


Scarlet

by spiderlillium



Series: My old man is... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY SUSAN?, Adultery, Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cancer, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Slow Build, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Unfinished, for more information: check out the chapter 15 notes, lots of kissing haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 119,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is married, and Levi is his stubborn, rude, and attractive step-son.</p>
<p>And he doesn't like admitting the last bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, as always.
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Off to the Races by Lana del Rey. That song is practically the inspiration for this.

Erwin first sees her in the opening party of Kenny Ackerman's newest hotel and casino,  _Sofia_.

She's long legged, red-headed, freckled. There are soft dips in her cheeks when she smiles, and her eyes are expressive and rich, like gold and melted chocolate. Her lips are not too plump, her breasts full, her hips curvaceous. Valentine is strikingly beautiful, her features so apparent that it is hard not to miss it in a sea of dress-donning and suit-wearing men and women.

She is Kenny Ackerman's new wife. Erwin thinks its almost blasphemous to bring her along, as the man himself stated that he is making his newly established branch of casino a tribute to his late wife. Business is business though, that, Erwin understands. You gotta do what you gotta do to paint a good picture, even if that entails lying through your teeth or faking affection. Oh and how people love beautiful paintings with a title that has a story behind it.

He wouldn't have been there if not for the invitation. He had always detested gambling, the liquor, the glamor. It destroys lives. But since his construction firm is the one that had been contracted to build the twenty-one-story, two-towered building, it was mandatory to attend the occasion out of obligation and good graces. Business is business.

This was the last time he thought he'd be mingling with the Ackermans and their chain of hotels and casinos throughout the globe. After a few years though, Erwin suddenly finds himself married to his business partner's wife.

It happens like a fairy tale. Kenny Ackerman dies three years after his new casino is built – a heart attack, the news say, but it was actually because of alcohol overdose leading to poisoning. Erwin pays his respects even if he holds not an ounce of respect for the man, and he offers his consolation to the widow and to the son; Kenny Ackerman's child to his first wife. The boy barely paid attention to him, while Valentine thanked him for his consideration through reddened eyes and trembling lips.

She loved him, Erwin realized later on, when she poured her heart out to him like a broken faucet after he offered her company. Valentine suddenly looked out of place in the sea of glitter and silver she so fittingly existed in – she had no allies, no anchors, nothing, except the millions of dollars Kenny left in her name. She was a doll with a broken glass heart in a city of gold. Funny, how life manages to mercilessly take the joy right out of you just when you have everything.

They become friends, quickly. Valentine learns to pick up the shards and she tries and tries to place it back together and Erwin is there. He becomes the fire to mold the pieces back into one. And in three years, he finally holds the glass heart in his palms and he declares it as his.

The transition is smooth and flawless. Acquaintances, friends, lovers. Valentine is easy to befriend, and even easier to fall in love with.

What wasn't easy was dealing with Levi.

Levi is the only son and heir to the Ackerman's multimillion dollar business. The boy who had merely batted an eyelash at him in his father's funeral had grown up in Paris, the hometown of his mother, until she died when he was ten, forcing him to go back in his father's care. When he hit thirteen, the same year when Kenny passed away, he had requested for Valentine, who was his only parent now, to let him go back to France, which she graciously allowed.

Erwin did not know a lot of things about him. Valentine didn't really elaborate on the matter of the young Ackerman heir either, primarily because she did not know much about the boy herself. It was deducible that Levi and Kenny did not have the best relationship, explained by the distance of their homes from each other – the son and his mother in Paris, the father in Las Vegas. Apart from this obvious fact, everything about Levi was unknown.

What they knew though, was that Levi had planned on arriving in L.A three years later without telling his step-mother about it.

“News sure travels fast.” His accent is thick, like hadn't spoken English for a long time. Levi is everything his father is not: short of stature, almost child-like in his appearance. He holds himself in a carefree, sure way that is intimidating not like his father was – Kenny has a powerful, arrogant way about him. Levi sits and stares like he's something to be worshiped.

“Your grandmother called me.” For what Levi lacked in cheer, Valentine filled it with her own. “How was your flight?”

The boy looked annoyed about the fact that his grandmother meddled with his plan of arriving unannounced, but he voiced nothing of it. “I thought you were in Manhattan.”

“I'm here now.” Valentine smiled wider. “I'm happy that you decided to come back.”

“I'm  _not.”_  Blunt. It almost took the smile right out of Valentine's face, the way he said it. The manner on which his cat-like eyes narrowed sightly emphasized his point further, and it made the hairs on the back of Erwin's neck stand. What a fearsome child.

“Won't you come live with us? In New York?” She's quick to save the shame, quick to regain her ground. “Its wonderful there, Levi. You'd like it there, I think.”

“Would  _you_  like it if I'm there?” Levi raised an eyebrow, hooking his leg over the other as he sat back on the plush sofa that he's sitting on. “I'm not even your son. More specifically, I'm your ex-husband's son. Are you certain your  _new_  husband won't mind?”

Erwin felt that it was time to speak, right to address the situation. “You're Valentine's family, Levi. What's hers is mine, and what's mine is hers, and by that you are my family, too.”

Levi stared at him simply, lips parted as if he's uncertain whether to speak or not. “I am sure that is the case,  _Monsieur_.” Amusement. Erwin swore he saw the traces of a smile on his thin lips. “Fortunately for you, since I am still 'not of age', as my grandmother likes to put it, I have no choice but to live under your roof.”

“Well, we don't have to live in New York if you don't want to,” Valentine smiled again, trying her best to dispel the awkward air around them. “If you like, we can live here, in L.A, or in Vegas – I'm sure you'd feel right at home in your–“

“No.” The finality in his voice is unmistakable. “I've put that one on sale. We'll live in New York.”

Valentine looked surprised. “You're selling it? But why? Kenny  _loved_  that house–”

“And I don't.” Levi's gaze is piercing. Cold. His tone is flat and uninterested but his eyes delivered the message well. “He left me that house. He left me  _everything_. I decide which one goes and which one stays.”

(Honestly, Erwin thought, he felt like he was watching a predator strangling it's prey to death.)

Valentine opened her mouth to say something, but her voice couldn't quite make it out of her throat. Erwin, while scandalized at how rude Levi was to his wife, felt rather compelled not to say anything. Valentine had kept the history between the Ackerman household very privately from him, and he understood why she did it. She had words to keep – and her silence would be her last tribute to her departed beloved. Defending her, Erwin thinks, would outright be stepping into uncharted territory.

“So,” When it was apparent that he was not going to get a response, Levi started again with something like satisfaction in his tone. “Are you sure you'd still want me in your home?”

 

 

…

 

 

 

In the end, it was still Levi who had been disappointed.

The long trip from L.A to Manhattan had Levi feeling particularly grumpy, especially on the flight attendants. At one point he even made one cry, snapping at her uselessness in rapid French while they boarded Rose Air in first class. Perhaps it was because he was on a plane not a few hours before this even if both insisted they could always go tomorrow, but Erwin had a feeling that was not the case.

The Smith's home is a three-story, glass and concrete building with a half-sized lap pool at the front. The design is simplistic and modern; the walls, concrete painted in white and see-through glass, all rimmed by black steel, supporting and outlining the structure. Inside its spacious, clean, open. For the first time in that day, Levi seemed pleased, commenting something good about Erwin's choice of design.

Levi decided on settling in one of the larger rooms at the east end of the house, the very one where the couple decided would be their own child's room whenever they are blessed with one. Valentine thought of this as a sign – she had always wanted a son, Erwin knew, and so did he, but Levi was... Not the very  _ideal_  son, to be truthful about it.

“I could go with you to shop for furniture,” It was nearly evening when they arrived in New York. Levi currently was unpacking some of his clothes when Erwin went in – he was staying in one of the guest rooms for now, since the room he had chosen housed a crib and other 'baby shit', as Levi had put it. “I have a friend, he's a great interior designer and–”

“You don't have to be nice to me.” Levi wasn't even looking at him while he talked, deciding it was more important to look at how he folded his clothes and settled it in the cabinet.

“Why not?” Erwin furrowed his brow, stepping into the room rather than choosing to lean against the doorway.

“I didn't attend your wedding,” That was a fact. “Even if the two of you got married in Paris. I think that says a lot about me, don't you think,  _Monsieur_?”

“Erwin,” He corrects him, “My name is Erwin.”

“I know who you are.” Levi finally looked at him, when he finished. “You sent me an invitation, remember? Added to that, your marriage was on the news: 'CEO of construction and realty corporation marries casino billionaire's widow'.” He quoted the headline simply, cocking his head to one side. “Even in death, my father's reputation doesn't fail to get mentioned in the papers.”

Erwin stared at him for a moment, searching. “I know you don't like Valentine very much.”

“I don't like people very much in general,  _Ervin_.” The drawl of his tongue is heavier, this time. “Not just Valentine.”

“She's trying her best.” Erwin defended still, his voice steady and sure. “Just let her.”

Levi scoffed at him, shaking his head. “Tell me, _”_ He barely reaches Erwin's shoulders when he stands on par with him. “Do you love Valentine?”

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows once again, looking down directly at the teen, meeting his gaze. “Of course I do. I love her, yes.”

“Does  _she_  love you?” Levi raised an eyebrow in turn.

“If she hadn't, she wouldn't have married me.” He replied in a matter-of-factly way, but suddenly there is a little voice in his head whispering–

_(Love is not the only reason why people marry.)_

Levi nodded once, lifting his chin up more so he could look more closely at Erwin. “Do you think she loved my father?”

Erwin's eyes softened at the question, causing the teen to roll his. “Oh, Levi... She loved him very much. She was heart-broken when I met her. Devastated. It took her years to get over him.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Erwin could see the muscles along the sides of Levi's face move when the younger male clenched his jaw. “Now answer me this: do you think my father loved her?”

 

 

…

 

 

 

The sound of thudding against wood wakes him up in the middle of the night.

A quick glance at his bedside clock tells him that it is, in fact, not in the middle of the night, but merely early in the morning: ten minutes to five. Erwin usually jogs at five, and it seemed clearer to him now that his internal body clock was more responsible for interrupting his slumber rather than the soft thudding he heard outside his bedroom door.

He stirs from bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of it. He's usually weak to jet-lag too, and there isn't a really good reason to wake up early today but to exercise, so what was the point? But ah, curiosity... That gets him out of bed, donned in a silk black robe, footsteps quiet and careful amidst the dark of his house. Once he arrives at the ground floor and into the kitchen and dining room, he spots Levi through the glass wall.

The boy is in the water outside, swimming with backstrokes across the pool. It amazes Erwin at how he could tolerate the cold, and he stares; he studies him.

Levi is not what Erwin would call outright handsome. He does not inherit the looks of his father, the strong features, the more masculine characteristics. Levi's face is small, his nose straight, his cheeks hiding away his cheekbones; a sign of him being a child still, Erwin supposes. His eyes are steel-grey, sharp, narrow, almost feline-like. In proportion, Erwin would name it – his features are proportionate, all framed by black locks that fell right below his eyes. He was beautiful, in a symmetric sense.

And he is graceful, in his actions. Fluid and flowing, as he moves across and underneath the water. Erwin finds this fitting as well. The way he surfaces to take in a lungful of air, and the way he steps out of the water, the liquid cascading down his naked back in see-through streams is all fitting, right and matching.

He couldn't look away fast enough. His casual observation had gotten out of hand it seemed, because the very object of his attention had already wrapped a robe around his person and had made his way back inside the glass house, toward him, faster than he could turn away and leave.

“How long have you been standing there?” Levi's hair is still dripping when he stands in front of Erwin beside the dining table.

“I–“ How long has it been? A minute? Five? But instead of a smart excuse, he says, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” The boy brushed the strand of hair sticking to the side of his face and sighed. “I noticed, by the way, how long you've been there... You really enjoyed watching me, didn't you?”

Blood rushed immediately into Erwin's cheeks at the implication. “I wasn't–”

“Maybe if you made me some tea,” He could make out in the dark that Levi was smirking up at him, mischievous,  _flirtatious._  “ I wouldn't tell your wife about it.”

He heard the slightest hints of laughter as Levi walked past him and up the stairs. For a minute, Erwin stood there, barefoot in the dining room, his whole body burning against the thin material of his silk robe. He could have  _not_  just been staring at a teenaged boy for the past minute, admiring the supposed perfection of his features, as his mind so worded it.Sure, he appreciated both men and women but... Younger people? No. He was  _not_  that kind of guy.

Cursing, he stomped toward the switches to flick the lights on, making him groan softly afterward at the sudden flood of light in his eyes. Sighing sharply, he squinted still, trying to block the brightness away as he turned to the cupboards to take out some mugs. It was too early for this day to get ruined.

Apparently though, as his wall clock displayed that it was already twenty-five minutes past five, his morning had already been ruined.

Erwin almost dropped the mugs as he transferred them to the counter top.

_'I noticed, by the way, how long you've been there...'_

Fuck.

By the time Levi made it back into the kitchen, Erwin had decided he would pretend he hadn't ogled at the boy for at least twenty or so minutes while the other was in the pool. As requested, he had brewed some tea, and once Levi had settled himself well on the kitchen counter, thighs just a foot away from the heat conducting stove and legs hanging off the edges, his hands immediately went for the steaming cup, inhaling the scent once he held the ceramic close enough.

“Is this jasmine tea?” Levi quirked an eyebrow at him.

Erwin could see little drops of water sliding down the locks of his hair and then falling to the towel around his shoulders. He clenched his jaw afterwards, catching himself – he's paying too much attention again. “Yes. My wife likes it.”

Levi wrinkled his nose, settled the cup down, and hopped off. With a swift motion, he grabbed the mug again, moved to Erwin's other side where the sink was, rolled up the long, thin, blue sleeve of his shirt, and dumped the hot tea into the drain.

“I like every other type of tea except jasmine tea. It gives me headaches. Huh. Seems like it shares a common trait with your wife.” He stated simply. “Have you drank from that?” With his index finger, Levi pointed at Erwin's cup of coffee, which was caged around Erwin's fingers.

“No, I haven't.” The blond answered, blinking down at the younger.

“Good.” Levi then snatched the cup away, making it his by drinking from it, before settling back on his spot on the kitchen counter.

Erwin stared at him more in disbelief than in an attempt at observation. “You are not a very nice person.”

Levi looked up from his cup, upper lip flushed because of the heat of the liquid, and shrugged.

“Don't you think,” Erwin was not about to lose this beautiful morning altogether. “You shouldn't be mean to me, or my wife? You're living in my house. You're drinking  _my_  coffee. ”

“Then maybe you should stop staring at me while I'm half-naked.” Levi retaliated, amusement clear in his eyes. “Then,  _maybe_ , I'll stop being mean to the pair of you.”

Erwin bit the inside of his cheeks. “I wasn't staring at you.”

Levi licked his lips free of the bitter liquid before he placed the cup down. “You tell yourself that...”

“Levi...” A sigh. Erwin hasn't lost his will. “I know we're strangers to you right now, but we don't have to be, if you just let us try. We're your parents by law. Give us a chance.”

Levi did not answer immediately, attention focused at the taller man, the gears of his mind turning in silence. When he had his minute, he leaned closer, turning his head to one side slightly before asking:

“Does that mean I can call you ' _Daddy_ '?”


	2. Fire Brick

It started with lingering looks over meals and little smiles in the hallways and stairs. Levi would always make sure Erwin at least sees him in the pool when he does his routine morning swims; sometimes he doesn't even come up to change out of his swimwear, only clad with a fluffy cotton robe, so he could watch the blond make breakfast or brew their coffee. By then Levi knew that Valentine wouldn't come down till she's dressed and ready to go, so he has plenty of time to spare to sit by the counter, cat-like and quiet, staring at Erwin like he's waiting for something to happen.

Touches came next; subtle, gentle, almost ghost-like. Levi would ask Erwin to pass him whatever plate of food they had at dinner, and he would _always_ make sure their fingers brush against each other when he takes the ceramic in his hand. Sometimes he would even trail his hand over the blond's whenever he passes by him in the stairs or in the hallways.

And of course, its always 'by accident' – everything he does is _always_ by accident.

It doesn't bother Erwin at first but when a week and a half passes and Levi's eyes had explicitly started wandering down his body, his touches had gotten obviously intentional, and, when he had actually started calling him _'Daddy'_ in front of his wife, he finally breaks.  
  
“I cannot believe,” Nana tries not to laugh, but Erwin can tell she's not doing much of a good job of stopping herself. “A sixteen year old is making you uncomfortable in your own house.”  
  
“Can you _please_ take this seriously?” Erwin gestured with his hand, thick eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He never really thought of confiding his unfortunate situation with anyone – or at least he tried not to, but since the 'Daddy'-calling incident, he had decided to finally seek the consult of the two closest friends he had.  
  
Nana gave him an amused look, her short-cropped blonde hair shifting as she gazed down next, stabbing along her plate, capturing the greens of her salad with her fork. “Look, Erwin, he's probably just messing with you. You know how it is with kids these days...”  
  
Erwin turned his head to look at Mike, his best friend. Mike merely shrugged his shoulders, his gray shirt shifting softly at his movement. “Levi probably hates Valentine. You're Valentine's husband. He hates you on principle.”

“He _hates_ me? He's _flirting_ with me for god's sake. He even did it when I invited Mark over to redecorate his room.” With both hands on his face, he sighed, rubbing his cheeks against his palms in a gesture of exasperation. “He's calling me 'Daddy' now, Mike. _Daddy._ Do you know how _mortifying_ it is for your step-son to call you 'Daddy' while he asks for you to pass him the ketchup over dinner?”

Mike gave him a blank look, and then, “Yup. He really does hate you.”

“Okay, gentlemen, settle down,” The busy interior of Maria's Seafood Grill and Restaurant is a perfect place for a meeting like this, Nana thinks, especially when Erwin is starting to talk louder and louder by the minute since her boyfriend is fueling his slowly building panic. “Erwin, what kind of help do you need, exactly? Levi is sixteen... He's in his rebellious years. Even if we filed some sort of complaint against him – well, I'm pretty sure the judge would just laugh at our faces. I can't help you, dear.”  
  
“If your own lawyer can't help you,” Mike was in the middle of slicing up his grilled salmon, “What more can I do? I'm an engineer.”

Erwin sighed out, for what looked like the fifth time, that day. He hadn't even touched his food, and he suspects that his lunch had already gotten cold. “I don't know. I don't really know. Levi's everywhere and Valentine's starting to ask questions, and – _god,_ I'm just tired. I just want him to stop.”

Nana reached out to pat him on the shoulder, consoling. “Why don't you just tell him to stop, then? Tell him that you're getting suffocated – who knows, maybe he's doing all of this because he's just got a crush on you?”  
  
Erwin looked so horrified that Mike had to snort. Nana stomped on her boyfriend's foot under the table as a disciplinary action.  
  
“I think,” Mike shifted his feet away from Nana's to prevent himself from getting further damage as he spoke, “Erwin would have preferred Levi to hate him rather than that, darling.”

“What's wrong about what I said?” Nana nearly huffed, her face scrunching up in confusion. “Its perfectly normal and possible. Erwin is a good-looking man, and he's been kind and understanding toward him despite their relationship.”  
  
“Even if that's the case, telling him to stop won't make him stop, Nana. Levi is... Stubborn, from what I can tell. Me admitting that I'm bothered by what he's doing will only make him try harder.” Sullenly stabbing at his own grilled salmon, Erwin mulled, chewing at the inside of his cheeks. “I can't tell him no.”  
  
“Then do the opposite.”  
  
Nana nearly gaped at the suggestion, silently surprised at her boyfriend's statement. “ _What_?”

“You want me to flirt _back_?” Erwin, unlike Nana, didn't have the reservation to stop himself from gaping.

“No – well, yes, I suppose. I want you to win,” Mike smiled at the horrified look on his audience's faces. “Its a game, to him. He's toying around with you. So play his game and win. Whatever it takes, you have to _win_. Give him – how does that saying go? Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

 

 

 

...

 

 

  
  
“School's starting a week from now,” Valentine cooked dinner for them. Normally, she's only good at baking but for the past few days she'd started to try out other recipes other than sweets and baked goods. It didn't mean she won't stop using the oven for cooking their meals, though. “Have you decided which school you want to go to?” A few days earlier, she had given Levi a bunch of brochures of schools close by that he could attend, and since then, the boy had not voiced any preferences.  
  
Levi didn't take any of the baked lime and basil-seasoned chicken from the platter. Instead, he had settled with the salad, chewing on the greens slowly as he ran his foot up and down Erwin's leg under the table. “I think I'll go to Trost.”

“Okay,” Valentine smiled, and Erwin could see that she's happy that Levi had started talking to her normally, without sending rude remarks at her every step of the way. This is good, except for the fact that Levi is secretly harassing him with his foot under the dining table. “We'll go on Monday then, to enroll you. Does that sound good?”  
  
“Only if Erwin comes with me,” Levi actually smiled, in sync with his foot sliding higher up his leg, settling right underneath Erwin's knee, nudging his leg to part. “You'll come won't you?”  
  
Erwin stiffened, but he tried not to show it. He won't let him have the satisfaction. Instead of panicking like he usually did, he smiled in turn, meeting Levi's gaze a little longer than he normally would. “Of course I'll come.”  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes at him, subtly, but kept his smile, nonetheless.   
  
“Wonderful!” Valentine smiled wider, not noticing the prolonged eye contact between her husband and her step-son and of course, Levi's foot now sliding along Erwin's thigh. “Okay then. I'll clear my schedule, just to make sure. Maybe we can go get lunch as well?”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds...” Levi's eyes flickered back to the red-head, his foot inching it's way toward Erwin's crotch, before he felt a hand sliding on his foot, along his ankle and leg.

Erwin was still smiling, when Levi looked back at him. He had stopped advancing, especially when the blond's hand had moved up his leg, fingers smoothing over the expanse of his skin, then back to his ankles, before doing it all over again, slowly, gently. “That sounds great, baby.” Valentine was positively clueless when Erwin looked at her, supporting her suggestion, before looking back at Levi. “Doesn't it?”  
  
Levi was aware at what he had done. Erwin could see it in his face, see it in the way the corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly – it was excitement, anticipation. He did not expect it to be that, honestly. Erwin had hoped he'd be more alarmed, but the die is cast. “Yeah. It does.”  
  
The next ten minutes was spent on finishing their meal and Erwin sliding his hand along Levi's leg while the teen did nothing, merely resting his feet against the blond's thigh so the older man could keep on running his fingers against his skin. Valentine went upstairs first when Erwin volunteered he'd do the dishes, while Levi, of course, opted to stay behind and help him out.  
  
“You called me ' _baby_ ',” He didn't even bother to hide the smile on his face when they were the only ones left there. “It wasn't Valentine who you were talking to. _You_ called _me_ baby. And you touched me.”  
  
“Did I?” Erwin kept his reply brief, arranging their plates in the sink before turning the tap on.  
  
“Couldn't resist me anymore, could you?” Levi was close to grinning when Erwin turned to look at him, his hands now occupied with a soapy sponge and a plate.   
  
“I suppose not; not when I've finally figured out what you need.” He said it smoothly, his voice a little lower, like he was telling Levi a secret.  
  
Levi eyed him carefully, but the way he leaned a little closer toward him told him that he was more curious than cautious. “Really?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Erwin was done with two plates after that, and moved on to the third and the serving plates. Once he got all of them scrubbed up with detergent, he rinsed them thoroughly under the flowing water, choosing to focus on his task rather than on Levi, till he was done.  
  
Gathering up the clean plates from the sink and settling them on a rack to let them dry overnight, Erwin turned back to Levi, smiling at him as he moved to face him once again. “Honestly, you should have just said it outright to me.” Placing his hands on either side of the graphite, Erwin took a step closer toward the teen, caging him between his arms and against the counter top.  
  
Levi stood with his lower back pressed against the edge, near the sink, eyes boring straight into blue that was Erwin's. He seemed to hate how he had to crane his neck up just so he could meet the other's gaze, but his interest overpowered his annoyance. “Where's the fun in that?” He answered, licking his lower lip before biting down on it.  
  
Erwin let himself chuckle a bit, closing in the distance between them but stopping far enough to leave a few inches of space from Levi. Nonetheless, the action made the boy before him take in a sharp breath. “You were trying to rub your foot against my groin over dinner, Levi.” He let his head drop down Levi's neck, close enough to smell the fragrance of his skin but far enough not to touch. “In front of my wife.”  
  
Levi let out a shaky sigh, like he had been holding it in for quite sometime. “Doesn't that excite you? If you hadn't started touching my leg, I would have been successful at giving you a hard-on right there and then. I could be giving you the most amazing blowjob of your life right now.”  
  
The mental image of the teen kneeling on his kitchen floor for him sent goosebumps all over Erwin's skin. He had to curse himself internally – the thought of Levi sucking his dick shouldn't be _that_ appealing; not now, not ever. “You're really _naughty_ , you know that?”

It surprised him, when he pulled back to see that Levi's cheeks had gotten rosy and his lips had parted, like an invitation. He wore the same, challenging look, the same sharp eyes, but he was more vulnerable. More open. For a moment Erwin thought he had made a mistake in doing this, but he couldn't back out now. This opportunity will never come again.  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Levi was smiling ever so slightly up at him, his pink tongue gliding along the edges of his teeth. “I'm Daddy's naughty boy.”  
  
Another wave of goosebumps invaded Erwin's skin along with a hot, tense feeling riding down and straight to his groin. He could only stare back at Levi, not wanting to give away anything. “Do you know what Daddy does to little naughty boys, Levi?”  
  
Levi made a sound at the back of his throat that in turn, made Erwin want to run across the opposite direction as far and as fast as he can. A sixteen year old shouldn't be able to make such a sensual sound. “Yes, Daddy... Your boy really needs it, _please...”_  
  
That was it, Erwin was sure. Either Levi has a really bad Daddy kink or the boy thinks _he_ has a thing for it. Otherwise, the teen looked like he was really enjoying their exchange, especially at how thick Levi is laying it on him. “I know, baby. I know you really need to...” He let his head dip once more, his breath fanning against Levi's neck, making the other tense up – he could almost feel his anticipation, and for a second, Erwin let himself bask at the satisfaction of it all.  
  
“...Go to church.”   
  
Levi did not register the statement immediately; not even after Erwin had pulled away and grabbed a towel to wipe off the wetness in his hands. He blinked at him, almost confused, before a moment passes again and soon enough it all dawned on him.  
  
 _“Oh,”_ His expression turned sour, his glare venomous – even his French accent had become more pronounced as he went on. “Oh, you son of a bitch, you fucking _didn't...”_ Levi was scoffing at Erwin then, completely fuming, the rosy pink of his cheeks turning into angry blotches of red. “Well, sorry to say, _Daddy_ , I don't believe in God.”  
  
“Seems like you need to, baby.” Erwin matched his scowl with a smile, “Because it seems to me you can't keep your hands to yourself. Or your foot, in this case.”  
  
“You're the one here who _fondled_ a minor's leg.”  
  
“You're the one trying to rub a married man's _crotch_ with your foot.”  
  
“But I didn't.”  
  
“But you were meaning to.”  
  
“But I still didn't.”  
  
“Given the chance, you would have.”

“It doesn't matter,” Levi rolled his eyes, his usual composure back. “Who do you think the jury will believe when we go to court?”  
  
“Ah,” Erwin smiled, unabashed. “Resorting to that kind of move now, are we? Seems like I have won this round.”  
  
Levi eyed him icily, the scowl on his face degrading to a frown. “We'll see how wide you can smile when you're behind bars.”  
  
“Now, Levi,” Erwin was grinning now, unable to stop himself. At least, he'd let himself bask in victory a bit more. It has been a week of torture for him, after all. “You shouldn't talk to your Daddy like that.”  
  
Levi's ears were flaming red when Erwin left him in the kitchen.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

The following week went smoothly.  
  
Levi had stopped doing anything remotely – he didn't even talk to Erwin anymore, if not necessary. They enrolled him in Trost Private High School as a junior, bought him the required books, the prescribed uniform, and the various other necessities of school. Valentine looked like a proud mother at every trip they went with the Ackerman heir, and surprisingly, Levi didn't mind.

Erwin started to suspect things. Not that he didn't welcome the sudden change; delighted, he actually was. It was a relief to get the teen off his back, but Levi seemed to be the type not to go down without a fight...  
  
“Tomorrow's the first day of school, right? Are you excited?” Valentine made some tuna casserole for Sunday night. She even ironed his uniform. Erwin had to convince her for days to hire someone else to help out on housework, and eventually, she gave in, but she insisted the maid should come no later than September the first. Seemed like she wanted to experience taking care of her step-son for even just a day.  
  
“Sure,” Levi barely ate his food, merely picking and tossing it around with his fork. “I finish at three-thirty, so who's gonna pick me up?”  
  
“Mr. Reed will,” George Reed is Valentine's personal driver – a man in his early fifties that is already sporting a bald head. He says its genetics. “I'm afraid I'll be home late tomorrow; we've got a meeting for next month's issue, so the discussion's gonna be long.” She laughed, good-naturedly. Valentine is the editor of a certain fashion magazine, and a contributor to a variety of others. “But, Rita will be here,” She glanced at Erwin, as if for confirmation. Rita is the one Erwin had hired to take care of the more taxing chores at home. “And she'll be the one making dinner, for us.”  
  
Levi merely hummed at this, lifting his glass up to take a sip of water. “And what about you?”

Erwin almost froze at the question. It had been a long time since Levi had addressed him in anyway. Though this was a simple question, he couldn't help but be suspicious. “I will be home in the usual time.” A smile. A safe choice. Erwin could feel Levi's eyes searching him.  
  
“Okay then,” After what seemed like a long time, Levi finally replied, shrugging, taking his plate in his hands before standing up, walking toward to the sink to place it there. “Good night.” And with that, the teen disappeared into the hallway, his footsteps a fading patter as he ascended the stairs.  
  
Valentine looked as confused as he was. “Was I... Was it too much? Was I coddling him?”  
  
“No, love,” Erwin had to chuckle, reaching out to hold her hand, assuring her. “He's just probably nervous for tomorrow.” Valentine took this for a valid reason, and nodded, sighing deeply as if she had been preventing herself for a while.

Erwin doesn't elaborate more on Levi's odd behavior, because the kid is just, of course, nervous about being a transferee, so he asks her about what her thoughts are for the upcoming issue of her magazine instead.   
  
After all, there is nothing to worry about.

 

(That is what he tells himself.)  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
He comes home at six-thirty in the evening – something which is surprising, honestly, because traffic in Manhattan is worth something to get a headache about, especially that it is a Monday today. Amazed at his luck, Erwin opens the door to his house with a smile, only to be welcomed by a frowning Rita.   
  
Rita Gomez is a fifty-eight year old woman who looks like she's in her early forties. She's got short, curly, brown hair, the type that most girls envy, and while her curves are fuller than most women, she doesn't mind, because, to quote, she is 'more beautiful than most women'.

“ _Erwin Smith,_ ” She's squinting at him now, and it makes Erwin uncomfortable, the smile on his face long gone. This is the woman who took care of him when _he_ was a teenager, when his father had been too busy to work to pay attention to him. And he knows when she gets all squint-y, something he did got on her bad side.  
  
“Yes, ma'am?” Old habits die hard, it seemed. The blond straightened up like he's reporting to a commanding officer, alert, suddenly feeling like a child again.  
  
“You listen to me, _boy,”_ She was seething, her plump cheeks reddening in anger, “I do not care that you are the one who hired me – that you are the one who _pays_ me – to do this job. I do not care that you're my boss. But Erwin James Smith, I swear to all that is holy, I did not raise you to be such an irresponsible adult!”  
  
Erwin opened and closed his mouth like he's a fish on dry land. “Ma'am, I–“  
  
“Ah-ah!” Rita holds up her finger to shush Erwin, and he stops speaking immediately. “I am not done yet!” She huffed, her heavy bosom heaving, before she continued. “I am so offended, Erwin. So offended that you threw away the things – the _values_ – that I have taught you when you were younger!”  
  
Erwin just stared back at the stout woman, properly scared for the first time in his adult life. He was right all along – Levi had done _something._ He might not know what it is yet, but it seemed to be something grave, since Rita is so enraged by it. _  
  
_“I do not remember letting _you_ bring home your girlfriends from school! I do not remember letting you _alone_ with them in the same room – let alone your _bedroom!_ And most of all, I don't remember teaching you to disrespect people so, so casually! So easily! I know I am a traditional woman, and I know this is a modern world now, but – _Dios mio_ – I cannot condone to this!”  
  
And with that, she pushed past him, storming out of the house in a string of scandalous Spanish curses. Erwin is left standing near the front door, shocked and muted by the lecture he received from the very woman who used to lecture him when he was a child.  
  
Still in a daze, he walked into his home, finding it tidied up and proper (most probably Rita's doing). Immediately Erwin felt guilty even if he hadn't done anything wrong, but all of his current thoughts flew out of his head when he arrived at the kitchen to see a man in the process of taking out a can of whipped cream from his fridge.  
  
The stranger was wearing the same uniform of Levi's school, minus the jacket and the gray vest. He was tall, though not as tall as Erwin was, and he looked younger – probably around Levi's age too. What was the most striking about him though, was his eyes, blue-green and the brightest Erwin has ever seen.  
  
“Um,” The stranger starts, and he blinks twice, uncertain on what to do. “Hallo.”  
  
Erwin is at a loss for words, having been shaken at the scolding he received not minutes ago, so he just parroted along. “Hello.”  
  
The stranger fiddled with his gold-stripped red tie for a bit before leaving the can of whipped cream on the counter, so he could straighten out his creased white shirt. “Its nice to see you again, sir.” He said it with a weird but light sort of accent, one that Erwin couldn't put a label to.  
  
Staring at the younger man, Erwin then began wracking his brains for some form of memory to recall that face. With those eyes, he was sure if he knew the stranger prior to this, he'd recognize him instantly. “I'm so sorry, but I don't really remember meeting you before.”  
  
“Oh, well, we met such a long time ago, its okay, don't sweat it!” Even if it wasn't his fault that Erwin didn't recognize him immediately, the brunet was still the one who got flustered. “I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger. We met in Geneva, sir – years ago. Your construction firm built one of the labs we have in Switzerland. Its okay if you don't remember, I was like, eight at that time, you probably didn't even see me.”   
  
Geneva... Ah, yes. He remembered participating in a project there concerning a certain pharmaceutical and medical supplies company. “You're Grisha Jaeger's son.” He took a guess, but assumed that he was right. Dr. Jaeger only had one child, and there weren't many people who owned international companies with the name 'Jaeger'.  
  
Eren looked like he could split his face in two at the way he smiled. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“I'm so sorry, Eren.” Erwin couldn't help but smile back. A tail's the only one missing and this boy could pass as a fucking puppy. “I'm sorry I didn't recognize you immediately. I'm Erwin Smith, though, you probably know that by now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eren laughed, and Erwin could see a little dimple on one of his cheeks. “I'm really honored to see you again, sir.” His grip is firm against Erwin's when they shake hands. “I'm an admirer of your work – the Liberty Twin Towers, the Rose Stadium – oh man... I could go on forever.”  
  
This time, its Erwin who laughs. It has been a long time since he had been flattered so openly, so honestly. “Thank you very much, Eren. I'm even more honored to receive your admiration.”  
  
Eren only got more flustered, like he was the one who had received all the compliments. “Its nothing, sir, if anything, you deserve it...” The boy is smiling so wide that it reminds Erwin of a school girl in love, but suddenly Eren's expression shifts into a horrified one. “Oh god, and you had to see me take a fucking can of whipped cream from your fridge, holy shit, _holy shit_ – sir, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I wish you didn't have to see me _plundering_ your fridge – not that I was, though, I was just here for the whipped cream–”  
  
 _“Okay,”_ Erwin laughs again, raising a hand to pacify the panicking teen. “Its okay, I'm sure I can forgive you for taking a can of whipped cream from my refrigerator.”  
  
Eren visibly deflates, sighing out in relief. Its almost comical, but it doesn't take Erwin's mind away to the more important query:  
  
“If you don't mind me asking,” Erwin could see Eren standing a little straighter with the prompt of his voice, “What are you doing here?”  
  
The smile on the brunet's face froze. “Levi didn't tell you?”  
  
 _Of course he didn't tell me. Of course._ “I'm afraid not.”  
  
“Oh,” The smile on Eren's face completely fell. “Um, well...”  
  
Before he could continue, a voice came floating toward them, getting louder and louder with accompanying thuds down the stairs. “– so fucking long, Jesus shit Eren, can't you even spot the fucking fridge...”   
  
And as if on cue, Levi arrives in the kitchen, his school shirt unbuttoned all the way down, with only his gray boxers to hide the lower half of his body. The suspicious blotches of red along the shorter teen's collarbones made Erwin's eye twitch, but he doesn't change the expression of his face to anything else but a mask of smiles.  
  
“You're here early.” Levi looked honestly surprised. Erwin thinks he might even have stunted Levi's usual propensity to sarcasm at this very moment.

“I am,” Erwin replied with a brighter smile. He could see in his peripheral vision that Eren had already hid his face behind his hand at the awkwardness of it all. Well, he couldn't really blame the kid.  
  
“We were just about to have sex.” Levi's quick to recover, much to Erwin's dismay. He thought he might have used the advantage of surprise before the Ackerman heir could spew out something nasty.  
  
“Is that so?” Erwin turns back to Eren to see him even more flustered, his mouth agape. For a moment he felt sorry for the boy for being dragged into this mess – he probably didn't even know he was getting used, the poor guy. “Eren?”  
  
Eren found it hard to look him in the eye, but he did, anyway. A brave boy, Erwin remarked. “Yes, s-sir?”  
  
“I enjoyed talking to you, I really did,” Erwin's smile is genuine when he moves to pat the brunet's shoulder, “But I am afraid I have to ask you to leave.”  
  
Eren stood there, rooted to the spot, eyes wide. “Sir?”  
  
“Get out of my house, Jaeger.”  
  
A hurried 'yes, sir!' is the only thing Erwin hears, apart from Eren's quick footfalls, that is, when he finishes his order. There is a great shuffling and door slamming upstairs, maybe even a bit of tumbling. Not even a minute passes when the brunet is back downstairs and into the kitchen, clutching his jacket and vest in one arm while the other is occupied with his bag. “Uh, sir, I–”  
  
Levi sighed audibly and turned his attention toward Eren, reaching out to grab the front of the brunet's shirt, pulling him down, so he could give him a kiss, before the taller of the two could finish his sentence.  
  
“Don't make me repeat myself, Eren.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” And with that, Levi is left hanging, his partner parting from him even before he could stick his tongue past the other's lips to take their kiss deeper. With a crisp thud of the door closing, Eren is finally gone, leaving the two of them in uncomfortable, but needed silence.  
  
“You're pathetic,” Its Levi who breaks the ice first. “Kicking him out like that in a cheap show of dominance.”  
  
“I was being nice actually,” Erwin smiled in turn, knowing Levi would hate the way he will. “And as far as being pathetic goes, I think you should be the one who's ashamed of yourself.”  
  
Levi scoffs at this. “Excuse me?”  
  
“How hard did you try, exactly, to find someone to take home just so you could rise a reaction from me?”  
  
“For your fucking information,” The color of Levi's cheeks is now beginning to show again, elevating just like his temper. “That was my fucking boyfriend. He transferred with me.”  
  
“Ah, so you _dragged_ your boyfriend across continents just for this?”  
  
“I didn't drag him along,” Levi crossed his arms in defiance, “He fucking moved with me willingly. Are you fucking deaf? I said he transferred _with_ me. He transferred when I transferred.” He huffed, rolling his eyes at the blond, “You should be the one who's ashamed, acting all bitchy at the fact that I invited him over.”  
  
Erwin raised his eyebrows, at almost the same time that his blood pressure rose. Usually, he had his temper in check – it came in handy in dealing with difficult associates, but Levi was no colleague of his. Erwin has only patience for the boy, and it is running out fast.  
  
“I am not _bitching_ at you,” He took a deep breath and exhaled long. “I am angry.”  
  
This time, Levi properly stared back at him.  
  
“I am angry, that you invited Eren over without telling me. I am angry at the fact that you intended to have sex with him _in my house_. I am angry that you _disrespected_ the woman who I have hired to take care of you. Not to mention all of the other times that you disrespected _my_ _wife_ for the past two weeks – I am angry about that too.”  
  
Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Erwin raised his hand as a gesture of pause. “No, Levi. You don't get to talk _back_ to me.”  
  
The boy did as told, almost surprised that he did so, willingly.   
  
“Never again will you bring your boyfriend into my house. I do not give a shit where the two of you fuck, as long as its not in my property. If I see as much as a strand of Eren's hair in my lot I swear to god I will _physically_ kick his ass right out the front gates – and I don't give a fuck if he's impaled on your dick or the other way around.  
  
“Never again will you disrespect Rita, or Valentine, or _anyone_ who steps foot in my house. Never again will you talk back to them, or be rude to them in any way. I don't care what your feelings are for them – this is my house, and you will live by my rules. I have been lenient enough with you – _patient_ enough for you, Levi. Enough is enough.And I am asking you _nicely._ Don't wait for me to start shouting.”  
  
Levi was frowning by now, glaring up at the blond, the area between his eyebrows creased. “You think I'm threatened by your mindless babbling?”   
  
“You should be.” Erwin narrowed his eyes, unwilling to be first to look away. “Tomorrow, you will be home at exactly four-thirty – Trost High isn't that far from here, so I'm sure Mr. Reed won't take long to drive you home. You will not go out. You will not make any phone calls or talk to your friends. You will sit in your room, and think about the things that you have done.”  
  
Levi scoffed again, sneering now. “What, I'm _grounded_?”  
  
“For a week.” Erwin confirmed.  
  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Levi's expression turned disbelieving.  
  
“With no internet, at that.” Erwin nodded and put his hands on either side of his hips.   
  
Levi was furious, at this point. “Fuck you.”  
  
“Don't tempt me to make it in to two weeks.” Erwin extended his hand coldly. “Now, give me your phone. And your tablet.”  
  
“You're gonna fucking pay for this, you chicken shit,” By the time Levi had surrendered his belongings to Erwin, he was fuming, the tips of his ears reddening. “Just you fucking wait.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Erwin almost grinned in sadistic satisfaction, “You might have to think of a better revenge than inviting over your boyfriend, next time.”


	3. Chili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize now and in advance for the mistakes about certain landmarks that I would be or had mentioned in this story - I haven't been to America (or France, because I will be mentioning that in the later chapters; or any other places, which I might feature), and most of the time I write these while I don't have internet connection. So yeah, shit might get inaccurate, but cut me some slack and just pretend that you didn't see them. I'll try to correct any mistakes, but don't expect anything too much, because I'm a lazy piece of shit.

Armin Arlelt had never met such an interesting group of people in his life.

He had been studying in Trost Private High School since Freshman Year. It was intimidating at first, to say nonetheless – with the Gothic building designs, it almost felt like he had enrolled in a convent school. Aside from the peculiar choice of architecture, he had also been nervous about the attendees of the school itself.

Unlike most of the students of the academy, Armin was admitted via a scholarship grant. Honestly, he had been reluctant to apply for it; Trost High is not only popular for the unique buildings and the excellent education it provides, but also for the fact that it is one of the most expensive schools to attend to in all of North America.  
  
In the first few weeks of his stay in his new school, the difference between his status and his classmates' shocked him – usually into silence. Everyone had the latest gadgets, talked about their abroad trips over the weekends, and usually had family or personal drivers – even bodyguards, for some – waiting for them every after school day... Meanwhile, he, poor pauper Armin, still had the same phone for two years and never even had the chance to visit Vegas.  
  
But it wasn't all self-pity and depreciation: it wasn't that bad, despite the obvious discrimination by some of his schoolmates. He made friends – good friends – ones who doesn't give a shit if he got in Trost only with the use of his brain.  
  
The first one he called a friend in Trost High was Marco Bodt. Marco is his roommate in their dormitory; a freckled, angel-faced asthmatic who shares his passion for sci-fi and conspiracy theories. He's nice and easy to talk to compared to his lanky best friend, Jean Kirschtein. But that was only in the beginning, though – for what Jean lacked in tact and interest in knowing if the government is hiding the fact that aliens are real, he made it up for being honest and straightforward, and this, Armin found later on, is immensely endearing, especially when Jean would defend him from his persistent bullies.  
  
The following addition to his list of friends was Sasha Braus. Sasha is hyperactive and loud – except when she's eating, that is. She usually gets in to trouble for sneaking food into their classes, but aside from her uncanny habit, she's fun to be with; always cracking jokes and telling stories. Next was Constantine Springer, more commonly called by his cute little nickname 'Connie'. This skinhead usually pairs up with Sasha in telling jokes and doing pranks, and sometimes, is the source of the food they share and pass around during class.  
  
His high school life had been set and made, and Armin wouldn't have it any other way. It didn't matter if Marco's the son of a Senator, or if Jean's family owns the school he's attending – or even if Sasha can buy him an entire month's vacation off to the Caribbean or if Connie could probably pay for his entire college tuition loan in the future. Money had no value in their friendship, and because of that, Armin is immensely glad.  
  
Life in Trost High since he met his unique set of friends had turned from horrifying to enjoyable... Until he met another set of individuals in his junior year, that is. Now its just crazy and full of tension, and its all thanks to Jean and Eren's rivalry.  
  
“No offense, Armin,” Eren starts when they're in the cafeteria amongst many others who are enjoying their lunch break. “You're a really, _really_ nice guy, but _goddamn,_ what were you thinking when you befriended Jean?”  
  
“For fuck's sake, Eren, _shut up._ ” Levi sends him a glare right after he spoke, sighing loudly through his mouth. “Nobody cares, alright. _Nobody_.”  
  
“I'm just saying, okay?” Eren shrugged, his bushy eyebrows coming together in annoyance as he fiddled and squeezed around his clubhouse sandwich, “He's a fucking prick. And, again, no offense, Armin – I'm sure Sasha and Connie and Mark–“  
  
“Marco,” Mikasa interrupted and corrected him before she took a bite of her own sandwich.  
  
“ _Marco_ , sorry again,” Eren recovered fast, “Are really nice people like you, but Jean... Dude. _Seriously_.”  
  
Armin just replied with a little chuckle, having been sent a 'don't-mind-him' look from Mikasa. It was all ridiculous, at the pace where this is going – it only had been a day since school started and Jean and Eren acted like they've been at each other's throats for years.  
  
Armin had hoped for the best, when these three transferred into their school. The reputation their names brought with them alerted the whole campus, and needless to say, they were famous, the way everyone talked about them. Personally, he had never known them individually, but only by name – the prescription pills he takes for his migraines were made by Jaeger Pharmaceuticals and who could not know the Callisto Hotel and Casinos owned by the Ackermans?  
  
Mikasa Ackerman was the first of the three he had managed to talk to. Mikasa is a pretty, oriental -looking girl with inky locks that Jean described (and insisted on everybody) as 'silk-like' and 'beautiful'. Not that Armin would disagree – Mikasa is truly a sight to behold, and certainly is prettier than most of his female classmates. She's rather unapproachable at first though, but she's pleasant to talk to once Armin had picked up a steady pace of incoming topics to discuss.  
  
Due to them being in the very front row by virtue of alphabetically arranged seats, Armin got to know Levi Ackerman next. Just like Mikasa, Levi was also unapproachable but more difficult to talk to, so eventually, Armin had given up on trying to converse with the other Ackerman to save himself from the awkwardness of it all.  
  
Then, there is Eren.  
  
The compatibility he had with the brunet was as surprising as Jean's immediate dislike for Eren. Eren is immensely passionate about architecture and engineering as he was, and it was really refreshing, considering his own bunch of friends had no interest whatsoever about structural design. From day one they had been almost inseparable, chatting away throughout breaks, until the end of class, that is, when Armin had to prematurely bid his new friend goodbye as Levi, who he later found out to be Eren's boyfriend, dragged him away in a hurry.  
  
“What's so funny with what I said?” Eren was in the middle of chewing as he sent Armin a questioning look, his cheeks bulging by the size of the bite he took. “M'really serious here.”  
  
“Nothing, its just that...” Armin was smiling by the time Eren finished speaking, “You and Jean are kind of alike, in a lot of ways. So. Yeah.”  
  
Eren looked thoroughly scandalized. “I am _not_ like him! No way!”  
  
“I wouldn't be surprised if you were,” Levi grabbed a few napkins from his own tray and threw it at the brunet's direction, narrowing his eyes at the smudge of spread at the corners of Eren's lips, “I bet he's as loud and obnoxious as you are.”  
  
“You're supposed to be supporting the love of your life.” Eren shot back, grabbing the napkins that settled on his side.  
  
Levi looked like he's internally cringing at the mention of the statement. “Yeah? Well. The love of my life is an obnoxious piece of shit.”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes at the shorter male, wiping the mayo off of himself as he turned back to Armin, leaning a little closer. “That's just his way of saying 'I love you'.” Which, in turn, earned him a crumpled napkin thrown at his face by Levi.  
  
“Can you shut up about that now,” Levi was in the process of crumpling another napkin while he spoke, “And tell me that you've texted your butler or whatever to come early to pick _us_ up?”  
  
This time, Mikasa is the one who replied. “I still don't think that's a good idea.”  
  
“He called me a _whore_ ,” Levi snapped at her, his eyes narrowed into slits, “He doesn't get to fucking ground me.”  
  
“He didn't exactly call you that, Levi.” Mikasa returned Levi's glare with a neutral expression. “Its not his fault he didn't know who Eren was to you – or that he came with you. And besides, he's your step-dad. He has rights to do it and really, its your fault you got grounded.”  
  
Levi scoffed at his cousin, shaking his head. “Thanks a lot.”  
  
“Hey, maybe we should just wait, you know?” Eren had his elbows on the table, one of his hands cupping his chin as the other brought his sandwich down his plate, “Let things tame down a bit.”  
  
“Why? Because you're afraid that Erwin Smith will never let you do your fucking internship under him? Well, guess what, Eren – you, Engineering? Never gonna happen. You won't even have the chance to say anything before your dad ships your sorry ass off to med school.”  
  
 _“Wait,”_ Before Eren could react or Mikasa could scold Levi, Armin piped up, his eyes wide in surprise. “Your step-dad is _Erwin Smith_? _The_ Erwin Smith?”  
  
“Oh _great,”_ Throwing his hands up in the air, Levi laughed mirthlessly, “Another Erwin Smith fan boy. Fucking fantastic.” He then stood up from his seat and walked away uninterrupted, leaving the trio back at their cafeteria table.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 _'I sure am looking forward to see you this Saturday, Erwin.'  
  
_ “Mr. Douglas.” Erwin put on one of his many practiced smiles, clasping his hands together before the screen, “I would be _honored_ to be the one to finally tour you around.”  
  
The man on the screen smiled widely, nodding. _'Yes, yes. I am quite excited to see it in person, as well! Ah, alright. I mustn't bother you any longer with an old man's babbling – till the weekends then, my young friend.'  
  
_ “Till then, Sir.” Erwin gave a last parting smile before ending the Skype call with a sigh. He's got another business trip on the way, it seemed. Perhaps he could tag Valentine along? It had been a while since they had been out, together... And then, of course, there's still his step-son to think about.  
  
Grabbing his phone, he sat back, typing in a brief query in a hurry for his wife.  
  
To Val  
 _Busy? -Erwin_

 _  
  
_After a few seconds, his phone's screen lit up, buzzing softly against his hand.

_No, baby. Is everything okay? -Valentine  
  
Business trip again. Out to a site. Its in Vegas, on Saturday. Are you free? -Erwin  
  
_

There is a pause, a few minutes tops, and then:

  
  
 _Sorry, darlin, we've got a meeting on Saturday, and there's a shoot scheduled on Sunday. :( -Valentine  
  
_

Erwin sighed again at the sight of the reply.

  
 _Its okay, love. I suppose I'd be taking Levi instead. He's still grounded, and I know he won't stay put without either of us in the house. -Erwin  
  
Grounded in Las Vegas huh? :) You know that's never gonna work out. Levi knows Vegas more than you do. -Valentine  
  
Oh, I wish I could come. -Valentine  
  
I know. -Erwin  
  
Love you. -Valentine  
_

_  
_Erwin couldn't help but smile at those words, his fingers moving to type a quick reply in kind but then, his phone suddenly began ringing, displaying the name 'G. Reed' in bold letters against a black background. With a swipe, he accepted the call, bringing the thin device close to his ear.  
  
“Yes?” He said simply, his tone inquiring.  
  
 _'According to the guards here at Trost,'_ Came the voice in a mild, wheezy manner, characteristic of the driver's voice, _'Sir Levi had left with some classmates just a few minutes before I arrived.'  
  
_ Well, that was to be expected. You can't tame a wild animal with just a single whipping. “Did they know who these classmates of his were? Or whose car was the one they boarded?”  
  
There was a pause, the other line merely a mix of sounds of cars passing by and a few mumbled words exchanged from a far.  
  
 _'Yes sir,'_ Said Mr. Reed finally, _'They say the car they got on was of service to Mr. Jaeger.'  
  
_ Erwin was frowning by now.  
  
“Thank you, my good man. You can go home, now. I will take care of the rest.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The trip back to Eren and Mikasa's condominium unit is quick – just like Levi had anticipated.  
  
The ride wouldn't have taken more than twenty minutes, and to this, he was grateful. Mikasa's constant disapproving look had been grating on his nerves all afternoon, and the sooner he got out of the car and away from her, the better it would be for the state of his mind.  
  
“Would you care for some tea?” Asked their butler, Robert, a middle-aged man who had sandy blond hair and really thin eyebrows. “I recently baked some butter cookies to go with it.”  
  
“No, thank you.” By the time Levi had answered, he had already dragged Eren across the living room, toward his boyfriend's bedroom. “Please don't disturb us.” Then came a swift opening and closing of the door, locking the pair of them inside the room and away from Mikasa and their confused-looking butler.  
  
Eren's room is in a bit of a mess, as always. Even back in Paris in his own house, the sixteen year old's little lair is not complete without clothes scattered all over the floor, books and video game cases heaped near his LED TV, and really, just random things littered at various places. Looking around, there's still the same unorganized mess Levi is well familiar by now, but at the moment, he found it unimportant to remind him to tidy up a bit.

“You should try Rob's butter cookies,” Eren began once Levi had turned the lock on the door, “They're really good.”  
  
Levi gave one last sweep of the entire room, noting things he would be pointing out to his boyfriend later on, and then, gave Eren a simple look. “Take off your clothes and fuck me.”  
  
Eren's eyebrows shot up, chuckling as Levi regarded him with the same serious look. “Someone's eager.”  
  
“Look, Eren,” Moving toward the bed, Levi began undressing, chucking his jacket and pulling at his tie as he went on, “I'm pissed off, I'm horny, and I'm _literally_ telling you to fucking _fuck_ me,” Once he had his tie off, he unbuttoned his vest, throwing it at the rest of his clothes on the wooden floor, then going on to his own shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as he could. “I don't have the patience to deal with your bullshit right now.” Getting too hasty, Levi pulled off his shirt harshly, sending the bottom buttons flying as he threw it down on the floor with a few swift motions. “So are you going to keep on talking about your British-ass butler's butter cookies or are you going to _shut up_ and take your goddamned clothes off?”  
  
Eren opened his mouth to reply but no words came out for a while. _“Oh_ – Okay.”  
  
 _“Finally.”_ Levi sighed sharply, his fingers moving on to his belt but soon enough, his attention had been stolen away by his lover's lips. He's quick to return the favor, the task of removing the rest of his clothes forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck while the brunet lifted him off the ground, easily carrying him to the bed as they kissed.  
  
Once Levi had been settled down the bed, Eren pulled away to remove his own jacket, throwing it somewhere to the right with little care to what it might hit upon it's landing. Levi's hands came up to tug at Eren's red and gold striped tie however, sending the brunet down once more to meet expectant lips.  
  
“You're really hot when you're horny...” Eren laughed softly when Levi started nipping stubbornly at his lower lip when he refused to give him anything more but innocent kisses. Rolling his eyes, Levi snapped at him to shut up in French while Eren continued on chuckling, dipping his head down eventually to press open-mouthed kisses down his boyfriend's exposed neck.  
  
One moment, he's trailing kisses on Levi's abdomen, the next, he finds himself the one underneath, with the smaller male straddling his hips, a little mischievous smile working its way through Levi's lips.  
  
 _“You're too clothed for my liking._ ” Levi purrs out in his mother tongue, deft hands snaking their way to Eren's collar, removing the red and gold tie with practiced movements. Then, he undid the buttons next, taking extra care compared to his own, which he had ripped off in his urgency earlier. When that was done, he ran his hands along the contours of Eren's stomach, fingers dancing around the dips his muscles made, before coming to a stop a few centimeters bellow the belly button, where the familiar faint trails of dark hair began and disappeared beneath the band of Eren's pants.  
  
The grey of Levi's eyes had gone a few shades darker as he looked up, a smile forming on his lips as he spoke, still in French, knowing Eren liked the way he did. “ _Someone's eager.”_  
  
Eren groaned at the words, feeling a bit of embarrassment settling on him as his lover rolled his hips against his as if letting him know that Levi felt and knew that he had gotten hard merely at the simple undressing ritual the smaller male had put on for him. “Now that you had your revenge, could you please stop teasing me?”  
  
To this, Levi only snorted, rolling his hips a few more times before shifting a bit back, his fingers now busy with unbuckling Eren's pants. “You're a fucking whiner.” He muttered, reverting back to English as he pulled off the brunet's pants, tossing it away in a swinging fashion. Hooking his fingers underneath the band of Eren's boxers, Levi pulled the garment down without pause, slipping it off the other's ankles and merely dropping it down just a few inches from the bed.  
  
“Hmm.” With almost like disinterest, Levi stared down at the now exposed erect cock before him, his hands settled on either side of Eren's hips.  
  
“My boner _will_ deflate if you kept looking at it like that.” Eren, now completely naked, stared back at his partner, his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess as he struggled to bend his neck forward so he could keep his gaze on Levi.  
  
“Just so you know,” Levi was still staring down, his eyes never leaving Eren's dick, “I'm not going to suck you off, so don't try anything fishy on me.”  
  
Eren grunted and pushed himself up, his elbows pressing back down the mattress so he could lift his upper body up a bit. “Why not?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Levi made a disgusted face, his nose wrinkly, “You just got home from school. You _peed_ at school. I don't fucking care if you wiped your dick off with a fucking tissue or whatever – I'm not going to put your dirty-ass dick in my mouth.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Eren shrugged, falling back down his bed, his face cooling down a bit.  
  
“If its any consolation though,” Levi moved away slightly, going through Eren's bedside drawers and making a delighted sound when he found some condoms and a bottle of lube. “I'll have you know that I intend to ride your dick.”  
  
“That patronizing tone of yours is really going to sap the blood out of my – _ahh, fuck_.” Levi laughed when Eren tensed beneath him as he began stroking him slowly, his fingers tight around the girth of the brunet's cock.  
  
 _“Should I change my speech, then?_ ” He began speaking in French again, his lips turned to a smirk as he pumped Eren's cock continuously. _“Should I tell you that I'd be fingering myself open for you, that I'd be slicking up your cock so it'd slide nicely right into my hole?”  
  
“Fuck,_ Levi.” Eren bucked up, cursing a bit more at the fact that such language could rile him up even more, and Levi isn't even _properly_ talking dirty at this point.  
  
 _“You're so easy, my love.”_ Levi chuckled again, releasing his hold of Eren, before pressing his own groin right against the heat of the brunet's arousal. He rolled his hips once again, satisfying the need for friction for the both of them – he had to take off his own pants soon, he knew, as the material of it grew more restrictive around his own erection.  
  
...Or he would have. In a way, Levi had been thankful that he didn't because suddenly the door he had locked so securely minutes ago suddenly burst wide open, revealing them for the rest to see.  
  
And he did not like the sight of the person who had opened the door. He detested it – _him_ – as the man stepped right into the room without a care in the world.  
  
“You know,” Erwin Smith is still clad in his business suit when he chose to lean against a section of a wall within Eren's room. “I met a really wonderful person today.”  
  
Eren is beyond horrified – in fact, petrified would have been the right term for it, because he just laid there, eyes as wide as they could go, face ashen. He was unmoving, his erection still pressed but thankfully, hidden, right underneath Levi's groin.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi was the complete opposite, though. He was fuming once again, his cheeks getting their usual splotchy red appearance, a sign of his hot temper. “You're trespassing.”  
  
“I had been invited, actually,” Erwin had the gall to smile at him. Levi felt like punching him already. “By your lovely cousin, Mikasa. In fact, she had been kind enough to inform me of your...” He lowered his gaze where Eren and Levi's hips met, as if pointing it out. “Whereabouts. Which I would have had a bit of trouble finding, but luckily, she phoned me before I could act blindly by myself. Resourceful girl, isn't she?”  
  
Levi was biting on his inner cheeks so hard that he bled, but he paid the sick metallic taste no mind, too preoccupied at getting angry at Mikasa.  
  
“Ah, Eren.” Erwin was still smiling when he regarded the brunet. “Its nice to see you again so soon. I am afraid I have to escort my step-son back home because he's grounded, though. Apologies, for that, since you seem to be enjoying each other's current position at the moment.”  
  
Eren just stared back, mouth slack and agape. “S-Sir– “  
  
“Now,” His tone had gotten commanding without losing the smile on his face. “Levi. I would appreciate it if you could _dismount_ and get dressed so we can be on our way.”  
  
There was a faint ' _Oh dear God_ ' coming from the living room as Erwin had finished speaking, and Levi figured it might have been the butler, but at the moment, he could care less. This was simply absurd.  
  
“No.” It was sharp, challenging. If glares could kill he would have beheaded Erwin by now.  
  
“No?” Erwin parroted, his thick eyebrows rising slowly. Who had eyebrows as thick as that, to be fair? “If you do, though, I could ground you for only three days instead of a week.”  
  
Levi took this into consideration, weighing the advantages despite his impulse to snap and throw everything on sight at the tall blond. After all, three days of hell is better than a week of it. _“Fine.”_  
  
Erwin nodded at the answer, approving, as if Levi made the right choice. “Dress now, then. Quickly.”  
  
And quick, he was. Erwin had walked out of Eren's room to give them a little privacy, and opted to wait for him in the living area, where Robert the butler had actually prepared tea and some snacks for his guest and Mikasa. Once dressed, Levi stomped out of his boyfriend's bedroom, heading straight to one of the sofas to grab his bag.  
  
Eren had only managed to put on his pants when he emerged from his own room. “Mr. Smith, I just want to apologize and explain–“  
  
“No need for that, Eren.” Erwin was in the middle of lifting his teacup up when he spoke. “You only wanted to please Levi since he was upset by my actions, despite knowing that he had been grounded. When we're in love, we don't see sense in reason. Its understandable.”  
  
“Can you shut up,” Levi had slung one backpack strap over his shoulder by now, while he hung his jacket on his other arm, the cloth draped close to his stomach and waist. “And _please_ get up so we can fucking leave?”  
  
Erwin offered no response and merely sipped from his cup quietly before reaching out for a butter cookie. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He said this to Mikasa and Robert, then glanced over at Eren next. “Till next time.” After a smile was offered, Erwin popped the biscuit into his mouth and exited the place.  
  
Levi didn't follow suit immediately, choosing to stare at his cousin solemnly, his rage all but tamed, for the meantime. Mikasa looked back at him with no hesitation, prim and proper as always, the perfect child, the perfect example. It made Levi want to vomit.  
  
“ _I promise you_ ,” He said in their mother tongue, making his statement more intimate, as if he only wanted Mikasa to hear the very words he's saying despite knowing that Eren and Robert could understand French. _“I will make you crawl on the ground.”_

 

With this, Levi turned his heel, and followed Erwin out of the condominium unit.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

They got stuck in traffic because of a collision on the way back home.  
  
The road is full of angry taxi cab drivers honking at every car in front of them, some even popping out of their vehicles for a bit to rage all over the street. This behavior, of course, did not speed up the already congested roads, only fueling others to get angry or annoyed at the situation at hand.  
  
Levi had chosen to keep his silence throughout the ride. Or at least, he tried to, but since the unscheduled car crash at a certain intersection, his vow to keep his mouth shut began harder and harder to keep.  
  
It had been easy, in the first half hour of it. Easy enough, when sporting a hard-on, that is. Erwin had pitied him for the first few minutes, knowing the state in which his step-son was in – it wasn't really hard to miss, considering the compromising position Levi was in moments ago and the very obvious tent on his pants when he got in Erwin's car. However, giving into account that Levi had dismissed his authority just previously, Erwin had a reason to be cruel and think later on that the teen deserved such embarrassing position to be in, labeling it as karma.  
  
An hour later, Levi had of course, completely calmed down, his jacket now lying on one of his thighs instead on the entirety of his hips in an effort to hide his erection. He chose not to look anywhere near Erwin, perhaps because of shame or of anger still, but Erwin said nothing about it, liking the silence they shared.  
  
When two hours had passed however, Levi couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, seeing that the cars in front are still unmoving, proof enough that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

“How did Mikasa contact you?” He begins casually, glancing at him with his thin eyebrows knitted.  
  
“My secretary patched her through before I could leave in search for you. She must have gotten redirected from the front desk.” Erwin shrugged, his fingers drumming against the stirring wheel. “I haven't really thought of asking her how or since when _or_ from who she got the contact details from – but I gotta say, your cousin's quite smart for doing so.”  
  
“Pff – whatever,” Levi turned away at the statement, glaring at the windshield with added annoyance. “She's such a fucking prissy bitch. She's not smart. She's just bitter.”  
  
Erwin chose not to comment on that, keeping his silence.  
  
As minutes ticked by, Levi's anger had partially dissolved, urging him to try at another approach for conversation. “I hope you keep your word.”

“I'm sorry?” Erwin glanced at the teen, not bothering to keep his eyes ahead since they seemed to be moving only a foot every other minute.  
  
“Three days,” Levi was nursing a frown when he chose to finally look back at the blond. “I'm only grounded for three days now.”  
  
“I said I _could_ ground you for three days,” Erwin clarified, “I didn't say I would.”  
  
Levi went instantly livid at this. “Oh _, fuck you_.”  
  
Erwin replied only with a smile and returned his gaze up front. “I have a treat for you, though. I have a business trip, on Saturday. Since you're grounded till Monday, I'll have you come with me.”  
  
Levi scoffed, slumping back on the passenger's seat with a thud. “How is coming with you on a trip a treat? I don't wanna mingle with old farts.”  
  
“You only have to, briefly.” Whether the insult was directed at him or his client, Erwin didn't know, and certainly didn't choose to elaborate further. Reaching out to his dashboard, he pressed a button to turn on the radio, tuning it to a random station. “I have to tour a client of mine on a building site. And its in Las Vegas. I am sure you are well familiar with the place?”  
  
Levi did not answer immediately, his eyebrows knitted as he eyed the blond with considerably less venom now, but with more disdain. “I don't want to come.”  
  
“Why not?” Erwin noted the sudden change, curious of it. “Your family lives there – don't you have uncles and aunts living in Nevada? It would be like coming home.”  
  
“Las Vegas is not my home.” Levi said a little quieter than Erwin would have expected. “And I sure as hell don't want to see any of my relatives.”  
  
He did not press on it for now, deciding that it was best that he thought about things for a moment. Force in excess is toxic – what Erwin wanted is for Levi to submit and learn to accept him and his wife as authority figures. Pushing him too much too quickly would be unwise.  
  
“Why did you keep on flirting at me, all those weeks before?” Erwin began mildly, timing it with the more mellow song that had started to play on the radio.  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow at him, his usual mischievous demeanor peeking through. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because I want to know.” Erwin replied neutrally, sparing his step-son a glance.  
  
“But why?” Levi turned to his side to face Erwin, unbuckling his seat belt as it prevented him from doing the action.  
  
“I think you have an ulterior motive for doing so.” He supplied simply, “One reason more common than the other. So, I wanted to confirm which is which, for the soundness of my mind.”  
  
“Really.” For the first time since they left Eren's condominium unit, Levi smiled, though only barely. “And what, pray tell, are these 'reasons' you have thought of?”  
  
“Well,” Erwin steered his car forward, stopping a good two feet away from the van in front of them, “The first possible reason is that you have a really, really big crush on me.”  
  
Upon hearing this, Levi laughed – not the usual mirthless, mocking one, but a lighter type, the one that makes his eyes smile and his expression loosen. “Get over yourself, Erwin Smith.”  
  
“That, combined with your _obvious_ Daddy kink, had propelled you to flirt shamelessly with a thirty-year old married man regardless of the situations hereby presented.” Erwin finished, nodding once, watching Levi all the while. “Am I right?”  
  
“You have to admit you found it hot when I called you 'Daddy'.” Levi was close to smirking right now.  
  
“So I'm right?” Erwin matched his smirk with a smile. “You do have a huge crush on me?”  
  
“I'm not going to answer that until you tell me your other ridiculous conclusion.” Levi rolled his eyes at him, opting to cross his legs on the car seat. “Well, go on, _Daddy_. Tell me.”  
  
“The other possibility is that you were pinning on making me throw you out of my house, so you could go back to Paris. Or somewhere else, away from me and Valentine, if returning to Paris is impossible.”  
  
This time, Levi didn't laugh, or make any sarcastic comments.  
  
 _Ah. Bulls-eye._ “You knew I reacted badly at your advances, so you thought if you put on with the flirting long enough, I would snap and tell my wife I can't live with you. Valentine wouldn't have any choice but to let you go... And you would have gone back to France to your grandmother, who for some reason, forced you to go back to America. Just moments ago, you said that Las Vegas wasn't your home and displayed your blatant dislike for mingling with any of your relatives. And judging by your choice of staying in Paris upon your father's death, it is clear that you don't consider Las Vegas – or America, in totality – your home, further supporting the fact that all you really wanted was to go back to Paris.”  
  
“Did you fucking call my grandmother?” Levi was frowning again, the tension in his expression back once more.  
  
“No, Levi, I didn't.” Erwin said softly, his tone neutral. “That was my second and last theory.”  
  
Levi didn't say anything in response to that, merely choosing to look ahead, glaring at empty air.  
  
“I won't pry.” Erwin assured, when finally, traffic seemed to have progressed. He brought his attention back to the road, shifting the gears as they started to move. “You don't have to explain anything to me.”  
  
“You better not expect I'd be telling you anything, you creep.” Levi said in retaliation, folding his legs instead so he could wrap his arms around his limbs.  
  
“Okay. But you'd have to at least let me expect that you'd sit properly, and put your seat belt on.” Erwin glanced at him briefly, before turning his eyes back on their path. “And, additionally, that you'd come with me to Vegas on Saturday.”  
  
Levi grunted when he let his legs down, clamping on his seat belt across his body in accordance to Erwin's request. “Do I have a choice?”  
  
“Not really,” Erwin then turned to another street, slightly speeding his way through the asphalt, “But it would be better if you came, willingly.”  
  
Levi stayed quiet once more throughout the ride, letting the empty air get filled with music from the radio as Erwin drove them home. Once in their exclusive little village and through their street, the blond maneuvered his car along their driveway, killing the engines once he had parked properly. Levi had gotten out of the car wordlessly, marching his way back into the house without as much as a glance back, but Erwin let him, deciding it was best for Levi to have some space to think.  
  
The week went on and as much as it surprised Erwin, he was delighted that Levi did not keep on sneaking off whenever he could. He had been behaved, but oddly quiet, sullen, even. He did not dare ask, not wanting to break the running luck he had, until Friday came, that is.  
  
“Pick me up after school. And bring my shit – I packed up. My bag is in my room, just beside my bed. I brought some clothes to change into at school so we don't have to go back here.” He said it nonchalantly over breakfast on Friday morning, while he broke up his French toast into bite-sized pieces. “If you want to be in Vegas on Saturday early that means we have to go today, right?”  
  
Erwin did not know what to say at first, his mouth still full of the toast Rita had cooked for them. Even Valentine was surprised, her brown eyes wide at Levi's sudden speech. The boy barely talked for the past few days, after all. “Uh,” Erwin chewed and swallowed too quickly for his liking, wincing at the dry drag the food made down his throat, “Yes. Of course. Our flight is on six in the evening. I've got your ticket. I will – I will pick you up. 3:30, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Levi nodded and stabbed a piece of French toast and some fried bacon and put it in his mouth, chewing his food without any traceable dislike. “Don't be late.”  
  
And that was that. They went on their separate ways, with Rita leaving with them to be back on Monday. The Spanish woman had been considerably kinder toward Levi (and in turn, Erwin), having been proved that the teen changed and had known the error of his ways, much to the couple's relief. They really needed someone reliable and trustworthy to help out around the house.  
  
The day passed quickly, and soon enough Erwin found himself waiting near the gates of Trost Private High, his car loaded with his own belongings and Levi's, and the steering wheel under Mr. Reed's hands. It did not take them long to spot Levi leaving the gates, now clad in a pair of dark jeans, red Converses, and a brown shirt with a logo at the front that had an illustration of two shovels crossed against each other and the words 'Lives, Lived, Will Live' and 'Dies, Died, Will Die' around and among the graphic. In his right arm was a gray wool car coat and some books, cradled close to his chest as he looked around, trying to spot the ride that would take him to the airport.  
  
Mr. Reed had gone out of the car to escort him back to them, and as soon as Levi had settled inside, they were on their way.  
  
“Where's your bag?” Erwin eyed the books lying on top of Levi's lap, recognizing them as school textbooks and workbooks.  
  
“Left it in my locker.” Levi gazed down on the items his companion had been staring at, then at Erwin. “I've got homework but I don't want to bring everything with me, so. And I guess I'll just do these while we're in the plane.”  
  
“Being productive, I see.” The blond noted, nodding.  
  
“Better that watching those shitty movies they play on board.” Levi shrugged, crossing his legs as he rested his arms on top of the books.  
  
That was the end of their conversation. The rest of the trip went on with accompanying silence, all the way through the walking and waiting till their 6 P.M flight had taken off. Once in their first class seats, Levi had immediately started on his homework, merely pausing when the plane took off, and resuming when the slight turbulence had subsided. Erwin was seated next to him, Levi nearer the window, and all the while, he watched him, having not much interest toward anything else at the moment.  
  
“You're staring at me again.” He was in his math workbook now, scribbling the answers with the pen he borrowed from Erwin earlier.  
  
“You're not using a calculator to do any calculations.” Erwin supplied a reasonable answer easily to mask his blatant act of staring.  
  
“I don't _need_ a calculator.” Levi spared him a short glance. “And _that's_ your sorry excuse?”  
  
Erwin chuckled at that, moving to grab something from his bag from the upper compartments. As he settled back to his seat, he reached out and rested Levi's phone and tablet right on top of the boy's homework.  
  
“Since you've been so nice these past few days,” He began, “I figured you deserved to have those back.”  
  
Levi stared at his own possessions: a white iPhone and an iPad, both of the latest models, as the two devices lay completely still against his open textbooks. “You know, Erwin Smith...”He finally brought his gaze up, shifting a bit from his seat as he tried to pick out something from the pocket of his jeans, “The first mistake you made back when you grounded me is that you failed to assume that I might have another phone.” With a fluid flick of his wrist, Levi took out a sleek, black, Sony smartphone from his pocket and waved it around for Erwin to see. “I'm one of the richest kids in the world and you expect me to have just one phone? Blasphemy.”  
  
Erwin laughed by now, his eyes almost closing into slits as he brought his hands up to clap slowly. “Well played.”  
  
“Fucking right.” Levi seemed satisfied with himself, now tucking his tablet to the side where the window was, slipping the thin device against his outer thigh and the material of his seat. He let both of his phones rest on top of his books and went back to work, as if nothing had happened.  
  
“So, have you thought of an escape plan yet? Should I be expecting to see Eren waiting for us in the airport when we land, ready to whisk you away from my cruel treatment?”  
  
Levi had ceased writing at the mention of Eren's name. “No. I've got no escape plans this time.”  
  
Erwin, as always, noted it, storing it away in his head, choosing to use the information for another time. “That's a shame. I had been enjoying this little game of ours for a while now.”  
  
“You shouldn't be disappointed,” Levi resumed his quick scribbling of numbers, his gaze not leaving the printed set of problems on his workbook. “Because you've already won the game.”  
  
The following five hours and thirty minutes spent on the plane and airport had been wasted on silence, once more. It was oddly uncomfortable, having to spend such a long time with Levi without any banter exchanged between the two of them. Dinner went on wordlessly; a brief period of sleep came next for Erwin, while Levi continued doing his homework. When Erwin woke, its Levi who's sleeping instead, so there wasn't much chance for chat till they landed.  
  
“Where are we staying?” Levi had put on his jacket, his books tucked inside Erwin's shoulder bag as they walked toward the airport's exit. The teen had been asleep minutes prior, having been woken up by Erwin when it was time to go.  
  
“Somewhere familiar.” Erwin smiled at him as they made it out of the building, hailing a taxi for them to board on.  
  
“We don't have an escort?” Levi wrinkled his nose when the taxi came, with Erwin opening the door for him while the driver put their luggage in the trunk.  
  
“We don't.” Erwin snorted, moving his head toward the car in a gesture to get Levi moving. “Now get inside, spoiled brat.”  
  
By the time they got in a cab, Levi was still yawning widely, a little cranky for having been interrupted from his sleep, but as soon as Erwin told the driver that they're headed to 'Callisto Hotel', he jerked awake instantly.  
  
“Oh, fuck _no,”_ Levi was ready to jump out of the moving cab at this point. “We are _not_ going to–”  
  
“Why not?” Erwin grabbed Levi's hand, the one that had been aiming to open the car door on his side. “Its your–”  
  
“Yeah, shut up.” Levi snapped more venomously than usual, sparing the driver a glance before turning back to Erwin with added spite. “What gave you the idea that we can fucking stay there?”  
  
“What are you so upset about?” Erwin released his hold of him, sliding his hand back to his own lap. “And why can't we?”  
  
Levi only huffed indignantly, chewing at the bottom of his lip, resigning back to his seat with a muffled thud. “Fucking nothing. Never mind.”  
  
The Callisto Hotel and Casino is a thirty-seven-story high-rise building in the form of a towering glass and steel and concrete pyramid. It would have shimmered brighter against the glare of the Nevada sun, but since it is nearly midnight, only the yellow lights aimed against the structure illuminated it's outer walls, casting a golden glow at its immediate surroundings.  
  
Upon being dropped off at the entrance, their luggage had been carried for them as they strolled right toward the front desk. Erwin put on his usual smile on, ready to speak with the pretty lady behind the counter, but suddenly a man in a black suit cut him off, smiling widely at the pair of them as he practically glided right behind the woman Erwin was about to talk to.  
  
“Mr. Smith, and ah, of course, our very own Master Ackerman. We have been expecting you! How was your flight?”  
  
Erwin had been tempted to look at Levi in question as to how this man instantly knew who they were, but held back, knowing it would be a rude gesture. “Good, it was fairly alright. Thank you very much for asking.”  
  
The man with the widest smile Erwin had ever seen nodded, clasping his hands together as he moved toward the other side of the counter, so he could stand right next to them. “I'm Chris Humphreys, and I will be your all-around guy during your stay here at Callisto. Anything you need, I will provide. Now, gentlemen, let me lead you to your beds so you can finally rest. This way please.”  
  
Erwin was grinning by the time he had the chance to look at Levi. “He's our _all-around_ guy. We have an all-around guy.”  
  
Levi just rolled his eyes at him, shoving him forward as they followed Mr. Humphreys, who seemed to have taken over on pushing their luggage cart, toward one of the four elevators on the side.  
  
They had boarded a cylindrical lift, the entire glass vessel lit in soft golden light as mellow elevator music filled the space while it moved up. Their 'all-around' guy inserted a bronze, similarly cylindrical key on one of the circular slots numbered 'PH2-36 A' on the button panel, twisting it once it slid through.  
  
“We've reserved a two-bedroom penthouse suite as you had requested. Here is your key.” Chris flashed them another winning smile and handed Erwin the bronze key that had one flat end, having 'PH2-36 A' engraved in the metal in loopy writing.  
  
Once on the 36 th floor, the elevator doors opened, with Mr. Humphreys holding his hand out, offering his two guests to enter first.  
  
Like everything else in Callisto, the penthouse they had arrived in was grand. The floor is Italian marble, the stone reflecting the same gold light the chandeliers exude as one landed in the foyer of the suite. Walking in, one could only note the view the wide, unending glass windows provided – a beautiful panorama of Las Vegas lit up and alive in midnight life. Erwin couldn't help but stare for a while, recognizing familiar landmarks, blue eyes wandering far and wide across the sight his position could supply him.  
  
The crescent shape of the penthouse gave it a unique flair, the walls opposite the foyer nothing but glass and steel linings, much like his home in Manhattan. Aside from the magnificent view, the ambiance it gave off had been constant throughout the hotel – gold and red; luxury only of the finest quality. Touches of other colors were only minimal, keeping in line with the theme of the place, and despite the relaxing effect of the soft yellow hues, Erwin's mind is set a buzzing; eyes hungry for more sights.  
  
“Should I send some food up? Our chef's choice for tonight is Green Lobster Dumplings with steamed Asparagus.” Mr. Humphreys had already settled the two bags just near the foyer for his guests, smiling still as he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
Erwin looked over at Levi in question, and the teen merely shook his head, walking over to his own bag and dragging it off to the left side of the curved penthouse without much of a parting word. “Well,” Erwin nodded when his step-son had disappeared in his own chosen room, “Seems like we'd be having none.”  
  
Chris seemed unfazed at Levi's show of disinterest in conversing with him. “Alright. I'll leave you gentlemen to your devices then. Good night and enjoy your stay.”  
  
With the man gone, Erwin was truly left in his own devices, which wasn't all that bad, as he had time to appreciate what Callisto had to offer. The living area provided a long, black lounging sofa made of soft leather, the throw pillows in the color of scarlet, all embroidered with the hotel and casino's insignia – a circle of golden rope with a constellation in the middle, superimposed by a lightly embroidered golden bear standing on its three legs, as if in the process of moving, while its other limb is raised in the air, its claws clutching an arrow.  
  
Moving over to his left, the direction where Levi had headed earlier, he noted the dining area; large enough to accommodate six people, it seemed. Just beside it was a small wet bar, the shelves full of liquors in a chilled section, its counter having a small sink and even an espresso machine just on it's left. Further down the curve, Erwin met with Levi's closed door, the oak carved with the same logo on the pillows earlier. The Ackermans really loved rubbing in their mark, didn't they?  
  
“Levi?” Erwin knocked on the bedroom door twice, quick but soft. “Are you alright?”  
  
The door opened within just a few heartbeats, revealing the teen, now clad in a white robe. His eyebrows are still crunched up in mild irritation. “What do you want.”  
  
“Why are you angry at me?” Erwin chose to ignore the question and matched Levi's expression with a frown.  
  
“I'm not angry at you.” Turning his heel, the Ackerman heir disappeared back into his room, leaving the door open.  
  
Erwin took this as an indirect invitation, so he stepped right in, but had himself on his toes as soon as he did so.  
  
“Take off your damned shoes.” Levi spat out, glaring at the blond.  
  
Erwin was about to comment something about Levi wearing his own shoes on still, but found out that the boy was already barefoot. Bending down, he did as he was instructed, placing his leather shoes just outside the other's door, and walking back in with socked feet. “Good enough?”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes at this, and headed straight to the larger of the two bathrooms in his room. “I'm gonna take a bath.”  
  
“Wait.” Erwin sighed at the obvious display of grumpiness, following Levi through the bathroom (the door, albeit part smoky glass, had the same bear and constellation logo on it – Erwin had to point that out next time). “Please tell me why you're upset.”  
  
Levi had already set the Roman whirlpool bathtub going, the water filling up slowly while he grabbed a glossy, silver bottle with some text Erwin couldn't make out from his distance. Dumping the sweet-smelling liquid plentifully in the water, Levi watched it mix in and produce bubbles, gradually increasing in volume as the liquid swirled and combined with the tap water.  
  
“You brought me to _my_ hotel.” He finally spoke once the bubbles had almost spanned the entirety of the water's surface. “You could have booked a place anywhere – _anywhere._ And you chose this one.”  
  
“I paid for this as a treat for you.” Erwin said as patient as he could. “And besides, it would have been odd if we went to another hotel.”  
  
“I fucking _own_ this place, Erwin! Do you think I'll consider this as a treat?” Levi slammed the bottle back down at the side of the bathtub, making the small fire of the lit candles dance at the sudden gush of air. “I came with you to _escape_ – if I had only known that you'd take me here, I would have preferred spending the weekend with your wife!”  
  
Erwin watched Levi heave in breaths, his cheeks the color of strawberries once more, blots of red on fair skin, a clear sign of his anger – perhaps the angriest that he had seen him to date. Despite the prickly tension that had built up, the blond found himself reaching out, grabbing the teen by his shoulder, making him turn so he'd look at him. “I'm sorry.” He said gently, sincerely. “I'm sorry, Levi. I don't know a lot of things about you. Unless you tell me what you want – or don't want, I will never know.”  
  
The shorter of the two took this moment to calm himself down, his breaths evening out after a while, the flush on his cheeks disappearing soon enough. “I'm going to take a bath.” He pulled away from the older man's grasp, his own hands pushing at Erwin, leading him out of the bathroom and in turn, the bedroom.  
  
“Good night.” Once he had thrown him out of his personal space, Levi shut the door on Erwin's face.  
  
“Good night.” Erwin echoed out, still wondering why Levi hated Callisto so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the format to the penthouse:
> 
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/e33c31a4a6513c5442e3b5a684037627/tumblr_nbet7eDVd51scd02wo1_500.jpg (just imagine that it's curved)
> 
> Callisto Hotel and Casino's logo is actually the constellation Ursa Major (The Great Bear). I based the name on the story of Callisto, a woman who Zeus fell in love with (really, this is nothing new). Hera turned her into a bear right after she gave birth to her son, and when her son grew up, the goddess presented her to him, wishing the boy would kill his own mother unknowingly while he's hunting. Seeing this, Zeus took the bear (Callisto) away and placed her among the stars, and this came to be the constellation we know of as Ursa Major.


	4. Wine

Breakfast was quiet and uneventful for Erwin come Saturday morning.  
  
Chris Humphreys' smile was brighter than the Nevada sun as he brought the scrumptious meal of buttermilk pancakes and French toast along with an assortment of fruits – halved strawberries, sliced bananas, diced peaches, candied apricots, and raspberries. A plate of poached eggs, fried bacon, and sweetened pork sausages also came in with the serving. There also was, of course, the accompanying syrups of chocolate, caramel and maple, a bar of butter, some marmalade and jam, honey, and condiments for the more savory part of the menu.  
  
He ate alone, as Levi was still sleeping. Erwin had been reluctant on waking the boy up, not wanting to get on his bad side too much, considering that he had technically shamed him in front of his boyfriend and two others a few days ago and had upset him just last night.  
  
Had he been too harsh? Erwin had always thought pain is the best way to teach someone, and pain came in a lot of forms. Levi's will is a tough one to bend, but he had managed to steer him into the right path, as time went on... Or had he really? Was Levi merely buying his time, nursing his anger to the point of explosion? Nevertheless, what's done is done. Whatever damage he had inflicted, at least he had made it clear to the boy that his efforts of maintaining a steady stream of disobedience simply would not do him good.  
  
That didn't mean he wouldn't make amends, though. Everything in excess is bad; that, he learned a long time ago. While he had technically wordlessly lifted his punishment on Levi, that seemed like a shallow form of peace-offering, compared to the things he had done to the Ackerman heir. He needed Levi to trust him, not to fear him.  
  
Getting a consult from his wife was one of the best decisions he made that morning. Valentine's voice and words are a joy to hear, as always, and that helped clear Erwin's head, lulling him into concentration. He kept her line alive till his ear felt warm against his phone, kept it running even when the topic of Levi had been long gone, and only had to break it off when his wife had to go since lunchtime was over and she had something important to attend to. Erwin had to curse time differences, despite how small it was between New York and Las Vegas.  
  
While on the subject of calling someone, Erwin also phoned his best friend, Mike. Mike will be accompanying him to the trip along with their other associates that were based here in Vegas. Their conversation was short-lived, mainly centered on Mike worrying as Erwin would be taking Levi along with him, but the latter assured him that there was nothing to worry about. The most Levi would probably do is mope around and frown at everyone he sees.  
  
His dining table had been cleared, all his phone calls had ended, and he had prepared well enough for his meeting with Mr. Douglas when twelve came. Despite the hours that had passed though, Levi's door remained closed, his room still silent, showing no signs of movement. It made Erwin wonder if Levi was merely refusing to go out of hiding just to tick him off. He must know they're bound to be off sometime that day, even if Erwin hadn't specified the exact hour.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he finally decided it was enough. He would drag Levi out of his room regardless of his status. There was no reason for him to stay up so late, anyway.  
  
Stepping right in front of Levi's door, Erwin raised his fist to knock, remembering to be polite, just in case. Before his knuckles could touch the wood though, the door had swung open, revealing the boy in question – fresh and alert, now donning a white v-neck tee that showed off his collarbones. Levi didn't have the chance to react fast enough to recognize that Erwin was in the middle of the doorway, so he merely ended up walking right into him, colliding against the blond's chest with a muffled 'umphf'.  
  
“The fuck?” His tone lacked venom when he spoke, squinted eyes looking up at the taller man. “What're you doing right outside my door?”  
  
“I was about to wake you.” Erwin answered simply, noting how lush and long Levi's eyelashes were, at his distance. “Its late.”  
  
Levi snorted, pushing past him, his Converses making soft thudding noises against the wooden floor. “Its Saturday. I'm allowed to sleep in.”  
  
Erwin followed him, his eyebrows furrowed. He caught a crisp scent, one of apples, when the boy walked past him. “I hope you remember we have somewhere to go to today.”  
  
“Of course I remember. Do you think I'd change out of my pajamas if I'm not going out?” Levi rolled his eyes at him, heading over to the foyer, to a section of the wall. “Come here for a bit.”  
  
Erwin did so without complain, curious as to why Levi suddenly had an interest with a part of the wall near the exit. To his surprise, he found a screen embedded into the wall, displaying a scarlet colored screen with Callisto Hotel's logo and selections named 'home', 'directory', 'room service', 'play', 'dining', and 'shop' when he stood behind his step-son.  
  
“I'm hungry, so let's eat first before we head off.” Levi had tapped his finger on 'dining' and three options popped up: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.  
  
“Don't you want to eat out?” Erwin watched him tap on 'Zeus' and a menu popped up again, displaying starters, entrées, pastas, soups and many more, featuring different kinds of poultry – from chicken to turkey and quail, ducks and even ostrich eggs were offered there.  
  
“No.” Levi's answer was definitive. “There's too many eyes and too many people walking about in the restaurants downstairs. I don't want that in my morning – well, morning and noon.”  
  
Erwin hummed at this. He had never been to Callisto Hotel and their famed trio of restaurants: 'The Three Gods', as it was called. Even with the very predictable title, many gave it positive reviews, earning it a spot in the eyes of travelers who wished to have a taste of what's it really like to dine in the heart of Sin City.  
  
He had hoped to actually experience eating inside one of the restaurants itself, but he figured there's always next time. “Fair enough. We'd be leaving after lunch, if that's alright with you.”  
  
Levi had selected roasted pigeon and truffle Parmesan risotto with pan roasted brussel sprouts and cipollini onions topped off with a light drizzle of burgundy wine reduction. He ordered nothing else but that and a simple lemon iced tea, before he looked back at Erwin. “Yeah. That's fine.” He shrugged, stepping aside for him now. “But I'm not going out with you if you're gonna keep that abomination around your neck.”  
  
Erwin met him with a puzzled look. Narcissism aside, he thought he looked handsome donning his favorite dark blue suit – it had always been one of his personal favorites. And what was wrong with his chosen tie? Mr. Douglas had long been an avid collector of antiques, and he's sure the old man would be interested to know that the turquoise bolo tie Erwin was wearing was a gem he found in a rustic old shop in Venice. “Are you talking about my bolo tie?”  
  
“What else do you think I'm talking about?” Levi looked slightly irritated, the crease in the middle of his eyebrows back. “What year were you born in, exactly? I know you're an old man but damn, Erwin – don't let it show too much.”  
  
He felt his eye twitch at that. “I'm only going to turn thirty-one this October.”  
  
Levi's lips quirked up into one of his familiar smirks. “Doesn't matter; you're still an old man.”  
  
“Then let this old man be and stop picking on him about his bolo tie.” Erwin narrowed his eyes at him and sighed, turning his attention back to the screen selection on the wall.  
  
“You're gross.” Levi made a face at him but Erwin was too busy reading over the menus to properly regard him.  
  
“That didn't stop you from flirting at me.”  
  
“Seems like I have a thing for old men who wears bolo ties then.”  
  
Well, shit. Erwin paused mid-action from tapping a certain choice, cursing himself silently. Looks like he just made an opportunity for Levi to torment him again, unintentionally. “I think its too early for you to be flirting at me. Again.”  
  
“Nonsense.” The boy looked amused, now leaning against the wall just a few inches from the selection screen. “There's no such thing as too early or too late when it comes to flirting... Especially now that we're alone in a hotel room.”  
  
Erwin sent him a look. “I'm your _parent_. There's nothing wrong with staying in the same room.”  
  
Levi smiled wickedly. “I guess that's true. But you didn't have to reserve two separate rooms for us, _Daddy_. Don't you want to sleep with your boy?”  
  
“Weren't you angry at me just last night?”  
  
Levi shrugged at that. “I've been angry with a lot of people lately, but I can't stay angry at my Daddy for too long.”  
  
Erwin crossed his arms, staring at him simply. “You're pushing your luck, Levi _._ ”  
  
“Its the only way I can get Daddy's attention.”  
  
“Its also another way to get yourself into trouble.”  
  
“Mm, maybe that just means your boy needs spanking.”  
  
Erwin eyed him critically for a moment. “You win, this round.”  
  
Levi looked triumphant. “What, you've got no retort to that? You're getting rusty, old man.”  
  
With a sigh as a reply, the blond finally made a decision, and went for the roasted veal chop with rosemary potatoes and Au Jus, along with the accompanying wine served with it. Levi laughed softly at Erwin's response, or rather, for the lack of it. He muttered something in French that sounded like a jeer as he headed to the living room, deciding to settle down on the couch as he began flipping through the channels on TV.  
  
“Should I change into something more formal?” Once Erwin had finished ordering and joined him on the sofa, Levi regarded him again, barely paying attention to the show airing on the flat-screen.  
  
“No, no need.” Erwin gave a brief shake of his head as he spoke. “There's bound to be dust and sand everywhere, so its better that you don't – you'll only get them dirty. I'm only wearing a suit as a formality, anyway.”  
  
Levi cringed a bit at the mention of dust. “All the places you're taking me to sucks.”  
  
“I can give you a mask, if you're that grossed out about dust.” Erwin wasn't at all surprised about Levi being a neat-freak. He seemed like the type to be one, anyway. “Or you could just wait in the car the whole time.”  
  
“You might as well leave me here if that's the case.” He scoffed. “Fuck that, I'm coming with you.”  
  
“You'd prefer being with gross old men instead of being alone by yourself? That's a change.”  
  
Levi looked like he wanted to say something different when he finally replied. “I don't want to be left alone in this place.”  
  
The hidden context of it made Erwin quiet down. “I understand.”  
  
By now, Levi's eyes and attention had drifted off to the program. “No, you don't.”  
  
Fifteen minutes later, their meal came, served by no other than Chris Humphreys, still smiling as wide as ever. Pleasantries and thanks were exchanged, and soon enough Erwin and Levi had dug into their respective choices of food. They dined briefly, silently for most of it, as Levi insisted they enjoy their meal instead of talking about something trivial. Once finished, Levi disappeared first into his room, as Erwin had into his own a few minutes later after their meal.  
  
Now with his breath smelling like mint, Erwin led Levi to the elevators, taking them down to the ground floor – or it would have, if Levi didn't push the button stopping for the second.  
  
“Why are we stopping on the second floor?” Erwin asked when the elevator stopped on the twentieth floor, where a couple and a family of four joined them in the lift.  
  
“Just trust me.” Levi brought the collar of his jacket up, and then, from his pocket, he wore a pair of sunglasses.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Why are you asking so many questions?” Levi snapped a little softer than he would have, normally. “Just fucking go with it.”  
  
As instructed, Erwin got off with Levi on the second floor, and with Levi's lead, they headed for the stairwell.  
  
“What's this for?” The boy had been practically dragging him by the hand once they were off the lift and down into the stairs.  
  
“I don't want to be seen.” Levi supplied, like this would explain everything. “Now tell me that you have an escort for us.”  
  
“Yes, of course. He's waiting for us by the main entrance.”  
  
Levi cursed and paused when they were just a few steps away from the exit that would take them back to the main lobby. “Call him and tell him to meet us in front of The Three Gods.”  
  
Erwin gave him a confused look. “What for?”  
  
 _“Because,”_ Levi was getting impatient. “I don't want to be seen. So call him. Now.”  
  
Again, he did so, as told. Once Levi was certain that their driver would meet them in front of the said restaurant, he began dragging Erwin again, now away from the lobby and quickly into the restaurant which was to say the least, both attached and within the hotel. He did so while avoiding any interactions, even ignoring the lady at the receiving area when she asked if they wanted to reserve a table for two when they passed there. That created a little ruckus, but once one of the staff recognized Levi, they let the pair of them pass through the restaurant and out by the other exit without much difficulty.  
  
A black Mercedes-Benz was their escort to the supposed construction site. Levi practically leaped inside of the car once Erwin pointed it out, and asked the driver to quickly drive off even when the blond was still in the middle of getting into the vehicle himself.  
  
Erwin watched the teen tuck away his sunglasses and lower his collar once the car was on the move. “You seem so keen on not being seen by whoever this person is.”  
  
Levi snorted, glancing back at the hotel as they drove away. “You have no fucking idea.”  
  
“Care to tell me who this pursuer of yours is?”  
  
“If I'm lucky,” The boy beside him looked at him, now, “You don't have to know.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The Teardrop isn't much of an engineering marvel. The twenty-story high building, as the name implies, goes by the shape of a water drop, a glass and metal structure that seemed like a gem against the blazing Nevada sun. It did not have the extravagance Callisto had on its outside, but it was simple, elegant and modern, and who could go wrong with such standards?  
  
It did not take them more than twenty minutes to make it to the site. Two cars were already parked near the entrance, both black like theirs. Once their driver had settled their ride neatly on one of the spots, Erwin got out, followed by Levi, and soon enough a welcoming party of three was there to receive them.  
  
“Mr. Smith,” Two of them shook hands with Erwin while the third just clasped his shoulder as a greeting.  
  
“Good to see you three today.” Was Erwin's reply along with a smile. “Henning, Rene, Mike, this is Levi, my step-son.”  
  
Henning, a man who looked like he was in his late twenties, offered his hand to shake, but Levi did not raise his to meet the gesture. Seeing this, Rene, a woman that had her curly hair in a pony tail, did not attempt to do the same.  
  
“I don't do handshakes.” Blunt as ever, Levi regarded them simply, nodding to the both of them instead. “Hello, Daddy's minions.”  
  
Erwin wanted to slam his palm against his face by the end of Levi's introduction. “This is Mr. Henning Epperson and Ms. Rene Newman, two of our most valued colleagues. And this,” He motioned at the towering blond man to his right, “Is Michael Zakarius, my best friend and trusted associate.”  
  
Levi stared at Mike for a few seconds, then at Erwin, then back to Mike, and finally, back to Erwin. “Two peas in a pod, huh. ”  
  
Mike did not hold back on a smile and a chuckle. Meanwhile, Rene and Henning looked like they were torn from being amused and surprised, especially when Levi called his step-dad with such familiar endearment earlier.  
  
“You can put it that way.” Erwin put on one of his practiced smiles in an effort to steer the conversation away from the fact that Levi called him Daddy once more in front of his acquaintances.  
  
“I'm pleased to finally meet you, Levi.” Mike had stepped forward, and without further ado, dipped down his head to take two sniffs.  
  
“Whoa, what the fuck?” Levi leaned away from the blond giant, his face screwing up in confusion.  
  
Mike pulled away after that, thinking for a moment, and then: “Peppermint. Pepper _and_ mint _._ Hmmm.”  
  
Henning and Rene nodded at the words like it made sense in itself. Erwin also nodded, like he was approving.  
  
“If you're talking about my perfume, you're way off.” Levi's eyebrows were together as he glanced at the adults around him.  
  
“Mmm. Your perfume has a lovely scent.” Mike smiled a little. “It suits you.”  
  
Levi looked positively clueless. “What the fuck is going on?”  
  
Erwin had to laugh this time. “Its a habit of his when he's meeting new people. Don't mind him.”  
  
Levi wrinkled his nose like he found the action ridiculous. “Right.”  
  
Their conversation was short-lived however, as yet another car came into view, this time it was white, a stark contrast to the ones behind them. The limousine stopped right in front of them, reflecting light back to their eyes, making them squint, though once the doors opened and revealed a man wearing a sleek black suit, and two other men that had briefcases in hand, all of them, save for Levi, straightened up and smiled.  
  
Peter Douglas was the sort of man that would catch your eye despite his old age of 61. He looked younger than what his age really is, though he kept his salt and pepper hair untouched, letting nature take its course. He had crows feet around his eyes when he smiled, his laugh lines getting more pronounced as well, but that did not take away the fact that he was handsome – even more so perhaps, when he was in the prime of his years.  
  
“Erwin Smith, my golden boy!” Mr. Douglas pulled the blond into a hug, patting his shoulder as they embraced. “Nice to see you, lad, nice to see you. And yes, Mr. Zakarius as well!” He shook Mike's hand firmly, a smile still on his face. “And ah, my young friends...”  
  
It might have been a minute or a few seconds, but it was established that Peter Douglas' gaze had lingered long and well on Levi. Levi appeared to be nothing but amused, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he stared back at the man before him.  
  
“Levi...” Said the old man simply, traces of surprise in his tone.  
  
“Peter.” The boy responded in kind, his accent slightly resurfacing.  
  
“Oh, well,” Mr. Douglas gave a brief laugh, “This is certainly wonderful. How you've grown so fast!”  
  
“I take it that you've already met my step-son, sir?” Erwin's smile never faltered, not at all.  
  
“Step-son? Oh – oh, of course! Valentine had remarried; she married you, of course, oh, dear me. I was at your wedding, how could I forget? Erwin, you must forgive me, my memory is getting weaker by the year.”  
  
“No need for apologies sir.” Erwin shook his head as Mr. Douglas clasped him on the arm.  
  
“No, no, you deserve an apology from me.” Peter shook his head as well, putting his free hand on his chest. “I'm sorry for my mistake. But ah, its a surprise to see Levi today – a pleasant one, for sure.” The man turned back to the youngest of them, smiling down on him. “How long has it been since I saw you, lad? Five years? Three?”  
  
“Can't really remember.” Levi shrugged, nonchalant. “But you're still the same, Peter. Seems to me like you're not getting any older.”  
  
“Don't flatter me.” Peter laughed again, “I don't have any candy with me to give to you this time.”  
  
Levi smiled, but to Erwin it looked more like a smirk. “I don't have interest in your lollipops anymore, old man. My tastes had shifted.”  
  
(Erwin did not like the fact that Levi actually looked _at him_ right after that sentence.)  
  
“That's a shame. You kids grow up so fast, its disheartening. It just reminds me on how _I'm_ growing old, as fast.” He shook his head, a grin now on his face. “Nevertheless, I'm glad you're back here in Las Vegas.”  
  
“Not for long.” Levi replied immediately. “I'm just here because of Daddy.” As if to confirm who it was that he's calling 'Daddy', he pointed his thumb over to Erwin. “He grounded me. Now he's making me follow him everywhere as punishment.”  
  
Peter did not look surprised or confused at all at the spoken endearment. “Ah. You're as mischievous as ever, aren't you? Did you misbehave again? I'm sure Erwin here has good reasons for grounding you.”  
  
Erwin met the comment with a good-natured smile. “Every action has its consequences. As a parent, I have the responsibility to enforce this.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Peter nodded at that, agreeing.  
  
“Well then,” They've lingered outside for too long – Erwin figured it was time to start the actual tour itself – and also, this was an effort to steer the conversation away once more from Levi. “Shall we go ahead inside?”  
  
It was easier to manipulate the flow of events once Peter had stopped talking to Levi. Erwin had practically started the tour the moment they stepped inside the building, which was merely undergoing finishing touches at the moment, with workers hanging from the walls, smoothing over the concretes with their tools. Everything was unpainted still, the walls barren and gray but smooth nonetheless. There were no fixtures, no furniture – just an empty shell of a building, but even with the common eye, one could imagine the extravagance the structure could exude once worked on by capable hands.  
  
Levi had practically detached from the group fifteen minutes in. It wasn't much of a surprise for Erwin when he found that his step-son had disappeared from the back of their party when they got on the second floor. If it wasn't for the flash of white that came into one of the rooms, he wouldn't have figured out where the boy had headed to.  
  
“Hey.” He found Levi peering at the windows, picking on the 'X' mark of tape that the workers put on the glass.  
  
“Hey.” When Levi turned to face him, he was holding a handkerchief to his nose and mouth.  
  
“Are you okay?” Erwin asked almost automatically.  
  
“I expected you to scold me for calling you 'Daddy' earlier.” Levi started walking toward him, the dust rising at his feet with every step that he took. “But you didn't. You're not even scolding me now.”  
  
“That doesn't mean I'm not upset at you.” Erwin gave him a stern look. “Behave yourself, if you want your freedom back.”  
  
“You've already given my freedom back.” Levi supplied easily.  
  
“I can easily take it away again.” Erwin met his statement immediately.  
  
“No, you won't.” Even with a handkerchief hiding Levi's lips, Erwin could tell he was smirking. “You've gone soft. Hmm. I prefer it if you were hard on me – or rather, if you were hard _for_ me.”  
  
Erwin decided he'd let the obvious innuendo fly over his head. “We're going up soon. If you don't want to join us, I'll meet you back at the entrance, or in the car. Don't even think of sneaking away, understood?”  
  
Levi looked disappointed that Erwin did not bite on his trap. “Fine. Enjoy fucking talking, old man.”  
  
Erwin left Levi grumpy, but he decided he'd deal with his troublemaker of a step-son later.  
  
For most of the part, its the two men, who they later found out to be an interior designer and a representative of Mr. Douglas, who did all the talking instead of their client himself. Mike, Henning, Rene and Erwin took turns in explaining and reporting out things, while their client just nodded along, agreeing on most ideas, commenting something that he'd like to be put on a certain spot, or in a certain floor, but nothing more. By the time they got on the fifteenth floor, Mr. Douglas had disappeared as well – it wasn't the first time too, but they supposed that it was alright, seeing that he had brought along his own secretary to take over things for him. The old man owned the entire building anyway, and if he wanted to scrutinize and visualize things by himself, they would let him.  
  
It took an hour and a half to finally finish the entire discussion. Handshakes were made, pleasantries were exchanged, and soon enough they made their way down the building. They paused at every floor though, as they went ahead and searched for Mr. Douglas, who had wandered off on his own once again. His secretary tried calling him, but the old man wasn't answering his phone, so off they went on checking every floor in search for him. They even asked the workers if they had seen the old man pass by, but so far, there were no fruitful answers.  
  
Peter was a lively old fellow, strong despite his years, but even without much danger surrounding the building, Erwin still worried about him. What if his client slipped somewhere and hit his head? That wasn't a pleasant thought – both for his heart and mind. Peter was a good friend to him and his father and a great business partner; it would hurt his heart and company if the man perished in some way.  
  
They had split up a few minutes ago, finding it better to search for him this way. Erwin found himself in the fifth floor, getting off of the elevator in a brisk walk. He spotted a lone worker in the hallway and approached him, asked him if he saw his wandering client, and to his relief, the man supplied an affirmative response.  
  
“He's with a kid,” Said the worker who had a dusting of sand on his right cheek. “I was gon' scold the boy for runnin' round this place, but looks like the Mister knew him. So I left 'em alone. They went off somewhere down the hallway, sir – I don't exactly know where, I lost track ov'em.”  
  
Erwin thanked the man with a grateful smile and pat on a back. It was good that he finally had a lead on where Mr. Douglas was, but had to worry nonetheless, since Levi found him first. What if his step-son began stirring up lies that may damage his image in front of the Australian billionaire? Erwin just hoped that Levi had enough love for him to hold his tongue and spare him the shame.  
  
With a few quick taps, Erwin tried calling Peter as he walked, peering into every room in a hurry while he held his phone to his ear. It took a few seconds, but the call went in, a faint ringing echoing back at him from his phone, indicating that the old man had yet to pick up the call.  
  
The faint melody of a piano playing made him stop midway down the hallway, however. It was hushed, but it was there. Never dropping the call, he followed the tune carefully, leading him deeper into the network of empty, door-less rooms. It was sort of eerie, how everything is naked and gray, with virtually no one to accompany him but his phone's consistent ringing and the melody that came louder and louder with every step he took.  
  
But then, the music stopped.  
  
Erwin stared at his phone immediately, and realized that the receiving end of the call had dropped the incoming line. How convenient. Now, he had to wander in the hallways without a guide.  
  
“You have to stop rejecting their calls, you know.”  
  
Judging by the voice coming out of a certain room to his left though, Erwin concluded that he didn't have to, now.  
  
Stopping immediately as he came close to the room in question, Erwin pressed his back against the wall, keeping still. While the logical choice is to come right in and end his search, his curiosity tugged at him greatly, keeping him just a step or two from the room's doorway.  
  
“I don't want to end our conversation yet, my boy.”  
  
Erwin could not believe what he was hearing. The endearment left him with a punch of adrenaline, keeping his heart beating twice as fast.  
  
“Do you, now?” It was Levi's voice. It had a quality to it that told Erwin that he was smiling. “We have conversed long enough, if you ask me.”  
  
“Not long enough, for me.”  
  
“Daddy would be upset if he doesn't find me in the car when he returns.”  
  
Peter laughed, this time. “Do you really think Erwin is a wiling player?”  
  
“He has played long enough for me to know that he likes it more than he would ever admit.”  
  
“You're wasting your time with him, my darling. He's an honest man. An honorable man. He's too noble, for you.”  
  
“That's what I like about him, frankly. You should learn a thing or two from him, you know.”  
  
Peter let out another chuckle. “Come with me, Levi.”  
  
“No.” Levi's answer was brief and final. “I don't want to.”  
  
“You say that now.”  
  
“Cocky son of a bitch.”  
  
“You've always liked that about me.”  
  
There was a pause, and then, “Don't touch me.”  
  
That set him off. Those three words sent Erwin moving, and with just two steps he was in the room with Levi and Peter, his blood roaring in his veins, making him feel hot. He found his client just two feet away from his step-son, and the moment the two acknowledged his presence, Peter immediately stepped back with a smile, as if nothing had happened.  
  
“My golden boy!” Mr. Douglas' smile was bright and cheerful when he regarded Erwin. “Ah, there you are.”  
  
“Sir,” Erwin returned the smile, and found it easy to do so. He had always functioned better under pressure; found it easy to control his emotions while it went haywire. “We were looking all over for you. I'm glad that you're alright.”  
  
“Apologies for that, lad. I had wandered too far from the lot of you – I even found Levi here, wandering too, just like myself.”  
  
“I see.” Erwin smiled all the same, not giving anything away. “Well, sir, our discussion with your interior designer and representative had ended without you, I'm afraid. Have you found anything that you'd like to add, any detail that you'd want to be omitted while we finish things off?”  
  
“No, no, everything's fine. Perfect, no less. I'm no expert with these things – that's why I have those two vouching in for me. But even in this simple mind of mine, I can appreciate the developments and the speed in which everything is being put into place. I'm satisfied.”  
  
“I'm pleased to hear that, sir.” Erwin nodded and motioned to his right, to the doorway. “Shall we go, then? I believe everyone is still looking for you – its best that we head down now while I call them back.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Apologies, again, for that.” Peter smiled and followed Erwin's advice, walking straight ahead toward the exit. “I better call for those two myself – I owe them an apology as well.”  
  
Once Mr. Douglas had walked past him, Erwin averted his gaze toward Levi. “Time to go.”  
  
His step-son had been staring at him all the while, amusement clear in his eyes. “Hmm.” Heeding Erwin's statement, Levi followed Peter's lead, and soon enough, the three of them boarded the elevator down the teardrop-shaped building.  
  
No words were exchanged between them till they were reunited with the rest of their party. Mr. Douglas' secretary looked slightly aggravated when he arrived with the interior designer at the ground floor, while Erwin's own colleagues just seemed relieved that the wandering old man had finally been found. Final goodbyes and promised calls were made after that, but mostly, time was wasted with Peter thanking everyone for their patience and apologizing for his habit of going off by himself.  
  
With the white limousine gone from sight, Erwin thanked both Henning and Rene for their time and hard-work (Levi scoffed at this; “All they did was talk.”) and bid them goodbye as well. He too, thanked Mike, though politely declined the offer of a drink from the latter.  
  
“See you back in Manhattan, then.” Mike had opened the door of his car when Henning and Rene had left. “And,” He then regarded Levi, “Try to behave.”  
  
Levi snorted in response. “Just hurry up and go away, giant dog.”  
  
Mike merely smiled at this. With a final look at the both of them, he got in, started up his engines, and drove away.  
  
When they were the only ones left in the parking lot of The Teardrop, Erwin motioned to their own escort, his hand sweeping toward the black car as he talked. “After you.”  
  
“Isn't the driver supposed to be opening the door for me?” Levi crossed his arms as he approached the vehicle.  
  
“I asked him not to.” Supplied Erwin. “The gesture is a bit too much. You have your own hands, don't you?”  
  
“You completely missed the point of having an 'escort'.” When Levi got in the backseat, he took up the spot on the right, as Erwin got in after him, occupying the one on the left.  
  
“To Callisto, please.” The driver started the engines at Erwin's request.  
  
“No,” Levi interrupted as their driver began stirring the Mercedes-Benz out of the parking space, “Take us to the Forum.”  
  
Erwin sent his step-son a simple inquiring gaze.  
  
Levi met it with half a smile. “I'm going shopping.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The Forum in Caesars Palace is grander than what he remember it being since his last visit in Las Vegas.  
  
Erwin wasn't as fond of Sin City as his wife, Valentine, who was a citizen of the place herself before they got married. He had been brought up in a home that valued modesty as a prime quality and regarded books as entertainment, so naturally, growing up, he had little interest in gambling and the more glamorous side of things. Even with the success of his father's company, Erwin had been told that he would never get anything if he doesn't work for it. And so, he did, and with it, he learned humility.  
  
His humility seemed nonexistent while walking through the Roman-themed shopping mall though, as he was currently getting dragged along by arguably one of the richest people in the world.  
  
“Doesn't Callisto have its own shopping mall?” Erwin sighed softly as Levi tugged on his bolo tie in front of Armani's Exchange.  
  
“Yeah, it does.” Levi made a delighted sound when he finally got the tie off. “But The Forum's bigger.”  
  
“Of course.” Erwin let out another sigh – one that voiced out his hopelessness.  
  
“Don't sound so dejected.” By now, Levi had finally tucked the bolo tie into his jacket's pocket. “In Callisto, we'll be recognized. Here, we can do whatever we want without some random fuck bugging us.”  
  
 _Bugging you_ , _you mean,_ Erwin thought.  
  
“And besides,” Levi reached out for the blond's hand and entwined their fingers together before holding them up, “We can play here without people asking too many questions.”  
  
“People are _definitely_ gonna ask questions, wherever we are.”  
  
“Don't you want to pretend to be my Sugar Daddy even for just a bit?”  
  
“Levi, you don't _need_ a Sugar Daddy. You're richer than me. You're probably richer than everyone in this mall right now.”  
  
Levi dropped Erwin's hand in respite. “Why can't you just play along for once, without fucking complaining every five seconds?”  
  
“Is that what I am to you? Someone _new_ you found to play your little game with?”  
  
Levi paused for a long while, staring silently back at Erwin. “You're jealous.”  
  
Erwin could not believe what he was hearing. “I _beg_ your pardon?”  
  
“I didn't exactly _play_ with Peter, you know.” Levi hooked his arm around Erwin's, leading him into the store directly in front of them. “You're the first.”  
  
There were no words exchanged between them after that, especially when Levi had began rummaging through racks and shelves, hopping from one store to another, be it Ralph Lauren, Armani, Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger, and many others. Erwin paid for all the things his step-son picked out in the end, though it wasn't exactly the price tags and bills that concerned him, but rather, Levi himself. He offered no inquiries after their little argument earlier, kept his silence even after two hours of switching from shop to shop, as he felt the need to nurse the ongoing silence for a bit more.  
  
Its past five when they decided to retire to one of the Starbucks in the mall. Levi had already drank half of his green tea latte when Erwin had consumed only a fourth of his macchiato. Around the two of them were numerous paper bags, mostly filled with sweaters, jackets, and some coats (“I'm prone to the cold.” Levi explained,) – there were even a few scarves, a pair of leather gloves that cost more than all of the t-shirts and hoodies he bought combined, and two pairs of shoes.  
  
“You were rather talkative, these past few days.” Erwin decided to finally talk when his coffee had cooled down enough for him to freely enjoy it.  
  
“What do you mean?” Levi had changed out of his t-shirt earlier, and settled on wearing one of the hoodies he bought – a gray, cashmere piece. “I always talk my share.”  
  
“Never this much.” Erwin could feel the warmth of the sun on his face while they sat by the glass wall facing west – its nearer sunset, now. The heat of the day is starting to ebb away. “And your temper has gotten uncontrollably volatile.”  
  
“Maybe I've finally warmed up to you.” Levi gave a little shrug and took a small sip of his tea.  
  
“If that's the case, you've warmed up to me enough.” Erwin watched him lick off the green froth that got on his lips. “But I don't think that's the reason.”  
  
Levi did not answer immediately. “There is nothing to tell.”  
  
“Contradictory to that, I think there is plenty to tell.” Erwin never took his gaze away from him, not once. “Who is Mr. Douglas to you?”  
  
Levi's lip curled at this. “So _this_ is what everything's about.”  
  
“A part of it is.”  
  
“What do you want me to say? That he touched me in all the wrong places while he made me touch his wrinkly old dick?”  
  
“I want you to tell me the truth.”  
  
Levi scoffed and shook his head. “This is just stupid.”  
  
Erwin was having none of his delaying tactics. “Levi. Answer the question.”  
  
Levi regarded him with a small frown, but nonetheless, he answered in the end. “He's a friend of my father. Or, rather, he _was_ a friend.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“They were both in the same business. Y'know, casinos and stuff. I've seen him a couple of times when I was a kid. Sometimes he went over for dinner, but I never really talked to him, until my mom died. He was nice to me. And, he's also _madly_ in love with me, apparently, though I think that's just his dick talking.”  
  
Erwin took as sip of his macchiato, which had started to get cold. “So, in fact,” He licked his lips, relishing in the comfort of coffee for a moment, “My client is a pedophile.”  
  
“You can say that.” Levi shrugged and drank the remaining part of his tea in one go.  
  
“And this doesn't alarm you, in anyway?”  
  
“He isn't a threat to my safety, if that's what you're so worried about.”  
  
“That is not the point.”  
  
“He didn't touch me. He didn't make me touch him either.”  
  
“There are other ways to take advantage of a person. A child, no less.”  
  
“If it comes to it, its probably me who took advantage of him.”  
  
That made Erwin pause. “What do you mean?”  
  
“ _Assez de cette merde,_ ” Levi rolled his eyes and waved Erwin off. “I don't want to talk about him anymore.”  
  
Erwin was about to protest, if not for the sudden ringing coming from one of Levi's phones. Once out of its place from his pocket, Levi answered the call, not bothering to rise from his seat to head to somewhere more private.  
  
“Hello? Ah, _oui, jesuis toujour_ _à_ _Las Vegas._ ” Levi's expression loosened considerably when the person on the other side began speaking.  
  
For most of the part, Erwin did not understand a thing Levi was saying – he caught common terms here and there, but probed blindly over the words his step-son were producing as the clock ticked by. It wasn't at all unpleasant though – hearing Levi speak in French this long was something new. It was refreshing to hear him talk rapidly but not hurriedly, unlike when he spoke in English, where he's more careful about enunciation.  
  
“ _Je t'en dois une, Hanji._ ” His lips had turned up, his expression lightening. Erwin had to wonder what it was this person on the other side of the line told him, for him to look so pleased.  
  
It ended with Levi muttering a few more words and chuckling before he terminated the call, a smile already apparent on his face. With his phone now tucked away, Levi gathered up his paper bags, and turned almost cheerily at the blond. “Get your ass up, _Ervin_ , we're getting back to the hotel.”  
  
“What?” He could only state blankly at him, blinking owlishly. “Oh, well, let me call our–”  
  
“ _Non, non,_ ” Levi had reached out to him by now, pulling him out of his seat and toward the cafe's exit. “Let's board a taxi – I don't give a fuck, let's just get out of here–”  
  
The intensity at which Levi tugged at him almost knocked him out of balance. He practically wanted to run off to the street and hail a taxi by himself. If it wasn't for Erwin holding on to his hand tight enough, he probably would have.  
  
“Callisto Hotel, please.” Levi even beat Erwin from telling the driver where they were headed. Compared to his disposition before, he's definitely more cheerful now. Erwin had to hold back on asking anything in fear of disrupting his step-son's good mood.  
  
The ride from The Forum back to their hotel wasn't a long one. Once at the hotel's front, Levi hopped off the cab with his paper bags in tow, letting Erwin take care of their fare as he went off ahead of him despite Erwin being the one with the key to their penthouse, thirty-six floors up.  
  
Once past Callisto's glass doors, Erwin spotted Levi near the front desk. He wasn't a hard one to make out from the crowd, considering that the boy had all of the things he shopped for earlier; the different glossy paper bags gathered around him in a clutter of designer labels. However, there was a tall, short-haired woman who appeared to be engaging him in a conversation – someone Erwin didn't know for sure, but by the looks of it, Levi was well familiar with her, and vice versa.  
  
The woman wasn't strikingly pretty, but she had a commanding air about her that attracted attention. Her hair is chestnut brown and cropped close to her head, silky bangs falling artfully to one side on her forehead. She was wearing a dress, white and light, the fabric falling just above her knees, which showed off her long legs. Her skin was tanned, with almost a golden tinge to it, a few moles and freckles dusting over her shoulders and arms, but apart from that, her skin was void of any markings.  
  
“You must be Erwin,” She was undoubtedly American, by the way she spoke. The woman smiled brightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, as Erwin finally approached the pair of them. “I'm Kendra Ackerman, Levi's aunt. Its a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise,” Erwin shook her hand, and was surprised at how firm her grip is. “Good to see you here today, Ms. Ackerman.”  
  
“Just Kendra, please.” She smiled again, her bracelets clinking on her right wrist. “I was in town, and I heard my nephew was too, so I figured I should stop by and say hi.”  
  
Erwin returned her smile and nodded, sparing Levi a glance. From what he observed, the boy looked like he could kill someone, right now.  
  
“Have you two had dinner? I heard the chef's choice for the night is rather wonderful.” Kendra moved toward the path leading to The Three Gods, her summer dress swaying with the movement. “Come on, I'll treat you two.”  
  
“I told you, I'm not feeling well.” Levi was gripping the handles of his paper bags so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
“If you could shop that much, you're feeling well enough for a simple dinner with your aunt.” She pointed out to the numerous bags on either side of her nephew, her tone subtly stern. “Don't lie to me now, Levi.”  
  
Levi clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, speechless for a moment. “I'm not interested on what you're going to say.”  
  
“You don't even know what I'm thinking.” Kendra raised a slender eyebrow, “Don't be ridiculous.”  
  
Levi scoffed. “Don't play dumb with me.”  
  
Kendra's plump lips turned up into a smile. “Fine. If you know that much, then talk with me. Dine with me. Let's talk about the future.”  
  
“I'm _not_ interested.” Levi stayed firm by his word.  
  
“You can't keep on stalling these things. You have five years left, and that's not as long as you think it is. You think you can rely on Hanji forever? Oh, Levi, you've already gone off in a bad start.”  
  
“Its better than relying on any of you, frankly.” Levi spat out. “Leave me alone. I'm tired.”  
  
“Listen to me, boy,” Kendra almost hissed, at this point. “I'm your best bet in winning the favor of the board. If you want to be in the lead like Kenny was, you better learn which sides you pick.”  
  
“I think,” Erwin chose to speak before Levi could retort, “I better escort my step-son up to our rooms. He is, in fact, feeling quite dizzy. As you can see, he's getting grumpier by the minute – its best for him to rest for now, to keep him from saying anything more damaging.” In every tense situation, he always found that a smile broke up the built-up friction easily. “I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have to decline your offer.”  
  
Kendra looked as feral as Levi was. Looks like impatience ran thick in the Ackerman's bloodline. “Oh, I see.” Slowly, her aggressive front melted away, replaced by the same smiling persona that once grazed her features a few minutes ago. “I'm sorry for being so insistent on it. Perhaps we could dine together next time?”  
  
“Surely, next time.” Erwin reciprocated the gesture. “We'll be off, then. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Kendra.”  
  
“You too,” She glanced at her nephew next, “Rest well, Levi.”  
  
Kendra watched the pair of them go and board the elevators. Levi was still glaring at her till the doors closed, cutting his visual feed off of his equally stubborn aunt, who, herself, refused to be the one to look away.  
  
The trip to the 36  th  floor was long and quiet, only filled with the melody of the elevator music. Levi was still frowning as they arrived at their penthouse, his hands occupied still with his paper bags. He marched off to his room, left all the bags there, and came out as fast as he went in, heading back to where Erwin was.  
  
“So that was your aunt.” Erwin, honestly, did not expect that encounter. The sweet reunion he pictured between Levi and Kendra just turned into an acidic encounter about power within their company.  
  
Levi stared at him at first, silent, before literally throwing his arms around Erwin's neck.  
  
“Thanks for getting me out of there.” He muttered against his ear, before placing two quick kisses on both of Erwin's cheeks.  
  
“No problem.” Erwin had to smile at the affection he was given, and returned the favor with a brief hug. “Just thought you needed a hand.”  
  
Levi kissed him again one last time on the cheek before breaking off, now walking toward the selection screen at the foyer. “Now let's have dinner.”  
  
Erwin had to laugh at that. “Does eating with your aunt repulse you that much?”  
  
“Can't you tell?” Levi snorted and started scrolling and tapping on the screen. “I can't even have a normal conversation with her, seriously. Or any of my shitty relatives, to be honest.”  
  
That was sad to hear. “Was that why you were being so careful today? Were you avoiding _her?”  
  
_ “Nah,” Levi shook his head once. “That was for my uncle. He's got a lot of people bought into his service to spy for him in different branches of our hotels, that son of a bitch. He's the one Hanji warned me about this morning – and later, this afternoon, when we were in Starbucks.”  
  
“Who's Hanji?” Erwin approached him and watched him tap on 'grilled Atlantic salmon with brocollini and yellow tomatoes with cucumber salsa' under 'Poseidon'.  
  
“Someone I – look, will you stop asking questions?” Levi had his eyebrows furrowed when he looked back at Erwin. “I'm starting to have a good evening and you're ruining it.”  
  
Erwin couldn't help but poke at the crease right between Levi's eyebrows. “I'm trying to know you better so I don't have to be surprised at everything you say or every person you know that I come across every time.”  
  
Levi slapped his hand away, but not unkindly. “We'll get to know each other or whatever later. Pick something up already so we can eat. I'm hungry.”  
  
Not wanting to spoil Levi's mood so early, Erwin decided to go along with his step-son's words. Once his choice of sage-roasted turkey breast with green beans and carrots had been entered through, he averted his attention back to the teen, who was currently busy on turning their long, lounging sofa to face the view that their glass walls offered.  
  
“You done? Come 'ere and help me.”  
  
With the small task out of their way, Levi went off to the wet bar they have by the foyer while Erwin sat back on the couch, now freely marveling at the view of Las Vegas at twilight. When Levi got back, he had an ice bucket for a bottle of Champagne, and two tall glasses in his other hand.  
  
“Can you get that coffee table over here?” Levi motioned for the said furniture and then, whipped his head toward the direction he wanted it placed. “Get it just in front of the sofa.”  
  
He hummed happily when Erwin was done with the job, and placed the ice bucket and the glasses on the table and headed off once more to the wet bar to fetch a bottle of Dom Pérignon.  
  
“Hey,” Erwin gave him a look when the boy settled the sparkling wine in the ice bucket. “You're not allowed to drink yet.”  
  
“You're a bit too late in reminding me, old man.” Levi also brought a bottle opener, and placed it on the table, just beside the two glasses. “Open it for me when our meal comes, will you?”  
  
Erwin had no choice but to sigh and resign to Levi's wishes. He appeared to be in a terribly good mood, and it seemed like a bad thing to be such a party pooper if he persisted on controlling him now. It really didn't matter to Erwin if he broke the law for underage drinking, if that meant a night's worth of Levi being happy in his company, for once.  
  
Chris Humphreys arrived with their meal fifteen minutes later, offering simple inquiries about their day though he strayed from the fact that there's a bottle of wine ready for consumption by the coffee table, and a very eager minor telling his step-dad to open the thing before they began eating.  
  
With their 'all-around guy' gone, both of them finally started to dine. Two bites in, Levi had already drained his serving of Dom Pérignon by the half, humming and commenting something in French that Erwin did not understand.  
  
“Easy on the drinking.” The blond reminded him, when Levi reached out to pour some more to his glass.  
  
“Shut up, old man,” The boy retorted, but it lacked any added venom. “I'll drink all the Champagne I want. Nobody can fucking stop me, not even you.”  
  
And so, he did. Though by Erwin's insistence, Levi finished his meal first before downing three glasses worth of wine, while Erwin merely had one and a half by the span of two hours. Champagne packed a strong punch if you drink it too fast, that he knew, so he tried pacing Levi every now and then, distracting him with conversation so he'd drink less.  
  
“D'you think we can drink all of this?” Levi's accent had become thicker once he had his fourth glass. He had frequented the bathroom as well, and that was good, Erwin thought silently, but for what alcohol his liver and kidneys could clear, the boy replaced with a new serving of liquor.  
  
“Definitely not.” It was thirty past eleven when Levi had become, to Erwin's still sober judgment, drunk. “And you're not getting a refill. Not for another hour, at least.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Levi's cheeks had turned a rosier color by then, a few splotches of pink adorning his neck as he drawled out. “I'll do what I want. I'm gon' finish this whole bottle.”  
  
“No, you won't.” Erwin snatched out the glass from Levi's hand and put it on his other side, out of the other's reach. “You're gonna have to wait, if you want another sip.”  
  
To this, Levi groaned openly, throwing words that sounded like curses in his mother tongue. “Gimme back my glass, Smith!”  
  
“No can do,” Erwin replied in kind. “Now sit properly, unless you want to fall off.”  
  
Levi muttered incomprehensibly for a few seconds, but straightened up anyway, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his back propped up by the scarlet throw pillows. Erwin was glad his step-son didn't pull off anything like taking the Dom P ér ignon for himself and drinking straight from the bottle.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't unneeded, as Erwin took his as an opportunity to better appreciate the scenery of Las Vegas alive near midnight before him. It wasn't always that one could see such sights, and this, he'd have to be thankful for.  
  
“I broke up with Eren.”  
  
Erwin had to tear his gaze away from the lovely sight before him so he could turn back to the boy beside him. The urge to say 'what?' had been too tempting – the alcohol might have dulled his brain a bit, but not nearly enough. “I'm sorry to hear that it did not work out, for the two of you.”  
  
Levi laughed at him. He laughed loudly, louder than Erwin had ever heard him. His whole face were red by the time his chuckles and snorts had subsided completely, but he was still smiling when he regarded him. “What the fuck? What kind of bullshit response is that?”  
  
“What would you have wanted me to say?”  
  
“Hell if I know!” Levi laughed again, “But I don't want to hear that you're fucking sorry – I don't need your fake-ass pity. You probably even think that its better that we had broken up.”  
  
Erwin shook his head. “No. I'm sorry. I know I've been hard on you these past few weeks. It might have taken a toll on your relationship with Eren, even.”  
  
Levi scoffed, waving him off. “Non, non... I think even without you, I might have broken up with him anyway.”  
  
Erwin found this time appropriate to bring back their glasses. “Let's have a drink.”  
  
“Fucking finally,” Levi sighed sharply, “I thought you were gon' hog that shit all night.”  
  
Pouring some Champagne till their glasses were half-full, Erwin raised his to a make a toast.  
  
“To lost love,” He muttered softly, to which Levi just laughed at.  
  
“To fucking shitty boyfriends,” Levi clanged his against Erwin's and took two large sips that took away half of the contents of his glass.  
  
Erwin didn't drink, merely wetting his lips. He kept the silence once more, letting Levi rest, pacing him again now that he let the teen drink so early.  
  
“I wonder what I did to deserve such a shitty life.” Levi was nursing his champagne glass between his fingers, swirling the sparkling wine over and over again. “I mean, don't get me wrong – I'm lucky to have what I have, but sometimes, I wish that I didn't have it.”  
  
“They all look at me like I'm a piece of cheque. I'm prolly am, with a fuckton of zeroes and commas. That's all the value I have. Isn't it fucked up, to be seen as a walking investment?” Levi snorted, sipping at his glass again.  
  
“I have all this fucken money, but money can't buy what I want. My mom died. My dad is shitty as fuck. Then, he died too. My dad's friend who I thought could be my second parent turned out to be a pedophile. All the other relatives I have are also fucken shitty, except grandma. My boyfriend doesn't look at me the way that I want him to look at me. And fuck, its really fucken hard to speak in English right now, so sorry if I'm not making sense.”  
  
Erwin smiled and shook his head once. “You're fine, Levi. You're okay.”  
  
“I'm not okay.” Levi took another sip, and this time, he downed the whole glass. His face scrunched up as he swallowed, and he put the glass down the coffee table with enough grace so as not to knock it over in the process. “I'm fucking pissed off. I'm so done with everyone, because this is not the first time that this fucking happened to me. Why can't people just look _at_ me? Why can't people just see me? Am I fucken invisible? What the fuck?  
  
“And its everyone. _Everyone_ . To Eren, I am the thrill. He looks at me like I'm some badass who does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. And when trouble comes to bite us both in the ass, he goes off and leaves me with his tail between his legs. What kind of bullshit is that? Why can't he grow some balls and stand up for me? Because fucking hell, I do all of this stupid, risky shit for him, because he likes it so much. Why can't he do the same for me? He always chooses the right choice in the end; the logical choice... And I'm stuck here like an idiot with the mess that we both made. Why can't he suffer with me, choose the wrong side, choose _me,_ for once?”  
  
Erwin could see that Levi's eyelids had reddened. It wasn't clear if it was because of unshed tears or merely an effect of the alcohol he had consumed. Perhaps he'll never know.  
  
“Everybody looks at me like I'm just a troublemaker. A brat who has a load of money on his back. Its true, isn't it? I've seen how you've looked at me before, don't you dare deny it.” He spat out icily at the blond. “The way you regarded Eren like he's done nothing wrong in his life sickens me. While you looked at me like I'm just a fucking stain tainting his fucken perfect record. _Fuck you._ ”  
  
Even if this was just Levi's drunken ramble, Erwin still had to feel guilty. He knew everyone acted the way they do with a reason, but Levi's motives had always been vague. Its true, that its easy to put a label on him, especially at how hard he is to get to know.  
  
“And Mikasa, that stuck-up bitch. She thinks she's so fucking perfect. Acting all high and mighty... Before, I thought of keeping my relationship with Eren just to spite her, but then, fuck, who am I kidding? Eren will _never_ want her like that. She'll suffer all the same, anyway, if not greater.”  
  
Levi glared at empty air after that, falling into a bout of silence after his long rant. Erwin let it run on for almost close to half an hour, before he let himself speak.  
  
“I'm sorry for judging you,” He said clearly, but not harshly. “I'm guilty of that, I'll admit. You have your reasons for your actions, as I have mine. Both parties have to understand that we're only human – we always don't know better... And in this case, I feel like I should be the one who knew better, as I am older. So I apologize. Sincerely.”  
  
Levi wrinkled his nose at Erwin. “I didn't get all of that but, okay.”  
  
“Since we are on the topic of sharing our feelings with each other, let me share mine, in turn.” Erwin was glad now that he left his glass untouched; otherwise, he won't be able to function as clearly as he would have liked. “Well, I'd be more on the side of sharing advice and thoughts, but nevermind that.  
  
“I think, honestly, you are too young to be experiencing such feelings. Its too early for love to hurt so much, too early for responsibility to loom over you like a cloud like this. Its a shame, really, how things worked out for you. But we can't do anything about that now – what's done is done. These are the obstacles that you have been faced with. And you've met them head-on, though carelessly at times, but you're young, so I guess that's understandable.  
  
“I'm telling you, though, you can't look at the world with angry eyes – you're missing so much, and you're seeing so little of what's there to see. You have everything most people want, and you have to work on that, instead of yearning for the things you know you cannot have.  
  
“If you think about it, everything can be likened to a game. You, the player, had been given a set of advantages and disadvantages – your stats. Now, how do you progress through one? You don't pick up an ax and head straight for the boss from the get go. You learn, step by step. You win and lose, and you gain EXP, till you've leveled up enough for you to be able to tackle the boss down.”  
  
“So basically,” Levi had that crease between his eyebrows once more, “You want me to gain EXP?”  
  
“Basically.” Erwin returned his stare with a serious look.  
  
Levi collapsed into the backrest of the couch. “I feel like I'm not gonna remember this in the morning.”  
  
“That's alright.” Erwin sent him a smile. “I'll be here to remind you, whenever you need to. I'll be your guide. Your parent.”  
  
Levi chuckled at this. “Oh, really?”  
  
“Yes, really. Frankly, I think I'd make a pretty awesome parent. But, if I am to be yours, you have to promise me that you'd stop flirting with me from now on.”  
  
“What? No way. I like flirting with you. Its fucking fun.”  
  
“Levi... No. Stop it. Its not healthy. And its wrong.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Levi stood up from his seat, spanned the length of the coffee table, and stood in front of Erwin rather threateningly. “I'll do what I want.” And without further ado, the boy slipped on top the blond's lap, straddling him, with his thighs on either side of Erwin's.  
  
“What did I just tell you?” Erwin held him in place, both hands against Levi's shoulders.  
  
“You told me to use my advantages. I'm using my advantages right now.” Levi's usual smirk is back on once more as he ran his hands up and down Erwin's chest. “Come on, Daddy, I'm drunk. You'll have an excuse to fuck me.”  
  
“You're not even drunk anymore! You're just, buzzed!” Erwin tried prying Levi's hands off, but that gave the boy the chance to be able to lean forward in an attempt to kiss him. Erwin evaded naturally, so the intended kiss on his lips landed on his chin instead. “ _Levi_ !”  
  
“You're so whiny, goddamn.” Eventually, Levi got tired of fighting against Erwin, his reflexes having been dulled by the alcohol that he had taken. “Fine. No sex for now.” He huffed. “Well at least bring your boy to bed.”  
  
He didn't think Erwin would actually indulge him at that point, but judging from the pair of strong arms that had gathered around him, Levi had been proven wrong. Soon enough he found himself hoisted up, his legs around Erwin's torso, his arms around his Daddy's shoulders, while the blond had settled his arms along his bottom, carrying him in a sort of reversed piggyback way that had left him almost delighted.  
  
Erwin released him back gently, and when Levi let go, he landed softly on his bed. The blond even took the effort of taking his shoes off for him.  
  
“Aren't you gonna join me, Daddy?” Levi had been buried in warmth and comfort once Erwin pulled the duvet and sheets over his shoulders.  
  
“Not tonight, baby.” Erwin sighed simply and combed the fringe that got stuck on his forehead. “Sleep, now, Levi.”  
  
“You're fucking shitty, old man.” Levi tried to laugh, but only a small chuckle came out, and soon enough, the tug of sleep pulled him into the depths of unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter I write is just getting longer and longer. gdi.
> 
> Translation notes:
> 
> Assez de cette merde - enough of this shit  
> oui, jesuis toujour à Las Vegas - yes, I'm still in Las Vegas  
> Je t'en dois une - I owe you this  
> Non - no


	5. Rusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for waiting patiently for this update. I caught a bad case of writer's block plus Pumpkin Monster Marco so ye. Got distracted big time. Plus I also got lazy. But we're back on track, mates.
> 
> And, I'd also like to thank everyone who leaves all the kudos and the comments and all the people who still read this trashy piece of shit even if it gets trashier ever chapter. I don't respond to a lot of comments, but believe me, I appreciate all of it, really. Thank you. Makes me all tingly inside.

He opened his eyes and he saw gold – blurry yellow and shining. It took a moment for the picture to clear and once it did, Levi did not blink.  
  
“Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?” He threw an inquiry at him in a croaky voice that spoke volumes of his sleepiness.  
  
“No. I just got here.” Erwin replied with a smile. “I was about to wake you.”  
  
Levi hummed and closed his eyes for a moment, turning to his side, facing him. “I've heard that one before.”  
  
Erwin laughed, this time.  
  
“What time is it?” He's too lazy to reach out and grab his phone by his side, even if it'll take him no more than a second to.  
  
“A quarter past eight,” Erwin supplied after checking his wristwatch. Levi had to commend the man for having the will to wake up early and get himself ready so quickly on a Sunday morning.  
  
“Too early.”  
  
“Not quite. We're leaving at one. You haven't packed up yet.”  
  
Levi closed his eyes again and pulled the duvet over his head. “Let's stay for another night.”  
  
“We can't. I have work to do. You have your classes.”  
  
“Fuck school.”  
  
“Levi...”  
  
When he opened his eyes, the duvet is gone, leaving him bare of comfort.  
  
“Come, now.” Erwin persisted, but his tone remained soft. Levi is thankful for that. There is nothing more annoying than someone bitching at him in the morning.  
  
“My head hurts.”  
  
“You drank quite a lot last night.”  
  
“I know,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I remember.”  
  
He also remembers the things he said, the feelings he shared, and the secrets of his that are still hidden. Levi is thankful Erwin did not take advantage of his momentary lack of filter, or else it might be hard to look at him in the eye for the days to come.  
  
“Get up and get dressed. We'll have breakfast once you're ready.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Erwin let the insult pass and replied to it with a smile. “I think its too early for that.”  
  
Levi caught on immediately. “Does that mean I could, later?”  
  
“Why don't you wipe the drool off your chin and take a shower first and we'll start from that.”  
  
Levi looked positively affronted as he rubbed at his lips and chin with the back of his hand. “I – I do _not_ drool!”  
  
But Erwin just laughed, rising from his spot to leave. Levi took a pillow to throw at him in retaliation, but the blond had already escaped before the cushion could hit him, laughing more triumphantly as he exited, now safe from any assault.  
  
Grumbling, Levi threw his legs off the bed, his jeans loose and hanging low on his hips from all the tossing and turning he probably did in bed last night. Making his way to the other en suite bathroom, he eased the load in his bladder first before stepping in the shower once he had stripped, taking a quick one over a long soak in tub. The heat of the water lessened the throbbing in his temples a tad bit, and for that, he was thankful.  
  
After a hurried rinse, Levi went out of the shower cubicle, reaching out for a towel to pat himself dry before he gargled a thin solution of mouthwash, disliking the strong taste of it while he still haven't had breakfast. Dressing was slower – randomly taking out a thin, cream-colored cashmere sweater and a pair of jeans from his pile of newly-bought clothes, he lazily put them on after ripping out the tag, feet remaining unsocked as he padded over to his bed to grab his phone.  
  
 _29 messages and 23 missed calls._ Levi bit on the inside of his cheek for a moment, grey eyes narrowed at Eren's name as he swiped at his phone's screen. He doesn't need to see this. Not yet.  
  
Leaving his phone back at the bedside table, he stepped out of his room, a new, dry towel around his shoulders. The sight of Erwin reading a newspaper with a pair of glasses hanging low on his nose welcomed him, and on the dining table, lay a plate of feta cheese and spinach omelets, slices of smoked salmon, sweetened ham, and sauteed mushrooms, a bowl of fresh lettuce and halved cherry tomatoes, home fried potatoes, a platter of half a dozen newly baked butter croissants, and a variety of jams, marmalade, and other spreads.  
  
“I didn't know you wore glasses,” Levi took the seat right next to Erwin, settling the yellow table napkin on his lap before taking a croissant and slicing it in half with a knife.  
  
“Well,” Erwin was scanning through the business section of the paper “I only wear them when I read.”  
  
“Why? Don't want anyone calling you old?” Once he had buttered the inside, Levi stabbed a few thin slices of salmon and arranged it neatly on the flesh of the bread.  
  
Erwin tore his gaze away from the newspaper and peered at his step-son through his glasses. “These are my reading glasses. They're glasses meant for reading only.”  
  
Levi did not meet the blond's gaze and placed a thin layer of lettuce atop before laying another coating of the smoked salmon on it. “Is that an excuse or a justification?”  
  
“Its the truth.” Setting the newspapers on the opposite side of Levi, Erwin grabbed the napkin as well and spread it over his lap before grabbing the bowl of potato fries and serving himself a healthy portion of it.  
  
“You don't have to be shy about wearing glasses, you know.” Once his sandwich was complete, Levi took a small bite, the lettuce crunching under his teeth.  
  
“Because I should be proud of my age, is that it?” Erwin rolled his eyes, loading his plate with two scoops of mushrooms and a helping of omelet.  
  
“I was gonna say because you look good in them, but that could work too.”  
  
There was no reply to that but a smile and a shake of the head.  
  
“I told you already – no more flirting.”  
  
“You started it, with the innuendo.”  
  
“I needed to say something to get you going and out of bed.”  
  
“Is that an excuse or a justification?”  
  
“Just eat, Levi.”  
  
And eat, he did. After the smoked salmon sandwich, he helped himself to another croissant and halved it, putting blueberry jam on one face and cream cheese on the other. He would have gotten some omelet too if he hadn't stopped himself – all the vomiting he did in the wee hours of the morning left his stomach empty and craving for food. Pacing himself, he chose to satisfy his appetite with a good cup of black tea, not wanting to binge on eating.  
  
“Should we buy you another bag? I doubt your clothes could fit in your previous one.” Erwin had also finished his meal by the time Levi was enjoying a cuppa. Instead of tea, the blond was nursing a cup of coffee, the smell of it wafting through the immediate vicinity like a sort of perfume.  
  
“Yeah,” Levi poured himself another cup at this point, having finished his first one prior. “We should. The jackets and coats are gonna eat up all the damn space for sure.”  
  
“I know you said you're prone to the cold, but is it really necessary to buy _that_ many clothes?”  
  
Levi gave him a look like Erwin just told him he wanted to dress up as Santa Claus for Halloween. “I don't wanna wear the same damn coat everyday for like, all of winter. I have shame you know.”  
  
Erwin looked like he wanted to argue, but a sudden ringing filled the air, making Levi look around in search of the source.  
  
“That isn't mine,” He brought his cup to his lips and took a sip.  
  
“I know.” Apparently, Erwin's phone was there the whole time, only obscured by the pile of newspapers the blond placed down earlier. Taking it up, he swiped the screen and put the device next to his ear.  
  
“Good morning, you.” Erwin grinned once the speaker at the other end of the line started talking. “Yes, yes, we're having breakfast right now... Oh, it went fine, really. Mr. Douglas got lost for a bit, but,” He met Levi's gaze almost automatically, “That got sorted out. Our little meeting went perfectly.”  
  
Levi had to snort and roll his eyes at his step-father.  
  
“What about the shoot and your appointments? Ah... That's wonderful, baby. I'm happy for you. Yes... Yeah, we will be. I'll see you tonight. Oh, yeah, okay–” Erwin handed his phone toward Levi and: “She wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Do I have to?” Levi looked at the phone like he was offered something nasty, but when Erwin nudged his leg with his foot, he took it in the end.  
  
“Hi,” He began stiffly, glaring in resentment at the blond next to him.  
  
 _'Hi Levi!'_ Valentine's voice is so cheery that he wanted to vomit all the food he just ate. _'Are you doing alright there?'  
  
_ “I'm good,” Levi responded simply, trying not to show too much disdain. “How are you?”  
  
' _Good as well! Really good!'_ There was a soft gasp, and then, _'Did Erwin take good care of you? Don't be afraid to tell me if he's being extra mean to you, alright?'_  
  
“Oh, _no,”_ _Your husband had been flirting with me, that's all,_ he wanted to say _,_ “Your husband,” Levi gave Erwin a pointed look, as if showing him he's behaving and not calling him any odd pet names like 'Daddy', “Has _really_ taken good care of me. Really good, really, very good. Nothing more that I can ask, honestly. I even think he has started spoiling me.”  
  
(“You _forced_ me to buy you all the things.” Erwin mouthed at him, to which Levi merely rolled his eyes at.)  
  
 _'Aww, he does that. I'm glad you two are really getting along, I – I was worried, with all the grounding and... y'know.'_ There's a pause, and then, _'Be careful on your way home okay? The both of you.'_  
  
“Thanks,” Levi replied, “Take care as well, Val.”  
  
 _'Okay. Thank you, Levi.'_ He could tell she's smiling, by the way she spoke. _'Can you pass the phone back to Erwin?'_  
  
He almost tossed the phone back to his step-dad in his haste.  
  
Erwin sent him a disapproving look because of this. “Yeah, we will... Remember, go easy on the caffeine...” He then laughed briefly. “Okay. You too. I love you.” Then, the call ended.  
  
By now, Levi was staring at him like he just said something worse than dressing up as Santa on Halloween.  
  
“What?” Erwin raised an eyebrow at him. “Haven't you told anyone you loved them?”  
  
“When there's a pizza on your table with all your favorite toppings on it, do you say _'you're so delicious'_ to it while you're eating a slice?”  
  
“That's not an appropriate comparison.”  
  
“Uh, it _is.”_ Levi drawled out sarcastically.  
  
“Hey,” Erwin nudged him again on the leg. “Don't diss people for expressing their love through words.”  
  
“Words and repetition isn't a very good combination when you're trying to be thoughtful.”  
  
Erwin stared at him for a moment. “You're _very_ bitter.”  
  
Levi flipped him off after that.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The Trost High Dormitory lies right behind the main building of the school proper. It doesn't have the same Gothic theme of the rest of the academe – it's a modern, apartment-like building with rose bushes surrounding the perimeter of it like a protective wall. Black metal work composes the fences, as with the rest of the school, and the gates are manned by security personnel who would not permit entry without a pass.  
  
Upon entering, there is a front desk, much like that of a hotel. Every visitor is required to present an I.D, and log one's name down their database complete with a photograph. All visitors aren't allowed to stay the night, and female and male visitors aren't allowed in each other's respective dormitory aside from those who are of one's relatives.  
  
There are a dozen more rules enforcing order and demolishing the fun of having to live by yourself without the scrutinizing eyes of your parents, but other than that, Trost Private High offers, arguably, the warmest and homiest room a student could live in.  
  
Eren would like to think so, at least. He'd hasn't been to that many dorms, but from what he had seen, Armin and Marco's room tops it all.  
  
“Uhm,” Armin is wearing a faded out t-shirt that has the words 'my blood is ink' printed in blotted writing and jogging pants that has a little hole at the butt area that told Eren what color of underwear (dark blue, if its in any way worth mentioning) his friend is wearing. “I know its kinda messy, so, sorry, I haven't really cleaned yet–”  
  
“You call this messy?” Eren still hasn't satiated his need to look around and examine the place. “Wait till you get to my room.”  
  
While it is true that there are a stack plates in the sink and scattered pieces of clothing at random places, it did nothing to mask the fact that the entire room is cozy.  
  
Its a small, cream-walled room that has a wooden loft bed on either end – one above the entrance and bathroom, and the other above the kitchen. Smacked right between is an area with a couch that could probably fit three people at most, and opposite of it is a flat-screen TV screwed to the wall, and below it, a waist-high cabinet that houses an ironing stand and a space for, unsurprisingly, clothes. Atop this cabinet lie two consoles: an Xbox and a PS3, and among it are cases of games stacked unevenly.  
  
“Coffee?” Armin pointed to the kitchen counter, “I also cooked some pancakes, so if you want some...”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” Eren moved from standing idly by the couch toward the kitchen area, where there's a table for two by the wall, just in line with the small fridge. “Sorry for coming over so suddenly.”  
  
“Its okay,” Armin is currently stacking two thick pancakes on two green colored plates while he spoke. “I would have shunned you away, to be honest, but you sounded so desperate when you called me – I couldn't say no.”  
  
“Wow, you're a jerk.”  
  
Armin laughed as he headed over to the table and served Eren a plate of steaming pancakes and a cup of well creamed coffee. “So, what made you come here so early in the morning?”  
  
Eren matched Armin's smile at first as he was given the plate but it soon melted away once the question was asked. Taking the syrup bottle sitting on the table, he uncapped it, drizzling liquid sugar all over his pancakes. “Levi and I broke up.”  
  
“What?” Armin had served himself some pancakes and a cup of coffee as well, and had settled opposite the brunet. “Why?”  
  
“We fought,” Once satisfied, Eren took his knife and fork and started cutting up his food. “Well, to be exact, we fought last Tuesday, and _then_ he broke up with me. And now he's not talking to me. He doesn't even _look_ at me when we're at school. And I've been patient.” He cut through the pancakes aggressively that made his knife drag across the ceramic that in turn, made Armin cringe at the screeching noise that it made, “I've been, really, _really_ patient, because I know he needs space. But I can't anymore. I can't take it anymore.  
  
“And these past few days Mikasa has just been... Overwhelming, and I just _can't_. She's hovering all over the place and I can't breathe – I can't _breathe_ with her telling me every five fucking minutes that its _wonderful_ that the thing between me and Levi is over, because its not right, _damn it_ , it isn't. And God help me, if I stayed in our place a day longer I might have wrung her neck just so she'd shut up and I–”  
  
 _“Okay,”_ Armin made a grab for Eren's hand, the one holding the knife. “Okay. Take it easy. I'm here. Just breathe.”  
  
Eren did not even realize he had been gripping his fork and knife so hard that his knuckles turned white. Doing as he was told, he inhaled long, closing his eyes to steady himself, pacing his breathing till he no longer had the urge to repeatedly stab the fat, innocent pancakes on his plate.  
  
“I had noticed, the way Levi always seemed to hurry out of the room after every class... I figured the two of you must have argued, but I'm not really in a position to pry so I didn't ask. I never would have thought... Oh, I'm so sorry, Eren.” Armin shook his head, his bangs falling near his eyes. He had stayed with his bunch of friends almost all week because of it – he didn't want to walk in on something seemingly exclusively private between Eren, Mikasa, and Levi. Now he regretted that decision, seeing the brunet so distressed now. “If you want, you can tell me what the two of you argued about? Maybe I can help?”  
  
It took a minute, but Eren finally spoke.  
  
“Levi and I are doing drugs together.”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“This is just a metaphor. We're not really doing drugs. Its not that I don't trust you enough to tell you the actual thing, its just that... Its embarrassing. And we did a lot of things. A lot of, bad things. And I think I'm not capable of enumerating every last bit of it and I–”  
  
“ _Okay_ , okay. That's alright. We're good – we can stick with the metaphor.”  
  
“Okay,” Eren licked his lips and swallowed. “So, we're doing drugs. I know that its wrong. But it makes Levi happy, so I don't tell him to stop. I don't stop either, because I enjoy it too so we continue. We get busted by the cops, and we go to rehab and jail, and then when we get out, we do drugs again. Its a cycle. And along the way I realize all the trouble that we've been through for that stuff isn't worth it and I try to tell Levi, but I'm conflicted – it makes him happy, the drugs. It makes him forget all the bad things. And I don't want to be that person who takes away the one thing that makes him forget.  
  
“But I tell him, gradually, eventually. I tell him that its wrong, and that we should stop together and take up some other, less destructive hobby – knitting, maybe, or scrabble, or whatever – and he gets angry at me. He tells me that I've ditched him and sold him to the cops. And I tried to explain, I tried to make him understand where I'm coming from, but he just – he doesn't listen. He doesn't listen anymore.  
  
“I don't think,” Eren bites his lower lip for a moment, “I don't think what I did was wrong. I meant good. I never wanted to hurt him, but now, I have, and I don't know what to do because I feel like he's drifting away from me. I don't want him to.”  
  
“I know,” Armin smiled, not unkindly. “I know, Eren. You didn't hurt him on purpose. Nobody wants to hurt the person they love, not ever. Its okay. Levi just misunderstood. Maybe you could try talking to him again? Hopefully, his anger would have subsided by now.”  
  
“What if he still avoids me the next time I see him? What if he still doesn't listen?”  
  
“Then make him listen.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Tolerating the sounds of Erwin and Valentine's love-making was truly a pain.  
  
Levi didn't exactly sleep that much the night they landed back in Manhattan. As expected, prior to bedtime, Valentine demanded they tell stories of their trip which drained all the remaining happiness he had tucked away for that day. Thankfully, he had managed to had this 'bonding time' cut short, but for a price, which he realized later on, when he started hearing his step-mom's distinct laughter and a hint of Erwin's baritone seeping through the walls of his room.  
  
It was alright, at first. He understood all of that. His 'parents' were painfully in love with each other and probably had missed one another _terribly,_ but when the sounds they're making had evolved into something suspicious and sensual, that did it.  
  
He was so close to kicking their door open and yelling at their asses to keep it down for the sake of his sanity, but debated about it. Erwin probably would tell Val about his _misfortune_ after his fit and then the next day, he would get that consoling talk from her that he so hated. He didn't want that. So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
The morning after was more bearable. He opted to leave early, but Valentine insisted on leaving together. So they did, regrettably, as Levi did not have any energy left to argue. Thankfully the trip was short and quick, so he bid the redhead goodbye and hurried in to school.  
  
It was okay at first but the moment he spotted Eren down the hallway while he was taking his bag out of his locker, it all went spiraling downhill from there.  
  
“Wait!” Eren spotted him too of course. Levi had wanted to act nonchalant if not for the fact that his ex-boyfriend started chasing him through the hall and up the stairs relentlessly.  
  
“Leave me alone.” Levi didn't even look back as he took two steps at a time, clutching his bag and books in his chest.  
  
“We need to talk!”  
  
“There is _nothing_ to talk about,” He almost hissed, spinning around to face his pursuer who took this momentary pause to catch up to him. “You've picked your side. And you made it clear.”  
  
Eren heaved in deep breaths as he reached the landing. “I didn't pick a side. I agreed with Mikasa.”  
  
Levi scoffed, mocking as he turned away and headed up again. “That's the same thing.”  
  
“No,” Grabbing Levi's arm, Eren pulled him back, his will firm. “Listen to me.”  
  
“Enough, Eren–”  
  
“Just listen!”  
  
Levi stopped struggling against Eren's grip and stared at him in the eye. “I may be short but believe me I will have no trouble kicking your ass down these fucking stairs.”  
  
“Do it then.” Eren taunted, his fingernails digging right into Levi's sleeve. When Levi showed no signs of moving, he took this as a cue to continue.  
  
“I told you Mikasa's decision on calling your step-dad was right because I couldn't say no to you the first time. I couldn't tell you to stop because I knew it was your way of getting back on those people who were unkind to you. And I know a lot of times, things aren't really fair for you. When I was a kid, all those things we did, all the trouble we got into... It was worth every scolding because I knew we had evened the score no matter how small of a point it was. It made me happy to see you satisfied – to see you forget about everything, even for a bit. I was happy that it made you happy, so I never refused you.  
  
“I'm too in love with you to care whether it was right or wrong – and it _was_ wrong, I realized that eventually. Its not worth it, _never_ worth it, – the effort we put through all those times and for what? Just to make an inconvenience? If revenge is as bland as that, wouldn't you want to stop?  
  
“I tried telling you every time you wanted to start something but I didn't have the balls to say it. To say no to you, to explain things to you... I was too scared that you'd leave, that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore – and that was shallow, that was my insecurities speaking, and I let it, all this time.  
  
“Instead of setting things straight directly I began on the other side of things – I had hoped that I could show you that we were at a disadvantage if we started shit again. I did things in a roundabout way. I wanted you to consider the consequences, but in the end all I did was hurt you. I made you feel like I left you. I'm sorry.”  
  
The force clamping down on Levi's arm had gone considerably lax now as Eren finished speaking. Neither of them made a move, even when the bell had rung, footsteps of their schoolmates a mere patter inside the stairwell.  
  
Levi opened his mouth first, and for a moment, he didn't have anything to say. “I can't look at you.” He said quietly, “When I do, I feel sick because all I can think about is you leaving me – you dumping all the blame on me. I _can't_ look at you. So, right now – I can't do this.”  
  
Eren's fingers had slid off Levi's sleeve, his hand now falling limply on his side. He parted his lips to reply, but Levi cut him off before he could.  
  
“We're late. We should get to class.”  
  
All that's left when Levi moved past was the faint scent of his perfume and his words repeating hollowly inside Eren's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Marco's room looks kinda like this:  
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/d031081f18a2bcc0ef1938bf6695bb16/tumblr_ndlnifT6Kb1scd02wo1_500.jpg


	6. Lust

The air is biting against his nostrils as Erwin inhaled, his sinuses burning while trekking up the sloped path in hurried jogs.  
  
It had been long since he had followed his usual run in the early mornings, and while he had taken some time to keep in shape indoors, nothing beats the feeling of the fresh, blowing wind in your face and the smell of grass and earth as you run.  
  
The chill of winter is creeping fast, and the cold, late-September air proves that. Its a little early to what he's accustomed to, but its a welcome break from the heat and humidity of the summer months. Sunlight is gradually shifting from mellow yellow and soft orange to the more vibrant and stronger rays, lighting up the sky brighter by the passing minute, and it is then when he decides to come home, taking another route back to his house.  
  
Three weeks in his stay in the Smith mansion, Levi had been consistent on taking his routine swims by their lap pool every morning, much like Erwin's jogs. At first, he timed it whenever Erwin woke to drink his coffee so that he could be watched, but these days, the teen simply did not care whether he had an audience or not. Erwin had suspected a lot of reasons behind this change of events, but nonetheless, he was thankful he didn't have to be so on edge every morning.  
  
Today, however, the routine had been broken.  
  
He came home to the sight of his step-son merely sitting on the edge of the pool, bare legs submerged underwater while he nursed a steaming cup in his hands. Erwin could feel Levi's eyes on him as he ascended the steps to his house, and met it, when he came close.  
  
“Morning.” said Levi in a quiet greeting, to which Erwin returned in kind with his own, coupled with a smile. Levi was wearing a midnight blue silk robe, and underneath, his usual swimming trunks. By him, a towel is folded neatly, unused and untouched. “I see you went jogging today.”  
  
Erwin headed toward his side, lifting the cloth of his hoodie off his chest for a moment, letting some air circulate. The t-shirt he was wearing underneath is already sweat-soaked, clinging on his skin uncomfortably. “Its been too long since I've last jogged, so I took today's opportunity to do so.”  
  
“No appointments today?”  
  
“Hopefully none.” He replied with another smile. His weekends usually were bothered with calls and texts from work, and as of the moment, Erwin has yet to receive any. “You didn't go swimming?”  
  
“No, I didn't.” Levi brought the mug to his lips and inhaled the scent of his drink – tea, from what Erwin could tell from his distance. “Its too cold.” Taking a small sip of the steaming brew, the teen's eyes wandered away from the blond. “I wish you had an indoor pool.”  
  
“Well, we can't have everything.” Erwin made his way to the door by their dining room, his feet making the wooden floor creak with every step. “What we do have though, is a working kitchen. I'm gonna make breakfast. What do you want to eat?”  
  
Levi glanced back at his step-dad and rose to his feet, legs wet and dripping as he padded over to Erwin. “Omelets would be nice.”  
  
They're welcomed by warmth when they stepped inside. Levi had taken the liberty of drying his legs with his towel, patting it over his skin as he sat on one of the chairs by the dining table. Erwin on the other hand, headed over to the other side of the counter, pushing the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows before washing his hands.  
  
“You're not gonna shower first?”  
  
Erwin shook his hands after turning the tap off, and tore some paper towels from the roll so he could dry off. “No. I'll take a shower later, when my muscles have rested.”  
  
Levi made a face as he folded the towel once and hung it against the backrest of his chair, the material of it now a little damp. “But you're all sweaty. I don't want your body fluids dripping onto the food that I'll be eating.”  
  
Erwin would have rolled his eyes but merely gave out an exaggerated exhale. “I'm not _that_ sweaty. And, if it will make you feel better, I promise I'll take care so as to not let my _body fluids_ drip down the pan.”  
  
Eyeing him critically, Levi got up from his seat and waved his hands, as if shooing Erwin away. “I'm having none of that. Sit your ass down and I'll cook.”  
  
Considering that this is the first time Levi would be cooking – or even offered to cook, for that matter – Erwin chose not to take offense and walked over to the table instead, assuming Levi's seat from earlier.  
  
After folding the sleeves of his robe in even measurements, Levi went ahead on rummaging in Erwin's refrigerator, taking out a couple of eggs, some heavy cream Valentine usually uses for her desserts, a plastic container that housed some olives, spring onions, and an unopened pack of ham. Settling them on the counter, he then washed the outside of the eggs, rubbing at the shell gently, then gave the spring onions a quick rinse.  
  
“Do you cook back home? When you were in Paris?” Erwin had sat back, slumping a little – chin resting on his palm, elbow on the table – as he watched the younger male.  
  
Once done with his small task, Levi proceeded to then wash his hands thoroughly, not meeting Erwin's eyes. “Sometimes, when I feel like it.”  
  
“Who taught you?”  
  
“My grandma.”  
  
Erwin smiled lazily. “She's a strong woman, having enough patience to take care of you.”  
  
“She's nothing but a grumpy shorty who likes those nasty minty Christmas cookies.”  
  
“Sounds a lot like you.”  
  
Levi had taken out a glass bowl, a wire whisk, a fork, and a non-stick pan out by the time Erwin had made the comment. “Guess so. Except I like hot, older men, not mint-flavored Christmas cookies.”  
  
“Lay low on that today, please.”  
  
Levi's lips quirked up a little in response. After placing the pan on the stove, he dialed the heat on low, drizzling it with some oil, before proceeding to chop some white onions, and then the olives and ham, finely.  
  
“What else can you cook?”  
  
“Plenty more, but nothing too complicated.” said the boy, his words a little drowned out by the sounds of the knife hitting the chopping board.  
  
“Its a nice skill to have – cooking, I mean.”  
  
The pan started slightly smoking by then. Levi hurriedly added the ham first, watching it sizzle on the hot metal as he turned and tossed it. Next, he added a dollop of butter, and a dash of salt and pepper. Once the ham had its sides close to crisping, he then added the onions and olives. “You're a painfully domestic man, aren't you, Erwin?”  
  
The blond hummed for a moment. “I suppose I am.”  
  
Taking another bowl, smaller this time, he laid it on the side, and put the cooked ham, onion, and olives mixture on it when it was done. Setting the pan aside, he cracked the eggs on the larger glass bowl and chucked the shells in the trash immediately. “Its boring, if you ask me.”  
  
“It has it's charms and comforts.” replied Erwin. “You can party and have fun all you want but you'll have to come home, eventually. Wouldn't it be nice to have a family to welcome you after a hard day? Have someone to cook for you and care for you... And have someone you can cook for and look after?”  
  
“That kind of thing doesn't exist. Nothing's that perfect.”  
  
“Life isn't getting any easier, but it doesn't hurt to dream, and to hope... To try.”  
  
“Yes, it does.”  
  
Sounds of a whisk beating eggs and hitting glass filled the air thereafter, a few minutes of it passing before Levi added two tablespoons of cream and a variety of spices Erwin couldn't determine from his distance. Levi put the pan back on the heat, and added the chopped spring onions and salt and pepper into his egg mixture.  
  
“That is a pessimist’s view.” Erwin finally spoke when Levi had poured half of the egg mixture into the pan and continuously stirred it gently with the whisk till the bottom cooked.  
  
“No, it's a realist's view.” countered Levi, “Then again, you don't exactly fall into any 'real-life' category of... Things. You have the perfect job, the perfect house and of course, the perfect, pretty wife to come home to.”  
  
“My life hasn't always been this way. I have all that I have because of hard work, patience and of course, a huge amount of trying. Added to that, I still desire some things – things that I yet to possess – things that I may never have, perhaps, so its not as 'perfect' as you say. Nonetheless, I try to be content and thankful for what I have.”  
  
Levi had already added some of the ham, olive, and onion mixture to one side of the cooked omelet, and flipped the other side over it. Sliding it on a plate, he set it aside, and poured the rest of the egg concoction into the hot pan. He watched it sizzle for a moment, stirring it with the whisk till the bottom cooked, before he finally decided to answer. “You're unreal.”  
  
Erwin let out a laugh at that. “I'm just trying to live my life to the fullest. I might have had it bad in a past life – who knows?”  
  
“Are your mornings this philosophical? Goddamn.” Once the second batch of the omelets are done, Levi then slid it to a separate plate and turned the heat off and began tidying up.  
  
“You don't believe in reincarnation?”  
  
“You _believe_ in reincarnation?”  
  
“Why not? Life would have more meaning if its true.”  
  
With everything cleaned up, Levi took two forks and two knives with him as he brought the plates to the table, placing one in front of the blond.“ It won't even matter if its true. You won't remember what life you used to lead before, anyway.” Setting down a fork and a knife by the plate's side, Levi assumed his own position beside Erwin and sat. “Now, eat.”  
  
The omelets, which are still slightly steaming, were fluffy when Erwin took a bite. He had never eaten such a light-textured omelet before – it reminded him of Valentine's souffles, but with more body and spice. A few minutes had been occupied with him savoring how perfect his breakfast was, before he finally turned to Levi, who was staring at him almost expectantly, and said his compliments.  
  
“This is really wonderful, Levi.”  
  
Levi snorted softly at the words and began cutting through his omelet with a fork. “Of course it is.”  
  
“Is this your recipe? Or your grandma's? It tastes really good.”  
  
“Its my mother's. My grandma uses mushrooms instead of olives.”  
  
Erwin paused for a second, and had to smile. “I see. Your mother's take on this is really lovely.”  
  
It wasn't a secret to him – or to the world for that matter, considering how every magazine and tabloid in the country once featured the love story and personal lives of multibillionaire Kenny Ackerman and model Sofia Valiancourt – that the late Mrs. Ackerman was a once a culinary arts major before she finally ceased pursuing college in place of gracing the billboards with her exquisite looks. She might have taught Levi a lot more things, if she hadn't passed away so prematurely.  
  
“I know.” Levi didn't look at Erwin when he spoke, but from the absence of that persistent crease between his eyebrows, the blond assumed his step-son was thankful and pleased with his compliment, or at least slightly.  
  
The sun had risen a bit higher by the time they both finished their breakfast. Valentine had yet to descend from the bedroom, but Erwin knew she usually woke a little later in the weekends, as a part of her beauty regimen. Erwin had taken some time to make his coffee, sipping it in silence as Levi volunteered to wash the dishes (for the first time). Words were scarce for a while, his tongue merely accompanied by the familiar bitter taste, till he remembered that one conversation he had with a certain man who had a rather troubling interest with his step-son.  
  
“Mr. Douglas called me a day ago,” Erwin began, resting his mug down the table. “He is going to host a party at The Teardrop this Tuesday, in celebration of its opening. He invited Val and I.”  
  
“Oh,” was Levi's monotone reply, busy in stocking up the plates in the wooden rack. “Really.”  
  
“And he invited you, as well.”  
  
Erwin heard him scoff. “Of course he did.” Levi finished drying his hands off with some kitchen towels now, and headed back to the dining table. “And what did you say to that?”  
  
“I told him I'll inform you, which I did, just now.”  
  
“I would have preferred that you played the strict Daddy role and told him you won't have your boy mingling with dirty old men.”  
  
 _To be honest, it was hard not to do just that,_ Erwin thought to himself. Luckily for his client, he is a man who practices and imposes free will, so he didn't act on that impulse. “That would be interfering with your freedom of choice.”  
  
“Right, because you're such a fucking liberal.” A roll of the eyes. “So. If I opt to go, you won't have any complaints?”  
  
“Not necessarily. I would prefer if you chose not to, actually.”  
  
Levi's eyebrow arched. “Why?”  
  
“I don't want to have my step-son interacting with an old man interested in him sexually, to put it simply.”  
  
The corner of Levi's lips slowly turned up. “Isn't that what I said earlier?”  
  
Erwin shrugged. “So, what is it going to be?”  
  
Levi didn't even give it a bit of thought. “I won't go. And if he invites me through you in the future, refuse him, for me.”  
  
He expected a different answer, actually. Erwin had thought Levi would tag along just to irritate and worry him throughout the said party. “May I know why?”  
  
“I don't want to be around some dirty old man,” Levi's smiling rather mischievously now, “Plus, I already have my very own _right here_.” He said pointedly.  
  
Erwin heaved a rather tired sigh. “I'm not exactly old, or dirty...”  
  
“We'll see about that last bit.”  
  
Erwin didn't know whether to feel immensely troubled or guiltily excited at that implication.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Smith left on Monday morning to Las Vegas.  
  
Rita Gomez, the ever motherly, strict, and beautiful woman who took care of Erwin in his younger years, was the one left behind to join Levi in the otherwise empty glass mansion. While the Ackerman heir didn't look too pleased about being left behind with her, he expressed his preference of staying with Rita rather than having Valentine in the same vicinity.  
  
They had a reservation at The Teardrop, which formally opened on the same day, waiting for them as they arrived. The executive suite was just as grand as any other offered by the five star hotels in the area, and upon their arrival there, a small banquet were splayed on the dining table, welcoming them with the delicious smell and sights.  
  
“I hope you enjoy my welcoming gift. Rest easy, my friends – my dearest.” Valentine read the little note – handwritten on a silky, white card, “Love, Peter.” She turned to Erwin with a growing smile, showing how happy and surprised she was with the warm welcome. “Oh, he's spoiling us too much.”  
  
Erwin returned the smile and pressed a small kiss on his wife's temple. He took the card from her and gazed upon it himself, reading over the words twice. My _dearest,_ it said at the end. He had an inkling Peter wasn't exactly referring to the two of them with that.  
  
“Damn, and the dress I brought with me is tight-fitting too...” Valentine had plopped on one of the seats and gazed on the display of food and drink on the table. “I might end up pigging out today.”  
  
Erwin took the seat beside her, placing the note by the edge of the table, meaning to throw it away later. “It doesn't really matter. You'll look stunning, either way.”  
  
Valentine sent him a look, her lips twitching as she prevented herself from smiling openly at the compliment. “Shush, you.”  
  
The banquet certainly is composed of a variety of things that his wife liked. One or two dishes, Erwin figured, was prepared for him – he did like seafood, after all, and he might have mentioned that to Mr. Douglas once or twice before. Most of the food served, however, was French-inspired. He didn't know exactly what Levi liked in terms of food, but if that weren't a clear sign of the Australian businessman's attempt at pleasing his step-son, the colorful assortment of lollipops on a tray just out of reach from his spot would certainly be an indication.  
  
 _I don't have interest in your lollipops anymore, old man,_ Erwin remembered Levi telling Peter that when they went to the then unfinished Teardrop. Curious. Reaching out for one, he unwrapped it carefully, taking in the smell of it first. Sweet.  
  
“Hey,” Valentine was watching him then, “Don't eat those first. You'll lose your appetite.”  
  
Contrary to her advice, Erwin took in the treat into his mouth, running his tongue against it. It tasted just as sweet as it smelled, the tarty and fruity taste of strawberries invading his mouth with every swipe of his tongue. He wondered vaguely, if these were the same lollipops Peter gave Levi when he was younger.  
  
Valentine shook her head at her husband, watching him suck at the candy. “What did I just say? Rita will be disappointed with your table manners, Mr. Smith.”  
  
Erwin smiled and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, placing it at the edge of one of the smaller plates. “Oh, I'm sure she will be,” He continued, leaning closer to pull her into a kiss, letting her taste the sugar on his lips. “Especially now.”  
  
Valentine could only laugh at his advances, her cheeks warming up with every peck she received.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The crowd is alive with cheer and bountiful with sparkling wine when they arrived at the party in the event hall come Tuesday night.  
  
Valentine was stunning donning her black, bareback and strapless dress and matching black stilettos. Her natural red hair had been pinned to one side, cascading on her right shoulder, curled and styled. She wore diamonds that night, simple and elegant, just like her make-up – her face painted not too strikingly, her lips nude but her eyes slightly smoky, cheeks powdered with a faint rosy blush. Despite encountering a bit of trouble squeezing into her dress (“I knew it; I shouldn't have eaten _that_ many chicken wings!”), she managed to pull it off, coming into the venue just as attractive, her hand hooked against Erwin's arm.  
  
Erwin on the other hand, dressed simply, sleekly. A suit of black to match his wife, a bow tie in place of his usual one around his neck. He had his hair slicked back this time to match the formal occasion, and had promised Valentine to keep it that way until the end of the party.  
  
Both met friends, old and new. Conversations were light and reminiscent – these weren't Erwin's closest friends, per se, as most, he had met through having contracts with them through his firm. Valentine encountered more of hers throughout the night, and with enough déja vu and champagne, she had been pulled by a few to one of the poker tables in the hall to play a few rounds.  
  
While he wasn't one to gamble – not in this sense, at least – Erwin still enjoyed watching the game. Valentine was pretty good at it, judging by the rising tower of chips on her side and the slowly building dismay on the faces of the other players. When they went for a third round, Erwin excused himself to get a drink, heading to the bar to leave his wife, letting her prowess in poker devastate the pockets of her friends.  
  
With a new round of alcohol in his hand, the blond hung out by the bar for a while, watching his wife from time to time. By the looks of it, she had won the third round – two out of three – and is now getting into another, with a new batch of players. Her friends, who lost to her, cheered her on, now standing behind her, merely spectating.  
  
Erwin thought of stopping her by the middle of the fourth round, though his thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he saw that he had received a text message.

  
  
_I'm bored._

_  
  
_It was from Levi.  
  
Erwin tapped out a quick message in reply.  


_Go to sleep. Its late over there.  
  
_

A few seconds later, his screen lit up, phone buzzing with another text.  


_I'm not sleepy. What are you doing now?  
  
Watching my wife gamble her way to the top. She's really good in poker.  
  
Don't you have something better to do?  
  
_

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows a bit at the text.  


_Don't YOU have something better to do? Like sleeping? You need that to get taller, you know._

  
He snorted at his own reply and hit send. Five seconds hadn't even passed when Levi had supplied a retort.  


_Fuck you, old man.  
  
_

And with it, came a selfie of the boy with his middle finger up. Erwin had to laugh.  


_Go to sleep, Levi. You have classes tomorrow.  
  
Are you alone right now?  
  
Of course not. I'm in a party. There's plenty of people in parties.  
  
Don't you fucking sass me, you blond giant. Where's Val? Is she next to you?  
  
_

Erwin almost automatically looked back at his wife. Yup. She's still winning.  


_No. She's at one of the poker tables, still playing. I'm by the bar.  
  
Good. Make sure no one's looking over your shoulder.  
  
_

His eyebrows came together once again. What did he mean by that? Erwin was in the middle of tapping a reply to ask just that when suddenly, he received another text.  


 _How do I look? s_ aid the message, and next came another image.  


Erwin almost dropped his phone as he stared at the picture Levi just sent him.  
  
His step-son had taken a picture of himself in his uniform, his back turned to the mirror, using it for his attempt of a selfie. He had his shirt pulled up to his chest, vest and pants unworn – and his hips jutted up so Erwin could see that he was wearing a white lacy thong panty that showed off his pert ass.  
  
He had to place his phone down, screen unseen, and take a moment to pace his heart as it beat rather wildly upon seeing the image. Erwin felt himself warm up, his palms getting sweaty, his throat and mouth getting dry. A quick glance at his wife told him that she's yet to finish playing, and it made him guilty to know that he's relieved at that discovery.  
  
The buzzing of his phone made him jump a little, and when he brought it up from the counter once more, he saw another text.

  
  
_I wore it in class today. Do you like it, Daddy?_

_  
  
_Erwin swallowed hard and set his phone face down again on the glass. He could feel the pressure slowly building in his groin, and cursed himself from having reacted to the picture that way. Damn it. Damn this boy to hell.

  
  
_If you don't, I'll wear another one for you. I have plenty more._

_  
  
_Still not replying, Erwin deleted the messages, his thumb hovering over the picture in question, eyes finding themselves gravitating toward Levi's rather lovely ass–  
  
“Ah, there you are, my golden boy!”  
  
Erwin immediately slipped his phone into his pocket and turned with an unmatched smile to face Peter Douglas, his chest still tight and heart still beating fast. “Mr. Douglas,” He greeted in kind, and got out of his seat to welcome the older man, as the latter had his arms outstretched, expecting a hug from him.  
  
“I'm so glad you made it,” Peter grinned and clasped Erwin's shoulder when they parted from their friendly embrace, “I appreciate it. I know you have a busy schedule, oh – all the projects you have! Thank you, Erwin, thank you very much. All of this,” He motioned outward, “Is not possible without you.”  
  
“We only built this place of stone. You make it shine like gold.” Erwin nodded at him, throwing back the appreciation. “Tonight, my friend, all the glory is for you.”  
  
Peter laughed heartily and patted the blond on the shoulder. “Very well, young man – and wait, where is your lady? Did she make it? And Levi?”  
  
Erwin's smile hardened a bit when Levi's name had been spoken. Nonetheless, he kept his mask steady, his smile never dropping. “My step-son had a rather important exam earlier today, so he had to decline the invitation. As for my wife,” Gesturing toward Valentine's direction, Erwin continued, “I believe she is reaping quite a lot of money from her friends at that table.”  
  
Peter laughed again, his hand finding it's place on his stomach. “Oh, that gal, so very good at card games. She never lost that, I see. And its a shame Levi couldn't come – but I suppose studies must always come first before anything else.” He nodded, though Erwin thought the older man looked a bit disappointed at the news. “Now come, escort me to Val – its been so long since I last saw her.”  
  
As soon as Valentine spotted the two of them heading toward her, she rose from her seat and grinned, her arms outstretched, welcoming the old man like Peter had welcomed Erwin. After a hug and a few laughs and greetings, Peter decided to join the game, challenging Val to a round of poker.  
  
“Come, Erwin, let's play some good old poker, ey? Or do you prefer some other game?” Peter was already seated next to the redhead then, smiling at him quite cheerily.  
  
“I have to pass. I'm quite terrible at poker.” Erwin easily evaded and put on one of his practiced smiles. “I have to excuse myself though – a colleague of mine had called me and I failed to take it.”  
  
“Ah, of course, of course, it might be important – go on lad, call 'em up, don't keep 'em waiting–”  
  
Erwin kept his pace even as he walked away after a parting smile and another 'excuse me', grabbing his phone in his pocket and pretending to dial something before pressing the thin device to his ear – that is until he turned to head to the restrooms. He dropped his act immediately and walked into one of the cubicles, locking himself in the safety of privacy.  
  
Going through his phone, he saw that Levi had texted him a couple of times since the last one.

  
  
_I have other colors, if you don't like white.  
  
I have black, pink and red. And in other styles too.  
  
I can get other colors, if you prefer something else.  
  
I'll do anything to please my Daddy._

_  
  
_Erwin bit the insides of his cheek and tapped out a reply hurriedly.

  
  
_This is inappropriate. Stop it, Levi. I already told you, no more._

  
  
It took almost a minute, but the reply to it came nonetheless.

  
  
_You told me to stop flirting. This isn't flirting anymore._

  
  
After that, another text and image had been sent.

  
  
_I bought this just recently. Do you like it, Daddy?_

  
  
Levi wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He still wore the same panties underneath, fitting perfectly and low on his hips. In place of his shirt was a similarly colored lacy halterneck babydoll, the end cloth of it see-through, loose and lace-lined, letting the curve of his body be seen. The garment fell just bellow Levi's navel, semi-covering his otherwise bare torso, and setting a pretty contrast of stark white of the lace against the milky and fair tone of the boy's skin.  
  
Erwin's mouth had gone dry again. He stood there frozen, his back turned to the stall door, attention all on the illegal temptation that is Levi Ackerman. He wasn't posing obscenely – in fact all he did was stand in front of the tall mirror – which Erwin had to deduce, is in his bathroom – and take the picture, his head a little cocked to the left, his hair a bit tousled, his pink lips parted, expression loose–

  
  
_Daddy? Are you there? Please tell me what you think. I want to be dressed properly when you come back home._

  
  
Fuck. _Fuck._

 _  
  
You're getting into so much trouble right now, Levi. –_ Erwin typed out hurriedly, fearing that his phone may slip from his suddenly sweaty hands.

  
  
_I'm so sorry, Daddy. I only wanted to make you happy. Please Daddy, don't spank me._

  
  
Erwin felt his cock throb every time Levi played that card. Trailing his hand down, he palmed himself once through his pants, and had to curse as he had gotten half-hard already.

  
  
_I'll be your good boy from now on, so please, Daddy..._

  
  
In a rush of adrenaline, Erwin deleted every text Levi had sent – the pictures, included – and turned off his phone. He almost lost grip of the device as the stall next to him had opened it's door, the sound of the flush jolting him enough to flinch.  
  
It took time, but he managed to calm himself down, easing his mind out of any thoughts regarding Levi. With his phone safe and dead in his pocket, he exited the stall fifteen minutes later, fixed himself, and went back to the party.  
  
Instead he couldn't actually shut his mind off from wandering – remembering – how _good_ Levi looked in lingerie. How his skin had a rosy glow to it, how nice and shapely were his legs. The image of his petite body donning lace bugged him throughout the night, never leaving him even when Peter had taken the stage and delivered some sort of speech about his new casino branch, thanking every business partner, including him or something – Erwin wasn't really paying attention, having autopilot run till he got home to their hotel room, past midnight.  
  
“Are you alright, baby?” Valentine had taken off her stilettos by the bed, her expression worried. “You don't look so good.”  
  
Erwin stared at her for a moment – at her red, red hair. He wondered how good Levi would look when he wears something in scarlet.  
  
“Erwin?” Valentine called out again, worry etched in her eyes, until the blond approached her and kissed her.  
  
“I'm sorry,” He whispered softly when they parted. “I'm so sorry, love.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
 _For the things unsaid. For the secrets that I am keeping._ “I was a bit distracted earlier.” He pulled her up, making her stand on par with him before drawing her into another kiss.  
  
“Distracted?” She was a bit hesitant in returning his kisses after that. “By what?”  
  
 _By sin._ “By you.”  
  
She blushed at his insinuation, and flushed when she felt that he had gotten hard as they kissed. Clothes are hurriedly removed, both tumbling down the plush bed in a tangle of limbs and pants and open-mouthed kisses. Erwin gazes down at her – at his wife – and studies her. _This is what I desire_ , he reminds himself, peppering Valentine's neck with kisses, tongue gliding down to the valley of her heavy breasts, his hands cupping, touching, groping, claiming, _promising_ – that he will want no other, and yet the sight of Levi – lovely Levi, the ever beautiful and _forbidden_ – still swam into his vision, poisoning him, _fueling_ him.  
  
 _I'm sorry,_ he repeated silently when he reached the flat of her abdomen, his breaths quick and short while he moved to part her legs.  
  
She brushed her fingers against his cheek in adoringly. “You've always been so sweet to me.” Valentine's smiling when Erwin looked at her, and that made him all the more guilty, because he sees how she perceives his actions – a compliment. She sees his desire for her heat, the passion and lust for her sex, and yet what he wants is–  
  
( _Levi_.) _  
_  
 _No_ , he reminded himself. _Never_.  
  
(But the more he repeats it, the more he falls.)

 


	7. Dark Red

Erwin could feel his body pulsing as he walked side by side with his wife toward their front door.  
  
He could hear Levi's voice in his head saying _I want to be dressed properly when you come back home –_ complete with the image of him clad in lingerie, naked and ready underneath that thin fabric. He could see how his lips would turn up ever so slightly at the sight of him, see how he would mildly cock his head to one side like an observing cat, meek but calculating.  
  
Every step he took made his feet feel heavier and heavier, as if his shoes were made of lead and filled with mercury. Valentine's hand clinging at the crook of his arm felt alien, like a sensation he couldn't quite place – his senses had gone, his skin numb and cold, yet inside he's burning, hot and white. The weak pulsing he felt at the base of the steps leading to his door had gone stronger, jolting him like a drum beat, its tempo getting twice as quick and loud with every passing second until–  
  
Nothing. Instead of the grey-eyed beauty that is his step-son, it was Rita who opened the door and welcomed them home. Their living room and kitchen smelled a lot like tomato sauce and spices and seafood when they entered, and soon enough the Spanish woman had urged them to eat some of the Paella she had only recently finished cooking.  
  
“Where's Levi?” Thankfully, Erwin didn't have to ask first. Valentine always inquired about Levi, as it was a developing habit of hers.  
  
“He's upstairs.” answered Rita, “Said he didn't want to eat rice at night.” With an annoyed huff, the woman turned to the counter and carried the wide pan of Paella and placed it on a small metal stand on the dining table, her hands covered with kitchen mitts. “I say its unbecoming of him. Its rude to refuse food.”  
  
Valentine's quick to defend the Ackerman heir as always, taming down Rita's growing irritation as she helped with setting the table for dinner. Erwin took the liberty of excusing himself so he could carry their luggage upstairs, his tongue empty of any comments as his chest continued to tighten while he made his way up.  
  
Levi's room is on the second floor, the same as theirs, only at the end of the hall. It is quiet when Erwin arrived at the landing, the chatter of the ladies downstairs muffled by glass walls and wooden floors. Making his way steadily toward the Master bedroom, the blond spared Levi's door a glance, waiting – for anything – but nothing came. Torn between being disappointed and relieved, Erwin continued on, placing their bags and cases by the bed before exiting the bedroom altogether.  
  
“You're home.”  
  
Only, once he turned, he came face to face with his adversary – or fascination – sometimes, he couldn't tell. Levi was standing in the hall, directly in front of Erwin's bedroom doorway, still clad in his uniform. The boy looked up directly at him, his small face turned up slightly in an effort to stand on par with the blond.  
  
“Yes, I am,” answered Erwin, guarded and surprised at Levi's sudden appearance. “We're going to have dinner now.”  
  
Levi turned his head from side to side, his bangs shifting a bit. “Let me welcome you home first.”  
  
With one hand, the boy pushed Erwin back inside the Master bedroom, entering it himself before he closed and locked the door behind him. Pushing the blond further back, Levi let Erwin meet the bed, his knees buckling as the back of it touched the edge. Once his step-dad was seated, he took a few steps back, commanding the blond's attention to remain on him and him only, holding his gaze.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin began softly, his hands balled into fists, his jaw set.  
  
“No,” The boy reached for the button of his pants, his fingers working on undoing it, “Look at me.”  
  
And look, he did. Levi is quick on stripping, the fabric of his pants bunched up on his ankles as he let it fall down once he finished unzipping the garment. Stepping out of the cloth, he continued on with his shirt, removing his vest with even movements before working on his tie.  
  
“Stop,” Erwin's teeth ached at the tension on his jaw, but he did not look away. “Stop, Levi.”  
  
Levi paused, the red and gold-stripped tie already coiled randomly on the floor, forgotten. With his shirt half-open, he looked up at Erwin immediately, his eyebrow arched, expression questioning. “Why?” Toying with a button of his shirt, he kept his gaze on the blond. “Do you prefer that I keep the shirt on, Daddy?”  
  
 _No_ , Erwin thought, _I would prefer it if you wore nothing at all._ Levi is truly a sight to behold, his legs covered with thigh-high stockings, black and lacy at the beginning, adorned with a little silk ribbon, one each, at the front. Black silk panties covered the rest of him, a bow of black tied on either side of his slim hips, keeping the cloth together and on his milky skin. Even with the shirt on, Erwin is certain looking at Levi in the flesh is much, _much_ better than looking at him on his phone.  
  
“My wife is waiting downstairs. We're going to have dinner.” Strengthening his resolve, Erwin finally responded, his gaze hardening.  
  
“So she is,” Levi came closer, toward him. “But you're still here. You're still looking at me.”  
  
 _How can I not look?_ “Levi. Put your clothes back on.”  
  
“Why?” repeated the boy, “You enjoy looking at me, just as you enjoyed looking at the pictures I sent you yesterday.”  
  
This time, it is Erwin who's looking up at Levi now as the teen stood directly in front of him, towering over him. “I deleted the pictures.”  
  
“You deleted them after you had your fill of _me._ ” Levi almost sneered. “Tell me, did your cock get hard while you looked and looked at your boy?”  
  
“Watch your tongue, Levi.”  
  
Levi laughed, brief and amused. “Stop denying it, Erwin. Drop your bullshit and just enjoy _me.”_  
  
Two hands shot for Erwin's, guiding them toward the curve of Levi's hips, willing them to slide down his thighs and up again, up and underneath his white buttoned shirt. Erwin's fingers slid easily against soft skin, his palms flat against Levi's lithe body, but then–  
  
“Erwin?”  
  
Valentine's voice rang loud in the hallway, permeating inside the suddenly quiet bedroom. Erwin's throat had gone dry by then, his hands still guided by Levi's, but now frozen against the boy's ribs. Levi also had stopped, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the door which he locked previously.  
  
“I–“ His voice wouldn't come at once, but with a quick clear of the throat, Erwin shouted a quick excuse. “I'm in the bathroom,” He breathed and snatched his hands away from Levi's grasp, but the teen only reached for them again, keeping them settled on his hips.  
  
“Oh,” came Valentine's reply, “Okay, well, we'll go on ahead, okay, baby? Be quick about it and wash your hands!” Then came a soft laughter, and a patter of fading steps.  
  
Levi had to roll his eyes after Valentine had gone away, well out of earshot. “Of all the excuses you can think of, you had to say you were taking a shit.”  
  
Erwin had to sigh as he, again, attempted to take his hands away from Levi's hips. “Can you please put some clothes on, now?”  
  
“Why? We've still got time. I can suck you off and you can tell your wife you have diarrhea and that's why you took so long in the bathroom.”  
  
Erwin would have rolled his eyes at the suggestion if not for the suddenly glaringly apparent clothed erection in front of him. Or perhaps, he only recently noticed it, as he was too busy thinking of an excuse for his wife earlier.  
  
“You're hard.” He pointed out simply.  
  
“No, I just happened to have a stick and decided to randomly put it inside my underwear,” Levi snorted and put his hands on his hips. “Of course I'm hard, you idiot. What else do you think this is?” He then nodded down at the tent in his black panties.  
  
Erwin paused for a moment, studying him. “You got turned on because we were about to get caught.”  
  
Levi didn't appear to deny it, even if he was frowning. “Will you shut up already and touch me again?”  
  
“I can't.” Erwin stood up then, which made Levi's frown deepen. “I have to go down.”  
  
“You were touching me just a few minutes ago and you weren't fucking complaining.” Levi made a grab for his step-dad's hands again, placing them on the curve of his ass. “Come on, Daddy.”  
  
And that was it. The resolve he had built up steadily had crumbled down just as easily, concrete turned to sand and dust – and _lust_ – lust for the ever lovely Levi, sinful and sweet and _oh_ – how can Erwin resist? To be gazed upon so wantonly is such a scandalous gesture, so lewd and improper, but Erwin would be damned if he said it didn't excite him all the more.  
  
“Levi,” But he tries again even if he has already fallen. Levi is wonderful to look at – even more so to touch, but the wedding ring on Erwin's finger burns his skin like acid and he remembers the promise he made to the woman downstairs–  
  
(I will cherish and love _you_ for all the days of my life–)  
  
“What?” Levi stood on his tiptoes and slid his hands along the blond's arms, to his shoulders.  
  
Erwin thought what it would be like to kiss him – all thin, rosy lips and fire, but he will never know, because he will never lean down to find out. The metal on his finger burns hotter, the promise holding strong despite the desire in him to devour all of Levi – to kiss and touch and _claim_ – and oh, Erwin is sure his boy is sweeter and _tighter_ and–  
  
“Put your clothes back on.”  
  
Levi's look is venomous when his arms fell to his sides.  
  
“You can continue on lying,” the boy began, “But your cock can't.”  
  
Erwin's heart is still hammering even when Levi had picked up his clothes and left.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
When it comes to friends, Mikasa only keeps one the closest.  
  
Its not a matter of being sociable – she can be when she wants to, but keeping ties is taxing on the heart. When one has lost so much, its hard to try to convince yourself it won't happen again. Better to be careful than broken – better to be with one than with no one at all.  
  
The ties of blood never really mattered to her. The Ackermans are brilliant at whatever thing they put their mind on – and the millions of dollars in their bank accounts proves just that. The one thing they're not good at, however, is being a family – that means no merry Christmas gatherings, no happy Thanksgivings – just pure, unadulterated business – that's all there is, and that's all there ever will be.  
  
There's nothing wrong with that, Mikasa thinks. Just as she can be with the Jaegers, she can live her life in peace. Never mind her shares in their business. Never mind the money and the riches. Her joy lies not with them, after all.  
  
And so, that is why she sits here, and dines.  
  
“What do you want?” Levi is the firstborn of the firstborn of their family. He's nothing like his father but sometimes, she could hear Kenny talking when he opens his mouth to speak.  
  
“We need to talk,” She spears her salad with her fork. It crunches upon impalement. “About Eren.”  
  
They eat in silence, for a while. Levi doesn't react to the name like he used to, and that gives Mikasa hope.  
  
“It has been weeks since you two last talked,” Mikasa's tone is mild, even. “Its time for you to decide.”  
  
“Decide what?” Levi's quick to reply. “I've already decided; weeks ago.”  
  
“You told him you can't look at him then,” Her grip on her fork tightened, “That isn't a decision.”  
  
Levi let out a laugh, mirthless. “What, I can't be indirect, now?”  
  
“Your answer is vague,” The plastic utensil dug against Mikasa's fingers at the force of her grasp. “Set things straight. Eren, he's – he's uncertain of what to do.”  
  
“That's not my problem.” said Levi in that cold, carefree voice of his father. “And its not yours, either, so stop meddling.”  
  
And that's where she snaps.  
  
The plastic fork's teeth breaks when she stabs it close to Levi's left hand, the table getting a few scratches because of it. Some of the students in the cafeteria pauses to see what's the commotion, and she thanks the heavens because Eren isn't there to see what she's done – or what she hasn't done, because skin and flesh is so _easy_ to hurt and it would have taken her only a second to inflict a nasty wound on her dear cousin.  
  
“What are you gonna do?” Levi doesn't seem bothered by the action, and that made Mikasa's blood boil even hotter. “Stab me to death with a _fork_?”  
  
Despite the rage, she finds her words. “You will talk with Eren today.”  
  
Levi laughed again, and it made Mikasa's face burn. “You must have been so happy then.” He shook his head, “I _know_ what you've always wanted. But look at you now. Making threats with a plastic fork.” A sneer. “How the times have changed.”  
  
 _“You_ will talk with Eren. _Today_.”  
  
“Or what?” He challenged, his fists balling.  
  
“Or I won't miss next time.”  
  
She leaves the table with his cousin laughing and her hands shaking.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
“Or I won't miss next time.”  
  
It makes him smile – laugh, even, at Mikasa's words. These are not empty threats, and yet, that is what makes it all the more amusing to Levi.  
  
He could see the tension in her, the way she carries herself. Her stride is fast but stiff, like she's holding something heavy (it makes Levi laugh harder, because to him she looks like someone who has shit in their underwear.) It is easy to rile her up – just a few chosen words, a well-placed smile, then voila – prim and proper Mikasa is reduced to someone who's desperate enough to make threats with a plastic utensil.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Levi took his tea in hand, disappointed to find that it is not steaming anymore. It had gotten warm by the time his conversation with his lovely cousin is over, apparently. Clicking his tongue, he brought it back down the cafeteria table, and diverted his attention on leaving instead.  
  
That is, till his phone rang. The thin device nestled inside his pocket vibrated in waves, the melody of his ringing tone going out of sync with it. A quick grab and a glance at his cellphone told him that it is Hanji who's calling, and that made his day.  
  
“ 'ello, ” He greeted them with considerably more cheer than he usually does.  
  
 _'Is this a bad time to call?'_ came Hanji's voice.  
  
“No,” Levi almost grinned when they – or he, as its Thursday today, and Hanji always prefers to wear suits and use male pronouns on Thursdays. “Its a perfect time to call.”  
  
 _'Alright,'_ Hanji replied, _'Well, I've got news for you. Both good and bad.'_  
  
Levi hummed at this. “Tell me the good ones first – I'm in a wonderful mood today.”  
  
 _'Okay then.'_ came a pause afterward, as if to build suspense. _'I'm going to visit you there, one of these days.'  
  
_ “ _That's_ your good news?” Levi snorted, a smile creeping up to his lips. “ _Really_?”  
  
 _'Oi!'_ snapped Hanji, _'You only get to see this pretty face once in a while – you better be thankful.'_  
  
“I thought you're a man today?”  
  
 _'It doesn't mean I can't call myself pretty.'  
  
_ “Fair point,” Levi agreed with a nod. “What's the bad news?”  
  
There came another pause, but it wasn't made for any playful halt. _'Its about your grandmother.'_  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Armin's little group of friends is different from what he has in Paris, but they're good.  
  
Marco can't climb a flight of stairs without using his inhaler, but he's kind and cooks really good chocolate chip cookies that everyone loves. His best friend is a dick though, but Eren has to admit Jean's tactlessness is fun to listen to at times. Connie's really good at sneaking through anything which often gets them into trouble, but all's good and well, because he's good at making excuses (but they don't work on Shadis. _Nothing_ works on Shadis.) Sasha's a bit of a bad ass – Eren hasn't met anyone who has archery as a hobby before. Though, she does have a few odd eating habits.  
  
Its a good change of atmosphere, to be honest. Back home he's got Annie, whose sarcasm can rival Jean's and hand to hand combat skills can rival his sister's; Reiner, who doesn't fail to make a green joke every time but his baked pastries can make you moan; and Bertholdt, a quivering, sweating nerd who always beats everyone at Mario Kart. He's also got Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Auruo – though they're more of Levi's crowd, they're nice, nonetheless.  
  
“Hey,” And Armin – he's the best of them all. Eren couldn't believe he'd only met him recently. “Where's Mikasa?”  
  
He didn't even realize the lot of them had made it out of the school building, his mind distracted from his musings. The open ground before Trost High is now filled with students steadily pouring out of the exits, free of their classes for yet another day. “She wanted to come home early.”  
  
“Oh,” Armin's smile faltered a bit, “I see. Is she feeling alright?”  
  
“Yeah, she's...” _She's feeling fine_ , he wanted to say, but the sight of Levi a few paces away robbed him out of words.  
  
Armin noticed, looked at where Eren's attention had wandered off to, and understood.  
  
“We'll go on ahead,” The blond's smile had vanished altogether, but his gaze is not unkind. “See you tomorrow, Eren.”  
  
“See you,” But he barely sees Armin leave, because his eyes are focused on one person and one person only.  
  
It is Levi who approaches him. He stands before him with his chin slightly turned up, looking at him, eye to eye. To Eren, everything else is nonexistent – like they're the only ones standing there before the school, isolated and alone.  
  
“Hallo,” He greets him with a developing smile because fuck – he had missed Levi _so much_ – missed basking in his presence, missed being the center of his attention.  
  
“Hey.” Levi doesn't look away like he used to. Doesn't find it repulsive to be standing so close to him.  
  
“Hi.” He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, and Levi rolls his eyes at this.  
  
“Is that all you're gonna say to me after all this time?” Levi scoffs. Eren's stomach flutters when Levi takes his hand and leads him – somewhere – it doesn't really matter, as long as they're together.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Eren tightens his fingers around the other's hand, and it makes him happier to know that Levi doesn't mind. “I – I don't know what to say.”  
  
“No shit,” The Ackerman heir had led him to the side of the building, well away from the crowds of students moving toward the front gates. “You were close to drooling just a few minutes earlier.”  
  
Eren laughs, but he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand just to make sure.  
  
“Your sister threatened me earlier with a fork.” Levi doesn't have any reservations as always, his statements straight to the point.  
  
A minute hasn't even passed when the pair of them had stood there by the bushes, hidden from inquiring eyes and eavesdroppers. Eren felt a bit disappointed by this, because the warm reunion he had been expecting is close to unattainable with such a beginning.  
  
“Did – Did you say _fork?”  
  
_ “Oh yes,” Levi gave a curt nod, “More specifically, a plastic fork.”  
  
“Right,” Well, Mikasa is Mikasa. Even a pair of chopsticks can turn into a weapon if she put her mind to it. “And, why did she threaten you?”  
  
Levi didn't answer immediately, his gaze still on the brunet. “Because we're not back together.”  
  
It made Eren's heart ache with guilt, remembering the harsh words he had spewed out of spite of his adopted sister's own careless words. “I don't wanna sound like a dick, but, did her threats work?”  
  
For the first time in a long time, Eren sees Levi smile, even for just a moment. “Well, she did make me talk to you, so I think it worked a little bit.”  
  
Eren lets himself smile a little wider, hold his hand a little tighter. “Just a little bit?”  
  
Levi looked down at their hands, fingers entwined together. “Just so.”  
  
“I missed you,” Eren drew closer, till their foreheads touched. “I missed you so much.”  
  
Levi exhaled slowly, lightly, as he closed his eyes, the warmth blooming on his skin where he and Eren touched. He had almost forgotten the comfort Eren brings – forgotten how _good_ it all felt, like he was home back in Paris, with a hot cup of tea in a cold, September night. He smells all the same, smiles all the same – his words all honest and true. Since when did he stop wanting this?  
  
It sent goosebumps all over his arms when he opened his eyes to look back at teal ones. Eren looks at him with the same intensity of his words – _I missed you, I missed you so much_ – and Levi doesn't doubt it, not one bit. Words isn't used much in their relationship – after all, actions speaks so much better, so much clearer, without the clutter of the tongue. One can say I love you but to them, a kiss is all that's needed.  
  
And so, instead of words, they kiss.  
  
Eren kisses always like how he does everything – with passion. It makes Levi step backward when the brunet deepens it by the second heartbeat, and he hums, he grabs onto his shoulders and meets everything with the same passion he could muster. Eren's lips are plump and hot, tongue wet and searing and it makes Levi forget to breathe for god knows how long, because when they part, it felt like someone had just punched him on the chest, hard.  
  
“I've spent half of my life admiring you,” Eren's voice is soft when he speaks. “Spent the quarter loving you. All those years, all the times that I've spent close to you, _with_ you... I don't want to throw that away.”  
  
Levi caressed the brunet's cheeks with his fingers gingerly. “Everything ends. We had a great time together.”  
  
Eren shook his head, smiling. “No. We had the best of times. And I don't – I _don't_ want that to end. It doesn't have to.”  
  
Levi slid his hands down from Eren's cheeks to his chest, and stilled. “I have my own way of doing things, as you have yours. That will never change.”  
  
“I know,” Eren sighed at the action, closing his eyes for a moment. “And it doesn't help that we're both stubborn, does it?”  
  
Levi hummed, his fingers warm atop a smooth coat. Eren had always been too warm, both figuratively and literally. “You should go back to Paris.”  
  
Another shake of the head. “No. There is nothing there, for me.”  
  
Levi's lips straightened for a moment. “You have parents. They're both breathing. Mine are buried six feet under.”  
  
“You have a family too in Paris,” Eren clenches his jaw, “You have your gran, and your friends – our friends.” He looks away for a moment, and then, “Come home with me.”  
  
“No,” Levi's quick to answer. “There's _nothing_ for me there...” He bites the insides of his cheeks, and holds his tongue after.  
  
“Then I'll stay,” Resolution is definite in his tone. “I'll stay if you're staying.”  
  
“Eren...” Levi curls his fingers at the cloth of the brunet's coat, but inside he's relieved, he's at peace. A piece of home is standing before him, all whole and warm and so loving – how can a moth resist the heat of a flame?  
  
“I have you here,” Eren closes in the distance between them, their breaths mingling in the small space they share. “And you're enough of a reason for me to stay.”  
  
They kiss, again. It is slow and deliberate and thorough and it leaves Levi breathless again, while Eren's red-faced when they stop. Together they walk, side by side, hand in hand, toward the exit, the gates. Levi pulled away first when he saw Mr. Reed five cars away, and when he turned, he never looked back at Eren.  
  
“Sorry for the wait.” He got in the car after a hurried jog, and had to lick his lips out of nervousness. It only made his blood pump faster when he realized he could taste Eren on his tongue.  
  
Mr. Reed regarded him with a simple gaze, searching. He drove the Benz away from Trost High after a full minute, wondering what kept the Ackerman heir.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Erwin comes home later than he usually does, and what welcomes him is a quiet, empty house.  
  
Valentine had gone out for a drink with her friends, and Rita has a bad case of allergic rhinitis so usually she kept herself locked in her room after her responsibilities had been taken care of. Dinner is hidden away in a ceramic pot inside the fridge, ready to heat by anyone who wants to eat – Erwin would have done so, but he already had his fill of tuna at Maria's Grill.  
  
It had been a busy day. His muscles ached softly at his ascent to the second floor, and upon his arrival at his and his wife's room, he's ready to plop down the bed and sleep. But oh no, not so fast – in a second his phone is ringing once – twice – three times – and at the fourth ring Erwin sighs and answers the call.  
  
“What is it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't mean to sound so disinterested and bothered, but hell, that's all he is, now. “That can be arranged. Yes – yes. Don't panic, now.”  
  
His secretary called in with news that made the dull ache in his temples throb considerably stronger. Erwin walked out of the bedroom, the heels of his shoes clacking as he headed to the third floor, to his office.  
  
The Smith mansion houses an impressive library at its third floor, spanning almost half of the area. Aside from the numerous shelves, the floor also contains a conference room connected with Erwin's personal office, among others. It is quieter at the landing, the hallways illuminated by soft, yellow light as the blond steadily forced himself to tread toward the privacy of his study, pushing past glass doors once he reached the room.  
  
“Delays happen all the time, its quite alright.” Erwin flipped the switch on, turning on only the minor lights. His office glows faintly yellow, same as the hallway, the furniture and fixtures now bathed in a warm tone. “Yes, though it is a major one – Mike is the head engineer in this project. He's had his fair share of delays. Look – it – well, Reiss Corp is too demanding, you know how they are– ”  
  
His steps are even till he reaches his massive, narra desk. With breath held and words trapped in his throat, Erwin could only gape, wide eyed at the surprise waiting for him underneath his office desk.  
  
Levi sat idly in the hollowed space of the desk, his legs drawn to his chest. In his hands was a 3DS, the light from its screen casting a glow on the milky skin of his face. He seemed so concentrated on his game that he appeared to not have noticed Erwin standing there, staring at him in part surprise and confusion.  
  
 _'Sir?'_ The voice at the other end of the line called out when a full minute had passed and Erwin still didn't speak. _'Are you there?'  
  
_ “Yes, I – I'm sorry, I'm–” Then, Levi finally notices him. He looks up from his 3DS and reaches out for the swivel chair and pats it twice.  
  
 _Sit_ , he says, his lips moving but not releasing any sound.  
  
“Where was I?” Erwin swallowed hard. With a moment's hesitation, he followed dumbly at Levi's command and had to curse himself for not thinking faster than he should have.  
  
 _This is a bad position to be caught in._  
  
“Anyway, I – I have to go. I will sort this one out with the Reiss tomorrow.” Levi had snapped his gadget shut just as Erwin had ended his untimely call, and for a minute, both only stared at each other, empty of words.  
  
“What are you doing under there?” Erwin rested his phone on the cool desk after he had his time to take the sight in, his palms now sweaty and just as cold.  
  
“I got tired of waiting for you in your bedroom, so I went in here.” answered Levi without a care, placing his 3DS by his feet. “About time you fuckin' showed up too – I was getting bored.”  
  
 _What if Valentine didn't decide to go out with her friends? What if she came home before me?_ “Was that why you were hiding under my desk – of all places? You were _bored?”  
  
_ “No,” Levi's lips quirked up immediately, “I was intending to give you head while you worked – you always do, before bed, don't you?”  
  
Erwin had to slightly smother himself with the palm of his hand. While the thought of Levi sucking him off under his table would indeed be very lovely, he's too worn out to get excited at the prospect of it. “Levi, I don't have the energy to spare for you today–”  
  
And in an instant, he's moving back. His swivel chair slides at the force of Levi's push, and suddenly, he's out of his little hiding place under the table.  
  
Erwin's dumbfounded for a second, his eyes finding his step-son fuming and flushed. “Levi–”  
  
“You fucking suck, old man!” He shouted freely, the tips of his ears glowing, before he turned away, stomping his way toward the door.  
  
Erwin would have let him, he really would have. Levi is bratty and selfish as ever, and tonight, his patience had been well spent and dry – there's no more room to spare for another round of bickering and teasing, but something in Levi's demeanor is odd – he's quick to anger again, and Erwin has learned his lesson long ago.  
  
“Wait.” Levi is almost by the door when he calls. “Please.”  
  
The boy stops, his hand by the handle.  
  
Erwin sighed, threading his fingers through his hair. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It had been a long day, Levi... Please, come. Sit with me.”  
  
Levi considered for a moment, and decided to make his way back to the blond, albeit with small steps. He arrived at the spot beside Erwin, looming over him like a sulky gray cloud, before moving to sit on the older man's desk.  
  
“Sit properly, Levi.” Erwin motioned to the chairs on the other side of his narra desk, but Levi only hopped off and occupied Erwin's thigh instead.  
  
“If this is just another game, Levi, I won't play.”  
  
“Its not,” The boy confirmed, wiggling his toes whilst looking down. “I swear.”  
  
That had Erwin tight-lipped. “What's wrong?”  
  
“A lot of things,” He admitted, the crease between his eyebrows deep. “It has been a long day for you and me, Erwin Smith.”  
  
Erwin gripped the ends of the arm rests tight. “Tell me.”  
  
Levi shrugged, shaking his head slightly. “I'm sad.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Does it matter why?” Levi looked at him directly, grey eyes piercing.  
  
Levi's weight is heavy and hot against Erwin's thigh, but it is not unwelcome. Erwin mulled upon that for a minute, letting the silence brew.  
  
“Tell me why.”  
  
“It wouldn't matter to you, just as it wouldn't matter to me in ten years. Or three, if I get busy and forget to think about it.”  
  
“It matters to you now,” Erwin spoke gently, “So it matters to me as well.”  
  
Levi shook his head. “Its a long story, Erwin Smith, and I'm a little tired.”  
  
“We have all the time in the world.”  
  
Levi snorted. “That is the biggest lie I have ever heard to date.”  
  
A moment, and then, “How can I help you if you don't want to talk?”  
  
“Will you shut up for a fucking second?” Levi snapped, the color returning to his cheeks. “Just shut up. Just sit and listen to me.”  
  
“Listen to what? You're not telling me anything.”  
  
“Then listen to me fucking breathing! Fuck, Erwin, sit and be quiet and just – _stay_ _there.”_  
  
And stay, he did. Levi took his time, and Erwin kept the silence between them. It's nearing eleven when the boy fell back and leaned against his chest, his small face tucked against the crook of Erwin's neck. For a brief period, he thought Levi was crying, but after a few more minutes, the Ackerman heir resurfaced from his hiding spot, now sitting properly again, his expression blank.  
  
Erwin thought this wasn't any better than seeing him crying, or getting mad. Those are the eyes of a dead man, and Levi is too young to be so sapped of life. “We still have time.”  
  
“No.” Levi's tone is low and quiet and it makes Erwin's chest ache. In a moment after his last word, the boy drew closer, one hand reaching up to rest against the side of Erwin's neck, and in another, he leaned in to seal their conversation with a kiss. “You don't have any left for me. Your wife is coming home soon, I'm sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Yeahhh. 
> 
> The story progresses, though slowly. But I hope you guys don't mind. I wasn't intending to add in some drama, and the extra added ereri, but somehow that shit got mixed in? Haah.
> 
> But the plot is moving. There's a reason for everything, for every scene and action, so I hope you guys don't mistake this as one of those "oh its THAT kind of fic" where the main pairing suddenly changes or some bullshit. The bits in here are just parts of the plot.
> 
> and I admit that I'm slow, but I like to let things brew, you know? Some people come up with stuff easily, some people take longer. That's just how it is.
> 
> And lastly... Thanks for all the comments, the hits, the kudos and bookmarks -- heck, those numbers and words really makes me happy.
> 
> aight. till the next one, then.


	8. Electric (Crimson)

Hanji Zoe arrived in Manhattan on the first day of October.  
  
New York has a different air to it, though its still as busy as Sin City. The airport is bustling even at the dawn of day, though Hanji is no stranger to these kinds of sights.  
  
She is a lawyer, a businesswoman, a gambler of sorts. She had been Kenny Ackerman's right hand once, and in his death, he entrusted her the rights of holding his place in the Board of the company he had spent all of his life working for till his only son comes of age. To why he had, some might argue and whisper in a hush, but Hanji Zoe does not care for gossip, not one bit – it is the game, which she cares for, and what better arena to play in than that with bears?  
  
Money, she does not care for so much. Money is plenty in her family, plenty in the Middle East where there is liquid gold underneath sand and dust. Fuel is predictable, she thinks. In a few decades fossil fuel will go dry, and with it, the death of the market will follow. The game will end too soon. But here in the city, the game never ends as long as you know how to play your cards. What better ground to gamble than here, where Hanji can enjoy the rush and triumph of winning over and over again?  
  
Her trip to the small, exclusive residential patch of land squeezed among corporate buildings and fixtures was as quick as she hoped, devoid of any major delays morning traffic in New York usually offers, as its a weekend. Once at the face of Appleroad Village, the guards let her escort car in without trouble, as her own welcoming party of one was already there, expecting her.  
  
She had worked twice for an Ackerman; first for the thrill, the second out of affection. Kenneth Ackerman is not a lawyer, nor a businessman, but he is one crazy motherfucker of a gambler – which works well for his own business, as he is so terribly good at it. When he bets, he bets big. That is what Hanji liked about Kenny. He's fearless, ruthless, and most of all, he's greedy. He makes the game interesting.  
  
On the other hand, her second Ackerman boss is much different.  
  
Levi had his hands buried inside the pockets of his hoodie when he confirmed that she is indeed, his esteemed guest, earning her a pass to enter the highly secured village. His hair was a little unkempt, as if he only combed through it with his fingers out of haste, and his eyes were a little puffy, probably because he had to wake up so early for their meeting.  
  
Hanji expected him to be a cranky little shit once the boy motioned her to get out of the car just as the vehicle went past the gates, but instead she had been greeted with two swift kisses on the cheeks and a soft 'good morning' in French.  
  
“Let's walk.” said Levi, wrinkling his nose when he caught a whiff of Hanji's perfume after their greeting kiss.  
  
“To your house?” Hanji raised an eyebrow, looking back at her companions – one Moblit Berner, her secretary and assistant, and a Mr. Stuart, her hired driver for the day. “But we have a car.”  
  
“Its not my house,” argued the boy, “And yeah, I can see that. We will walk. You can leave them behind.”  
  
“But I have a lot of things to discuss with you – things requiring the need to show papers. Documents. I have a whole bag of it, actually.”  
  
Levi replied with a grunt. “Then bring your bag and walk with me.”  
  
In another time, Hanji would have reacted violently at the rudeness of the reply. She was hot-blooded as young blood comes once, but time has done her a favor. Meeting Levi too – even with their age gap, she had been surprisingly compatible with the cranky boy.  
  
The first time she saw Levi is the first time she had been employed by Kenny as his lawyer. Back then he was but a small little thing, pink and squalling in her mother's arms. Hanji had no interest in childbirth, or children in general, but the sight of the young and beautiful Mrs. Ackerman in her hospital bed crying and smiling at the same time while cooing at her child, and Kenny, gazing down at both with an expression devoid of any cunning and malice (which he always appeared to have about him) was a new sight to her – it charmed her, even. There was nothing but business in her mind then, and to have the chance to see her client in an almost vulnerable position was... Not what she really expected.  
  
She saw Levi sparingly at first, in brief bursts of casual lunch meetings where the wife asked Kenny to be closer to home. He's as beautiful as his mother as a child – delicate and innocent in a room of liars and schemers. He'll soon lose that angelic look about him in a decade, Hanji thought back then, a bit dejected. A pity, that he had to grow up in a family of bears.  
  
Her forecast wasn't wrong, as years passed to prove it. The more she saw of the boy, the less the boy smiled. He laughed even lesser. What became more prominent though as he grew, was his blunt way with words. Hanji thought Levi was another Kenny in the making – another wild player on the table, but she was mistaken.  
  
“Shall we have coffee once we get to your _temporary_ home?” Her briefcase slapped at her trench coat while they walked the span of the cobbled road, her rented escort and secretary already left behind by the gates with the guards.  
  
“Judging by the smell of your breath, you've already had more than enough coffee for this morning.” answered Levi with a snark, “And no. We'll walk while we talk.”  
  
Hanji regarded him with a long stare. Why not show the home you found here in New York? “I won't mind the mess in your room, if that's what you're worried about.”  
  
“Very funny, Shitty Glasses.” Levi rolled his eyes, folding his arms together. _Ah_ , Hanji thought, _You are hiding something from me._ “Now hurry up and start talking.”  
  
Hanji adjusted her glasses with a sigh. “I can't. I have reports outlined inside my briefcase. Do you want me to walk while I go through papers while holding this massive thing?” She gave the bag a tap. “I'm good at multitasking, but I'm not a juggler of sorts.”  
  
“Then be concise with it. I'll read through your reports.”  
  
“Will you really?” Hanji ceased walking, her heels clacking at her pause.  
  
Levi stopped a step or two from her. “Yes.”  
  
“Liar,” She shook her head. “Levi, you have to take this seriously. You have to take _me_ seriously when I talk about business.”  
  
“No, I don't have to.”  
  
“Yes, you do,” Hanji bit at the inside of her cheek, frowning. “In December you will be seventeen. In another year, you will have a legal say on what you want to do to your inheritance.”  
  
Levi matched her frown with a stubborn look. “One year is a long time.”  
  
“You'd be surprised at how fast time flies, kiddo.” She wanted to cross her arms, but the briefcase is heavy in her right hand.  
  
“Don't call me that.” snapped Levi, his expression turning sour.  
  
“Then stop acting like a kid.”  
  
 _That shut him up_ , thought Hanji, as a moment of silence passed between them.  
  
“Do you know how many hotels and casinos you own by name? Well, I'd say a quarter of the entire company's properties. Do you know how much that is?” In a moment of fury, Hanji let the case fall from her grasp and land on the ground with a loud thud. “I think not.”  
  
“I don't care!” Levi matched Hanji with greater anger. “I don't care about some fucking casino! Callisto could go bankrupt for all I care!”  
  
The boy was seething while Hanji simply looked at him with a stern gaze – the one she knew Levi hated so much. Kenny's heir always hated it when people treated him like a child.  
  
“I know you resent your family.” Hanji pursed her lips tight. “I know if you could, you'd cast away every last thing relating them to you in a heart beat–”  
  
“I could,” Levi interrupted, glaring at her. “Watch me.”  
  
“That would not be wise,” She shook her head once, “The money in your bank account is the money of your father, never forget that. You'd be a pauper prince in an instant.”  
  
That made Levi's anger boil twice as hot, Hanji could see.  
  
“There are other ways to win, better ways.” She dipped down a bit, lifting her suitcase from the ground once more. “Your strongest card is your inheritance. Perhaps it is your only card. But if you learn to play it well – own it, earn it – I promise you, victory will be sweet.”  
  
Levi's forehead creased with thought. Hanji knew he was stubborn, but he wasn't obstinate.  
  
“Think of your grandmother.” She stepped closer to him, and had to be thankful that he didn't turn away. “She too, understood...”  
  
Levi scoffed. “Understood what? How fat my dad's fucking wallet is? She wanted me to 'take what's rightfully mine'. Did she even ask what I wanted? She told me to go back, to live here again.” A shake of the head. “I should have stayed in Paris.”  
  
“If you stayed, what then? We both knew she had Alzheimer’s. It was just a matter of time till she got worse. Do you think she would have liked you to wake up one morning to an old woman asking you who you were?”  
  
Levi chewed at his lip, gaze distant. “It's better than waking up alone. I wouldn't have minded if she didn't remember me.”  
  
Hanji exhaled softly and reached out, smoothing over Levi's shoulder and arm in one stroke in an attempt of consolation. “Your gran only wanted what's best for you. With her memory gone... Who would take care of you? Who would look after you?”  
  
“I can take care of myself just fine.” replied Levi in a stubborn air.  
  
“No, you can't,” With a finger, Hanji poked at that deep crease between the boy's eyebrows. “You're a spoiled rich kid who has all the money in the world. You're used to having everything and anything handed over to you in a silver platter. Heck, for all I know, you don't even know how to use a washing machine.”  
  
“I know how to use a fucking washing machine, thank you very much.” Levi looked offended, but the soft tinge of pink on his cheeks betrayed his lie.  
  
Hanji had to smile. “If you can use a washing machine, then I'm sure you can read just fine.” She placed the briefcase before him, leaving it just an inch away from the tips of his shoes. “Think about what I said earlier, Levi.”  
  
The boy looked at the case for a moment, then at Hanji. He offered no response.  
  
“We'll see each other on Halloween next.” A step away, Hanji smiled at Levi, kindly. “Parties and events will be popping left and right, and you and I'll be bound to be invited by at least a dozen people. Callisto will be holding its own, of course. I expect you to come.”  
  
Levi nursed another frown then. “I've no interest in that.”  
  
“You might be, very soon.” Hanji smiled a little wider. “Or not. Till then, Levi.”  
  
Hanji kissed him on the cheek, and Levi closed his eyes. She meant to question him more, to ask him how he'd been faring in a stranger's home, or how he's doing in school, but she knew she'd get no answers from him. Levi isn't a very good schemer unlike his relatives – you'll know when he's planning something. He's so oblivious to his obviousness. Well, Hanji wouldn't blame him – he hasn't perfected the art of deception yet. But he will.  
  
They parted after, the sun still hanging low on the horizon. Hanji thanked the guards once she made it back to the gates of Appleroad Village, and asked her driver to head straight to the airport once inside her rented vehicle.  
  
“Moblit,” Traffic is starting to build when they hit the main route, but Hanji's flight is six hours away, at best. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
The man – her secretary of six years – beside her looked at her with an inquiring expression. “Anything, ma'am.”  
  
After a moment of pause, Hanji then said, “What do you know of Erwin Smith?”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Erwin Smith is ever an early riser, whether he liked it or not.  
  
His wife is still sleeping when he got out of bed, the warmth of her body dissipating from his when he stood barefoot by their bed. Sunlight had flooded their glass bedroom, but it was still gentle and young. Erwin drew the curtains then, to save his wife from the pain of waking up to a brightly lit room – he knew she would have done the same for him, though, not that she woke before him often.  
  
Groggy still, the blond made his way downstairs for a good cup of coffee after draining his bladder dry, not even bothering to fix himself in a haze of laziness. Unsurprisingly, he found the kitchen quiet and empty, so he dove right into the cupboards for a big mug and set on making some liquid caffeine.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
It might have been the sudden shift from stillness that surprised him. Erwin slightly jumped from the greeting, his cup banging on the counter while he was holding the ceramic.  
  
“Levi,” He breathed, looking back at him. “You startled me.”  
  
Levi looked partly amused at his reaction. “Didn't you hear me coming down the stairs?”  
  
“No.” Erwin suddenly became hyper aware that he had yet to wash his face or brush his teeth, now that Levi decided to come closer, settling right beside him.  
  
“Really? Ah. It must be hard to be so old.” came the boy's jape. “Is the coffee done?”  
  
“Soon,” Erwin let the insult pass in place of taking note of what Levi was wearing – a hoodie and some jeans in place of pajamas. “Are you going out?”  
  
“Already have.” The answer came quickly.  
  
“Oh,” Erwin blinked. Its so early... “Where?”  
  
“Just outside,” Levi moved to get his own cup, and returned to Erwin's side. “I had a date.”  
  
“You had a date?” Blond eyebrows shot up. “With who? Eren?”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “No. With a woman.”  
  
Erwin's eyebrows came together then. “A _woman_?”  
  
“Is that so surprising?” Levi raised one of his own. “I had a girlfriend once, you know.” Reaching out for the coffee pot, he poured some into his cup, the smell of the bitter liquid spreading in the air like some sort of perfume. “Unlike your wife whose red hair definitely came from a bottle, my lovely girlfriend is a natural ginger. Plus she's got brains – another thing your wife lacks. _And,_ she does fencing.”  
  
It is Erwin's turn to roll his eyes. “If she's that great, why did you break up with her?”  
  
“I dunno, must be because I realized I liked cock more.” Levi gave a nonchalant shrug. “How about you, _mon ch_ _é_ _ri_? When are you going to realize you like me more than Valentine?”  
  
Erwin almost snatched the coffee pot from Levi's grasp in his urgency, pouring himself some of the liquid caffeine, nearly spilling it as he filled his mug to the brim. The action made the boy smile. “Who is this woman you met with earlier?”  
  
“Just a woman. Or a man, on certain days.” He shrugged again. “She gave me a big fat briefcase of papers I won't likely read, and kissed me goodbye.”  
  
That made Erwin think for a moment. “Did you enjoy your, ah, little date?”  
  
“Not so much,” Levi admitted. “There's too little kissing for my liking.”  
  
Erwin had to laugh. “Perhaps you should have called someone else, then.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Levi's lips turned up ever so slightly, “I should have called you instead.”  
  
The look that Erwin gave him was an amused one. “I'll have you know that I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Or gargled, for that matter.”  
  
Levi wrinkled his nose upon hearing that. “A shame. You've completely missed out on the chance of making out with your boy in this fine Saturday morning.”  
  
That made Erwin laugh again. He lifted the cup to his lips gently, and drank a quarter of it with a smile. “You seem more cheerful now.”  
  
A cock of the head to one side. “What do you mean?”  
  
“A few days ago, you said you were sad.” Once the mug is safe and grounded once more, Erwin turned back to Levi. “You've always been so secretive, and I thought – well. You never say what you feel often. This thing that has happened... It might have been very grave.”  
  
Immediately, Levi's gaze lowered, avoiding Erwin's eyes. For a moment he thought he touched a nerve, but the boy didn't react against his probing. “I told you – it doesn't matter what made me sad. It won't matter to me in a few years, at best.”  
  
“I wish you told me what it was, though.” Erwin watched his step-son take little sips of coffee while he talked, his thin lips reddening on contact with the hot drink. “I could have helped you, somehow.”  
  
“How could you have helped? Besides, I am not a sentimental person,” Levi licked his upper lip after he had his fill. “Unlike you.”  
  
“Its not so bad to be sentimental,” Erwin gave him a smile. “Who knows, we might have lived before with steel hearts and stone masks.”  
  
Levi snorted, shaking his head. “If mornings are going to be this poetic with you, remind me to never join you for coffee again.”  
  
“What? I thought that was a very good line.”  
  
“It sucked.”  
  
“It didn't. It was great.”  
  
Surprisingly, Levi left it at that, and let the silence prevail for a few minutes. They enjoyed their coffee with nothing else but each other's company, the morning song of birds faint as they stared out of the glass walls. Erwin finished his cup first, and moved to serve himself another, while Levi merely stared at his half empty one.  
  
“Thank you,” He began gently, just after Erwin had filled his mug. “For staying.”  
  
Erwin returned the glass pot back to the coffee maker. “You can always expect me to, from now on.”  
  
Levi looked up at him, and for a moment, he said nothing. “Its enough that you stayed that one night.”  
  
“I can stay with you for a hundred more, if you need it.”  
  
The boy shook his head. “So you tell me, but you still stay with your wife.”  
  
Erwin had to sigh. “Levi...”  
  
“As my parent, is that what you meant?” Levi looked cross as he stepped closer, till their bodies touched. “But what if I wanted you to stay for another reason? Will you leave, then?”  
  
There was no room to reply, quite literally and figuratively. Levi's arms are quick to their ascent to Erwin's neck and in a blink of an eye, their noses bumped against each other – and in another, their lips had touched.  
  
Erwin felt like he was falling – down and down as he stooped to meet Levi's height, but it left him dizzy with desire and delight. His boy's lips tasted bitter but his tongue is so sweet, such saccharine sin trapped between hot breaths and wanton nips. The drum beat came once again, thrumming and thumping in his chest, stronger and stronger till he could feel it in the tips of his fingers, the pulse so great that he had to distract himself with something – anything – in fear of having his heart burst in the middle of the kiss.

So he calls him and breaks away: “Levi.”  
  
But Levi is quick to respond, his lips still wet and mouth open as if to say 'we are not finished yet'. “Stay.”  
  
In a flash of possessiveness, Erwin lunged in on the invitation, his lips finding its home on Levi's once more, all morals abandoned. He touched him from back to ass and squeezed him hard there and Levi moaned – so sweetly in fact that Erwin had to knead that pert bottom once or twice just so he could hear his boy again.  
  
When they parted, Levi's face had reddened, his lips a shiny pink, his eyes glazed so early with lust. “Why did you stop?” He said, breathless.  
  
Erwin felt a wave of guilt crashing onto him. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew – but his dick has gotten so hard that it hurt and Levi's looking at him with those beautiful grey eyes and _fuck_ , he'd kiss him again and bend him over the counter if he didn't have the self-control to stop himself. “I can't – I _shouldn't_ , I know –”  
  
“But you still do.” Levi bit his lower lip and had his fingers dance along Erwin's shoulders. “You want me, but the wife always comes first, isn't that right? So kiss me again, Daddy, kiss me now before your wife wakes up and finds out.”  
  
And so Erwin kissed Levi again, just as he's told. He allowed himself more touches after, his hand sliding perfectly between his boy's legs and finding him hard there too, underneath that pesky, dark jeans of his. Levi let out a whine so high Erwin feared he'd wake Valentine, but he was too turned on to care. He wished Levi would return the favor though, but to feel him bucking into his hand as he continued rubbing him through his pants was enough to let him know Levi wanted it as much as he did.  
  
“Fuck, get it off me,” Levi's ears were glowing when he pulled away for a moment. “Hurry, before she comes down–"  
  
Erwin would have laughed, amused by Levi's wanton will to take off his pants so that he could be touched more closely, but he saved that jeer for later. He, however, settled on unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans only, as a milder form of teasing.  
  
“Stupid, I told you to _ahhhhhh_ fffuuck,” Levi threw his head back once Erwin slid his hand against his boxers to grope him better. “Shit, Erwin, that's it, touch me _please_ –”  
  
But soon the words died in his throat when a different thumping filled the air.  
  
Erwin saw lesser fear in Levi's eyes when they heard Valentine's descent from the stairs. He appeared more annoyed and inconvenienced than afraid of being caught – then again, who would Val be angrier with but Erwin? The boy pushed him away mildly and began zipping his pants up, his thin lips pulled into a frown, while Erwin too, sorted himself out – though his boner insistingly making itself apparent from his pajamas is a bit of a problem. Now what can he do about that?  
  
“In the bathroom, you turd, hurry up–” Levi hit him on the arm hard, and that sent a jolt through Erwin – evade and hide – so with quick steps, he turned to the other side of the kitchen just as Valentine had entered the vicinity.  
  
“Good morning!” He could still hear his wife's cheerful voice when he was a foot away from the bathroom under the stairs. _What have I done_ , he heard himself whisper, _I kissed him, I touched him._ Yet he felt so triumphant just as he felt as nervous and guilty, and none of that helped the throbbing need of his cock.  
  
Once inside of the restroom, safe and locked in, Erwin sighed, sweat trickling on the side of his face. He didn't even notice that he had sweated this much. All the heat from earlier's activity had yet to vanish, but his fingers had gotten cold in the knowledge of Valentine almost walking in on them. A series of clatters and words hushed by walls aired in the following minutes, telling Erwin that nothing was amiss – that is, in his wife's view at least. Levi had covered for him this time, but if he didn't play his part, Valentine might get suspicious.  
  
 _If he didn't play his part._ Since when did he start thinking this way? Valentine is his wife – she's supposed to be the love of his life but now he's standing against the door of his bathroom with his dick up and his heart racing with the thoughts of no one but Levi.  
  
(He tries to think of Valentine when he jacks off, but it does not work.)  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Armin would like to have a cute boy in his bed on one of his less cheerful days, but not like this.  
  
He had a few boyfriends that one could count on one hand, but none of them could compare to how compatible he is with Eren Jaeger. That, and Eren is _definitely_ more good-looking than the rest of his ex'es by a mile.  
  
All of that isn't helping with his situation, though.  
  
“Are you going to read all day, or are you gonna change out your pajamas and go out with me?”  
  
Much to Armin's frustration, Eren also had the inherent ability to be oblivious about the obvious meanings his words might entail. Maybe he's just lost in translation, but with how close they've gotten in the span of a month, its really getting hard to ignore these misplaced words.  
  
“I thought you liked Levi,” He replied, before he could stop himself.  
  
Eren's bushy eyebrows knitted almost immediately. “What does that have to do with us hanging out?”  
  
 _And of course, he doesn't get it,_ Armin thought miserably. “I don't feel like going out, Eren.”  
  
The brunette, who had been previously laying down on his side on Armin's bed, had sat right up. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Armin lied through his teeth, folding his legs so he could hug them, his book smashed right between his lap and chest. And of course, that lie is what Eren sees.  
  
“Come on...” Eren had scooted over in a few heartbeats and that made Armin feel just a tad better. “You can tell me things. I mean, if you wanna. I'm a good listener.”  
  
“Its nothing.” Armin found it hard to resist Eren's urging, and eventually, with a few more seconds of that dastardly puppy look of his friend, he gave in. “Oh, I don't know – I just feel a bit depressed, I guess.”  
  
A flash of concern passed through Eren's features. “Why?”  
  
“We all have those moments.” He extracted the book from his lap and tucked his bookmark between the pages where he had stopped reading a long, long time ago, when Eren had arrived in his dorm room. “Connie's away with his family in Miami for the weekend. Marco went out with Jean and Sasha – that's why he's not here.” Armin slid his finger against the edges of it, contemplative. “I mean, they invited me, they always do, and its not that I don't want to come because I don't want their company, its just that... I feel like every time I hang out with them, I'm constantly reminded of how different they are, you know? Or rather, how different I am from them.”  
  
Then again, Eren also is another heir of another company, another friend of his with a pile of gold under his name. Who was Armin kidding? He was a fool to confide in him.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Eren was looking at him with such intensity that Armin had the urge to scoot away a bit from the brunet to escape his gaze. “I really do – if you met my mom, you'd know what I'm talking about.  
  
“It used to frustrate me, how frugal my mother is. She packs lunches for me and my sister and she doesn't let me hang out with my friends on weekdays... And even if I wanted to sneak out, I don't have the money to! Levi usually takes care of that, so I often get into trouble because of it, but what can I do, really? I wanted to go out so badly, to buy stuff that I want, but I can't... Not if I worked for it.” He shook his head, the tips of his lips turning up. “The point is, rich kids don't understand how important money is. They're not insensitive – they're just ignorant. They think everyone's got money to spend carelessly.”  
  
For a second, Armin didn't have anything to say to that. “Thanks.” A little smile came with the word, and when Eren scooted closer still so they sat shoulder to shoulder, it had grown to a grin.  
  
“Whew, I'm glad you understood all of that,” Eren leaned heavily against the blond, which earned him a light shoulder shove. “I suck at explaining things. _Especially_ in English.”  
  
Armin had a new found respect for Eren's mom. To be able to teach her kids the importance of the one thing they have so much of... Well, that's a thing to be commended for. “I think I like your mom.”  
  
“Wait till you meet her,” Eren snorted, grabbing one of Armin's pillows and squishing it with his arm, “Then again, I think she will like you – yeah, I bet she will. You're smart and flawless and good-mannered – I mean, I haven't even heard you say 'fuck' once. Ever.”  
  
It shouldn't have made him flustered, to be called flawless. “Well,” Armin placed his book away, resting it on the empty space of his side table, “You haven't known me for a long time.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Eren raised an eyebrow and grinned toothily.  
  
That only made Armin flush even brighter. “I cu-curse too, you just don't hear me saying it.”  
  
Eren wiggled his eyebrows then, amused and teasing. “You must be loud in bed.”  
  
The implication had Armin stuttering so hard Eren almost fell off the bed at the intensity of his laughs.  
  
It hadn't come to a surprise to Armin that Eren wasn't a virgin anymore. Then again, who would think that way, by how Levi and him acted sometimes? “Just because you did the do doesn't mean you can – hey, listen! It doesn't mean you can laugh at me like that!”  
  
Eren's face had reddened because of the lack of air, and he lightly wheezed, as he subsided from his fit of laughs. “I'm not laughing _at_ you because you haven't had sex yet. You just get so embarrassed at the mention of it – that's what's amusing.”  
  
Armin punched Eren on the arm (“Ow!” said Eren, wincing,) and frowned at him. “That's practically the same thing.”  
  
“Its not,” Eren rubbed at the spot where he had been mildly assaulted and grew another smile. “I think its kinda cute, actually.”  
  
Eren must have realized what he had said, because he suddenly stopped smiling and started unceremoniously clearing his throat and had looked away, his mouth opening like he was about to say something, but the only sounds that came out were a series of 'um's and 'I mean's. Armin on the other hand, had to look away for another reason – so Eren wouldn't see the smile he's so desperately hiding from him.  
  
When Armin had schooled his features into a more appropriate one, he faced Eren again, who's still not finished forming a coherent sentence. “You shouldn't be flirting with someone else when you're in a relationship.”  
  
“I wasn't flirting!” came Eren's over-defensive reply. “I was being honest, that's all – (Armin had to force his lips not to turn up into a smile again.) – and besides, I don't even know if Levi and I are a thing, still.”  
  
Despite feeling a bit hopeful, Armin also felt concerned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Its complicated but it shouldn't be? I don't know.” Eren slouched, sliding down a bit on the bed so his head is at level with Armin's shoulder. “I told him I didn't want to break up with him, and he haven't changed his mind, but we kissed and... Well, if he kissed me that much, then, maybe...” He glanced at Armin, then, “Sorry, too much information there, but if he kissed me, then wouldn't that mean he'd still want to stay with me?”  
  
Armin shrugged. “What did he say?”  
  
Eren shook his head once. “He said 'everything ends'. That we enjoyed each other's company. He wanted me to go back to Paris, but I told him I want to stay, for him. Then I kissed him, then he kissed me back... That should have told me what he wanted, but – oh, I dunno, I'm fucking confused.”  
  
Armin watched his friend's bushy eyebrows form a crease between them, a clear sign of his frustration. He wanted to poke it and make a light joke of some sort, but he chose otherwise. “Can I be honest with you, Eren?” He said softly, like there are other people in the room and he didn't want them to hear what he's going to say, “And I'm saying this as a person who has the past month as a base of my assumptions, and maybe that isn't enough, but I feel compelled to say this – because I want to be a good friend to you, as you are to me.”  
  
Eren had his attention all on Armin, by now. Armin lightly swallowed, amazed at his found courage. “Don't take this the wrong way,” He began, “But I think you love Levi more than Levi loves you, and I think you shouldn't settle for that. No one should settle for less.”  
  
The reply to that is a pause, then a sigh. Eren pushed himself up to sit properly, his shoulders bumping with Armin's. “I grew up with Levi. I admired him first and liked him next. You know that feeling you get when you see someone you like – that _badump-badump-badump_ in your chest that's so strong, you can't breathe? I started feeling that a long, long time ago, with him... And even with all this time, when I see him, even when I just hear his name – there's that again. _Badump-badump-badump._ That's when I _knew_...” He smiled, closing his eyes as he shook his head, his canines showing.  
  
“I shouldn't settle for less... Maybe you're right, but its easier said than done when I feel like I'm going to pass out when I see him in the hallway in the morning.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The first time he had kissed someone was when he was five.  
  
It was with Petra Ral, his neighbor and playmate. It could barely be called a kiss – it probably was a clumsy touch of the lips in the haze of curiosity of childhood. As Levi grew up he eventually discovered the great mystery behind kissing – what its for, why its done (the how's, he discovers much later), so he kisses again at ten, brash and needy after the death of his mother, and Petra blushes this time.  
  
He and Petra used to kiss a lot. Puppy love is a cute thing, clumsy for most of the part, but that's just how it is – so they learn, they kiss better. At thirteen, Levi's father dies and he's needy as ever, so they take their kisses further – a bit too much, but it makes him realize things, when Petra's naked in his bed, lovely small breasts and shapely legs closed in a shy display.  
  
The next person he kisses on the lips is Eren Jaeger. Levi kisses better than Eren, but his partner makes up to his inexperience with passion – though Eren does not stay inexperienced, for long. Their kisses are long and harsh and breath-shortening – a kiss so different from what he used to share with Petra, who loved it slow and sweet.  
  
In his sixteen years of life, Levi had known no other set of lips but theirs – his puppy love and his teenaged lover. That is, until now.  
  
Erwin Smith does not kiss sweetly, or passionately. He's on a whole different level, which words can't quite describe. True, that Levi hadn't kissed that many people, but he'd bet his life that his step-dad probably is one of the best kissers living on the planet.  
  
Perhaps its because he's older, or maybe because Levi just has a thing for older men, that he finds the blond's kiss so appealing. He's not really sure. What he's sure though, is that he'd really, _really_ want to kiss Erwin again. Preferably longer than the last time they did it.  
  
Its Friday, a rainy afternoon. Almost a week had passed since that fateful kiss in their coffee-smelling kitchen, but Levi had not stopped thinking about it – he couldn't, actually. Sometimes he thinks about it so much that he gets all hot and bothered, and of course, his hormone-filled blood does not help.  
  
This is not why he had approached Erwin Smith in the first place – his drive to lure him in is not out of lust. Sure, his blond giant of a step-father is irritatingly handsome and devastatingly charming, but that's just a coincidence – a factor which Levi had little care to consider before he flew from Paris. He didn't even mean to seduce him this far in the beginning. But he must adapt to win, and that is what he did.  
  
Erwin is a card of his to play. Just a tool, in the end.  
  
But tool or not, what a man, that son of a bitch is.  
  
“Fucking hell.” What was he doing, really? Grasping at his cock, gasping Erwin's name, remembering how good it all felt when that tongue fucking brushed against his own, his mouth, his lips. Fucking perfect, if there's such a thing – how can a kiss even get that hot? And how he touched him, large hands in possessive strokes – it made him feel small (more than he already is), like his strength did not matter at all in that golden moment. He hated it and loved it at the same time, though he's sure to assert himself more the next time they kiss. Levi would be damned if he'd let that giant blond get all smug about it.  
  
Smug, huh. That made him laugh. If Erwin knew he's jacking off to their little make-out session right now, he'd probably be more than just smug.  
  
“This is kind of pathetic,” He murmurs but he moans next, he moans Erwin's name and arches his back as he pumps his dick faster, nearing release. Fuck his fucking mouth. Fuck his fucking large-ass hands. Fuck him to hell.  
  
Levi comes all over his hand and relaxes on his bed in a boneless, sweaty heap with Erwin's name still on his lips. Erwin Smith. _Erwin._  
  
“Levi?”  
  
Valentine's voice is certainly not what he wanted to hear right after he just finished fantasizing about Erwin. He didn't answer immediately, choosing to ignore her till she went away, but after a few minutes, she did not leave still, even calling him a second time.  
  
“What.” Levi opened his door after he had cleaned up, wiped the sweat off his brow, arranged the clothes on his person neatly, and waited a bit more to piss Valentine off. He was having a jolly good time in this fine, Friday afternoon till the bitch disturbed him in his room, after all.  
  
“Sorry to disturb you,” Valentine clearly just got home from work – painfully early, at that. Doesn't she have anything important to do? “But – um – I want to talk to you about something.”  
  
Levi crossed his arms loosely. Has she finally developed the brain to notice that he's been fucking around her husband? “What is it?”  
  
But then, her face lightened up in an instant, and Levi's suspicion had popped like a bubble. “Y'see, Erwin's birthday is on Monday, and I was thinking of surprising him with a small party, here at home. Just you and me and his best mates – nothing big.” Her dimples were showing when she smiled, her freckles a darker shade under the dim light of the hallway. “And since its a Monday, things are gonna get hectic. I can't take a leave, so the preparations are gonna be a bit rushed. So I was thinking,” The way she fidgeted slightly made him roll his eyes, “I was thinking if you could delay him a bit, you know? From getting home, I mean.”  
  
Levi just stared at her with an expression of slight disbelief. “You want me to be the decoy?”  
  
“If its not too much of a trouble,” She had an apologetic smile on, and it did nothing to make Levi pity her. “Erwin likes you a lot, Levi. He's gotten fond of you, and I'm sure if you – if you made a smart lie or something, and keep him occupied for a few minutes, he'll never suspect anything. Traffic on Mondays is dreadful too, so you don't have to keep him too long.”  
  
 _Oh, he's fond of me, alright_ , Levi wanted to say. _If only you knew._ “Guess I can do that. I'll have the driver bring me to Uptown to his office. I'll text you when we're on the way.”  
  
Valentine looked immensely delighted. “Great! That's great. Thank you, Levi.” She might have given him a hug if he hadn't said 'no problem' quick enough and shut the door in one swift action.  
  
So the wife's planning a surprise for the big birthday, huh? Levi leaned against his door heavily, a smirk slowly building on his lips. Why, he's got the perfect activity to have the dear birthday boy occupied for a good while.

 


	9. Cerise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe how many hours I spent on listening to Lana del Rey just to get myself into the zone for this. That, and going through the eruri tag. Can you believe the blessings the eruris got? What a time to be alive. This chapter is a bit rushed at the end, but I hope you allow me that - I just want to be able to update, so I can get into the hang of things again.
> 
> Anyway, hey – thanks for coming back to read this. And if you're new to the story, thanks for clicking the link. You're the best.

By the end of October 10th, Erwin is already deep neck in gifts.  
  
Cakes and its varieties came flooding in the first tick of eight. Common gifts such as books, fountain pens, and flowers with dedications came next. The members of the Board had given him presents ranging from Rolex watches and suits that are as expensive to Ducati motorcycles and catering services.  
  
Once lunch rolled in, his business partners offered their share. Three had given him luxury cars. One has given him a bottle of well-aged wine. Two had called another two catering services – adding in to the existing feast. Another two had sent him a phone and a tablet that just came out over the weekend. There was even a racing horse on the list – though he doesn't gamble, he accepted it nonetheless just to be polite.  
  
Other gifts from his acquaintances varied, but they came steadily, nonetheless. While the excitement of receiving has well waned off when the sun came dying, Erwin still accepted them with a smile and words of gratitude. Everything is a blessing, no matter how small the gift is. As the saying goes, it is the thought, that counts.  
  
_'Mr. Smith,'_ called Kathy, his secretary, her voice nasally light through the phone, _'There's another_ _call for you – they want to greet you, but they'd also like to have a word. Should I patch them in?'_  
  
The 'Happy Birthday' greetings also came in plentifully, whether it be by phone or by card. Erwin had always been gracious about receiving them, but after the 30 th phone call, he'd let Kathy take them so he could focus on his work.  
  
“Who is it?” Erwin tried not to sound tired – office hours are officially over now that it's five in the afternoon, and he'd rather prepare to go home rather than take a call from someone he doesn't know.  
  
_'They're from the Callisto Group of Companies. Uh, I'm not sure if they're a man or a woman, but – they said their name's 'Hanji Zoe'.'_  
  
_Hanji._ That was Levi's friend – the one who tipped him off back in their trip to Las Vegas, if he remembers correctly. Erwin sat back, his swivel chair creaking softly as he let out a breath. Odd, that they're offering a greeting when the two of them haven't even met.  
  
“Alright. Patch them in.”  
  
_'Okay.'_ Kathy's voice came to a halt, and in a second, the line has been re-routed, signaled by a soft beep.  
  
_'Ah, finally. I thought you'd never pick up!'  
  
_ Erwin's eyebrows shot up at the familiarity of the way the speaker spoke. “I apologize for the wait, uh...”  
  
_'Just call me Hanji,'_ said the voice, _'Can I call you Erwin? Callin' you Mr. Smith is so... Professional. I want to be friends. So, is it okay?'  
  
_ The bubbly tone of it almost made Erwin smile. “Yes, its fine.”  
  
_'Great!'_ Even through the phone, he could tell that Hanji was smiling as they spoke. _'Before anything_ _else, happy birthday, Erwin!'  
  
_ “Thank you,” quickly came his reply, his lips slowly turning up, unable to resist the other's infectious energy. “I appreciate it.”  
  
_'Mm, I like you. You've got manners, unlike most people these days.'_ Hanji went on without a pause. _'Anyway, now that's out of the way, I can tell you what I really want to tell you.'  
  
_ Erwin's curiosity went sky-high, at the words. “And that is?”  
  
_'Be careful around Levi.'  
  
_ The building smile on the blond's lips completely fell. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
_'You've lived with him for more or less a month, right? You should know what I'm talking about.'  
  
_ Erwin's heart rate picked up, unable to say anything for a moment. Hanji took his pause as an answer.  
  
_'All I can say to you is this: don't take his words at face value. I'm not saying he's a chronic liar – but he's a_ good _liar, if that makes sense.'_  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” By then, Erwin's mouth had gone dry, not only from the lack of speech.  
  
_'Because you seem like a nice guy?'_ Hanji reasoned, their tone in a 'matter-of-factly' way. _'What you don't know won't hurt you, Erwin, and I think you're better off not knowing.'  
  
_ Before Erwin could raise another question, Hanji had cut him off, their words fast and cheerful once again.  
  
_'On a lighter note, I'm officially inviting you to Callisto's Halloween Party – yeah, it may be weeks away but its never too early to send out invitations, right? You should come to the party, Erwin, it's what Callisto's famous for, except from all the damn red sofas.'_ Hanji laughed briefly. _'Val doesn't come anymore, but send her my invitation as well. I hope to see you in Vegas at the end of the month!'_  
  
“Hanji–”  
  
_'Bye!'  
_

The abrupt end of their conversation had Erwin's curiosity rocketing once again. Did Hanji know why Levi's been so keen on seducing him? If what they said is true, then Levi must be...  
  
The moment Erwin placed the telephone back to its home, his cellphone started ringing, displaying Levi's name on the screen.  
  
_Speaking of the devil_ , Erwin thought, his thumb hovering over the surface of the glass, hesitating for a second if he should accept the call once he fished the thing out of his pocket.  
  
_Be careful around Levi.  
  
_ Erwin cleared his throat first and then swiped the screen. “Hello?”  
  
_'Hey, I'm at the reception right now. Will you come pick me up? These bitches won't tell me what floor your office is in since, to quote: “I didn't go through proper scheduling”.'  
  
_ “You're _at_ the reception? _Here_?” Erwin stood up partly in surprise and panic.  
  
_'Isn't that what I just said?'_ came Levi's usual sarcastic tone, _'Now hurry up and get me.'  
  
_ “What are you doing here?” His palms had gotten cold when he'd spanned the length of his office to the door. Kathy had looked up from her desk when Erwin had made it out, striding down the hall past the other rooms, toward the elevators.  
  
_'Your wife's planning a surprise birthday party for you, together with your friends. She wanted me to stall you for a bit so she can get shit done.'  
  
_ So that's why Mike and Nana took off in a hurry. “Shouldn't you be keeping that a secret from me?”  
  
_'Do you honestly think I give a fuck about your wife's stupid plan,_ at all _?'_ There was a hint of laughter in his voice, when he spoke. _'I'm not here for her. I'm here for you.'  
  
_ That had goosebumps littering his skin, spreading on his arms quickly as he finally boarded the elevator. The ride down the building was quick – a soft 'ding' signaled that he had finally reached the bottom floor.  
  
What welcomed him is a pattering of shoes against marble. Its already ten minutes past five – his employees had ignored overtime pay over the comfort of home and a few minute head-start from the rush hour. It does not take him long to spot Levi – the boy stands out so much from the sea of formal-attired men and women – after all, who would expect to see a teenaged boy in a building like this?  
  
Levi's annoyed, almost bored look vanished in an instant when he spotted Erwin. He strode over to the blond, his school jacket slung over his right arm, his backpack strap over his left shoulder.  
  
“Took you long enough.” He handed him his bag, and Erwin took it wordlessly.  
  
Instead of a reply, Erwin looked at the receptionists and raised his hand some, signaling that it was okay and that indeed, he knew Levi. When they visibly relaxed, he turned his attention back at his step-son.  
  
“You didn't need to come all the way here,” Erwin began, “You could have just told me to hang back a bit more.”  
  
Levi responded with a scoff. “And what? Miss out on having you for myself for a few minutes?”  
  
“Keep your voice down.” He said sternly, and tried not to look too nervous.  
  
“Oh shut up.” A roll of the eyes, a step or two. Levi pressed the up button on the panel, and waited for the elevator to come down. “Come on, show me where you work, Daddy. I want to see.”  
  
Erwin bit the insides of his cheeks and moved closer to him. “This is hardly the place to talk like that, Levi. I mean it.” A sigh. “We should go home.”  
  
“Well, aren't you the _considerate_ husband.” Levi drawled out sarcastically. “Do you want me to get murdered by your wife? Its better that we stay here. Or do you prefer that I get us a room in Callisto?” A tilt of the lips. “That can be arranged.”  
  
Erwin shook his head in defeat. “You are going to be the death of me.”  
  
Once the lift had descended, another hoard of office workers came out of it – a mix of voices and clicks and clacks of heels moving out and toward the exits of the building. Erwin and Levi boarded the elevator after the crowd had gone, the noise of after-work chatter slowly getting muted as the doors closed.  
  
“How long exactly are we staying behind? Traffic will keep us if we don't go now.” Once Erwin had pushed the number of his office floor, he gazed back at Levi.  
  
“We'll go when Val gives the signal.” Levi shrugged and gave him a look. “What are you so worried about? I'm not gonna jump your fucking bones in the middle of the hallway, so calm your damn eyebrows.”  
  
The actual floor of the firm is a clean space – the walls are the color of whipped cream and the windows are covered in blinds. Desks and chairs are steel; doors, walls and dividers are frosted glass. Its minimalistic like Erwin's own house, and Levi found it as enjoyable to look at.  
  
People turned their heads when they passed by. Erwin did not look at them in the eye, not with Levi trailing close behind him.  
  
A minute more of walking and they reached the end, where Erwin's office was. He took the initiative to address Kathy's inquiring gaze, though – its best to get her on his side. If people were to start spreading rumors about him, it would be useful to have someone to defend him and tame down the building fire.  
  
“Ah, Kat,” Erwin called her familiarly, “You should go on ahead. It's been a long day, and you deserve a break from all the phone calls.”  
  
Kathy laughed softly, tucking her blond bangs away from her eyes. “Speaking of phone calls, you got three more the moment you left a few minutes ago.”  
  
Erwin smiled good-naturedly. “I hope its not about another construction delay.”  
  
“Nothing of that sort,” Kat gave a shake of her head, and let her eyes wander over Levi briefly. “Just Happy Birthdays.”  
  
“That's good.” Erwin took the hint then. “I was just finishing things up myself anyway, and well – I need to have a little talk with my step-son here – I got a call from Trost High telling me he nearly got himself suspended, the trouble maker that he is.”  
  
“Step-son?” Kat's eyebrows raised just a tad. “ _Oh_ – right,” She nodded once, realization dawning on her face. “Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't–” She smiled and waved her hand, slightly embarrassed. “I forgot.”  
  
Erwin tapped her on the arm gently. “Its okay, no worries.” With his winning smile still on, he continued. “Well, I won't keep you – have a safe trip home, Kat, and thank you for today.”  
  
“No need for that sir,” The blonde returned the smile, “And, happy birthday, again. Take care on your way home too, whenever you two go.”  
  
“Sure will. And you too.” Erwin nodded, and started walking toward his office, leading Levi inside. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
“See you, sir.” Kat's smile is bright still, even after he closed the door.  
  
Levi crossed his arms the moment Erwin turned back to him. “You give me so much shit about flirting with you but _you_ have no problem flirting with your secretary.”  
  
“I wasn't flirting with her.” Erwin brought down Levi's backpack on one of the chairs, heaving a sigh.  
  
Levi let out a small scoff, choosing not to give a retort. Turning away, he began wandering around, his head turning this way and that. Sunlight was pouring inside the office, bathing the room in canary – which Levi seemed to dislike, as he started fiddling with the blinds to lessen the incoming brightness.  
  
Erwin chose to settle on the seat next to Levi's backpack, removing his suit jacket and draping it on the backrest. “We can't stay here for long. The janitors will come at six.” And it's nearing five-thirty.  
  
“Then we won't let them in,” Levi looked back at him when he'd fully shut the blinds. “Your door has a lock, yeah?” With a few strides, Levi made it to the door once more, and turned the lock with a soft click. “There.” He glanced back at the blond, as if to show him what he's done. “No interruptions.”  
  
“We don't _need_ to be uninterrupted.” Erwin tried to sound stern. “Levi – let's just go. We can stay somewhere else. A cafe, maybe. Just not here.”  
  
“Why?” Levi's tone turned mocking. “Don't want your co-workers to find out I'm your lover?”  
  
“You're not.” Erwin wanted to wipe the building smirk on Levi's face.  
  
“Oh, really?” He sauntered toward the blond, his arms now crossed. “Should I just forget about last week, then?” Levi rested his hands on each of the arm rests, caging Erwin on the chair. “I think I might find that difficult – especially when you kissed me _that_ hard.”  
  
Running his hand from his face and through his hair, Erwin closed his eyes for a second. He had been keen on avoiding that particular event, but there is no escape now. “That was wrong of me. I am sorry.”  
  
“I think you're not. Not just a tiny bit.” And in a blink of an eye, Erwin felt a finger under his chin, tilting his head up, and then – lips on his.  
  
The kiss is brief, like a passing thought. The only tell tale of the contact is the soft smack their lips made, and the almost victorious look on Levi's face when they parted.  
  
“Why are you trying so hard to deny things?” The weight on his lap came next. Levi straddled himself well on Erwin's thighs, and for a while, the blond marveled at how easily and how perfectly Levi fitted against him. “You kissed me, Erwin, and touched me like how you've always wanted. If we had more time, you probably would have fucked me against the counter. _God,_ I wanted you to.” The boy settled his arms on either side of Erwin's shoulders and started rocking his hips down, slowly and sensually.  
  
Erwin placed his hands on Levi's thighs and squeezed – and in return, the boy let out an appreciative sound. “I can't keep on doing this with you, Levi – I'm a married man, I–”  
  
“No one will know.” Levi leaned in, his breath tickling Erwin's lips. “No one has to know.”  
  
_Be careful around Levi._ Erwin hears Hanji's words again as Levi diminished the distance between them, and kept hearing it still even when they kissed. It felt like relief when he tasted Levi's mouth once again, and for a while, he let himself drown in the moment.  
  
_Be careful around Levi.  
_  
If this was a trick, Erwin did not know what to believe. Levi pursued him like fire would burn its fuel – or is that a lie, as well?  
  
“Levi,” Erwin parted from him when the boy slipped his hand down to cup his cock through his pants.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi bit his lower lip, his cheeks alight. He rubbed his hand over the bulge of the blond's crotch insistingly, his eyes trained down. “Take off your pants. _Now.”_  
  
The way he looked so eagerly at him built up Erwin's urge to obey, but – _what if_. Levi had the power to get everything he could ever want – he could have anyone he wanted. Why _him?_ Why would he bother?  
  
“I can't.” Erwin recognized the lust in Levi's eyes, but he chose to pull the boy's hand away from his groin. _Levi is a good liar,_ Hanji said. “We _can't_ do this. This has to stop, Levi.”  
  
“You're _still_ saying that after all the shit we did? After you kissed me, just a few fucking seconds ago?” Levi shook his head in disbelief, snatching his hand away from Erwin's grasp. “Are you for fucking real, Erwin? Just _let go_ , old man. The door's locked. No one's gonna find out. This will stay as a secret, between you and me.”  
  
“And then, what?” Erwin's tone rose just a tad. “Levi, you're asking me to cheat on my wife. I can't do that.”  
  
“You already have,” Levi nearly hissed. “What do you think we're fucking doing? This ain't exactly father and son bonding. If you're worried about getting caught, well, it won't come to that.”  
  
Erwin rubbed his palms against his face, sighing out. “No. We're not going to get caught because we're not doing this.”  
  
The color on Levi's cheeks showed his rising irritation. “What the hell has gotten into you?”  
  
“Conscience, maybe?” And a warning from your friend. “Levi, I took advantage of you – that is what I did. You are–” Beautiful. Irresistible. “– a child, and I am twice your age. That alone should alarm you, frankly.”  
  
“It's not exactly 'taking advantage' if I wanted you,” Levi pushed himself off of Erwin's lap and stood, so he could glower down at his step-father. “And I do, you stupid old man – can't you see that? I _want_ this. And so what If you're older? Other people get married with a huge age gap between them.”  
  
Erwin did not take his eyes away from him. “That – _that_ is a completely different situation. People get married at a certain age where they _know_ what they're doing.”  
  
That seemed to hit a certain nerve. “Don't you fucking dare pull that card on me. I _know_ what I'm doing, Erwin.”  
  
“Even if you do, I still won't cheat on my wife.” Erwin stood up, this time. “I made a mistake when I kissed you, and I've wronged you the moment I did. I am at fault, for all of this.”  
  
For a moment, Levi looked like he was about to punch Erwin. “Oh, is this how you're gonna play things?” Inhaling sharply, the boy looked away for a second, as if trying to level his temper. “Fine. Be the good guy. In the end of the day, between the two of us, it is _me_ who knows the truth – and it's not the pretty little words you like believing in.”  
  
With a quick hand, Levi went for his bag and slung it over his shoulder. A few steps after and he has made it to the door, unlocking it without pause.  
  
“Happy fucking birthday, Erwin. Don't forget to come home a little later for your precious wife.” One swing and the door is open, and just like that, Levi had gone.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
“Well,” Eren stood there, partly worried and slightly scared at the expression on Levi's face, “If I knew you'd be coming over, I would have cleaned up a bit.”  
  
To be fair, it was an unexpected visit. He hadn't been blessed by any other contact from Levi since that kiss by the school – and that seemed ages ago to him. It's not that Levi did not talk to him at school – in fact they still had lunch together, still chatted away during moments in between classes like nothing had happened, and yet... Something _has_ changed. It's minute, barely noticeable – little quirks that are nothing to a casual observer but to Eren, it is worth everything.  
  
Levi surveyed his room with the eyes of a bird of prey. He looked so intimidating that Eren had the urge to pull out the vacuum in their closet and start cleaning the place up.  
  
“Um,” It was sort of too intense for the brunet, the silence. Levi looked like Mount Vesuvius on the verge of explosion, and Eren's the idiot who is at the foot of it. “We don't have to stay in my room. We could watch TV or something – out in the living room. Mikasa and Rob's away buying some stuff, so... I mean, I guess you've figured that out by now – but–”  
  
“It's okay.” But the outburst never came. The lava never came for Pompeii. The idiot at the foot of the volcano is safe.  
  
Watching his step, Levi started picking up random pieces of clothing scattered about the floor, gathering them up in his arms before dumping them on the bed, folding them neatly afterward.  
  
“You don't have to,” Eren had helped him of course, embarrassed. “I mean, I know I'm messy, and – these are dirty – I've _worn_ them, obviously– ”  
  
“It's okay,” Levi repeated, “I don't mind. Just sit down and I'll take care of it.”  
  
And Eren obeyed. Levi is efficient in tidying up as always, but it did not take him long to notice that there's something off about him – his lips are pursed like he's keeping something in – and his _silence_ – he's never reserved about cleaning. He didn't even bother to diss him about the potato chip crumbs on his study table.  
  
There is something wrong. Eren can see it plainly, and it disappointed him that Levi did not take the initiative to tell him what it is.  
  
“Levi.” So he reached out – the only thing he knew how. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's middle and held him till he stopped fussing about the disarray on his desk. He took his time peeling the school jacket Levi never bothered to take off when he arrived, and with soft movements, Eren soothed Levi's shoulders with his hands, the garment forgotten at their feet.  
  
He kissed Levi at the back of his head, and buried his nose into his hair and breathed in deep. There's his signature scent lingering in his locks with the faint smell of sweat mixing in – and Eren sighed, he closed his eyes and hoped that Levi would allow him _this_ , allow him to hold him for a moment and _pretend_.  
  
“What's wrong?” Eren surprised himself with the steadiness of his tone.  
  
“Nothing,” Levi replied, nonchalant and quick. He turned, facing the brunet, his face impassive. “Nothing's wrong.”  
  
_Liar_ , Eren thought, and smiled sadly. There's so much going on in his chest – chaotic scribbles of hurt and frustration and loss – _loss_ , most of all, because once upon a time, he was the person Levi bared his thoughts to without reserve.  
  
Levi only shook his head, and that was the time Eren pulled his arms away. “Tell me about your day.”  
  
Eren wanted to say something else. He wanted to spill the mess in his heart, ask him how they ended up like this. “We spent our day in school. I was there with you.”  
  
Levi shrugged. “Tell me, nonetheless.”  
  
“I woke up early today, and had pancakes for breakfast,” Eren indulged him like the idiot that he is, and pushed his feelings aside for the meantime. “Then Rob drove us to school. When Mikasa and I arrived at Trost, we headed straight to the third floor, to our classroom – then I saw that you were already there, so I said hi.”  
  
“You did.” Levi confirmed, and with a small nod, he urged Eren to continue.  
  
“Then we talked till classes started. First period was Math, and we had a quiz. Armin got the highest mark again, I did okay, and Connie and Sasha nearly got caught cheating. The rest of the classes were boring as shit, so I won't add them in.”  
  
Levi snorted, and crossed his arms. “And then?”  
  
“And then, lunch time came. I had another clubhouse sandwich – they're really good, don't look at me like that – and you ordered some pasta with a fancy name, I really can't remember. Mikasa didn't want to eat with you, so she went with Armin, and I – I went with you, and we ate at our usual table.  
  
“I told you that I got a call from Annie last Saturday. She asked if we're going to come home during the Christmas break – I told her I was, me and Mikasa and Rob. I asked you if you were, and you said you're gonna think about it.”  
  
“I'm _still_ thinking about it.” Levi leaned against the table's edge, putting his weight on it.  
  
“You should be,” Eren gave him a look. “It's the Holidays. It's always nice to spend it at home. Besides, I'm sure mom's going to cook a ton of food _again_ since it's also the eve of your birthday, and...” And what? Levi wasn't his boyfriend anymore. He didn't need to spend his Christmas Eve dinner over at his house any longer. “...Anyway, you should think about it, carefully.”  
  
“I will,” Levi promised, and for a while, he could not meet Eren's eyes. “Go on then, continue the story.”  
  
Eren inhaled deep and regained his composure. “Right – after I told you that, well, nothing special really happened. We ate, we took a tour to the restroom so you could brush your teeth, I took a piss, then we returned to class. Near the end of it you sort of looked restless though, and when the bell rang, you bolted out of the classroom.”  
  
“I didn't exactly _run_ out of the room,” Levi clarified, rolling his eyes.  
  
“ _Excuse me_ – are you the storyteller here? I say you ran, you fucking ran. Saw it with my own eyes. You can't deny it.” Eren crossed his arms as well, insisting. “What's up about that, anyway? Did you have something to do?”  
  
Levi let out a sigh. “Sort of. I didn't really end up doing anything, in the end.”  
  
“Well, there's always next time, right?”  
  
Levi had to laugh. “You're cheering me on even though you don't know what I was planning to do? What if I told you I was planning to kill someone?”  
  
“I'm just trying to be positive, that's all. I've learned that determination pays off, if you wanna get shit done.” Eren shrugged. “Plus, I'm about 99% sure you're _not_ capable of murdering someone.”  
  
“Even if I'm not capable of killing, I can do a lot of other _evil_ things.”  
  
“Like what?” Eren said like it was a challenge.  
  
_Like making a good man cheat on his wife,_ Levi thought, but remembered he had yet to do it – at least not completely. “Just other things.”  
  
Eren gave a slight shake of the head. “I'm telling you – you're gonna get in trouble again.”  
  
“It's worth the trouble.” said Levi, and went back to tidying Eren's study area. “Is Mikasa and Rob coming home soon? I don't want to see your sister's face – my day's already bad, I don't want a dose of disappointed eyes on me.”  
  
Just after his statement though, the sound of the doorbell rang – which made Levi groan. What impeccable timing, that bitch has.  
  
“Oh, _wow.”_ Levi deadpanned over to Eren. “God is shitting on me real hard today.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Erwin arrived home just twenty minutes after dusk, and what he found in his house is really not much of a surprise.  
  
“Happy Birthday!” Valentine is there, with her red, red hair and lips and beautiful smile. Her body is matched with a royal blue dress that made her stand out from Mike and Nana, who are still in their office attire, all classic grays and shades of brown.  
  
Still, Erwin smiled, and for a heartbeat he forgot about Levi. This moment belonged to the days of long ago where the Ackerman heir did not yet exist in his eyes – a time where things were much simpler, when he never lingered on the thought of kissing another aside from his wife.  
  
And yet he falls back – because after all the kisses and hugs and thank-yous are over, the first thing he says is–  
  
“Where's Levi?”  
  
Valentine answers first with a confused stare. “He's not with you?”  
  
“No,” Erwin tried not to look too alarmed. “He hasn't come home yet?”  
  
The look on his wife and friends' faces confirmed it. Erwin let out a sigh, more exasperated than tired. “I need to find him.” He said quietly, about to turn away.  
  
“We can call him first,” Valentine grabbed Erwin on the arm. “I'm sure he's just over his friend's house or – or maybe he went out with some friends, yeah?”  
  
“No,” Erwin pulled away from her touch. “He went to the office earlier. He told me to wait a bit before coming home.” _And we fought_ , he thought, but did not say. “I have to find him.”  
  
“Maybe he had something important to do?” Nana suggested, but Erwin heard nothing.  
  
“I'm really sorry, I have to go.” And he did. He apologized to his friends, to his wife, and left.  
  
It felt like a chase. Blood warmed his veins twice over, its flow quick and filled with adrenaline. He found his head unusually clear – stress only made him stronger, more efficient, and the goal is singular – Levi. He need to find Levi.  
  
“I'm sorry if this is sudden,” He calls Mikasa when he took a turn as he hit the main thoroughfare, the rubber of his wheels screeching. “But is Levi there?”  
  
_'I'm not at home at the moment but – I can call Eren, to confirm.'_ came Mikasa's answer, her voice decorated with background noise.

 _No_ , Erwin thought. _He will lie for Levi_. “Please ask the receptionist of your condo instead. I'm certain they keep a log on who comes in and comes out of the place.”  
  
There is a pause, but Mikasa answered nonetheless. _'Okay. Give me a moment.'_  
  
Erwin let the girl put their call on hold, and when she came back to continue it, he had already made it halfway to their condominium.  
  
_'He's there,'_ Her voice sounded slightly grim. _'Rob and I are going home now.'_ A pause. _'Can I do anything else for you?'  
  
_ “Yes,” answered Erwin simply. “Can you give me a pass to go into the building? I'm almost there.”  
  
' _Of course,'_ Mikasa supplied without hesitation. _'I'll inform the front desk that you're on your way. They might ask for an ID, though.'  
_  
“I'll manage.” Erwin replied, “Thank you.”  
  
The call ended after that. Traffic gets in the way, but Erwin finds himself in front of the building and in it, in time.  
  
_14B_. Mikasa texted him their unit number, and after a short ride of the elevator and a few paces, Erwin arrived right before the very door with the bronze plated number and letter.  
  
He did not even take a pause – a finger to the doorbell, and the sound of it faintly ringing in the air after. Now all he had to do, was wait.  
  
_'Mr. Smith?'_ It was Eren's voice, his tone slightly surprised. He was talking through the intercom speaker plastered next to the door, and Erwin figured he should step next to it, so he may hear and be heard better.  
  
“Good evening, Eren.” He smiled. He knew Levi would hate it – he could see the small lens of a camera on the door speaker, right below the little red light that indicated that the line was open. Erwin knew he was being watched, and he'd never let the chance pass to irritate Levi. “I'm sorry for the abrupt visit, but I have to ask – can you tell Levi to come out of there?”  
  
There was a pause. _'How did you get in here?'_  
  
“Mikasa let me have a pass – just for today.” He even bothered to wave the plastic pass in front of the camera. “Now, can you tell him to come out? Well, you really don't have to, I suppose. I'm assuming he's right there beside you, listening to me as well.”  
  
Another pause. _'He doesn't want to come home.'_  
  
Erwin nodded, and tucked away his visitor's pass. “Nonetheless, he doesn't have a choice.”  
  
_'I have a choice!'_ Now, it is Levi's voice, high and cracking. _'Just like you did. Now go away, you stupid old man.'_  
  
“Don't you _speak_ to me in that manner,” Erwin let his anger flavor his tone. “Open the door.”  
  
_'Fuck you.'_ came Levi's defiant answer.  
  
“ _Open_ the door _now_.”  
  
_'Or what?'_ Levi challenged, a trace of laughter lacing his voice. _'You'll kick the door down?'_  
  
“No,” Erwin stared straight into the camera, “But I can wait for Mikasa to come and open it for me.”  
  
_'What are you even doing here?'_ Levi's tone turned frustrated. _'Just fuck off. I don't want to see your face.'  
  
_ “I'm responsible for you and when I decide that you do not get to stay over at anyone's place, you _will_ obey.”  
  
Levi laughed, derisive. _'Do you fucking think I'll do what you say? Fuck you, Erwin. You don't get to boss me around.'  
  
You walked right into the trap, _ Erwin thought.His voice turns into ice, cold and sharp. “ _Eren,_ open the door.”  
  
There is a pause, and then, the brunet answered: _'I don't think you should force Levi into anything he doesn't want.'_  
  
“I don't remember asking for your opinion.” Erwin said simply. “I asked you to open the door.”  
  
_'No.'_ Eren's answer is more definite, this time.  
  
Erwin rested his arm against the wall, right next to the speaker. “You don't have the faintest idea about what Levi's been up to, do you, Eren?”  
  
The reply is silence, and that made him smile.  
  
“I thought as much.” He gave a nod. “Would you like to know?”  
  
Levi laughed through the intercom, the output crackling a little, _'You're going to make a fool out of yourself. Seriously Erwin, between the two of us, who do you fucking think he'll believe?'  
  
_ “It doesn't matter who he believes.” _All I want is for him to doubt you._ “What matters is he gets to hear what I have to say.”  
  
The little red light on the speaker died in an instant. Nothing happened for a while after – Erwin thought he should make a move, but then – _click_ – the sound of metal sliding on metal suddenly came from the door and in another second, it opened with a soft creak.  
  
Levi stepped out from the unit, his eyes ablaze. “You should have went home to Valentine. You should have _stayed_ there.”  
  
“Get your things and come with me.” Erwin replied, unfazed by the boy's anger.  
  
Levi responded to that with a slap. He would have hit the other cheek if Erwin hadn't caught his hand in time.  
  
“ _Enough_ , Levi.” Erwin's voice boomed in the empty hallway, the baritone of his voice echoing in all directions. “I said get your things – we're leaving.”  
  
Levi looked like he was about to start throwing punches, but after another heartbeat, he yanked his hand away and turned, stomping back into the condo unit.  
  
“He wasn't doing anything wrong,” Eren spoke steadily as Levi exited the scene. “We were just talking. It's not even that late yet – and I'm not – I'm not even his boyfriend anymore. Levi is my friend. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with your friend.”  
  
That is true. Now that Eren pointed it out – why had he come here? He left his wife and friends back at home, left the thoughtful little surprise set out for him there – in place of what? Erwin had already made a choice, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have come for Levi, and yet here he was. Eren is right – Levi had done nothing wrong – in fact he walked away when he refused him that morning, and yet Erwin still felt compelled to search for him, scold him for such a trivial matter.  
  
He did not know what to say. He just felt so driven at that time, such strong feelings overwhelming him once he saw that Levi was not there when he arrived home. What has gotten into him?  
  
Levi returned soon after, his bag and jacket in tow. He came close to Eren and kissed him on the cheek, a gesture of parting. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
Eren did not even have the chance to say anything back. Levi turned, and with Erwin's lead, he followed.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
They did not speak to each other during the entirety of the traffic-prolonged ride back home. Levi did not even spare one look at Erwin – in fact the moment they arrived at their destination, he nearly bolted out of the car and headed straight into the glass house and into his room, dismissing all calls and questions from Valentine.  
  
“What is going on?” Val's tone is confused, as she asked Erwin. There's still food – though now cold – placed prettily on the table – Erwin's birthday feast, though this time, there are no friends to join him, as Mike and Nana had went home, leaving gifts in their stead.  
  
Erwin wished he knew the answer to that. He wished he could tell her plainly, and yet the situation required him to lie, something he rarely did to his wife. It would not make things any better if he'd been honest, so out came the honeyed words, the easy smiles, the gestures that made Erwin rethink if this was the better decision – he was hiding his mistakes after all, soothing away all traces of suspicion from Valentine's eyes till she became at ease once again.  
  
“I'm sorry.” He doesn't even know what he's apologizing for anymore, but his wife replies with a smile and tells him that it's alright. Valentine trusts him wholly, and it makes his gut twist at how he can betray it so effortlessly.  
  
But he does what he can because she is his wife – if a lie can save their marriage, then Erwin is ready to do it till the end.  
  
So he pretends nothing had ever happened. Levi does not say anything either in the following days, but Erwin does feel the boy's angry lingering stares whenever they cross paths. In comparison though, having Levi come home later than he usually does is much harder to ignore than those meager, harmless glares – he returns just before his set 'curfew', which puts him into no trouble at all, and yet Erwin cannot bring himself not to feel aggravated by it. What is he doing out? Who is he meeting with? His eyes rake over Levi's form whenever he comes home, searching for ill-placed love-bites on the neck, and when he finds nothing his mind imagines some hidden from sight, on his chest and stomach and milky, soft thighs. It drives him crazy, but he keeps his mask steady, because the right thing to do is to keep his lips sealed and turn his eyes back to his wife.  
  
Near the end of the month, Levi's angry glances had degraded quite a bit, but he still used up every second before his fixed limit. Their set up has become quite civil, still, few words are exchanged between them, nothing familiar or affectionate, no playful banters and teasing conversations.  
  
It all ceased at the last week of October, when Levi had handed him an invitation – a golden silken paper sealed with red wax, bearing the logo of Callisto.  


To, Mr. and Mrs. Smith  
~

It is that time of the year again –  
Join us and let the horror begin !  
Come Halloween's Eve, our crimson inn  
Will transform and everything therein ;  
Mortals to dolls, wood turning from tin,  
All will become a toddler's plaything.

The fright starts at ten in the evening  
So bring this pass to Grand Hall Caitlin.  
Be sure to wear clothes that are fitting,  
Or else face death through a beheading.  
Come if you dare, to this gathering  
In the dollhouse; let's go partyin'!  
So pack your things and bring a pumpkin  
For at Callisto, we'll be waiting.

  
“You should come,” Levi had given him the invitation in his study, one rainy Monday night. “It's what Callisto's famous for.”  
  
_You should come to the party, Erwin, it's what Callisto's famous for._ Hanji had said the same thing, all those weeks before. “Will you be coming?”  
  
“Yeah,” Levi occupied the seat before Erwin's narra desk. “Even if you're not. I think I don't need your permission to. I _own_ the damned place.”  
  
Erwin let himself smile. He sort of missed Levi's sass. “If that's the case, then we better come with you.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to show his apparent disdain. “You know, I've been coming to this party way before my parents died. I really don't need to be 'supervised'.”  
  
“We're your parents now,” Erwin gave him a look that challenged the expression on the boy's face. “And I say we go with you.”  
  
“Whatever,” Levi shook his head and stood up, pointing his finger out at Erwin. “But don't you idiots dare dress up as Ken and Barbie or I _swear_ to god I will skin you alive.”  
  
“I can't promise anything.” Erwin shrugged. “What will you be wearing?”  
  
“Why would I tell you?” Levi scoffed. “You just have to wait and see, don't you?”  
  
Erwin found it hard not to let his imagination wander off with thoughts of Levi in various outfits, especially with such a teasing statement. For fear of saying anything improper, he chose to keep his mouth shut, prompting for Levi's leave.  
  
“Remember: not Barbie and Ken.” Levi repeated when he got to the door, and left the conversation at that.  
  
Opening this matter to Valentine wasn't easy – he entertained the thought of not coming at all, wishing he had the will to chuck the invitation into the bin and never speak a word of it. Curiosity gets the better of him though; curiosity and a feeling he cannot place, something so heavy and persistent that it made him feel like something is going to burst out of his chest if he decided to ignore it.  
  
“Oh, this brings back memories,” Erwin could feel the nostalgia coming off from Valentine's words, her smile, the way she looked at the golden invitation like it is a love letter from a lost lover. She read the rhyming verse carefully, her lips tilting up more and more till she finished the last word – and when she had, she folded it back again, and handed it back to Erwin. “Have you ever gone to a Halloween party hosted by Callisto?”  
  
“I can't say I have,” said Erwin, “I hear it's rather well-known.”  
  
“You have _no_ idea.” Valentine shook her head, lower lip bitten. “I can't really describe it. It's just one of those things that you just have to experience, you know?”  
  
Erwin could feel himself smiling, infected by the excitement in his wife's eyes. “Do you want to come?”  
  
She had ignored every invitation that Callisto Las Vegas sent after Kenny's death. Year after year she would throw them away, wistful for a few fleeting moments before bouncing back, like seeing the fancy custom-made paper and iconic wax seal did not hurt her.  
  
“I think,” Valentine chewed on her lip for a second before smiling again. “It's time for me to move on for good – so you better get ready with a costume, Mr. Smith, because we're going to party all night long on Halloween.”  
  
He should have been happy that his wife is making an effort to put the past behind her, even if it hurt to do it. He should have been happy that she's trying to move forward and lead her life – with _him_ , her _husband –_ and yet what he feels is the rush of relief that he doesn't have to manipulate Valentine into wanting to come to the party just so he could satisfy his curiosity about Levi.  
  
Disturbed by his own thoughts, Erwin tried to re-focus, rearranging his thoughts. It helped that despite breaking the unspoken arrangement between him and Levi about keeping their silence, the boy did not resume teasing him or approaching him remotely without proper reason. It went on still, even as Halloween's Eve came – it made Erwin more at ease, knowing things would go well and go rightly, at the rate where it is going.  
  
Their trip to Sin City over the weekends came smoothly, like a well followed plan. They arrive in Callisto hours before sunrise, when the night crowd had only began to disperse to call their Las Vegas adventure a day. Unsurprisingly, Chris Humphreys, their 'all-around guy' from their previous trip, was there to welcome them, still with that amazing smile and bright attitude.  
  
“Happy Allhallows Eve!” was his first greeting, his usual uniform of scarlet and black replaced with plum and pumpkin, his tie a sleek black. “We're glad you decided to spend the weekend here at Callisto.”  
  
“Save it,” Levi, who's nap had been interrupted earlier, snapped crisply. “Let's just get on with it, for fuck's sake.”  
  
Unfazed at all, Mr. Humphreys gave a nod and swept his hand toward the elevators. “Of course, Master Ackerman. This way, please.”  
  
The entire motif of the hotel had changed, now that Erwin had a good look around as they made their way to the lift. The usual red and golden hues were replaced by blacks and cool purple tones – the lights are a warmer orange, with accompanying candle chandeliers in place of the usual glass ones and candelabras instead of lamps. Carved pumpkins of various sizes adorned certain spots, and a horde of bat paper mâchés hung high up the ceiling of the reception area. Fake cobwebs clung on almost every corner, and corresponding equally fake hairy spiders sat atop of it, as if in the process of crawling around.  
  
“Here are the key cards to your suites,” Once in the elevator, Mr. Humphreys had handed them two passes: one for the couple, and one for Levi. “Mr. and Mrs. Smith will be staying in Executive Suite 29H while Master Ackerman will be in 28B. Your luggage will be brought up shortly.”  
  
“ _28B_ ?” Valentine looked at Levi and then at Chris. “I'm sorry, there seems to be a mistake –”  
  
“No,” interrupted Levi, “I had another room reserved for me. Is that a problem?”  
  
Valentine's eyebrows scrunched up as she looked at the boy. “No, but, I reserved a two-bedroom suite – there's no need for you to go out of your way–”  
  
“There _is_ a need for me to go out of my way,” Levi took the effort of meeting Valentine's gaze. “If you're worried about me being on my own, well – I've been running around this damned hotel way before you married Erwin or Kenny. I know this place. And I promise, I'll be a good boy tonight–”  
  
( _I'll be your good boy from now on, so please, Daddy...)_   
  
“– and not cause any trouble.”  
  
Maybe it's just his imagination, or his polluted mind, but there's something about how Levi said those words – the slightly teasing lilt, the casual way those suggestive words rolled out his tongue – and the way he looked, his posture, his cocky smile. Perhaps everything about Levi just sent all the wrong signals at Erwin, or he's just used to having to read too much into what Levi is saying that he's perceiving such thoughts from those simple words.  
  
“Alright, but – promise me once the party ends, you'll sleep with us,” Valentine tried to bargain, but Levi looked like he was having none of it.  
  
“I'm not a child, Valentine. I'll sleep wherever I like.” The elevator doors opened at the 28  th  floor, and there, a bellboy was waiting with Levi's bags. “See you at the party.” With a few steps Levi had gotten off the elevator, and without looking back, he made his way down the hall.  
  
This reminded Erwin of the earlier days of Levi's stay with them – it had been long since he was this harsh towards Valentine, and Erwin found himself comforting his wife once they were inside their own suites, away from prying eyes.  
  
“I wonder what I did wrong this time?” She looked tired, when she sat at the edge of their bed, her hands busy with unclasping the straps of her sandals. “He was starting to warm up to me a few weeks ago, too.”  
  
“You did nothing wrong.” Erwin kissed her on the forehead once, cupping her cheeks in a display of affection. “You know how Levi is, darling. He's just – he's _Levi._ ”  
  
Valentine smiled just a tad. “Hmm. Maybe he's just cranky because I woke him up in the plane.”  
  
He smiled wider, trying to forget the possibility that Levi might just be antagonizing her because of Erwin's choice all those weeks before. “He probably is.”  
  
They sleep, after. A change out of travel clothes, a quick wash of the face and brief care of the teeth. Valentine laid on her side, her back to Erwin's front, and around her, he held her with his arms.  
  
Lying close to each other, Valentine slumbered deep and easily, but Erwin did not.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It is just right after noon when Erwin finally rouses from sleep.  
  
Valentine is already up, donning a black, sleeveless dress, sitting like a princess on the sofa by the TV. On the coffee table lie her ordered brunch – some waffles, a bowl of assorted fruits, a pitcher of orange juice and coffee, fried bacon and hash browns, and of course, the staple serving of omelets.  
  
“Good morning, darling,” She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “I've had some food brought up – do you want something else?”  
  
“No, it's fine,” Erwin settled beside her, his hand rubbing at the slight scruff that grew on his chin. “How long have you been up?”  
  
“'Bout an hour or so,” Val answered, helping herself with some halved strawberries while she watched a program on TV. “I went on ahead and started eating – sorry I couldn't wait for you. Didn't want to wake you up either – you looked so tired.”  
  
“S'okay,” Erwin yawned and stretched for a bit, before pouring himself a good cup of coffee.  
  
“I'm planning on playing for a bit. Maybe try the slot machines. Or go for a round of poker, if I'm unlucky. Wanna come with me?”  
  
With a hefty portion of hash browns and omelets on his plate, Erwin stabbed some bacon as an addition to his very late breakfast serving, while he answered Val. “I won't gamble, but I'll tag along. Besides, you're always lucky. As your husband, I think I have the right to take part of your earnings.”  
  
Valentine smacked him on the shoulder playfully. “Like hell you'll get a portion. You should work for your cash too, Mr. Smith.”  
  
“I'll be in the background, cheering you on. I think that's classified as work.”  
  
“Like hell it is.” Val snorted before Erwin laughed and kissed her on the temple. “Oh, by the way, I called Levi a while ago. You know, asked him if he's alright and all.”  
  
Erwin hadn't thought about Levi for a good while, his sleep undisturbed by dreams of the Ackerman heir. Yet once Valentine had said his name, the heavy feeling in his chest came once again, and certainly back with a vengeance.  
  
“He said he's going to be meeting someone this afternoon; a friend,” Valentine placed her bowl back on the coffee table, her eyes traveling back to Erwin. “Got any ideas on who it might be?”  
  
Hanji immediately popped into his head, but then again, Levi might have other acquaintances in Las Vegas that he did not know of. “I don't know,” He answered honestly, “Could be anyone.”  
  
“It got me curious, to be honest,” said Val, “Levi hadn't lived in Las Vegas in three years. How can he have friends _here_ ? Well, I guess they could have flown from another place to meet him, so there's that.”  
  
Erwin merely shrugged and stuffed his mouth with eggs, unwilling to voice out any suspicions. Better they be in his head than out his lips for his wife to hear.  
  
“Anyway,” Valentine sat up with a bounce, her dress jumping from her movement, “Eat up, darling, and take a shower after – I'll be in the powder room for a bit, so call for me when you're ready!” With that, she disappeared into the said room, her long ginger hair swaying as she walked.  
  
They came down from their suite well past three in the afternoon. Valentine had curled her hair in lazy waves and pinned them back so it won't cover her face messily. Erwin donned a something simple, just a polo shirt and some pants that looked good with it, and escorted his wife down the numerous floors and into the gaming hall.  
  
As expected, there are a lot of people milling about, the thrill of gambling alive in their eyes. Erwin had long accepted that his wife had a love affair with cards and chips, so he never had stopped her from playing whenever she desired. As mentioned, Valentine made a bee-line toward where the slot-machines were lined up, ready to test her luck on the spinning wheels for the triple sevens.  
  
With a kiss and a smile, the wife had strayed away instantly, leaving Erwin free. Whether to spectate or to play, it was his choice, but he ended up picking neither.  
  
There was no other thought that came to mind but Levi. Erwin found himself wandering aimlessly, the background noise of laughter, chatter, and dealt cards muffled as it came through his ears. Who was Levi meeting with? What are they doing right now? There was no use asking, really – Erwin had no idea where they could be, and certainly, it was not his business to find it out.  
  
Reinforcing this thought, he re-routed his aimless walking and headed over to the nearest cafe from the gambling hall he came from, determined to clear his mind. And besides, he haven't actually tried eating in any of Callisto's restaurants, so he might as well seize the chance while he can, his feet taking him straight inside the cafe whose name he did not bother knowing.  
  
Perhaps it was some sort of cruel joke or just a coincidence – whatever it may be, he did not know whether to be thankful or pissed at his found luck, because there, sitting five tables away from where he is standing – is Levi.  
  
He is sitting back, his legs crossed under the table. The expression on his face is light, like he's telling a mischievous tale, and Erwin found it hard not to stop for a moment and just _look_ .  
  
What stops him further is the sight of Levi's companion – the last person he ever expected to see him talking to.  
  
Peter Douglas had an admiring smile on. His arms were on the table, one hand cupping his mug of steaming brew, rapt in attention to what Levi was saying. They were simply talking – one could tell plainly, yet Erwin could not stop his heart from wildly thumping, the heat of his blood seeping into his face and neck, setting his skin on fire.  
  
He did not know what he was doing – he couldn't feel his legs, his toes, yet he was moving toward them, quickly and smoothly like an automated machine, even if it felt like he was knocking every piece of chair and table that was in his way toward the pair.  
  
Levi noticed him first. He didn't look surprised at all to find him there, but he didn't look pleased, either. “Erwin,” He acknowledged, the pupils of his eyes small against the light of the afternoon.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin returned the gesture, and offered a smile.  
  
“Oh, well,” Peter was the one who looked surprised out of the three of them. “I suppose I should take my leave.”  
  
“Why?” Levi cocked his head slightly to the right as he looked back at the older of the two men. “He's not the one I'm meeting with this afternoon.”  
  
“Oh?” Peter looked at Levi curiously. “Then I'll keep my place, for the time being.”  
  
“With all due respect, Mr. Douglas, you will _not_ ,” Erwin turned his gaze at the man, but not unkindly. “I can't have Levi conversing with you.”  
  
“And _you_ can?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Oh, my golden boy... You are playing the game wrong.”  
  
“It may be a game to you,” Erwin rested his hands on the edge of the table, unsure if Peter knew the whole story behind him and Levi. “But it isn't for me.”  
  
Peter grinned, and laughed softly, as if amused. “We're two peas in the same pod, you and I. The only difference is – you can't see the bigger picture, but I can.”  
  
Standing up, Peter Douglas pushed his chair back and spared Levi a glance. “I look forward to seeing you tonight, my boy.”  
  
“I'm sure you will,” Levi answered with a smirk, and with that, both him and Erwin watched Peter leave.  
  
Now that the seat in front of Levi is empty, Erwin took the liberty of occupying it, his gaze turning stern.  
  
“You will not meet with Mr. Douglas tonight. Or any other night, for that matter.”  
  
Levi replied initially with a roll of the eyes. “Like I could avoid him in the party tonight. He's gonna tail my ass all night long if I knew better.”  
  
Erwin expected that Levi was planning on meeting the older man in secret, perhaps in his own room, but it seemed that he was mistaken. “Then stray from him, I don't care how. Really, Levi – aren't you a little concerned about your safety?”  
  
“What I'm concerned about is how the hell you managed to find me here. I mean, I know Peter hired some guys to spy on me, but you? You're too _good_ to do that kind of thing.” Levi wrinkled his nose and lifted the tall glass of iced tea from the table – his own drink. “So go on, tell me.”  
  
“I didn't do anything,” Erwin watched the boy sip at his drink, and forced himself to look away after. “Val's testing her luck in the slot-machines, and I just walked around for a bit and decided to try out some of the restaurants – in this case, this cafe. I didn't even expect to see you until tonight.”  
  
“Really?” Levi's eyebrow shot up in interest. “Hmm, guess you just got lucky.”  
  
“In any case,” Erwin persisted, “Stay away from Mr. Douglas at all cost.”  
  
“Why do you care who I'm with?” Levi shot back, sipping at his tea after.  
  
“I care because I'm responsible for you,” Erwin hardened his gaze, but Levi just scoffed at him. “Listen to me, Levi – this is for your own safety.”  
  
“Can you cut the bullshit about the 'parent' thing?” Levi irritably snapped. “To be honest, it's really getting old.”  
  
“Look at it however you like – all I'm saying is you should be careful who you're with. Look, it doesn't mean he won't do anything _forward_ to you now just because he didn't do anything before.”  
  
“Why are you so damned worked up about this?” Levi crossed his arms and eyed Erwin critically. “Relax, golden boy, I ain't gonna ride Peter's dick or anything – I didn't even know he was here in the first place.”  
  
Erwin had to run his hand through his hair once, glancing around to see if anyone had heard them. “Can you not use those kinds of words when we're in public?”  
  
To this, Levi merely rolled his eyes once again. “I'll talk however I like.”  
  
The blond responded to that with a sigh. Levi's stubbornness is unmatched as always.  
  
“I've told him about us, you know.”  
  
The blood in Erwin's veins is roaring, yet his fingers are cold and numb. “There is no _us_ .”  
  
Levi clicked his tongue. “Deny it however you want, Smith – I've seen how you've been looking at me these past weeks.”  
  
“I _wasn't_ looking at you.”  
  
“You were,” Levi narrowed his eyes, looking pointedly at the blond. “And you still are.”  
  
Erwin did not offer a reply, so Levi continued.  
  
“Peter knows what we've been doing – not that we've done much, really, since you backed out so early on.” Grabbing his straw, Levi turned it around the glass, stirring the contents along with the ice cubes. “He told me you're too good to commit to me, but I told him I didn't care. In the end of the day, when the lights have gone out, I know for certain that _I'm_ the one who you'll be thinking about.”  
  
Erwin clenched and unclenched his jaw in rapid turns and ignored the pain it produced. “We've talked about this already, Levi.”  
  
“We have,” Levi agreed with a nod, “But you're still looking at me, and I think we both know what that means.”  
  
“What does what mean?”  
  
The change came instantly once another came into the conversation. Erwin chose to look at the intruder first, finding the voice rather familiar, and realized that he did not recognize the speaker.  
  
“Nothing,” Levi answered the question first, and stood up from his seat. “We were just done talking anyway. Come on, Hanji.”  
  
Instantly, it all clicks into place – the face and the voice. Hanji's eyes are as bright as Erwin had imagined, and surely brighter still, when they smiled. The passing light made their thin, white long-sleeved shirt slightly see-through, and it wouldn't take one full minute for a stranger to realize that they're wearing something red underneath.  
  
“Were you? Doesn't seem like that to me,” Hanji looked at Levi, then to Erwin. “Oh, _wait_ – is this who I think it is?”  
  
Erwin couldn't help but smile. “So, we finally meet, Hanji Zoe.”  
  
Hanji grinned instantly. “I have to say, you're more good-looking in person, Erwin.”  
  
“Uh, hello?” Levi put his hands on his hips in a display of annoyance. “I didn't ask to meet you here for you to flirt with my step-dad. Get your ass moving, Hanji.”  
  
“Now wait a minute, I want to talk to Erwin first!” But even that could not stop Levi from physically pulling her away from the blond, making a bit of ruckus as they exited the cafe. Erwin watched the pair disappear from his sight as they turned at the corner, and for a fleeting moment, he found relief in his heart that Levi really was intending to meet a friend.  
  
Feeling a bit drained from the exchange, Erwin decided to head back and look for Valentine, and it did not take long for him to do so. Unsurprisingly, his wife had hit a couple of sevens in the slot-machines and won herself quite a bag of coins – something which she had exchanged for real money, before they went back up their suite.  
  
“Found anything interesting while I was off winning millions?” Val jokingly asked as she plopped down the sofa in their living room.  
  
_Apart from Levi talking with Peter, not really,_ Erwin wanted to say, but did not. “I just looked around and hung out in the cafe near the gaming hall.”  
  
That was the end of their conversation. Valentine suggested they eat dinner early, so they did. After more casual chatter and a glass or two of wine, the wife took off to the showers to prepare for the party later that night. Erwin stayed in the lounge, flipping through the channels for a few hours, his mind a buzz, until Val bugged him to get ready as well.  
  
Their costume is simple – Valentine had a common doll dress sewed for her in the color of cornflower blue. The collar of it is rounded and white, and so is it's corresponding apron. It was modest, the puffy short sleeves and full skirt made Valentine cute rather than alluring. She even bought matching blue shoes for it, her legs covered in knee-high socks.  
  
Erwin let her pick his own costume – it nearly looked like a farm boy's get up, his pants in a flannel pattern that matched the color of Valentine's dress. He had a simple shirt rimmed with blue, and had laces at his collar in place of buttons. His wife even bought a woven hat for him to complete his country-side look.  
  
“Stay still, I'm trying to draw freckles on you.” It was around nine when they finished dressing up and started with the make-up. Valentine had already finished, painting her lips into a small pout and making her eyes larger than what they looked like through proper eyeliner techniques. Erwin wasn't really fond of products that is applied on the face due to him being hyper-allergic to most brands, but since Val looked so excited at the prospect of dressing up, he let her have her fun and took a risk.  
  
He also let Valentine do his hair, sweeping it artfully to one side and setting it in place with styling wax. His wife had braided her hair in two large parts, her red locks tied with blue bows at the end as it rested lengthily against her chest. With a few more re-touches and re-braids that took another hour, the pair of them finally descended from their suite, and with invitations at hand, they headed to Grand Hall Caitlin.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
When Valentine said he's going to have an experience unlike any other, Erwin did not really believe her, not until they actually stood in front of the entrance to the hall.  
  
Callisto really doesn't fuck around with their parties – at least, not with this one. The path leading to Grand Hall Caitlin was enveloped with what looked like dead trees – their branches thin and numerous, arching up high to meet all the other trees in a maze of intertwining wood. Their way toward the doors is illuminated by candles and large pumpkin carvings, casting separate orange lights all around the ground. At the end of the path lay two, life-sized ball-jointed dolls, dressed prettily and poised by strings to mimic the action of welcoming their guests inside the hall.  
  
After having their invitations checked and their names found on the guest book, the couple entered the hall, sweeping the heavy, crimson curtain away that stood in their way.  
  
What welcomes them is another arch of dead trees and more pumpkin carvings, and then – another world.  
  
Erwin felt like he just shrunk himself and stepped inside a literal doll house. Everything seemed surreal, from the electronic 'candle' chandeliers and the wooden furniture – even the walls had been re-painted, imitating the colors and patterns of the Victorian era. Large portraits and black and white pictures decorated them, and a handful of impressive looking fireplaces had been build at certain spots, though they really did not emit any real heat. The buffet tables were covered with old-style, dirty white table cloths – rustic vases filled with blueberry roses and white and red spiderlillies adorned it, together with candles that looked like they bled and the usual pumpkin carving. The food was much creative – once they found their assigned table, Valentine had helped herself with some gross-looking witch finger cookies and a small tomb lava cake that oozed out red chocolate sauce when she dug in with her wooden fork.  
  
There was so much to see, so much to take note of – it made Erwin a bit dizzy, but it immersed him right into the party, especially when almost half of the crowd took the Victorian theme into their costumes. People wearing ball gowns and old-fashioned suits milled about with a few dressed up in modernized doll dresses, their faces painted with spooky effects and over-dramatic make-up.  
  
The music reminded him that he's still in Callisto, its tunes a mash-up of some Halloween song and an impromptu composition of the DJ near the front of the stage. Further inside, another life-sized ball-jointed doll with a sign on its neck saying 'To Hell' pointed towards a small wing of the hall where a few tables and their dealers were at for those who fancied a good round of gambling. Roulettes were also abundant, as were some old-style slot-machines that Valentine had to try when they came across it.  
  
Right across this wing was another partition – with its own corresponding ball-jointed doll to lead party-goers into it. This time, the sign said 'To Heaven' – and Erwin wouldn't be surprised if it was, as upon entry, he could smell the distinct scent of pot in the air, mixed in with the usual smoke of expensive cigars and cigarettes.  
  
There was also a bar there, where both took their opportunity in trying some of the odd named drinks that was served for the night. Valentine went for 'Bloody Valentine', which she gleefully thought was especially fitting for her, and Erwin tried 'Satan's Asshole,' which was a single shot of black and red liquid that was set on fire. The bartender refused to tell him the specific ingredients, only revealing that the black stuff was vodka, but after Erwin had downed the thing, he didn't bother asking because he was too busy coughing and nearly crying at the spiciness and heat of the drink.  
  
“We missed the opening remarks,” Valentine said when Erwin had subsided from his fit of coughing and had calmed down with a cool drink or two and a few snacks he did not bother knowing the names of. “I guess that's expected when we arrived late, but – I was just wondering who did it.”  
  
“Kenny used to deliver it every year,” She could not help saying, sipping at her drink after. “Maybe Levi did it this time? Or maybe Hanji did.”  
  
Erwin had texted Levi beforehand to meet them by the entrance, but he replied that he would be coming with Hanji, and that eased Erwin's mind on things. He actually had quite a lot of time to enjoy himself in this party, without the worry of Levi getting in trouble or getting in danger – though it did not mean that he had completely forgotten about the boy. His thoughts on Levi is persistent as ever – perhaps it's not as apparent, but it lay underneath everything, just out of sight but still very much there, like a predator in waiting.  
  
“You know Hanji?” He shouldn't be surprised about that, honestly, but he couldn't help but ask from all the alcoholic drinks he had taken.  
  
“Yeah. She – well, he, on some days – was Kenny's lawyer. Hanji's taking care of Levi's shares on the company, if I'm correct.”  
  
It made him feel left out, upon hearing this bit of information, but he knew that was just the alcohol speaking. “Maybe they did it together.”  
  
“Maybe,” Valentine agreed, and that was the end of that.  
  
Not long after, they stumbled upon a few friends, though mostly, it was just Valentine's crowd. Erwin opted to stay in the bar for a few more drinks, soothing his throat with a variety of concoctions while the wife went on to enjoy herself.  
  
Alone, and with an slightly alcohol-sodden mind, Erwin's thoughts naturally gravitated toward Levi once more.  
  
  
_Did you give the opening remarks earlier? -Erwin  
_   
  
Texting Levi probably is the last thing he would consider doing normally, but the kick of liquor overcame his inhibitions.  
  
  
_Yea. With Hanji. Did u arrive late? -Levi  
  
  
_ The reply came a minute after. Erwin squinted at the text, and tapped out another.  
  
  
_Yes. Val re-did her hair which took forever. Are you still with Hanji?_   
  
_I'm not surprised at all. And no, I'm not with Hanji anymore._   
  
  
The response made Erwin's chest tighten.  
  
  
_Who are you with?_   
  
_No one._   
  
  
The reply came longer, but when it did, Erwin stood up immediately from his seat by the counter, paid for his drinks, and set out in search for Levi.  
  
Out in the main hall, it is a sea. People swayed to the beat of the music, the lights flashing and flickering and thumping with every drop of the bass – it was impossible to discern who is who, and even without braving through it yet, Erwin knew that finding Levi in this place was near impossible. But what can he do? His body and mind agreed on one thing, and he knew in himself that he cannot bear to ignore it.  
  
So out he went. The process is slow at first – after all, who was he against the mass of human bodies moving together? Erwin lost his woven hat once he passed through the dancing crowd, and when he made it to his and Valentine's assigned table, he whipped out his phone out again and sent Levi a message.  
  
  
_Where are you?_   
  
  
It took longer this time for a response, and upon receiving it, Erwin only got frustrated.  
  
  
_Why would I tell u? Its none of ur business.  
  
Just tell me where you are.  
  
If you want to know, come and find me._   
  
  
With this, Erwin took off again, and phone in hand, he tried calling Levi. All his attempts ended with a rejected call, which frustrated him further, but it doubled his determination to find Levi.  
  
Looking around the main hall thoroughly, he opted to try the 'To Hell' section, but even there, he couldn't even find his wife, much less Levi. Exiting it in a hurry, he skirted around the main hall once again, and back to the bar – still, no sign of the boy. It was more dizzying, with the lights and the fixtures on the walls and most of all, the people – at times he thinks he had finally spotted Levi but later on he realizes that he had been mistaken at second glance.  
  
When he's about to give up looking, that is where he catches a glance – that familiar height, that pretty, small face. Third time's the charm it seemed, because as he exited into the main hall over again, he finally saw Levi.  
  
At his distance, all Erwin could make out of what Levi is wearing is a currant red shirt and white and black stripped vest. Even though he is a good many meters away, the sight of him alone made Erwin feel relieved, though not for long.  
  
Peter came swiftly once he spotted Levi, yet he tapped him on the shoulder so casually as if he only happened to see him by chance. Erwin did not even wait for Levi to react to Peter's appearance – he dove right into the crowd once again, uncaring if he bumped into anyone as long as he could reach Levi as soon as possible.  
  
He did not make it in time however. Peter engaged the boy in a conversation and led him away, which added to the distance Erwin had to span. Still, he followed them closely with his eyes, never straying from them even if the added influx of people slowed the blond down.  
  
With added effort, Erwin tailed them close to the restrooms, where a waitress dressed impressively as a ball-jointed doll offered him a drink in passing, but he did not have time to voice out his refusal to her – the chase was over, and Levi was just a few arm's length away.  
  
“Levi,” He called him once he's close enough to be heard.  
  
Levi turned at the mention of his name, and returned the greeting with a small smile. “You've found me.”  
  
Peter didn't look too thrilled to see Erwin. “So he has.”  
  
Erwin exhaled sharply and inhaled deep to regain his breath, and extended his hand out for the boy. “It's late. This is no place for a boy like you to be milling around.”  
  
“I'm not a child,” came Levi's reply, which sounded very much petulant. “I own this place – I have the right to do what I like.”  
  
“Let the boy enjoy the night, Erwin,” Peter lifted his hand up to rest it against Levi's shoulder, closer to his neck. “He does have a point – he owns the ground you're walking on. He has a say on things.”  
  
“If I let him stay, what would you do then?” Erwin would have placed his words more politely, but he has lost his will to care after his second drink.  
  
“Why,” Peter had the gall to smile, “That is just Levi's business and mine.”  
  
That settled it. “Then I decide that he doesn't have a say on anything. Levi, come with me.”  
  
“No,” Levi looked annoyed, and crossed his arms as if to show it. “It is just past midnight, for fuck's sake. I can't go back – I haven't even enjoyed my own damned party yet. And besides, who are you to decide for–”  
  
Erwin doesn't even let him finish what he's saying. In an instant, he dragged him away from Mr. Douglas by the arm, turning deaf and numb to Levi's protests and occasional kicks. Spotting the exit to the hall, he walked right through, only to be stopped by some personnel so they could get marked on the wrist – a pass for when they decide to re-enter the hall once again.  
  
Finding the nearest stairwell door, Erwin pulled Levi with him through, only releasing him once he was sure they were alone.  
  
“What is up with you?” Levi was not reserved about shouting. “First, you act like a dick in front of Eren – now you pull this bullshit on me? What the fuck is it with you?”  
  
“I _don't_ know!” And he matched it with his own. The high of alcohol had gone by now, expended through the thrill of chasing Levi, and without it, Erwin didn't have an excuse. He had stolen the boy away from the world for a moment, and now that they're alone, he can't figure out if this was the right thing to do or not. “I don't know, Levi – I don't know what I'm doing.”  
  
Levi pursed his lips like he's getting impatient, and shook his head after. “You said you didn't want to do _this_ .”  
  
_No_ , Erwin thought, rueful, _I said I can't do it, I never said I didn't want it._ “That is the right thing to do.”  
  
“Then what the _fuck_ is this?” Levi spat out, his cheeks ruddy under the dim light of the stairwell. “You're acting like a jealous bitch right and left, you're bossing me around, you're watching me whenever you can – and _then_ you're going on tellin' me that staying with me isn't the right thing to do! Fucking hell, Erwin – if you wanna be the good guy, stay behind your damned lines and stop pestering me.”  
  
“Do you think I want to?” Erwin shot back, his voice forceful. “Do you think I'd rather chase after you in a damned party just so I can be sure that my business partner doesn't _touch_ you with his hands? Oh, Levi,” He exhaled with a laugh, shaking his head as he closed his eyes for a second. “You don't know how much I wish that I could _stop_ . You don't know how many times I tried.”  
  
“I have a wife who loves me, who's loyal to me, but when the thought of you with someone else comes to mind – suddenly, nothing else matters, not even the vows I took on that altar. I'm _married,_ Levi – and _you_ – you're sixteen years old, for fuck's sake. Do you really think I want to _look_ at you?”  
  
Erwin turned away, unable to face Levi for now. It did not make him feel any lighter than before he got that out of his chest, and in an instant, he regretted saying those words out loud. He should know better – he should know what's right and wrong because Levi _doesn't,_ the young and beautiful and wide-eyed thing that he is. He's just a child in the end, a child who likes to pretend he can fill the shoes of maturity well enough with his bank account and big words – and what's worse is that Erwin knows this well, yet he cannot stop himself from falling.  
  
“Look at me,” Levi spoke mildly, like someone might hear them inside the stairwell. “Erwin, look at me.”  
  
Erwin hesitated, but turned his head in the end. And when he did, Levi stepped closer and kissed him.  
  
“No one has to know,” Levi whispered, feather-light and gentle, his hands at the back of Erwin's head. “We can keep this a secret, can't we?”  
  
_We can,_ Erwin thought miserably, and dipped his head down willingly when Levi asked for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are finally.
> 
> At last... I can now write a lot of shameless forbidden porn for this trashy piece of shit. Oh yeahhh.... I'm going to hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!! I'm in dire need of fellow eruris so pls talk to me on tumblr, I'm [**lycoryss**](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com/) there. ~~Seriously tho I have so few friends who are into snk and those who are don't ship eruri. My need is real.~~


	10. Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is alternately titled: 'Let me escort you straight to hell' or 'the first of many trashy smut chapters'.

His mouth is cherry sweet with a trace of bitter alcohol and Erwin _thought,_ he had never tasted anything like Levi before.  
  
  
_Hey, darling. I saw Levi a few minutes ago and he told me he's not feeling very well. Don't worry – I'm gonna take him back to his hotel room and sort things out. I won't be long._  
  
  
Levi tugged him further down to meet his height, grabbing him at the front of his shirt the moment the blond closed the door. Erwin only grunted, his teeth clacking with the boy's as they kissed – Levi's too eager, too heated, too hasty, but _damn_ did it make the blood rush down to his loins.  
  
  
_Are you sure you don't need help, baby?_  
  
  
He bites and sucks on Erwin's lower lip, smiles his mischievous smile, white teeth showing and grey eyes agleam and Erwin lifts him up and Levi laughs – he wraps his slender legs around his step-dad's torso and holds on to strong shoulders for support. Erwin doesn't let him fall, carrying him past the signature scarlet sofas and lacquer tables to the bedroom.  
  
  
_I'm sure. Its alright, love. I'll take care of this. You go and enjoy the night._  
  
  
Erwin hadn't really taken the time to stare at the rest of Levi – at how the deep shade of red of his shirt complimented his equally flushed skin, his body-fit pin-stripped vest hugging his heaving chest. The knickerbockers he was wearing fell right above his knees, the fabric pin-stripped patterned as well, and with the knee-high socks, school boy shoes and the large bow around his neck, the boy looked adorably younger than he is.  
  
“Don't just stand there, you big oaf.” But his tone, his voice, the way he scooted back so he could spread his legs a _little_ wider – it all betrayed the innocent image. “Hurry up and _fuck_ me.”  
  
Erwin shook his head and smiled. Looking at Levi like this, he was sure on one thing – he was damned to hell, when he dies.  
  
“I don't think that's possible, at the moment.” He rested his knee against the edge of the bed, right between Levi's thighs. “We haven't got much time.”  
  
“Don't think I can handle your dick, is that it?” Levi's eyes had naturally gravitated toward Erwin's groin, eyeing the bulge. “Don't flatter yourself, Smith – I've had thicker and longer things up my ass.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Erwin wanted to laugh, but smiled instead. The way Levi bragged so casually made him disbelieve his words, though thinking on it again, the boy probably had the power to buy any kind of dildo he wanted, regardless of length or size. “Whether that's true or not, it doesn't matter. I'm not fucking you tonight.”  
  
Levi groaned in pure frustration, falling back on the mattress, his palms against his eyes. “For fuck's sake, Erwin–”  
  
“I'm going to do something _much_ better.”  
  
He could see that his words had Levi's attention once again. By the time he distanced himself from the bed and reached for the glass bottle of amber liquor situated at the table by one of the room's windows, Levi had pulled his hands away from his eyes, sitting up once again, yet his expression remained unconvinced. Erwin could feel the scrutiny on him as he took a glass for himself and poured some of the golden alcohol, filling it a quarter, before examining it under the soft, yellow light of the lamps.  
  
Briefly he thought – he could still walk away, he could still make things right. The wedding ring on his finger shone equally bright as the brandy in his glass, and it reminded him of the vows he took, the papers he had signed – but he was too far gone, there was no turning back. He was _in_ this, now.  
  
“Don't fucking tell me you're just going to stand there and stare at _that_ all night. And if you're planning on lecturing me about having alcohol inside my room – fucking save it, _please.”_  
  
“I just need a drink–” _So that I'll care less_ , he finished in his mind, but did not say. Erwin downed the shot in one go, and poured himself another and drank the bitter liquid with screwed shut eyes.  
  
“ _Come on_ ,” He could hear Levi shift on the bed, and when he looked at him, the boy's already in the process of unbuttoning his collared vest. “You said it yourself – we haven't got much time, so hurry the fuck up.”  
  
So Erwin abandoned the glass on the table and came for Levi.  
  
They kiss, again. Levi had forgotten the task of getting his vest off altogether when he and Erwin had locked lips once more, his complaints turned into muffled moans and appreciative hums. Erwin took care of the abandoned task, easing the smooth garment off of Levi's shoulders once the buttons came undone.  
  
“Can I just say,” Erwin breathed in after a full minute of nothing but kissing, “These clothes that you're wearing – I like it.”  
  
Levi snorted, reaching up to untie the ridiculously large black bow around his neck. “It's fucking detestable. And these pants are ugly as shit.”  
  
Erwin reached up to unbutton Levi's shirt once the ribbon slid off of his collar, his lips pressing kisses on the boy's cheek and jaw. “They're called knickerbockers.”  
  
“Whatever.” With a roll of the eyes, Levi let himself be ravished by kisses, basking at the attention given to him. “They're still ugly. This isn't even supposed to be my costume.”  
  
Once Erwin had pulled away, he had already successfully removed the boy's shirt, with Levi chucking the cloth away at some undetermined point in the room. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Hanji made me wear it.” Tugging at the end of Erwin's shirt, Levi urged the older man to remove it wordlessly. “I needed to look _decent_ before our 'esteemed guests'.”  
  
“Hmm,” By now, Erwin had taken off his shirt upon the boy's insistence and made his way to Levi's neck, peppering him with open-mouthed kisses. “You have to let me see your original costume.”  
  
“Maybe I will, maybe I won't.” Levi pushed him away some, so he could have more room to reach and undo Erwin's pants, but a pair of hands stopped him from doing so. “What is it now?” With a click of the tongue, the boy eyed the other sharply, getting impatient.  
  
“Not yet,” Erwin shook his head once, and backed away from the bed so he could pull Levi by the waist, bringing him nearer to the edge. The alcohol is taking effect once again – all inhibitions are completely gone, only leaving the desire for carnality. “Let me have a taste of you first.”  
  
The boy let out a noise at the back of his throat, his body falling down to the soft mattress, his legs hanging off the edge of it after Erwin spoke. Taking this as permission to proceed, Erwin laid his hands on Levi, running them from his shoulders to his chest, leaving small fleeting kisses on its wake, tongue darting out to lick on milky skin.  
  
Levi tasted faintly like soap, clean and slightly bitter with the flavor of something fragrant – and right then Erwin couldn't stop, kissing and lapping and nipping every inch of skin he could get his lips on, leaving marks here because he wouldn't dare leave them on Levi's neck where it would be seen. His hands found themselves gravitating down, mapping Levi's very subtle curves, then to his hips and soon against his ass, fingers kneading the muscle – and with added enthusiasm, once the boy let out a mewl.  
  
“Damn it, hurry up,” Levi's breath had quickened after a short while, his neck and ears a deeper shade of red than his cheeks. “Stop smearing spit all over my fucking – _ohhhshit_.”  
  
That was about the time Erwin had dragged his tongue over one of Levi's nipples, making the teen arch his back just slightly. The blond did it again, the appendage flat on the pert nub, the rough side of his tongue rubbing against the dark sensitive skin till Levi whimpered a curse word and fisted a handful of Erwin's hair and tried pulling him off his chest.  
  
When Erwin claimed it into his mouth and sucked, Levi looked away and brought his free hand to his face, his palm closing over his lips before letting out a rather high-pitched moan. Erwin only took this as encouragement of course – and he wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass, knowing now that Levi's particularly sensitive on and around his nipples.  
  
“Stop – fucking _stop_ –” Levi is red-faced as Erwin looked at him, letting go of the flushed nub with a sloppy smack.  
  
“Don't like it?” Erwin tried to kiss his lover on the cheek, but the boy pushed his face away.  
  
“No – _fuck_ , Erwin, I don't want to cum with you just sucking _there,_ for fuck's sake–”  
  
Erwin had to laugh. Levi looked embarrassed for a second, but before he could resort to violence to hide his predicament away, Erwin had pecked him on the lips quickly with a large smile and pulled away – only to pull Levi with him, so the boy had his ass hanging off the edge.  
  
Kneeling before bed, Erwin ran his hands on the slim of Levi's waist, before sliding down to his thighs, parting them. His head dipped down and down and _down_ until his nose is buried against the hardness between Levi's legs, breathing into the cloth of the boy's knickerbockers.  
  
This time, Levi is the one who laughed, but Erwin found no building embarrassment in his chest.  
  
He wanted him – he wanted to _know_ him. Erwin wanted to taste the laughter in his mouth when they kiss, to feel the muscles of his back when Levi keens. He wanted to know how high Levi can moan when he sucks his cock, or how his face would turn from bliss to peaceful relaxation after release. He wanted to see him in the morning, still croaky and pliant from sleep – and unguarded, how would he react to simple affection. It is almost primal, this need to know – Levi is such a wonder to Erwin, like a well-kept secret of old, and honestly it does not matter to him if knowing Levi comes with a curse.  
  
Slipping off Levi's shoes is a quick task. Erwin takes his time pressing kisses against Levi's socked legs, his ankles, his toes, but he keeps the black socks on after – the garment hugs the boy's legs so beautifully, and it would be a shame to get them off so early in the night. Erwin takes off Levi's knickerbockers next, and presses long-awaited kisses on the inside of his thighs once they're exposed. He loses himself there for a minute, but Levi tugs his hair a bit, making him remember their limited time, his pupils a lust-blown black.  
  
“Daddy, come on,” Erwin's dick twitched when Levi called him that, his face on a lighter shade of petulant. “ _Please_ suck my cock.”  
  
The bluntness of it fueled Erwin to finally pull off Levi's boxers, leaving him bare save from the insignificant cover of his socks.  
  
Erwin stopped for a moment to stare, to marvel. Levi's cock is flushed and erect, the flesh stiff and resting against the flat of Levi's lower abdomen. The head is moist with precum, the liquid slowly leaking onto Levi's skin as the boy breathed, parting his legs a little wider for Erwin's eyes.  
  
“You shave,” Erwin said without thinking, leaning a little closer, grabbing Levi's thighs and pushing them apart a _bit_ more, like it would expose Levi better.  
  
“Would you prefer if I hadn't?” But Levi did not have time to be sarcastic when Erwin licked him from base to tip.  
  
He didn't make a sound – just an arch of the back and a shaky breath. Erwin looked at Levi's face when he did it again, but the teen kept silent still, his mouth open in a mute shout. So he did it once more. Then another. Then another still, holding the hot flesh steady and kept going until he can taste Levi's precum mixing in with his saliva when he swallowed, until he was drooling from the corners of his mouth and then – finally, Levi _moans._  
  
“ _Fuuuuuck._ ” Levi's neck is flushed, his back bowed, hips lifted up to meet Erwin's hot tongue. “Please, please, _please_ _Daddy._ ”  
  
“Does that feel good, baby?” Erwin could not help asking, dragging his tongue along the hairless skin around Levi's cock.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Levi let out a shuddered breath, his dick jumping when Erwin kissed the leaking tip. “I want more.”  
  
“You're forgetting your manners.”  
  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry – so _please,_ sir...”  
  
“That's better.”  
  
Erwin pumped Levi's cock a few times – the length of him _nearly_ fit his hand, and that amused him a tad – and then, claimed the head into his mouth, and slid down to bury Levi into his throat.  
  
Levi almost sat up, his hands flying into blond hair – tugging and pushing at Erwin's head to get away and get closer, and closer still. Erwin's nose touched the skin of Levi's groin, and had to pull away after a hard suck once he could feel himself close to gagging as the tip of Levi's prick irritated the back of his throat. Levi spilled his curses louder by then, his thighs closing slowly at the building pleasure, but before he could crush Erwin's head, the older man pushed them apart again, his head still bobbing in between.  
  
Erwin let himself remember how bitter and tangy Levi tasted like. He wanted to remember how hot and heavy he felt against his tongue, how he smelled, how his cock twitched every time he swiped at a certain spot on the head. Erwin looked up – he also wanted to remember how Levi reacted, how desperate his face is when he sucks particularly hard and how he bites his lip bloody when he goes down on him. He wanted to see him undone – the boy is such a guarded creature, hiding behind walls of lies and false nonchalance – he wanted to see past that, to know him without it.  
  
Erwin pulled away with an obscene pop, strings of saliva and precum snapping as he distanced himself to push Levi back down the bed with a gentle hand. The boy made a complaining noise but did not resist, resting one of his legs on Erwin's shoulder so he could nudge at him to get back on what he was doing.  
  
“Patience, boy.” Erwin kissed a blooming hickey he left on Levi's inner thigh and dipped his head down once again, darting his tongue out to lick his balls in one languid swipe that left Levi with a drawn out moan. He toyed with them, sucking them into his mouth, lapping them up with the broad of his tongue until Levi's cock is weeping so heavily, the throbbing becoming quicker and quicker that Erwin had to pull away.  
  
“ _No!_ No, please, I'm _so_ close, Daddy, so close. Please _please,”_ Levi lifted his hips up in hopes of getting more, his thighs quaking slightly at the interruption of his building pleasure. Erwin watched him, enraptured with the scene, his chest blooming with pride and his cock aching with lust because of how he can reduce his boy into a begging, hot mess.  
  
“I know, baby,” Erwin caressed Levi's ass, kneading them, purposely staying away from the straining cock, “Daddy will make you come. Now, get on your knees.”  
  
Levi nearly groaned, his dick and balls flushed a pretty pink, but he obeyed anyway, muttering curses and whimpering as he turned himself over, so he was on all fours. “Hurry, come on...” He lowered his shoulders toward the bed, pushing his ass toward Erwin as a gesture of eagerness.  
  
Again, Erwin had to take some time to stop and admire Levi in his naked glory, reaching out with his hands to squeeze at the globes of his ass. He let his thumbs part that pert ass, watching Levi's hole twitch at the action, the muscles tensing and rosy under the soft light. With a finger, he prodded at it, and in response it puckered, with Levi's whole body jolting in unison.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi laced his words with added venom, looking over his shoulder with his pupils still blown. “Touch me properly, you old man.”  
  
“I am,” Erwin responded, and with one hand, he started rubbing against Levi's entrance with his thumb, which in turn made Levi squirm, his own hand reaching to stroke his still leaking dick.  
  
“Don't.” Erwin pushed Levi's hand away, and the boy groaned, frustrated yet incredibly aroused still. If he let him, Levi would probably have rutted against the mattress just to get off, so Erwin took it upon himself to end his boy's misery.  
  
Levi shouted out a curse with a broken voice when Erwin dragged his tongue against his hole. Erwin lapped him up in languid strokes, making the puckered entrance twitch with every wave of stimulation – and Levi sank lower to the bed, his body shaking, tensing and relaxing, barely managing to keep his ass up so Erwin could continue licking him.  
  
“You're gross,” Levi's cheek is pressed against the flat of the bed, his hips sagging to the side once Erwin had his fill. “You're a gross old man.” But Erwin could tell he was wrecked at how gritty his voice had gotten, so he grabbed him and kept him in place, biting at the flesh of his ass while his hands secured his hips.  
  
“I can't help it. You taste _so_ good.”  
  
He heard Levi scoff, just soft and muffled slightly by his position, but it was true – Erwin can't just get enough of his boy. Grabbing him tighter, he placed kisses on the skin of Levi's perineum, licking him up and back to his reddening hole, the tip of his tongue prodding and pushing gently against the tight ring of muscle.  
  
“Don't!” Levi tried reaching back, tone alarmed, his fingers entangling with some of Erwin's tousled hair. “Fuck, that's _dirty,_ stop, Erwin–”  
  
So he did, and looked up to stare at Levi – his face is still red, is ears still burning and neck splotched beautifully. “Will you let me, in another time?”  
  
“Fucking hell _yes_ ,” Levi turned away instantly and tried burying his face into his arms. “Just – not now, I'm not prepared, I – _ohhhhhhh_.”  
  
So Erwin did the next best thing: with the tip of his tongue, he licked around the throbbing ring of muscle, sending slow and steady waves of stimulation through Levi's body. The puckered hole twitched in response at every swipe of Erwin's tongue, every kiss and suck, and soon enough Levi's shoulders are jerking, his back tense as he came with Erwin's name on his lips, his cum spilling in thick ropes of white on the pristine bed covers beneath his knees. Erwin did not have the time to watch him, his mind still preoccupied with the task of lapping at the boy's entrance, riding out his climax until Levi slumped down, boneless on the bed, uncaring for the moment that he just laid on the sheets that he had dirtied.  
  
It is only then that Erwin lets himself get carried away by the pressure in his groin – he hadn't touched himself yet, content on watching and tasting his pretty boy, but the need for release is too great to ignore. Standing up and making quick work of his pants, he pulled himself out, hissing softly as he did so – he could come right there and then, his cock so starved off of touch that he had gotten so sensitive.  
  
He came hard and fast, unsurprisingly. A few quick tugs and he's over the edge, his knees slightly faltering as he emptied his seed, milky liquid shooting down on to the curves of Levi's ass, his bruise-spotted thighs. Erwin stroked himself through the ride of post-orgasm haze, watching Levi all the while, staring at him as the boy slowly came out of his own high.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi pushed himself up from the bed so he can look at Erwin better, yet to notice the drying cum on his abdomen and ass and on the bed covers. “You kept that fucking _thing_ in your pants all this time?”  
  
Still not coherent, Erwin could only smile, stroking himself leisurely, his fingers sticky with precum and cum. “I got carried away.”  
  
“No shit.” Levi replied, biting his lower lip. “ _That's it_ – next time, I'm sucking that fucking cock.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I have written for Scarlet to date and unsurprisingly, its the one with no plot at all. Don't worry though - the plot will make a really major comeback on the next one. I might not update for a month or two though (but I think you guys are used to waiting that long anyway) so yep.
> 
> Again, talk to me at Tumblr, I'm [lycoryss](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com/) there. ~~Let's talk about eruri srsly~~


	11. Red (A Story about You) Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different style today. If you're uncomfortable with this format, don't worry - I will still write all of the chapters (aside from the part 2 which will come much, much later) in third voice.
> 
> On another note - this fic is more or less a year old now (I'm surprised I've had enough energy and motivation to get this far, tbh). So if you've been with this thing since last year, thanks for sticking by even with the ridiculously long pauses in between updates. And if you're new, I hope you enjoy the ride.

You are one of the pretty girls. You have always known this by the lingering looks of strangers passing by, of the boys in your school who try to impress you with their meager macho advances. You are a pretty girl by society's definition, with your flawless skin and straight dark hair, smoky gray eyes and delicate features – and at sixteen, when you are most beautiful, you catch the attention of a modeling scout.  
  
Your face was made to grace the billboards, but you weren't built to run the cat walk. You weren't born with the advantage of being tall. You are a small girl, an inch or two added to five feet – and even when you blossom into an eighteen year old, your bones refuse to lengthen. That is okay – you get printed anyway.  
  
It is sparse, at first. Sometimes it is for a small cosmetic company, other times it is for a brand of clothing that is marketed for teenagers. But along the way, someone important sees your pretty little face in a magazine advert and offers you a contract that would eventually change your life forever.  
  
Like the needy thing that you are, you grab it, of course. You are young and hungry for a better life because back where you come from, there isn't much. Your mother is a lunch lady in a public elementary school in the 5th _arrondissement_ , and your father, the frail man that he is, had unfortunately died because of a heart attack in that summer before you turned nine. To be clear about it, there isn't much money flowing into your household, and you were tired of it. Tired of eating less, of getting the cheap choice of everything, of working part-time to help your Mama, of living in a shitty small apartment in the19th  _arrondissement_ where the ceilings always creaked when the tenants above you walked, fucked, or breathed.  
  
And you take complete glee in working, because it is a different world when you step into the shoes of a model. Everything is better – the food, the clothes, the environment, the people. And you decide, when you look in the vanity mirror and see your face painted professionally with the cosmetics you work to promote, that you want this life better than the other.  
  
After the first two years of your budding career, you stop studying. Graduating from high school is enough. Your Mama doesn't like that though – she says a pretty face doesn't last forever. You disagree. You are beautiful and even as you aged you were sure that you will last. As a reply, your Ma slaps you hard enough for you to cry instantly from the pain and curses you in the spicy mother tongue of your grandmother and she says _– you know_ _ _nothing__ _._ You cry and argue some more, and your mother slaps you again, on the other cheek. The pain of her beating and her words sear in to you so hard that your head starts hurting as you sob like a child on the linoleum-covered floor of your apartment, snot running down your upper lip as your cheeks burned from the sting.  
  
Your mother cries too. She rarely cries. You see the pain in her eyes – more than yours – and she looks more haggard than ever. _Please listen to me, she says to you, I've spent more years in this world than you. I know what I am saying_. Your heart softens at the emotion in her words, but you're too stubborn to apologize right at that moment. There is silence after, and in the following morning, you tell your mother in a quiet voice that you will send a few letters and take entrance exams and your mother smiles – relief washes over her face so evidently that you think she looks a few years younger for a moment. So, with much consideration, you go to college.  
  
There is a lot of effort put into it, but you decide to take up culinary arts. Your Ma approves of your choice despite the notorious reputation of the teachers of your cuisine, and you take joy in her approval.  
  
Nothing really had interested you in the academic department – you were bad at the sciences, even worse in Math, and literature bored you to no end. But you remember in the days of your early childhood – the smell of basil leaves, of home-made tomato sauce and sizzling Parmesan. The foreign talk of loud Italian words pouring out of your Grandma and Ma's mouths. Of laughter in your small sunlight-soaked kitchen, of delicious, hearty servings of pasta on Sundays and flowing red wine that made your father's face flush at the second cup. This was the joy of your childhood, and as a woman grown, you crave to relive these moments. _  
  
_ To live your life as a freshman in college and as a model was physically and mentally taxing. When you pay attention to your studies, you refuse more projects. When you accept contracts, you have less time to study. It is always one or the other – but you juggle them like swords nonetheless, and suffer through all the cuts.  
  
The struggle you put up with rewarded you with cash, however. After your second paycheck, you and your mother moved into a much better apartment in one of the nicer parts of Paris. You ate better, slept better, and had access to the finer things in life. Your mother doesn't even need to work anymore, but she insists she'd at least pay for the water and electric bill.  
  
Life is better now. Much, much better.  
  
So, you learned to live.  
  
It feels good, to be known. You were nobody when you were on your bike, pedaling back home with the thoughts of what you're going to be having for dinner, or if you're going to eat at all. You were nobody, until a certain scout caught a glimpse of your face at the right moment and under the right light. At sixteen, you were nobody. When you turned eighteen, you became somebody.  
  
You can have everything when you had money, and you had a lot of it. You went to parties, bought all the things you wanted, and basked at the attention everyone gave you. You weren't an intelligent girl, but you were clever. Street-smart. You had an inkling on who adored you because of your face and who adored you because of your heart. You knew what to say in different situations, and how to answer questions to keep people guessing. It is a busy life, the one you lead, but it's all part of the thrill. You were on the fast-lane, and you had no plans of getting off.  
  
It affected your studies, but you didn't mind. You can afford to repeat a term. Your Ma scolded you for it, but most of the time, she lets you off the hook. You're only eighteen once, and you really never had the chance to have fun when you were younger.  
  
You learn how to get wasted, to do drugs, and to fuck boys and girls alike. You date for the rush of attraction, and blitz through partners both old and young. You didn't give a shit about what the tabloids say. Bad publicity is still publicity, and surely you were rising to fame. _  
  
___This won't last forever__ _,_ your Ma reminded you when you went home from a party you threw last night. You turned nineteen yesterday, and the day after punished you with a massive hangover. A year has passed since – a blur of orgasmic high. Your Ma nagged, but you weren't listening. Your head hurt like hell, and you throw up in the toilet bowl when you reached it, your hair soaking in the sick-filled water. This won't last forever. You're older, but your heart is forever sixteen.  
  
You downed a few pills for your headache and tried to sleep. This won't last forever, you heard your mother say, and when you closed your eyes, you __fell__ _.  
  
_  
  
…  
  
  
  
You wake up early the next morning, your headache gone and your stomach rumbling.  
  
It takes you a while to gather your thoughts, but after a long bath, you decide to go to class later that day.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
You get better marks in your classes and advance a year, but you still remember how to be wild.  
  
It is summer, and the heat in Nevada is sweltering. You're no longer a teenager, but a year away from being completely legal. Still, you down a few shots before your shoot at Callisto Las Vegas and no one says anything about it – not that anyone would dare. Or so you thought.  
  
You didn't see him approach you. You heard his voice first: a deep, gritty baritone that hinted that he smoked. _ _In America, minors aren't allowed to drink__ _–_ he finished his sentence just as you felt the vodka burning down your throat. You turn then, and manage a glare despite the bitterness that the alcohol left on your tongue. It confuses you for a moment, whether this man is mocking you or not. After all, this isn't the first time someone has mistaken your age. It isn't the first time you've been made fun of because of your younger-than-you-seem looks, either. _ _I'm French__ _,_ you answered in French, uncaring. __Your laws does not apply to me__ _.  
  
_ The stranger – a man a foot taller than you and probably a decade older than you – laughs. The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he continued chuckling not unkindly, and soon enough, with the hasty and worried whisper of your hurrying photographer, you find out that this fellow is Kenneth Ackerman.  
  
Kenneth – or Kenny, as he introduced himself to you with a firm handshake and a kiss on the hand – speaks French rather badly for someone who is the CEO and chairman of a hotel-casino giant. While his words are proper and correct, his accent and intonation is terrifyingly awful. You don't comment on that while you two converse, though. You didn't want to get on the bad side of someone so influential, especially after his first impression of you.  
  
Still, even after your atrocious first conversation with him, you two carried on your exchange after the end of your photo shoot. He's surprisingly light to talk to, and after a while, you don't even notice his bad accent. You stray away from your co-workers bit by bit, getting sucked into the world of Las Vegas at night, your descent decorated all the while by Kenny's gritty voice.  
  
It's not so bad. In fact, you find it rather thrilling. After you familiarize yourself of the sights inside the hotel, Kenny leads you into the gaming hall. The two of you move from section to section inside, lingering only for a game before moving on to another as quickly as you can, as if you were criminals running away from the cops. It sends your heartbeat rocketing, and with alcohol and nicotine in your blood, you soar through the pretty lights of Callisto's Casino.  
  
Your high does not end at that. Kenny fills the silence between games with words – stories, casual comments, compliments. In these small bouts of you and him fluttering from place to place, you find time to observe him.  
  
His black suit, whilst simple, spoke volumes of his wealth when you slid your hand around his arm and felt the fabric under your fingertips. The way he smelled: his rich musk with a slightly sweet undertone. The thick gold ring around his thumb with a bulbous ruby glimmering at the center. The air about him, his grin, his way with words, his golden brown skin, the sound of his gait, his breath of tobacco and mint – and it dawns on you, so swiftly like rolling dice, that Kenny Ackerman does not need to try to be attractive. He is silk, and all these parts of him just melts into place so perfectly that you cannot picture him without. He is silk, and like silk, every piece of his being is natural.  
  
And surely, you fall.  
  
  
  
… _  
  
  
  
_ You intended to take him back to your room, but you ended up going with him to one of the penthouse suites. You had an inkling that he had been eyeing you before – after all, there were other models in the set, so why would he approach  _ _you__ first? Nonetheless, you forget about your thoughts once he kisses you – and you kiss back, you pull at his clothes and pull him closer, closer, until there is no set boundaries between the two of you.  
  
He tells you that you are beautiful. He repeats that when you're naked, when he's got your small breasts cupped against his hands and when you've got your legs apart. He says it again when he spreads your lips and licks your cunt and you're arching your back with a curse on your lips. _You're beautiful,_ he tells you, and you laugh breathlessly and say, _I know. I know I am._  
 _  
_ For all his worship and sweet nothings, he fucks you like an animal in heat. You like the roughness of it, and just that drives you to the brink. You see white – and the delicious fullness of his cock in you makes your toes curl and uncurl.  
  
And as fast as it all began, it ends just as quick.  
  
You were the first to leave, waking up with a massive headache even if you've only been tipsy a few hours before. You've had your fun for the night, and in a few hours you were supposed to go back to Paris. There was no more time to linger – and added to that, you knew you were only a game to him, just as he was to you.  
  
So with the experience that is Kenny Ackerman forgotten, you board your plane back to France at the first tick of nine.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Months pass like the wind.  
  
You have more classes and more shoots – but on this particular day, you work. The Eiffel Tower proves just the spot for your photo shoot, and donning the collection for Fall, you pose and let the flash of the camera lull you into another unneeded headache.  
  
Your head pounds like beating drums when your fifteen minute break comes, but you forget the pain for a moment when you see something familiar pass by, buying cheap coffee in the vendors inside the tower.  
  
It is Kenny Ackerman. Him in his expensive suit, his charcoal-black coat, his shiny Italian shoes. You can almost smell his perfume from where you stood, taste him on your tongue even if you kissed him way back in the heat of June.  
  
He doesn't look surprised when you approach him and say hi. Kenny smiled like he's some sort of god, all-knowing and sure, as he returned your greeting. It almost made you want to take that cup of coffee from his hand and dump the contents on his head, but you don't – instead, you accuse that cocky son of a bitch of stalking. He just laughed, and told you he was on a business trip, but you had an inkling that he was lying. Still, you don't press your accusation on him, deciding to play along his words, and when you finish your shoot, he manages to convince you to go with him for dinner.  
  
Talking to Kenny comes as easy as breathing to you, and you feel like you're catching up with an old friend when the two of you dine in a small, relatively inexpensive restaurant. He doesn't try to impress you, and rarely did he compliment you. Las Vegas was leagues away and with it, the shell of Kenny Ackerman the flashy hotel-casino billionaire is left behind. In Paris, he is your companion, not your summer love. It's different, but not unwelcome.  
  
The two of you board a taxi after the dinner where you've spent more talking than eating, and when he walks you to the entrance of your apartment, he bids you goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. Your heart betrays you as it flutters to your throat, and for a second you cannot think, as he turned to leave. Only when he finally hails another taxi, you move, all impulse and irrational – you grab his arm, fish out a pen in your bag, and scrawl your number on his palm. Kenny doesn't look at you in question, and you recognize the smile on his face as smugness. And instead of wiping that expression off his face with a witty remark, you grab his collar and kiss him.  
  
The scent of his perfume and the taste of his tongue refreshes in your mind and you remember – you _remember_ how hard you fell. Summer love is meant to be left in the turn of the season, but you craved his heat more as the air went cold.  
  
Kenny Ackerman left you short of breath and you watched him go with mussed hair and reddened lips. And in the morning, he called you, and you answered it with a smile.  
  
  
_  
_ …  
  
  
  
Loving Kenny is like living in a dream – everything is brighter, better, more beautiful.  
  
Every breath you took after a kiss with him, every step with your hands entwined, every waking moment the two of you burned together is spent on cloud nine – and you float just as willingly, seeing everything under rose-colored glasses. You recognize this initial euphoria of loving, but you cannot help yourself but relish in it. It hasn't been long since you've been in love, but you feel like you're experiencing something completely new, unlike any other. Perhaps it __is__ new. Perhaps this is what love really feels like.  
  
So, you close your eyes, and take the plunge.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It does not take long – in fact, all it takes is a few months – for you to become Mrs. Ackerman.  
  
Your wedding day is a fairy tale, your honeymoon a complete high. Even with that golden ring around your finger, you still feel like you're falling, still taking that plunge. The journey to the bottom is endless.  
  
But when that stick turned blue, the sweet rush you felt on your way down turned bitter on your tongue.  
  
  
  
…  
  
_  
  
_ The swell of your belly repulsed you.  
  
It felt like weights around your neck. You stare at yourself in the mirror for hours, thinking if you would ever be the same after you give birth. Probably not. The thought scares you, a chill so deep it makes you shiver. Too soon. You had dreams, you wanted to finish college – so many things you wanted to do before this.  
  
Kenny is happy, though. He kisses your baby bump like it's the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen, and in these particular moments in time, you feel guilty. Guilty of thinking that getting pregnant is probably the worst thing that happened to you, guilty of nursing the idea of getting an abortion behind your husband's back. You didn't want to have children yet, but you fake your smiles for your lover nonetheless. This is what marriage is for, right? One must make sacrifices.  
  
But you don't always think like this. You're only human, and like everybody else, you crack under the pressure. Sometimes you lash out on Kenny, complain why he's always working, always away. You get lonely. In Paris, you have plenty of friends – true friends. Here in Las Vegas, where you now live, you have no one. It is not uncommon for your housekeepers to spot you crying while on the phone, talking to your Ma. You miss her. Miss your old life.  
  
Your husband is supportive, but like you, he's human too. He says hurtful things just like you, but when the day is over, he is always the one who apologizes even if it's your fault why the two of you argued. It is a slow process, growing together after you've said the vows, but the two of you try, earnestly. For better or for worse.  
  
The months turn cold and you grow heavier with child. You manage to convince Kenny to spend winter in Paris, well away from his family who does not know the difference between holidays and work days – but he does bring along an associate of his. In Vegas or not, an Ackerman is still an Ackerman, so it seems. It does not matter much, though. This associate – Hanji Zoe – may be business from head to toe, but it does not feel alien to have him in your home. Plus, your Ma likes it when you bring guests, since it gives her a reason to go all out on cooking.  
  
It puts you in a good mood, this familiar set up. So good that as you were unwrapping one particular gift come Christmas day, your water breaks.  
  
You give birth a few hours later, all sweaty, smelly and spent. You can still taste the faint flavor of coffee on your tongue from the tiramisu you ate for dinner and you think, _marvel_ at how fast things go. How time flies. You were happy, on Christmas Eve. Now you're just empty.  
  
Sleep pulls you deep into it's abyss, and when you wake up, Kenny is there. Your Ma arrived a few seconds later, and you realize that you're still in the hospital since she's carrying some blankets and extra pillows for you. Hanji is nowhere to be found, but reappears soon enough, and asks if he could have a word with Kenny. You barely had time to allow it, when the nurse comes and sees that you're awake and checks on you. You're not even sure if you heard right when she asked you if you wanted to see your baby.  
  
You nod dumbly, carried away. Everything is moving too fast. You want to hold on to something, but can't. _  
_  
When the nurse comes back and gently cradles your child to your arms, you cry in joy.  
_  
___Finally,__ you think. _Finally, it is over.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
_ Your new life is named Levi.  
  
Despite wanting to make a joke by naming your son Jesus (he was born on Christmas, after all), you hold back on giving the poor thing spite. He's just a baby. Pink and tiny, oh so tiny. He's so small that all he can grasp fully is your little finger. You hold him in your arms most of the time, staring at him as he slept, humming a lullaby for him. He's brand new. A clean canvas. It brings you to tears again, silent and bitter. You can't bring yourself to hate someone so innocent.  
  
It's not Levi's fault. It's probably yours. Why you're crying, why you feel like you're bleeding from the inside out. You've landed on your knees and your feet are full of cuts, but the world keeps on spinning – and it ain't stopping, not for you, not for anybody.  
  
You hold little Levi in your arms and you cry harder, your head throbbing, your vision spinning.  
  
Time to grow up.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Being a mother is not easy, but you try your best.  
  
Since you're taking a small break from modeling and a permanent pause from your college education, you acquire some time to get used to your new routine. Levi likes to nurse at early mornings, so you wake just as early for him, and pat his back after to make him burp. He sleeps for a few hours and near lunch time he rouses and you change his diapers. You entertain him then – sing to him, wave his toys to amuse him, play peekaboo. You change diapers again. More playing, more cooing, more crying, and more feeding – and along the way, your little angel falls asleep. It's not always in that manner. Sometimes Levi likes to cry in the middle of the night because he's hungry, or just wants to be held. Sometimes he sleeps till midday. The routine is ever changing, yet you develop a sense of foreboding to what may come next.  
  
Kenny works like an Ackerman does, but when he comes home, he is as supportive as one can be. He plays with Levi and sings him to sleep when his son is too tired to laugh and wiggle about. When you fancy some product to buy for your baby boy, your husband is more than happy to hand you over a few credit cards. He does what he can when he has the time, and tries to make time when the chance presents itself. You are happy with this set up in the first year, but when Kenny stops trying, you start yelling.  
  
It's not fair. It's not fair that it is you who takes care of Levi, not fair that you're the one who's left behind. It's been a long while since you've grazed the pages of any magazine, and you're starting to get less calls asking if you're ever coming off on leave. Knowing this feels like walking on thin ice. And if you don't seize it while you still can, the ice will crack and the deep cold water will eat you whole and bury you in it's dark depth.  
  
You feel jailed. Collared. You love your son, but you love yourself, too. You try explaining this to Kenny, but it does not lead to anything good. You suppose he can talk like that because he's not the one brewing at home, so you bring your spite upon him without reserve, even with Levi watching.  
  
A year is enough, you decide after one particularly lengthy argument. One year of sacrifice is enough. You knew it in yourself that you can juggle being a mother and being a model. So with a hard heart, you sign new contracts and go off on leave – with or without Kenny's approval.  
  
This is your life. No one can tell you no but you.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Five years passed.  
  
Since you re-entered the spotlight, fame made you it's queen. Motherhood gave you an added charm that people seemed to like, and this boosted your crumbling self-esteem post-pregnancy. Left and right you get projects, proposals, even an acting part for a certain film. You knew not to bite more than you can chew so you keep them at bay, and bask instead in the attention.  
  
Levi is six years old now. People say he's every bit of you in male form, but you beg to differ. Your son may have your pretty face and small build, but he walks and talks just like an Ackerman. And he's a smart little thing. Quick to learn. Bright. Unlike you. Sometimes you wonder if somehow the nurse had exchanged your baby for someone else's because this child cannot be yours. _  
_  
Still, you took care of him the best that you can. Your mother decided to settle in America with you after Levi's second birthday and upon your personal request, since you've returned to work and unwilling to give Levi under the supervision of a stranger. With this set up, you're able to focus on your job, carefree.  
  
But this is not without arguments.  
  
You make time for Levi, you try, but Kenny does not. From the first day you went back to work, he insisted that you quit your job to focus on your son, and you label him a hypocrite for not doing the same, or even remotely trying. He tells you his work cannot be abandoned, that it is  _ _important__ – and you bristle at the implication. The both of you try to placate your anger every after round of fighting but the effort does not earn you anything. The cycle continued well, and it was toxic. To have yourself shouting every night, to have Kenny sleep in a separate room, to hear Levi crying when your husband's voice and yours reaches a crescendo enough to make your neighbor's dogs bark.  
  
Five years of fighting and making amends over and over again was tiring. At times the thought of getting a divorce tempted you, but you knew in your heart that you still love Kenny. The two of you still have your good times. And it's worth staying for those few good times.  
  
Still, the constant stress was too much – even your husband agreed with you in one of your less wrath-filled talks.  
  
So, with much consideration, the both of you decided that you needed space.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The New Year following Levi's sixth birthday, you take your son and mother back to Paris and settle there for the time being.  
  
_  
  
_ …  
  
  
  
You stay in Paris for two years.  
  
Levi has grown more accustomed to his Parisian life – he had more friends here than in Las Vegas. He's more lively, more cheerful. In mornings when you don't have a scheduled shoot or appointment, you cook breakfast with him. Sometimes you stay till lunch, and let him help you mold meatballs for your red sauce pasta. It's peaceful. Stress free, for the boy, though he does frequently ask when his father would be able to join the two of you.  
  
Kenny visits you every end of the week. He comes with his bags packed with clothes and no work-related papers tucked in between. Well, he tries to be consistent. At times he brings Hanji with him, but as always, you don't mind her presence. She's nice and Levi likes her enough, and with her there Kenny finishes his work twice as quick.  
  
Your life eases into a better one as time ticked by. Your marriage, included. At the end of the second year you have thoughts of returning to your home in Nevada to Kenny, and in the Year End Countdown at Callisto Las Vegas, you decide to tell him this.  
  
But the sight of something stops you in your tracks.  
  
It is December 31 st,, and you wear white with diamonds. Grand Hall Caitlin is filled with people, all occupied with small talk and champagne while awaiting the Countdown. You expect Kenny to escort you to the party, just like he always did, but not this time. He said he had some business to attend to, and you were fine with that.  
  
Levi escorted you instead. He looked so smart donning that little suit of his, and you cannot help but take pictures. He'd grown so much. Perhaps not in height, but even if he had inherited that particular gene of yours, you're proud of how he had turned out as a child.  
  
When the doors of the grand hall parted for the pair of you, you greeted the crowd with cheer even with the dull ache in your temples. You made your way to the gathering with your hand on Levi's arm. But as your eyes wandered in search of your husband, and spotted him in due time, your smile nearly dissolved from your face.  
  
Kenny is with the company of a woman. From your distance, you could already tell this woman is pretty. You take note of her features as you got closer: long legged, voluptuous, slim. She has a shock of long, red hair in ringlets and upon closer inspection you note a shower of freckles on her bare shoulders and arms – indicating that she is indeed a natural ginger. You smile as warm and as fake as you can when she notices you, and you spy surprise in her brown eyes. _  
_  
Kenny introduces you and Levi as his lovely wife and child respectively and he tells you that the stranger he keeps as company is named Valentine Ross. You wrap a hand around Kenny's arm and extend your right hand gleaming with the sparkle of your engagement ring and the gold of your wedding band to her purposely, telling her how pleased you are to meet her.  
  
Valentine smiles and shakes your hand, and tells you the pleasure and honor are all hers. She smiles brightly – bright like her hair, like the rose of her lips, the ruby red of her dress and the vigor of her youth – and you decide, at that very moment and from then on, that you hate the color red.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Come January the first, you abandon all thoughts of returning to Las Vegas to Kenny, and instead you ask him about this scarlet woman that he'd rather escort instead of you.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The beginning of the year is not good for you.  
  
You are welcomed by the image of Valentine as the muse and face of Callisto Las Vegas. The muse of the palace your husband reigns over directly. It is an insult directed at you – _you,_ the wife and rightful queen of the Callisto empire.  
  
You question Kenny about this, but he tells you he did not make that decision. Bullshit. You knew he was lying. Nothing gets past Kenny, and definitely not a major decision like this. You question him some more, doubt his words twice as much. _He is lying to me_ , you think bitterly, and as soon as the holiday break is over, you return to France with Levi and leave Kenny with resentment.  
  
The arguments about Miss Ross did not end there – you couldn't let it go, especially with all the information you have discovered as time ticked. You didn't let a moment pass to question your husband about her, and in response he turned angry at your apparent jealousy. The family days you have in the weekends became full-day fights between the pair of you. At times it had gotten so intense that Levi had to stay over in one of his friend's house just to escape the chaos of your marriage.  
  
By every passing month, your suspicion of him grew as much as the rift between the two of you. Kenny still flew to Paris in the weekends, but it is only to see Levi. You drown yourself in work, push yourself to be better, and avert your eyes when your husband is present. Levi doesn't cry anymore when the two of you fight, but you notice how he now prefers the company of his friends more than the company of his family.  
  
It brought you sadness. Everything was going so well. The three of you were happy. Truly, honestly happy. You think it's funny, how things can change at the snap of the fingers. You reminisce at times, imagine what it felt like when your family was whole – but no matter how hard you try, you can't. It has been so long that you have forgotten.  
  
Many Sunday nights you spend crying. Usually, to sleep, after a few pills of painkillers since you almost always manage to cry yourself to a pounding headache first. You don't rise to see Kenny to the door – you don't even bother knowing if Levi goes to bed early. You just lie on your bed in these lonely Sunday nights and cry. It's a tiring process, but after you had your fill, you sleep dreamless.  
  
And in the morning, you put on the mask of a queen and pretend.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Summer is fast approaching yet again, and while you generally love the season of heat for it's long vacations and seemingly mandatory beach trips, you find yourself despising it as you pose under the sweltering sun.  
  
The glare of light made you so dizzy you couldn't focus on the camera. This, combined with the thoughts of Levi in Las Vegas for the whole summer made your entire head swim. You hated the fact that you won't be seeing your son when you get home. You hated that he would be spending his free days with Kenny – and probably with that red haired whore of his. You hated that your personal life is crumbling, hated that it did not turn out to be like how you wanted it to – everything was supposed to work, you tried so hard, you sacrificed so much and yet. You had money and glory but you were walking the path towards a throne room that holds no court – and you did not want that.  
  
The warmth of the sun above kisses your cheeks and you close your eyes for a moment. You can hear the photographer calling out your name, but you ignore it. You let yourself drown in the light. You're so dizzy, and you're coming down to another headache so it's okay to take a break, just for a bit. Others call your name again, but you don't open your eyes. You couldn't. But it doesn't matter. You don't care. It feels good to take a minute to relax.  
  
When you open your eyes again, you realize you're in a hospital bed. Kenny is there beside you, and Levi is sitting on the other side. You think you're dreaming and you try to close your eyes again, but your husband calls your name softly, and holds your hand – and his grip is solid.  
  
A few minutes later, the attending physician enters your room after a knock and tells you solemnly that you woke up three days after a seizure, and with an MRI and some laboratory tests, they have come to a certain diagnosis that made you laugh.  
  
It was just a headache – a dizziness brought by the summer heat. You _knew_ it was. It cannot be a tumor. It cannot be a mass growing in your brain since you were young. It _cannot_ be inoperable. This is just a dream. Just a bad dream.  
  
You laughed harder – so hard that it brought you to tears. You needed to go back to work, to make your marriage work. This must be a joke.  
  
You cannot have cancer. _  
_  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Fate's best friend is Irony – this, you know now.  
  
You tried to make your condition private, but the very week that you found out you've probably got just a month or two to live, the news of your illness makes it's appearance in the tabloids and the internet. You tried to tame the rumors flying around about your failing marriage, but upon receiving your first go at chemo, your son tells you upon his return from Las Vegas that his father has oddly been asking Miss Ross to come over for dinner. You try calling for Kenny, pleading for him to spend more days with you, yet he sends his lawyer, Hanji, instead – and they try to talk to you about inheritance papers. Even when Levi brings friends over when he's in Paris, you cannot help but smile and ache because the girl he likes has the same color of hair as the woman you despise.  
  
But perhaps what hurts you most of all is that you are dying – that you  _ _knew__ that perhaps tomorrow, you might not wake up. It hurts you so to know that you do not have time – and time is everything.  
  
You thought you held the arms of the clock by your fingertips. After all, you are still young. Barely thirty. You were going to blossom into a beautiful adult. You were going to see Levi married, and renew your vows with Kenny in your 10 th anniversary, and again ten years after that, and then again after still. You were going to be known as one of the most iconic faces of your generation. A woman to be remembered. Will you be, now?  
  
No, you did not think so. You will be remembered as the woman of would-have-been, the tragic end to a fairy tale. That's what you are. You could almost taste the pity on your tongue. A shame the taste of vomit could not wash it out.  
  
Still, even with Fate's cruelty, it allowed you a few more months than just the expected two. Seems like the coffin can wait.  
  
This winter month, the cold made your lungs weak, and with your body subjected to radiation therapy and chemotherapy, you spend your days in the hospital. You cannot remember what day it is but on this particular time, your Ma, who looks after you, has gone away to fetch you some brochures to flip through. You have yet to buy presents, and since you are not an ambulatory patient, you have settled on searching in some magazines. _  
  
_ You love buying gifts. You always remembered to get something for nearly all of Kenny's relatives, for your very own mother surely, and some close friends. And of course, for Levi, most of all.  
  
You closed your eyes for a moment to rest as you waited for your mother. Perhaps this Christmas, you'll get a little better. Perhaps you could enjoy the company of your husband and child together, for once.  
  
The thought made you smile. You can almost feel the heat from the fireplace on your skin, on your cheeks. It's been so long since the last time you've walked outside the hospital, no less gone to your home. You're so starved of it that as you laid there and pondered, you saw different colored lights passing through your eyelids. Christmas lights. Blinking, beautiful. The delicious scent of your mother's signature holiday feast wafted under your nostrils. The toasty carpet under your toes made your skin tingle. Soon, you thought. You didn't have to imagine all of this. Soon, you'd be off again in the comfort of your apartment with–  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
_  
“That's it_ – next time, I'm sucking that fucking cock.”  
  
The thought of Levi's lovely lips around his girth made Erwin sigh. He'd only finished a few seconds ago, but right now he already feels like he's going to get hard once again if Levi won't keep his dirty mouth shut.  
  
“I said __next time__ _,_ Daddy. I know you're not that young anymore. I'm pretty sure you'd have some trouble getting it up for me again.”  
  
Ah, seems like the boy had recovered already. Erwin stopped fondling his softening cock. Now that the high of both alcohol and sex had started to subside, he had time to consider the current predicament they're in.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin started, but Levi had already pushed himself off the bed and made a noise at the back of his throat, preoccupied at the mess on his body and bed.  
  
“I need to take a shower,” Levi nearly curled his lip as he viewed the state of himself, “And _you_ need to tuck your cock back in your pants. You could hurt somebody with that thing swinging about.”  
  
Erwin closed his mouth and did as told.  
  
Levi made quick steps to his en suite and turned on the light. Heading over to the shower cubicle, he then reached out to turn the knobs, adjusting the water temperature as he stayed away from the spray.  
  
When Erwin was done, he followed naturally, his hands still as dirty as Levi's body. “Levi,” He began again, turning toward the sink. “Levi...”  
  
“You need to get back to the party or else the wife will get suspicious.” Levi had his hand on the glass partition, his other still moving the knob for hot water this way and that. “Tell her I puked all over the floor, and you had to call room service. Don't stutter. Don't look away. And wash your face and mouth, by the way – you had that right against my ass.”  
  
Erwin closed his mouth again, twisted the knob on the sink, and did as told.  
  
When Erwin was done and had patted and wiped away every bit of moisture on his face, Levi stepped away from the shower and back into the room. Erwin would have called out to him once again, but the boy was back as fast as he had gone – and with him, was Erwin's shirt.  
  
“Get yourself dressed.” And Erwin did. Levi did his best to straighten up the creases once the garment was on the blond again, and with his dry hand he smoothed over Erwin's chest. “Relax, old man, I'm not throwing you out – we're doin' this, alright?”  
  
Erwin tried opening his mouth yet again, but still, no words came.  
  
“Erwin,” Levi's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and with the same hand he reached up and combed through messy blond hair. “We're  _ _doing__ this.”  
  
Erwin held his reply for a moment, his heart thumping in his chest. He shouldn't. He definitely shouldn't. But when he leaned down after Levi tugged on his hair, asking for a kiss, Erwin responded twice and thrice over to taste his tongue – and right then he's reminded how the hell he had managed to get himself in this room, with this beautiful boy still naked before him.  
  
Levi licked his lips when their kiss ended, seemingly satisfied with the wordless answer. “Alright then.” With a soft hum, he continued combing Erwin's hair till it resembled it's previous style. “As much as I'd love to go for another round, right now you have to go – so we can keep our secret. Remember: don't ever lead her into thinking twice on why you've been gone for so long.”  
  
_We're doing this_ , Erwin thought, and let Levi hold his hand till they got to the door.  
  
“I'll see you tomorrow,” Levi said softly, purposely staying behind the door so he wouldn't be seen by any strangers passing by.  
  
“See you, Levi.” Erwin managed to say, letting go of his lover's hand before he opened the door quickly, and exited.  
  
Levi watched Erwin till the door had shut, and when he was completely alone, he let out a sigh.  
  
Then, a turn of the lips. A little smile. For a minute, Levi was so _close_ to laughing.  
  
Oh, dear me.  
  
This was _too_ easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing in second voice, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	12. Chestnut

Michael Zakarius is good at reading people.  
  
Some might call it body language interpretation. Simple psychology with a bit of guessing. All of it is true, of course – reading people is easy, just as you observe, very keenly. The direction where the eyes shift when they talk. The position of their hands, their stance. The pitch of their voice, the manner of how they speak. Mike knows it all, recognizes every sign – and with a sharp mind and a bit of perception, it's even easier to come to a certain conclusion about someone.  
  
For instance: Erwin Smith.  
  
“How was the party?” Simple. A harmless question. Mike had visited his CEO after nine, meaning to stir up a friendly conversation just before they dived into work.  
  
“Ah, Mike,” Erwin looked up from his laptop upon the prompt – and there is surprise in his eyes, though minute. “It was fantastic – Callisto really goes all out on Halloween.”  
  
Mike did not like that expression – suddenly guarded, suddenly careful. He had known Erwin for more than a decade, and that's more than enough time for him to see through all of his masks. “I hope I don't see any embarrassing pictures of you wasted floating around online.”  
  
The laugh that Erwin let out was tight and brief. It might have fooled everyone, but not Mike. “Don't worry, I didn't spend that much time on the actual act of partying to get wasted.”  
  
“Really?” Mike reclined on his seat, watching Erwin type something. He's avoiding eye contact. Now, that's just too obvious. “I doubt it. Especially with Val around.”  
  
“Well, unfortunately, I spent most of the night taking care of Levi. He got drunk and ate something that upset his stomach.” Erwin said in a matter-of-factly way. “Did you know that I had to call for room service _twice_ to clean up the vomit on the floor?”  
  
“Mm,” Something is off about that. Just a month ago, Erwin was desperate enough to ask him and Nana for a solution about Levi's apparent dedication on making his life an awkward hell. Now, the fact that he spent quite an amount of time with Levi in a room – _alone_ at that – didn't even faze him. “Sounds dreadful.”  
  
“You have no idea.” Erwin softly snorted, shaking his head.  
  
_Oh, I have plenty of ideas,_ Mike thought, rising from his seat. “Is that what you told Valentine?”  
  
The expression on Erwin's face never froze, never wavered. A look of confusion passed his features, a small crease forming between his bushy eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
  
Too practiced. Too perfect. “You know what I mean.”  
  
Erwin did not say anything for a minute, and that is all the proof that Mike needed.  
  
“Sir?” The silence breaks once Kat, Erwin's secretary, opens the door and pops her head to peek inside after two quick knocks. “Mr. Larcombe from Finance is up at nine-thirty, just to remind you. Should I, ah...” She spared a glance at Mike, then back to the CEO. “Re-schedule his appointment?”  
  
“No,” Mike turned to the woman, and offered a smile. “I was just leaving.” Looking back at Erwin, he let his gaze linger just for a heartbeat and then: “Good morning, then.”  
  
“Good morning.” Erwin returned the courtesy stiffly.  
  
Mike left the CEO's office with steady steps, but with how his best friend had stared at him a few seconds ago, he was sure their conversation is far from done.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
November rolled in easily, gradually, like how the leaves turned into a variety of shades of dead orange from lively green.  
  
Living in Manhattan made Levi hate the cold Autumn months even more than he did before. It did not help that it rained all week too, setting the temperature even lower than it should be in this time of year. The weather should have soured his mood altogether, but at how things have progressed, he could not bring himself to get grumpy.  
  
“This is new,” Eren accompanied him, as always, whether it be in between classes or in free periods. “You're not pissed off today.”  
  
Levi had his hands occupied with books as he shuffled them in his locker. “I'm wearing an especially toasty jacket, if you must know.”  
  
“Okay,” Eren crossed his arms, leaning against the navy blue locker doors before Levi's. “But you'd still be complaining about the cold even _if_ you're wearing a toasty jacket.”  
  
Levi only shrugged, and snapped his locker shut when he was done depositing what he did not need.  
  
“Something happened.” Eren mused. “Something definitely good. Or bad, depending on which side you're looking at.”  
  
“Don't read too much into it, Eren. I'm just wearing a jacket that does it's job really well.”  
  
Eren let out a snort. “With you, it's not that simple.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Levi put his hands on his hips and stared at the other in the eye. “And why is that?”  
  
“Because,” And Eren did the same. “You're Levi. You're _always_ up to something.”  
  
Levi very nearly stopped his lips from twitching upwards at how accurate Eren is.  
  
“Mhmm, _that_ good, huh?” And Eren took note of that. “I think you have to work on your poker face – you're getting bad at keeping it.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Says the guy who's bad at keeping his own poker face.”  
  
“It just means I'm an honest guy.” Eren countered.  
  
“Really?” Levi crossed his arms next. “Then tell me the truth – you like that blond bowl-cut kid, don't you?”  
  
“Blond bowl – _who_?” A moment is all Eren needed to catch up. “Are you talking about Armin?”  
  
“He's your type.” Levi stared pointedly at the brunet. “No doubt about it.”  
  
“I _don't_ have a type.”  
  
“You do.”  
  
Eren pursed his lips. “Where is your proof?”  
  
“First grade. You stuck to Annie like a dog. You stuck with her for a _long_ time. She's short, blonde, and straightforward. Then there's me. I may have not lived up to your fascination on blonds but I'm still short and straightforward.”  
  
“That's like, _two_ people!” Eren raised his hand and stuck out his index and middle finger to emphasize his point. “And I did _not_ like Annie that way.”  
  
It was Levi's turn to snort. “Oh, you _so_ did.”  
  
“I thought she was really cool then.” Eren looked a little exasperated while he was explaining himself. “And surprise – Annie became my best friend, so?”  
  
“That doesn't invalidate your past feelings.” Levi turned, and headed to the elevators. Their next period was starting soon, after all.  
  
“Okay, look – it doesn't mean I liked Annie _that_ way just because I hung out with her constantly. I mean, I like her a lot; that's why she became my _best_ friend.” Eren motioned with his hand as he elaborated, falling in step with the other. “And besides, having a girlfriend wasn't really my priority when I was a grade schooler.”  
  
“You just never pursued her because she didn't found you as interesting as you had found her.”  
Levi stopped in his tracks when he spotted that there was a long queue at the elevators. Time to take the stairs, then. “But you liked her – earnestly. You just said it yourself.”  
  
Eren groaned out of frustration, hurrying in his steps when Levi rerouted his to the fire exit stairs. “How many times do I have to say it for you to understand?”  
  
“I _do_ understand,” Levi pushed the door open once he reached it, and climbed the steps slowly. “You liked her as much as you liked me – you befriended her, hung out with her, devoted most of your attention to her. You might have not realized what your feelings meant since you were so young, but you _liked_ her. I didn't say it was purely romantic – but it had the potential to be.” He gripped the railing and looked back, staring at Eren who was a step or two behind him. “The only difference between me and Annie is that _I_ returned your feelings.”  
  
Eren stopped midway from ascending, his right foot on a higher step, the other on the succeeding lower one. Levi saw this and paused too, turning to look fully at the brunet.  
  
“You're wrong.” Eren said softly, his eyebrows knitted stubbornly. “I have never liked Annie as much as I liked you.”  
  
Something about the way he said it made Levi's chest bloom with warmth. “Well, that came later, when you had more time to develop deeper feelings for me.”  
  
“I don't think I would have fallen in love with Annie even if we spent the rest of our lives together.” The usually upbeat and cheerful tone Eren had been donning had faded by now. “But with you... I would have fallen in love with you _regardless_ of how much time we spent with each other.”  
  
It never goes away – the honesty in his words, the sincerity in his eyes. It was perfect. Eren was perfect. He was saying all the right things –  things Levi dreamed and wanted to hear from a lover, things he wanted _in_ a lover. And he wanted _so much_ from Eren. He wanted to take all that Eren could give – his devotion, his passion, his heart. He wanted it all, and more, but Levi knew he could only take so much before Eren was left empty, or could not give any more.  
  
“I'm sorry,” After a minute of just staring at each other, Eren broke out into an awkward smile. “I know – I shouldn't say things like that, since... Anyway – my bad.”  
  
“You shouldn't apologize for telling the truth,” Levi said, and despite the reminders running in his head, he leaned down and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek.  
  
It was sweet and brief, like their relationship. When Levi pulled away, he saw that Eren had his eyes closed. He wondered how many times had he seen the brunet this close, this intimate. How many of it were kisses and embraces? Were they filled with want or affection? Levi exhaled slowly, lifting up his hand to brush Eren's cheek with his thumb. For the life of him, he cannot remember.  
  
“But I know what you _can_ apologize for.” And in a heartbeat, it is over. Levi pulled away, hand falling to his side. He cannot take anything from Eren anymore, but he cannot help but steal a few moments of warmth. “You lied about having a type.”  
  
The statement caught Eren off guard, as he was still recovering from the sensation of the kiss. “What?”  
  
”Armin,” Levi repeated with a sigh. “You like him.”  
  
The stubbornness between Eren's eyebrows came back. “I don't like him _that_ way. He's just my friend.”  
  
“Well,” Turning away and resuming his climb, Levi gripped on the railing once again and ascended. “I've heard that one before.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The day is nearly dead, but Mike knew Erwin was coming.  
  
He thought his friend would have approached him at lunch time, but it was too risky. Too many ears in a place with too many people. It wasn't the best setting. That alone told Mike that Erwin really did not want any gossips about this apparent secret of his – which makes things more complicated. The more you want a secret to be kept as a secret, the more dangerous it is.  
  
So Mike waited, and when Erwin did come, he locked the door behind him.  
  
Erwin did not speak immediately. Mike stared at his friend when he came inside, but Erwin did not sit down on the stuffed chairs. He would have offered Erwin something to drink, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Erwin held up his hand in a silent command to stop.  
  
So Mike did.  
  
Erwin paced around the room after he had placed his coat on the backrest of one of the chairs. He brought his hand to his head and smoothed his hair, and to his mouth to wipe the nonexistent perspiration above his upper lip. He stopped, and paced again. This went on for a while, and after a lengthy pause before Mike's table, he took a deep breath, and finally spoke.  
  
“I am cheating on my wife.”  
  
The simplicity of it knocked the words right out of Mike's tongue for a few seconds. “Since when?”  
  
“Not long.” The way Erwin spoke and the way he stood spoke volumes of how tense he was, how strained. “I don't know. I can't tell _when_ it started.”  
  
Mike licked his lips. He was surprised at how dry they became after Erwin's confession. “Can you tell me who it is?”  
  
“No.” The reply was quick and sure.  
  
Mike stared hard at Erwin, and could not help but feel a little angry at his friend. “Telling me the name of your lover shouldn't be that difficult since you just managed to confess to me that you're committing adultery.”  
  
He knew that hurt Erwin. The way he looked away, how his eyes lowered. So, Mike said, “I'm sorry.”  
  
“No,” Erwin shook his head, and had a faintest trace of a smile on his face. “I deserved that.”  
  
Mike agreed to that, but he still can't help but feel guilty. “Why can't you tell me who this person is?”  
  
“I just can't, Mike.” Erwin brought his hands up to card through his blond hair once more, but all it did was muss it up. “I just _can't_.”  
  
“So that's it?” Mike let himself hit the backrest of his swivel chair. “You're cheating on Valentine with _somebody_. That's _all_ you're going to tell me?”  
  
“What do you want me to say?” Erwin nearly snapped, but tried his best to keep his voice down.  
  
“The  truth, Erwin.” Mike felt the anger rising in him once again. “You're committing a crime that is punishable by law – and you can't even _bring_ yourself to name the person you're cheating with. You're just digging yourself a deeper grave.”  
  
“If I told you who it is,” Erwin drew closer, close enough that he touched the front of Mike's table, “I won't know if you'd turn your back and curse me. And right now I need you to  stay, and take _my_ side, no matter how awful of a human being I am right now. So I can't tell you. I can't.”  
  
Mike clenched his jaw, his hands balling into a fist. “You know that I will always take your side, Erwin.”  
  
Erwin let out a scoff, cynical, backed away from the table, and settled on a chair. “I don't think you will, if you knew who I'm cheating with.”  
  
“Then tell me.” Mike leaned closer, the muscles of his jaw tense. “Try me.”  
  
Erwin fell silent for a long while. “I can tell you that they're male and younger than me. Younger than Valentine.”  
  
Mike gave a nod. “Do you work with him?”  
  
“I can't tell you.”  
  
Mike sighed. If Erwin didn't want to talk, he'd have to figure it out himself.  
  
“How young is he?”  
  
“I can't tell you.”  
  
“When did you meet him?”  
  
“I can't tell you.”  
  
“Do I know him?”  
  
“I can't tell you.”  
  
“Does Val know him?”  
  
“I can't tell you.”  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Mike rubbed his palm over his forehead, his closed eyes. “Is there anything you _can_ actually tell me?”  
  
Erwin did not reply at that, but he could tell that the emotion in his eyes is guilt.  
  
“Did he approach you first?”  
  
“...Yes.”  
  
“And the first time that he did, what did you do?”  
  
“Nothing. I did not return his advances.”  
  
“What changed to make you return them, now?”  
  
Erwin took some time to consider. “I'm not sure. I just felt... So sucked in. Like I couldn't help but...”  
  
“Give in?” Mike supplied, and Erwin gave a stiff nod.  
  
That made Mike sigh. “Well, if that's the case, then this guy  must be good.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. “I know you. You have a clear definition of what's right and what's wrong – and if this person had managed to lure you into crossing the line, well, damn. He _must_ be good.”  
  
Erwin let out a muffled curse and hid his face behind his palms, before sliding them down.  
  
“What are you planing to do?” When Mike asked this, all Erwin could do was shake his head.  
  
“I don't _know_ what to do.”  
  
_That bad, huh_ , Mike mused. “Do you have feelings for this person?”  
  
“I can't say I love him, but I care for him to a certain degree.”  
  
“So partly, it's just about the sex?”  
  
Erwin had to laugh. “There's barely any sex in our situation.” He clasped his hands like he's praying, and took a deep breath. “It's mostly flirting and banter. The touches came much later.”  
  
_It's mostly flirting and banter._ A person who's both younger than Erwin and Valentine.  
  
Mike clenched his jaw.  
  
“Well, if you're not too emotionally attached to this person, it'd be easy to end it. And you _should_. Unless there's some reason you don't want to?”  
  
Erwin licked his lips, shaking his head. “I've tried to end it, Mike. Believe me, I've tried. But  every time, I _just_. I keep falling back. I get sucked in.”  
  
“That's an excuse.”  
  
The statement seemed to affront the blond. “I am _not_ making excuses.”  
  
“Look, Erwin,” Mike gestured with his hand as he spoke, “The way that I see things, it's either this: you only like this guy because you want to screw him, or, you've gotten emotionally attached that you can't let him go.”  
  
At this, Erwin only replied in the form of silence.  
  
Mike let him have his moment, and when it stretched long enough, he spoke once again. “You don't know which of the two it is, do you?”  
  
“If I knew, I wouldn't be cheating in the first place.”  
  
“Then figure it out. And when you do, end your affair with this person.” Mike sat back once more, and stared at the other simply. “Or get a divorce.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It's nearing seven-thirty, but his parents haven't come back yet.  
  
Levi drummed his fingers impatiently on the dining table, feet socked against the wooden floor. The air around him smelled like butter and faintly of garlic, and where silence should be, there was a clattering of wood against metal – aside from the sound his fingers are making, of course.  
  
He had come home especially early today. He'd showered, shaved, and worn a lacy thong instead of comfortable boxers. He even took the effort to wear shorts despite of the cold, but Erwin – or the wife – had yet to arrive.  
  
“Dinner's gonna be ready in a minute,” Rita was cooking some sort of stew that had far too much butter and cream in it. Still, the smell made Levi's stomach rumble, despite the astonishing calorie count.  
  
“I'm not hungry.” Levi lied in a monotone voice, eyes glued to the view outside, mindful of anything that might tell him that a car is approaching.  
  
“Then why are you drumming your fingers?”  
  
Levi instantly stopped moving his digits and looked sharply at their housekeeper. “I'm drumming my fingers because I'm _tired_ of waiting.”  
  
Removing the wooden serving spoon from the stew, Rita placed the lid back on the pot and turned off the heat. “I just said dinner is gonna be ready in a minute.”  
  
Levi pursed his lips and held back the urge to roll his eyes. “I'm not waiting for your damned stew to cook. Do I have to explain _everything_ to you?”  
  
The woman matched his look with a stern one, pointing at the teen with the serving spoon. “Watch your tongue, young man.”  
  
Levi grunted and turned away. “Whatever.”  
  
Rita sighed heavily, setting two hollowed out bread, one on each plate, and poured her creamy stew inside. Once that was done, she gathered one and a spoon, and brought it to the table before Levi. “Best eat up while it's hot. Some warmth might lessen the insolence in your mouth.”  
  
The smell of the stew made Levi's mouth water, his stomach churning pleasantly. He could spy carrots, potatoes, chicken, and some green vegetable he can't identify fully in it, all cut in bite-sized pieces. “Aren't you supposed to wait for the Smiths before serving dinner?”  
  
“They're already having dinner – I could imagine.” Rita made her way back to the counter, and took a glass from the shelf. “Didn't they tell you they're going on a date?”  
  
Levi suppressed the urge to sneer. That old blond idiot doesn't know when to give up. “If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you that question.”  
  
Back with a glass full of cool water, Rita set a coaster down before placing it on the table. “What do I have to do to get through to you?”  
  
With the spoon in hand, Levi stirred the steaming mixture around gently, seeing bits of leeks, among other ingredients. “Absolutely nothing.”  
  
Rita let out another sigh, muttering something in Spanish that sounded like an expression of exasperation, and went back to the counter to eat her own portion.  
  
Meanwhile, Levi scooped up a mouthful of the stew in his spoon, lessened it by half, and blew on it to cool it down. When it was finally at an acceptable temperature, he took his first taste.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Rita had torn the edges of her bowl-like bread, and was in the process of dunking it into her stew when she was addressed to. “What?”  
  
“Your stew is good.”  
  
And after that, Rita carried her plate from the kitchen counter, and ate with Levi on the table with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
In the end, Levi ended up having two servings – even going as far as eating the part of the bread that Rita had to remove so she could make space to pour the stew inside. Right after he had finished though, Levi quickly tidied after himself and headed upstairs to his room, saving himself from any embarrassing comments that their plump housekeeper might say about his sudden increase in appetite.  
  
That was roughly the same time that he heard the sound of a car approaching the mansion, however.  
  
Valentine's voice is faint through the walls, but it's light – happy. Levi chewed at the inside of his cheek, the savory and pleasant taste of Rita's stew disappearing completely, replaced by something salty and coppery. He already had Erwin. He _already_ fell. The soft laughter reaching his ears made him infuriated. All that fucking effort, all those stupid lines he had to say... And what, just with a snap, that bastard thinks he can just return to being the perfect husband?  
  
The instant the sound of pattering steps hit his ears, the spur to open his door and confront Erwin nearly overwhelmed him. Levi stood motionlessly, his hand by the knob. Well, he did say that Erwin should be careful and if possible, tame down any budding suspicions from the wife. Is that what he's doing? Levi tongued the bite mark he made in his inner cheek, and let his hand fall to his side.  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
“Levi?”  
  
Two knocks. The sound jolted the wits out of him for a second – the sound of Erwin's voice, more so.  
  
Levi eliminated all traces of surprise from his person, and opened his bedroom door.  
  
“Hey.” Erwin was clad in a dark brown suit, with a royal blue tie to match. He looked the same as he did this morning, but he smelled faintly of tobacco.

  
“Hey.” Levi returned the greeting simply, eyes turned to meet his step-dad's.  
  
A moment passed of nothing but silence.  
  
“Can I – can I come in?”  
  
Levi stepped back as a reply, and Erwin locked the door behind him after he entered.  
  
“You had a date with the wife.” It was out before he could stop himself. Levi hadn't meant to sound so accusing, but he could not help himself.  
  
“Yes,” Erwin admitted, his face impassive. “In our favorite restaurant.”  
  
That ticked Levi off, but he did not show it. “Speaking of which, where is she?”  
  
“Gone to take a bath.” was the quick reply. “She's had a long day.”  
  
“Right.” Levi bit the inside of his cheek again. The _nerve_ of this guy. “Is that why you took her out in a date?”  
  
Erwin looked at Levi and drew a breath, about to speak, but held it for a second. “She's my wife.”  
  
“But you're _cheating_ on her.” Levi spat out before he can control his anger. _I'm the one playing the game. You are just a pawn._ “With _me.”_  
  
Erwin studied his face for a long time, and that annoyed Levi to no end. “Yes. That's right.”  
  
Levi could already feel the heat on his cheeks, and hated that Erwin had to see the color blooming on his skin. “So. What the fuck is this? What the hell are you doing, exactly?”  
  
“You're angry.” The blond pointed out.  
  
“Congratulations. You've noticed.”  
  
“Why?” asked the blond. “Why are you upset?”  
  
Levi sighed sharply through his nose. _Because you're ruining my goddamned plans._ “Why do you think?”  
  
Erwin did not say anything, expression solemn. Levi hated that face – hated how collected the blond could be, while he's practically fuming and unable to hide it. And that, just made him angrier.  
  
“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night?” Another influx of red hot fury crept up his neck. Levi bit the inside of his cheek again, teeth threatening to reopen his wound.  
  
“No.” came Erwin's soft reply. Grey eyes gravitated to the older man's rising hand, and in a second, Levi could feel the warmth of Erwin's palm against his cheek. For a split second he thought of slapping that hand away, but when Erwin drew closer, he waited in baited breath.  
  
Then, there came the kiss.  
  
The touch made Levi's eyelids flutter and anger melt. In their proximity he could see that Erwin had his eyes closed, brows drawn together ever so slightly. The closeness of their faces and the wetness of his lover's lips made him dizzy, and it did not take Levi long to shut his senses away to focus only on the feeling of Erwin against him.  
  
There is tenderness in their kiss – slow and serene like they had all the time in the world. Erwin moved the hand on Levi's cheek to the back of his neck, and in return Levi slid his own up to the blond's chest. The innocence of it goes on once and twice – and in the third time, Levi parted his lips as a plea to be more intimate, and Erwin indulged him.  
  
The feeling of that welcome, wet heat inside his mouth made Levi hum. He let Erwin set the pace, for once unwilling to turn their encounter into a salacious one. It was different. It was new, and as slow and syrupy as dripping honey. Levi cannot remember the last time he had kissed someone like this – perhaps he never have, and for this reason alone, he was left with wanting more.  
  
But like many good things, it's over quickly. Erwin breathed in as soon as they parted, lips wet with Levi's saliva more than his.  
  
“Aren't you cold?” Erwin's hand resumed it's place on Levi's cheek, lips pink and moist as he licked them.  
  
Levi could feel the blond's breath on his face when he spoke, and felt goosebumps spreading on his skin. “No.” The cold is nonexistent now. He just felt warm, the sensation radiating from within him in lazy waves.  
  
Erwin brushed his thumb against the smooth, untarnished skin of Levi's cheek, and studied his face silently. He would have found the action irritatingly inappropriate, but at the very moment, Levi could not bring himself to get angry.  
  
“Are you sure?” asked Erwin again, eyes lowering with the hand that was once on Levi's cheek.  
  
“Yeah,” He replied, and when Erwin slid his fingers against the skin that was uncovered by his shorts and mid-thigh socks, Levi closed his eyes.  
  
“You should change into something warmer,” Erwin said simply, gaze lifting. “You've got gooseflesh.”  
  
_They're there for another reason,_ Levi wanted to say, but did not voice it out.“I thought you might like to see me wear shorts.” He sighed softly when Erwin removed his digits away from the naked strip of skin on his thigh, and looked at the blond once more.  
  
Erwin smiled cheekily. “That's thoughtful of you.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes then.  
  
“You should really change into some pants, though. Didn't you say you're prone to the cold?”  
  
Levi had the impulse to argue, but thought of a much better response. “Yeah, you're right.”  
  
Stepping away, the teen headed over to his closet, and pulled out some pajamas, cotton and off-white. Tossing it to his bed, Levi started undoing the button of his shorts – and down came the zipper, next.  
  
He could feel Erwin's stare on him as he slid the garment down to reveal his blue lacy thong – a darker shade than the blond's tie. Levi wiggled his hips slightly as he dragged the shorts down his ass, arching his back for Erwin's viewing pleasure. Once past the bump of his cheeks, the cloth fell easily down his thighs, and once it was around his ankles, he stepped out of it.  
  
Then, Levi bent down to pick it up.  
  
“ _Jesus._ ”  
  
Putting on the pants was far simpler – he did not bother showing off. When he was done adjusting the garter around his hips, Levi padded back to the blond like nothing had happened.  
  
“I hope you're satisfied with yourself.” Erwin tried to look stern, but the way his eyes darkened despite the ample light betrayed his tone.  
  
Levi let a smirk pass his lips. “Very.”  
  
The expression on Erwin's face turned bright as he smiled – and later, he laughed.  
  
“What, you're just gonna laugh? Aren't you gonna offer to eat me out?”  
  
Erwin looked back and lifted his hand as if to silence the younger male. “Not so loud, Levi.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Levi crossed his arms and pursed his lips in a show of disdain. “I didn't put on a damned thong in this weather for nothing, just so you know.”  
  
Erwin called the Lord's name in vain once again and pressed both of palms against his face.  
  
“Come on, old man.” Levi added in some sweetness in his tone. “Just ten minutes... I could come for you in ten minutes, _promise._ ”  
  
Erwin resurfaced from the protection of his hands and peered at Levi. “This is not the time to do such things, Levi. But, I know something else we can do. Something _better_. And, perhaps after that, I'll eat you out while you're wearing one of your thongs.”  
  
Levi perked up at the suggestion.  
  
Erwin completely regained his disposition, and smiled as he spoke. “We can go out on a date.”  
  
Levi opened his mouth, and closed it again.  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“I want to take you out on a date.”  
  
“Yeah, I _understood_ that bit,” Levi waved his hand, “But we can't actually do that _right_ _now_.”  
  
“We'll do it in another time and place.”  
  
“But why a date?”  
  
Erwin shrugged. “Because we're lovers. Isn't that what lovers do?”  
  
_But we're not lovers – not really,_ Levi thought but did not say, even if he found the idea endearing. “If you're trying to make it up to me because you took Val out, don't. We'll get caught.”  
  
“I'll make it look like a simple dinner between father and son.”  
  
Levi sent him a teasing smirk. “Naughty.”  
  
Erwin only rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine.” Levi nodded once, deciding to play along. “I'd like that. I mean – the date. Just you and me and fancy food in small portions.”  
  
“Not necessarily,” Erwin let himself smile. “I could take you somewhere else.”  
  
Levi wrinkled his nose. “Not a fast food chain, I hope.”  
  
Erwin had disappointment wash all over his face. “Darn.”  
  
Levi gasp accusingly, and hit Erwin on the arm playfully. The blond only laughed.  
  
“I'll tell you when I've made reservations.” He spoke while he rubbed the spot where Levi had hit him.  
  
“Okay,” said Levi, and held his breath when Erwin dipped down again to kiss him briefly.  
  
“I should go,” spoke Erwin against Levi's lips, his words hushed. “I've been gone for too long.”  
  
Levi grabbed the scruff of Erwin's neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. And when he had his fill, he parted from his part-time lover and licked his lips. “Good night, then.”  
  
When Erwin was gone, Levi stood by his bedroom door for a long time, trying to remember and conserve the feeling of Erwin's lips and the warmth that bloomed all over himself after.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The words on the page seemed to flow endlessly like scribbles in Erwin's vision, but for appearance's sake, he pretended to be particularly taken with the book that he is holding.  
  
Next to him, his wife is currently massaging some lotion on one of her feet. Her red hair lay like a blanket on her back, some resting on her shoulders – a stark contrast against the deep violet silk of her nightie. Freshly bathed and pampered, Erwin could trace a sweet scent coming from her hair, on the naked, freckled skin of her shoulders and arms – _lavender_. It was lavender. She loved the smell of lavender, this, he knew well.  
  
“Thanks for the date,” He heard her say, and that was the only time Erwin lifted his gaze from his book, even if he had stopped reading it long ago. “I really appreciate it.”  
  
Erwin took off his reading glasses and placed it on the bedside table. “No need for that. I think we both needed it.”  
  
Valentine broke into a soft laugh as she moved on to her other foot, squirting some more lotion on her palms before rubbing it onto her skin. “Yeah... Yeah, you're right.”  
  
_But for different reasons, I can assume,_ Erwin wanted to say, but only sighed.  
  
“It has been long, hasn't it?” Val mused, wiping off the lotion that got on her pedicured toe.  
  
Erwin closed his book and rested it on his lap. “I can barely remember the last time we treated each other to dinner. Or lunch.”  
  
“Or gone out and had a day to ourselves,” Val added with a hint of a smile in her voice. “Just you and me.”  
  
Erwin hummed in agreement, and the spoken fact made him sad. “We got busy.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Valentine, “We did. Workaholics, that's what we are.”  
  
Erwin had to nod, even if Val couldn't see. That was true.  
  
Val paused from her routine and stared at her pinkish foot, hands idle on her leg. “I miss you.”  
  
It was out with too much emotion that it made Erwin feel like he had been slapped on the face. “I'm right here.”  
  
“I know,” She shook her head, and placed the bottle of lotion on the nightstand on her side of the bed. “But sometimes, I feel like you're so far away...” Val gripped the duvet and sheets, and slipped her legs underneath the warmth. “But it's not your fault. Well, not always. I forget too – to text you, to ask you if you had a rough day at work, to... Tell you that I love you.”  
  
Erwin felt a knot forming in his chest. _It's all my fault, all mine._ “I'm sorry.”  
  
“I'm sorry too,” Val turned to her husband, and reached out to touch his hand. “I've been a little absent.”  
  
Erwin put his book beside his reading glasses, and pulled his wife into a hug. The smell of lavender rushed into his nostrils as he held her close, the fragrant scent of it making him feel ashamed.  
  
“I love you,” Against him, Valentine sighed, freckled arms wrapped tight around Erwin's torso, face tucked on the side of his neck. “I love you so much.”  
  
Erwin closed his eyes and felt the knot in his chest rising to his throat.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
But as soon as it came out, it felt like he said it out of duty.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It fell into place all so perfectly.  
  
Levi felt himself nearly grinning. The kiss Erwin left him with tasted like triumph and delicious warmth all rolled into one, and it made him giddy like a child and powerful like a king. Who would have thought a simple venture into a possibility could turn out like this?  
  
Falling down his bed, Levi sighed out, the duvet and cushion underneath him sinking under his weight. He didn't even have to resort into blackmailing Erwin, like he planned in the first place. Seemed like luck was on his side.  
  
It won't take long, now. He'll let the man fall deeper, lure him in further. And when Erwin is completely enamored and he had enjoyed all that the blond could offer, he'll make the big reveal.  
  
He wondered how hard Valentine would cry, then. Levi hoped she'd cry herself blind.  
  
The thought made him smile.  
  
When this is done, he can finally move on – to his next goal, that is.  
  
Shifting on his bed, Levi crawled on all fours toward the bedside table where his phone lay. Once it was in his hands, he laid back down, unlocked it, and scrolled through his contacts.  
  
Hanji's name came up soon enough. Levi stared at the faintly glowing letters and let his thumb hover over it for a second.  
  
When Valentine is done, his family is next.  
  
Levi tapped the name, and waited for the call to connect.  
  
It took a few seconds for him to hear that familiar voice again, and when he did, Levi did not return Hanji's greeting.  
  
“I've decided.”  
  
The line went quiet for a moment. _'Have you read the documents I've sent you?'_  
  
Levi bit his lip. No, he absolutely forgot about that. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
_'Liar.'_ came Hanji's accusing reply.  
  
Levi made a noise at the back of his throat to voice out his complaint. “I'll read the damned paper work later.”  
  
Hanji replied with a sigh initially.  
  
_'Well? What's your decision?'_  
  
Levi licked his lips. “I'm going to take over Callisto.”  
  
_'You're not taking over anything if you don't have enough patience to read through a bunch of documents.'  
  
_ “I'll read it, alright? Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
_'Read them tonight.'_  
  
Levi cursed again and gave in. “ _Fine_.”  
  
Hanji did not say anything in reply to that. _'Right – well, if you're really sure, we should start planning things.'_  
  
“Okay.” Levi nodded once, even if Hanji couldn't see him.  
  
_'The coming Thanksgiving should be a good time to start.'  
  
_ Levi bit the inside of his cheek. He did not like the sound of that. “Can't we plan things over the phone? Or some other time?”  
  
_'Talking over the phone won't do. I'd like to talk to you in person, but I don't have much time to spare – I'm sure you understand. But I'm required to go the Thanksgiving dinner, so we can meet there. You haven't been since Kenny passed away. If you want to take part in the business, I suggest you attend the dinner at the end of the month.'  
  
_ “Dinner with the family I haven't seen for years? Sure.” He could not help but let loathing bleed into his words. “I'm _positively_ buzzing with joy right now.”  
  
_'Levi,'_ said Hanji in a disciplinary tone, _'If you're doing this –'_  
  
“I _am_ doing it. I'll go.” Levi hadn't meant to sound so sharp, but the prospect of talking with his relatives just made him irritated. “But you better be there too, because I don't know how long I'll be able to last with those people around until I snap and strangle someone.”  
  
_'Of course I'll be there,'_ came Hanji's almost relieved reply, _'I've been vouching in for you for years. Now that you've finally decided, I wouldn't dare miss the moment when you tell your uncles and aunts that you're not planning on selling your shares.'_  
  
The thought nearly made Levi smile. _Oh, they'll be disappointed, and threatened, I'm sure._ “Till Thanksgiving, then.”  
  
_'Remember: read the documents. Carefully. Do it, if you don't want to be overwhelmed with questions.'_  
  
Levi snorted. “Why would I be overwhelmed?”  
  
It was Hanji's turn to snort. _'Have you met your family?'_  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Autumn is Mikasa's favorite season, apart from winter. In this weather, she has the excuse to wear the crimson scarf Eren had given her all those years ago – with no excuse, this time.  
  
And she likes the colors. The warm colors of the sun painted most leaves in this time of the year, and it is beautiful. The world is beautiful, even as the cold claimed nature for a time.  
  
Mikasa had took a liking to staring at the trees before her classes began. In Manhattan, there are so few of them – so she contented herself with the ones planted here in Trost High. There are plenty here, though old – as old as the school itself, and tall enough to tower well over anybody.  
  
Leaves fell like a drizzle when the wind blew. One in particular, more red than orange, fell right on top of Mikasa's head and tumbled down her face, dragged by the breeze. On instinct, she closed her eyes at the touch, and caught the leaf before it settled on her scarf.  
  
Autumn and Winter are her favorite seasons, even if it was the ice and cold that took her parents from her.  
  
(The world is beautiful, but it is also cruel.)  
  
“ _Mikasa!_ ”  
  
The call made her eyes snap open. Turning her head, she spied a few students coming out of the front entrance of the main building, and notably one of them was running toward her.  
  
It was Sasha Braus. Sasha with her messy pony tail, bangs askew, bag slung on her shoulder. A head of plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, and plain face. But when she smiled as she made a joke or laughed at one, Mikasa saw more beauty in her than in any other pretty girl in school.  
  
“Hey.” She greeted her less warmly, hand falling down to release the imprisoned leaf within her grasp. She wished she could smile as wide as her, just to return the kindness.  
  
“What the hell are you doing standing here? The bell rang already.” Sasha reached out to brush off the leaf on her shoulder. Mikasa did not even notice that one there.  
  
“Did it?” She barely heard it. “Then we should go. Sorry for the trouble, Sasha.”  
  
“Don't bother – actually, we have the first period free. Teacher's sick. Two teachers, if I overheard Mr. Sanders in the hallways correctly. There isn't a sub available, so,” Sasha wiggled her hands for the effect of it all, and grinned. “We're free for an hour!”  
  
Her friend's shenanigans made Mikasa smile. “Oh.”  
  
“ _Come on_ ,” Sasha poked her on the side playfully, but Mikasa had no tickle spot there. “You gotta have more enthusiasm than that, girl.”  
  
Then came Connie, jogging toward them in a hurry. He and Sasha were rarely seen without the other by their side. Best buddies, they are. Mikasa envied them sometimes, and wished she could be as close as that with Eren. “Hey, Mikasa. Are you okay? You look a little out of it. Eren said you needed a moment but...” He looked back for a bit, just to affirm that Mikasa's step-brother wasn't there, and continued. “I think all you need is some good food and a nice, hot cup of coco. Good food makes one's mood good, my granny used to say.”  
  
Sasha wrinkled her nose. “ _That's_ your attempt to cheer Mikasa up?”  
  
Connie appeared to have taken this as a great offense. “And _you_ have something better to offer?”  
  
“ _Ohoh,_ ” Sasha wiggled her index finger and grabbed her overly large backpack, and opened it up. “Better, and the best.” With a bit of shuffling, the brunette pulled out three stacks of boxes two inches high, tied together with a yellow ribbon. “I've got cream puffs.”  
  
Connie let out a loud laugh and high-fived Sasha. Mikasa just stood there wondering how on earth did Sasha manage to put those boxes inside her bag, and pull it out, seemingly undamaged.  
  
“Hey guys!” Armin was next to pop out of the entrance. He took care in his steps as he approached them. “Jean said we can hang out at the chapel near the dorms.”  
  
“Jesus would not be pleased,” Connie shook his head, to which Sasha followed up with: “Which Jesus?”  
  
And the two of them laughed. Armin sighed.  
  
Mikasa only watched, and even if she wasn't in on the inside joke, she felt considerably lighter, being with friends as lively as them.  
  
“Hey!” The voice is unmistakable. Mikasa had known that voice, and loved the sound of it since she was younger.  
  
Eren came toward them in a brisk walk. The cold made his nose and ears pink, but even then he refused to wear any added winter clothes aside from their uniform jacket.  
  
“You sure it's okay to stay at the chapel? Jesus is going to get upset,” Connie spoke when Eren was near enough to hear.  
  
“I'm sure Jesus would forgive us for hanging out in His place of worship.” Eren rolled his eyes and that made Connie snicker.  
  
“The one above might,” Sasha added, “But the one on earth might not!”  
  
And then, she and Connie burst out laughing once again.  
  
“Well, come on then, Sasha brought cream puffs – let's eat before she has the chance to finish it all!”  
  
And with that, the pair of them went off laughing and bantering on who should carry the boxes of the sweet treats.  
  
“I think I'm missing something important here.” Eren drawled out in his thick, French accent as he stared at Connie and Sasha till they disappeared from view.  
  
“It's Marco,” Finally, Armin had found the need to explain. “Jesus on earth – he's the one Sasha's talking about. I mean, he's nice and all, but that's not why they call him Jesus. Not completely.”  
  
Both Eren and Mikasa looked at the blond in anticipation.  
  
“His middle name _is_ Jesus. _Literally._ ”  
  
Eren raised his eyebrows. _“Seriously_?”  
  
“Yep,” Armin shrugged and smiled. “His mom's a devout Catholic, his uncle a priest. He can't escape it.”  
  
“Damn,” Eren said, and let Armin lead the way to the chapel. “I wouldn't be surprised if he _actually_ did get upset about us hanging out in the chapel.”  
  
Mikasa nudged on Eren's side which caused him to laugh, and Armin looked back, a gasp on his lips before he said, “ _How dare you!_ ” And after that, Eren received a light punch on his shoulder from Armin.  
  
The path to the small chapel near the dormitories was scattered all over with autumn leaves, some wet from the rain earlier this morning. Eren fell in step with Mikasa, while Armin was in the front. Above the sky was cloudy, gray as ash. It made the air colder, so Mikasa adjusted her scarf around her neck to shield away her cheeks from it's kiss.  
  
“Are you okay?” Eren asked her when they made their way past the main building.  
  
“I'm good.” Mikasa answered. Eren _knew_ , and she took solace in the fact that he cared enough to ask. “You're not with Levi today.”  
  
Eren didn't answer immediately. “He's not in the mood for company at the moment.”  
  
Mikasa understood. The cold made Levi twice as cranky.  
  
After passing the third building, Armin took a left turn and another, past the dead rose bushes. The chapel was already in sight then, three white walls with stained glass windows that welcomed students who wanted to pray before their exams, and shelter those who have free periods and want to hang out somewhere secluded.  
  
“Sorry we couldn't wait for you,” Sasha apologized but she wasn't apologetic at all, as she licked the cream off of her fingers. “There's still two boxes left though – so eat up! These cream puffs are Manhattan's best.”  
  
“And I bought coffee!” Marco took two of the paper cups from the bench, and brought them over to Eren and Armin. “The coco ran out, sadly.”  
  
Both accepted the hot drink with thanks. Before Marco could grab the remaining one, Jean snatched it away and made his way over to Mikasa.  
  
“Hi,” said the two-toned blond, earning a groan from Sasha. Connie muttered _'here he goes again'_ in a hushed tone that everyone still heard. “Are you doing alright?”  
  
Mikasa looked at Jean simply. “Yes.”  
  
“That's good.” Jean gave a nod, and thrust his hand forward, ungracefully offering her the coffee cup. Thank god it had a lid on, or else the contents might have spilled all over the two of them by now. “Uh, I hope – I hope you continue doing okay.” Jean cleared his throat and Armin covered his face with his free hand and said _'oh my god'_ , “I'm glad that you're doing fine. And you look pretty today. Not that you didn't look pretty yesterday. You look pretty _everyday_.”  
  
“Kirschtein, your flirting is _so_ bad, it can be considered blasphemy.” Eren had removed the lid from his cup, and from the way he is holding it, he looks like he's about to haul the contents at Jean's face. “And it doesn't help that we're in a chapel. Do you really want to bring God's wrath upon us?”  
  
Everybody laughed, with the exception of Jean and Mikasa. Even Marco couldn't help himself.  
  
“Shut the hell up, Jaeger.” Jean snapped, fuming and embarrassed, face as red as Mikasa's scarf. “At least I'm not the kind of guy who chases over the people who had dumped me.”  
  
That hit a nerve. Eren balled his hand into a fist and tightened his hold on his paper cup.  
  
Mikasa could feel the tension in the air, so she touched Jean's arm and took the coffee from him. “Thank you. For asking about me.”  
  
Jean looked dumbfounded, torn between feeling angry and confused. He looked even more so when Mikasa kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Eren completely forgot about their argument. “ _What the hell, Mikasa?_ ”  
  
Connie gaped, and then frowned. “Wait a minute, why didn't _I_ get a kiss?”  
  
“Mikasa, I want a kiss too!” came Sasha's demand, pointing at her own cheek with her finger.  
  
In the background, Jean just stuttered, and Marco came to his side to pat his back before saying, “You've made progress! I can't believe it!”  
  
Mikasa just sighed, placed her cup down on the one of the seats, and reached for a cream puff in one of the open boxes.  
  
That was when she noticed Armin. He had gone awfully quiet, staring off at a distance. Or was he? Mikasa followed his gaze, and found someone standing a few feet from them.  
  
It was Levi. They barely took note of him, all too busy about bantering with each other. Laughter makes you forget the little things around you.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” He finally spoke. Mikasa knew the statement wasn't intended for her, and had to glace at Armin.  
  
“I–” Armin opened his mouth, but he closed it again, to swallow his spit. “Do you want to join us, Levi?” His voice cracked when he spoke. It made Levi's lips twitch up, however minute.  
  
By now, the lot of them quieted down.  
  
“No, I just want to talk.” said Levi, hands buried deep into the pockets of his coat. “With her.”  
  
Mikasa could feel those grey eyes on her. Grey as stone, and just as hard. “Then speak.”  
  
“In private.”  
  
“Speak now or _leave.”_  
  
Connie swallowed hard, and leaned close to Armin. “Dude, this shit is intense.”  
  
Armin hit his friend on the arm and shushed him.  
  
Levi breathed in deep, like he's trying to calm himself down. “I've been told you transferred your shares to Aunt Kendra.”  
  
“That is correct.” Mikasa affirmed.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“We're not getting anywhere if you answer my question with a question.” Levi pursed his lips.  
  
Mikasa let out a huff. “I don't intend to take part in the family business.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It's my turn. Answer the question, Levi.”  
  
The other Ackerman opened his mouth, but hesitated briefly. “I was just curious.”  
  
It was Mikasa's turn to purse her lips.  
  
“Now answer mine, cousin.”  
  
Mikasa turned her head to look at Eren momentarily. Her step-brother's eyes were transfixed on Levi, and Levi alone. _Jean is right, and you are a fool_. “At the funeral. They didn't come. But Grisha and Carla Jaeger did, and they _wept._ ”  
  
Levi nodded, and understood. “Why Aunt Kendra? Why sell her your shares?”  
  
“Better her than the others.” Mikasa easily answered. “Why are you so intent on knowing?”  
  
“ _I'm_ going to take part in the family business,” Levi admitted, “Sorry I lied. But it's only a half-lie. I _was_ curious.”  
  
Mikasa held back the urge to scoff.  
  
“Are you sure you don't want to join in the fun?” Levi tilted his head to one side, never taking his eyes from his cousin. “I've got plenty enough stocks to give to you.”  
  
“I am _not_ taking part.” Mikasa stated more firmly. “Why are you trying to convince me?”  
  
“Better you than them.” Levi easily answered. “That's all. Thank you for your time.” Then, he turned and started walking away.  
  
“Levi,” Mikasa had the impulse to follow him, to ask more questions and demand more answers. “Why did you decide to join in? You never wanted it before.”  
  
Levi looked back at the call and question. “I believe there is nothing fair in this world. So if you've been wronged, you have to pay back the favor yourself.” He paused. “I've been wronged.”  
  
_The world is cruel_ , Mikasa thought, and understood.  
  
“Tell me if you change your mind.” Levi said, and when he turned his back to leave, Mikasa did not stop him.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I've decided to cut it (mostly because the program I use to write hangs whenever I save the document) so yeah. 
> 
> Next time, we'll be meeting the Ackermans. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or visit me on [tumblr](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com/)! :)


	13. Blood

The first bits of wakefulness showed him darkness, and when he turned to palm the place beside him, he only felt cold sheets.  
  
Erwin let sleep engulf him once more, after. It was still too early to get up, but in his mind he knew his wife had already risen, up and about and making preparations for her interview for a certain fashion designer for the November issue of her magazine. Though it was still early to get ready for her lunch meeting, Val liked to begin her routine before sunrise, knowing her habits and rituals ate up quite a lot of time.  
  
It's a little ironic, Erwin thought, consciousness drifting all over the place as dopamine still ran high in his nerves. Just a few days ago, they had a little moment – an acknowledgment that they were both workaholics, and yet even after the fact had been said aloud, here they were, one going out in a Saturday on an errand for her job, and the other more asleep than awake, doing absolutely nothing about it because he understood why she's doing it.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes, Val had disappeared. Groggy still, Erwin pushed himself off of their bed, gargled and washed his face in the bathroom to wake himself fully, and gone downstairs. When he arrived there, his wife had already made some coffee and was in the process of making some batter for morning pancakes.  
  
“Morning.” She tied her hair in a haphazard way, long red hair finger-combed and resting on her back. Val was still wearing her nightie underneath her cotton robe, feet protected by fluffy pink slippers. “What do you want with your pancakes, darling?”  
  
Erwin greeted her with a kiss on the temple. “Bacon, please.”  
  
After he had poured himself a cup of coffee, Erwin leaned against the counter island and watched her take some bacon out of the fridge while he sipped sparingly at his drink.  
  
“I'll be out till the afternoon, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave the kitchen in your care.” She said it like Erwin would do something catastrophic in it, looking at him pointedly like he was a child. “Please, for all the love you bear for me, do not use the oven.”  
  
Erwin only shrugged, setting his cup down as Val pulled some scissors from a drawer. “I can't promise anything. I might get adventurous and cook souffles again.”  
  
Val made a scandalized sound. Erwin only let out a laugh.  
  
“I breaded and spiced some chicken wings, so if you feel like you want some of that, go ahead and fry them,” Val said when Erwin was done taking another sip of his steaming coffee. “If not, transfer them in the freezer. Rita had already bought groceries, so if you want something else, there's plenty to choose from.”  
  
“I'll probably end up ordering pizza or something than cooking lunch myself,” Erwin refilled his cup just as Val pulled out a pan and a spatula when she was done mixing her batter. “I've got a few things to take care of today.”  
  
Val smiled knowingly, and went ahead to cook some pancakes and fry some bacon. Erwin went to fetch their morning paper out of habit, and settled by the small table near the counter island, sitting idly while drinking his second cup of coffee.  
  
Their breakfast was done in a few minutes, and Erwin moved to set the plates and utensils while Val brought out some butter, strawberries for her pancakes, and syrup from the fridge.  
  
In the end, Valentine did not eat her pancakes with the strawberries. Erwin playfully fought her for the remaining bacon strip, but let her take the prize eventually. They chatted for a bit when the pancakes had all been cleared and the strawberries got eaten as dessert, and when the short hand of the clock pointed at eight, Val decided that it was time to get ready.  
  
“I've set aside some batter for Levi when he wakes up, so cook him some, will you?” She said before disappearing up the stairs. “He likes his pancakes with honey and butter.”  
  
Erwin nodded, and in an instant, the realization hit him that he will be all alone with Levi for more than half of the day.  
  
The thought rolled in his mind like stone, tumbling down hard to his heart and landing heavy in his gut. He had been pointedly avoiding spending time with the boy, and this past hectic week had helped quite a lot for him to accomplish this. _Figure it out,_ Mike had said, and Erwin never forgot – but he didn't have the time to mull over things with undivided focus, not with work tugging at his sleeve.  
  
But the chance has come, so it seemed. The only downside to it is that Levi will be present, and Erwin doesn't know if he can think straight with him around.  
  
Valentine came down an hour or two later wearing a gray, long sleeved shirt tucked under a black skirt that wrapped her high around the waist and fell below the knees. She wore high heels that were roughly of the same color of her pea coat, and when she kissed Erwin goodbye, she left a trail of flowery scent that lingered for a few seconds even after she had closed the front door.  
  
Erwin watched her get into her car, bag in tow, straight red hair swaying in the soft, morning breeze. Val gave a little wave before closing the car door, and in a few minutes, off she went, maneuvering the vehicle out of their garage and to the road.  
  
He stared outside, even when his wife's car had long been gone. Perhaps he ought to go out, as well.  
  
There was no more time to ponder however, when a soft thudding hit Erwin's ears – Levi had already woken up.  
  
“Don't you have blinds installed in your house?” were the first words that Levi uttered when he arrived in the kitchen. His pajamas rode low on his hips, shirt wrinkled in his sleep. “My eyes are gonna burn at how bright it is in here.”  
  
Erwin stopped the budding impulse in him to roll his eyes. His lover of sorts can be charming when he wants to, and enticing, surely, but perhaps what he could never manipulate is his natural propensity to be blunt. “If you woke up a little earlier than–” He spared a quick glance at the wall clock, “–Ten-thirty, maybe your eyes would have been spared.”  
  
Levi made a face whilst he was squinting, and went to the glass walls facing the pool, fingers clumsy at the dial panel that controlled the blinds, unsure what to push. “Spare _me_ your old man lectures. It's fucking Saturday. I'll wake up late if I want to on a Saturday.”  
  
Erwin heaved a sigh and brought his mug to the sink, dumping the already cold leftover coffee before giving the ceramic a quick pass of soapy scrubbing and rinsing. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
  
Levi had successfully pressed the right button, the blinds automatically moving across the length of the glass wall upon the prompt of the mechanism. He did not answer immediately, standing there unmoving as the entire dining area and kitchen darkened somewhat. Levi cocked his head to the left, taking a few steps till he reached the glass door, leaning close against it as he stared outside.  
  
“Erwin,” After a few seconds of silence, Levi turned his attention back to his step-father, pointedly ignoring the prior question. “Where is your wife?”  
  
Erwin placed his now clean mug beside the sink, his hands wet and dripping, heart hammering against his chest. Her car is gone, and he noticed too soon, _so_ soon. “She left a while ago for an interview.”  
  
“Oh.” was the short reply. Erwin thought it was so very cat-like of him, how he reacted. Levi stared at him with intensity, and in a second, the interest in the boy's eyes seemed to have gone completely. “What did you have for breakfast?”  
  
“Pancakes.” Erwin replied too quickly, unable to help himself and his erratic heart.  
  
“Hmm.” Levi looked back to the dial panel, experimenting on some of the buttons, therefore manipulating the blinds again.  
  
Erwin took this as an affirmative answer, so he went to the fridge and took out the bowl of batter, placing it down on the counter island with a soft thud.  
  
“Did you make it?”  
  
“What?” He had already brought out a new pan and had placed it on the stove when Levi spoke next.  
  
“The pancakes,” Levi repeated patiently as he stopped pushing the buttons on the panel, now satisfied with the level of light inside the kitchen and dining room. “Did you make the batter?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Levi moved from his spot and walked to Erwin's side, peering inside the bowl that contained the pancake batter. “Did Rita make it?”  
  
“Val made it.” Erwin would have told him that it's rather tasty in his opinion – especially with an addition of a bit of vanilla, but Levi had already grabbed the ceramic container by the rim and dumped it's contents into the sink.  
  
“What are you doing?” Calling out nearly in alarm, Erwin gawked at the boy, watching him turn the tap on to flood the bowl with water when most of the batter had flowed down the sink.  
  
Levi washed his hands when he was finished, and left the bowl there. “I don't want pancakes.”  
  
“You didn't have to do that if you didn't want any!” said Erwin tersely, insulted on behalf of his wife. Valentine had even told him what Levi liked with his pancakes...  
  
Levi just shrugged, completely uncaring. “Cook me some eggs, won't you? I want them sunny-side-up. And toast would be nice.”  
  
Erwin stared at him with disbelieving eyes. “That behavior is extremely unsightly.”  
  
Levi met his stare, and cocked his head to one side. “I already told you – I'm not a very nice person.”  
  
Erwin frowned, and crossed his arms. “Val made an effort to save you some–”  
  
“And I decided that I do _not_ want it,” said Levi coolly. “What part of that is so hard to understand?”  
  
Erwin's lip quivered in anticipation to a retort, but he only pressed them tightly against each other, heartbeat fast because of his budding anger. Arguing with Levi is useless, as the boy was nearly obstinate. So with resignation, Erwin let out a sharp sigh. “Sit down and I'll cook your eggs and toast.”  
  
Levi looked like he wanted to say something, face screwed up in slight annoyance – but he ended up going silent. Stomping to the other side of the island, he sat on one of the stools there, and waited.  
  
The tension made Erwin nearly burn the eggs. He tried to placate his emotions, but all it did was uncover more, ruining his mood even further. How can Levi be so numb, freely choosing to ignore all these small things that people do for him? What Val does for him? It's kindness, it's thoughtfulness. _He likes his pancakes with butter and honey,_ she said, she _bothered_ to remember _,_ even if Levi wasn't his blood and flesh. How can he turn a blind eye, how can he be so cold so as not to offer even a small thank you?  
  
_He is selfish_ , Erwin thought balefully, _a self-centered brat_. He tossed four pieces of hot toast on to Levi's plate so forcefully, the bread nearly bounced off of it. _There's always a reason for all things,_ the wiser voice in him supplied. Erwin remembered the time they went to Las Vegas for his business trip, how Levi had gotten drunk and let his words flow like the alcohol he had taken. _They all look at me like I'm a piece of cheque,_ he said back then, eyes red with unshed tears. _That's all the value I have.  
  
_ Erwin stared down at the plate where he had placed two sunny-side-up eggs (one slightly brown on the edges) and four pieces of toast. Levi is a selfish person – stubborn, charmingly manipulative, wrathful. But he's also secretive. He looks like a man inside a boy's bones, at times. He's hard to get to know, and the things that make him happy are uncommon. Erwin placed a fork on the side of the plate. Out of all these things, he cannot place the one that makes him _want_ Levi so much.  
  
“Are you gonna stare at that all day or are you gonna bring that over here so I can fucking eat?” Drumming fingers. Levi looked pissed off, his cheeks a shade lighter than ruddy.  
  
The remark jolted Erwin out of his reverie. Striding toward the small table attached to the island, he placed the plate down gingerly in front of Levi.  
  
Levi glared at his food rather critically. Erwin stared at him then.  
  
Perhaps what makes him want Levi is the thing that he hides from everybody's eyes. It is not just his flesh, the thrill of having someone so illegal (and still, to this day, he aches with tremendous guilt). It is this insatiable need to know him, to _truly_ know him – _perhaps_ – is what drives Erwin.  
  
When Levi stopped glowering at his semi-burned sunny-side-up, he began to eat. Erwin assumed the seat opposite him, and knew that his reason was not enough for him to call Nana and tell her to prepare divorce papers.  
  
“I'm sorry about earlier.” Erwin found himself saying.  
  
Levi did not meet his eyes, but the blond noticed the crease between his eyebrows lessened somewhat.  
  
Erwin watched him for a while, expecting something in return. When five minutes passed, “You're not used to be the one saying that you're sorry, are you?”  
  
“I haven't done anything wrong.” was the curt reply. Levi sliced one of the eggs in two harshly.  
  
Erwin sighed. He supposed he'd have to settle with this, for now.  
  
There was a passing silence. Levi attacked his toast with less tenacity, and demanded to be served with some orange juice, marmalade for his toast and condiments – all of which Erwin supplied wordlessly. The boy ate his meal quickly, and when he was done, he sipped at his drink and lapsed into silence once more.  
  
“I'm going to Nevada for Thanksgiving.”  
  
It was so sudden that Erwin could not form a coherent reply immediately.  
  
“Oh – Okay.”  
  
“You have to drive me to the airport on Saturday morning, on the 28 th. I'll be back on the first day of December.” Levi gripped his glass idly, the sweat of it dripping down his fingers. “You'll fetch me, so don't make any plans with your wife after Thanksgiving.”  
  
He said _wife_ like it was something disgusting, Erwin noticed. “I'll be there when you land.”  
  
Levi finally looked up from his plate, albeit sulkily.  
  
Erwin noticed this, as well. He held his gaze for a moment, and wondered if he should seize this chance to do something sweet. Caress his cheek, maybe, and give him a soft kiss – but consoling the boy would only lead him into thinking that his earlier actions are tolerated, and Erwin did not want that. Levi needed to learn.  
  
“D'you have plans for today?” To his surprise, it was Levi who spoke first.  
  
Erwin contemplated about his answer more carefully, and decided to lie. “Actually, I do.”  
  
“Oh.” Levi sounded neutral, but he looked like he was trying his best not to seem dejected. “Too bad.”  
  
“Yes, indeed.” Erwin let a small smile pass his lips.  
  
Promptly, Levi stood up, gathered his plate and glass and washed them thoroughly, and when he'd finished, he disappeared up the stairs without a word.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The next proper interaction they had was in the early morning of November 28th.  
  
To Erwin's indignation, Levi informed him much later (at the very morning that he was to depart, to be exact) that he would not be boarding a commercial airplane. The boy said it so casually that it nearly stirred Erwin – but considering that he took the effort to wake up at midnight (and wake Levi as well, hence bringing him to this revelation) to start making preparations, he could not muster enough adrenaline to fuel his irritation.  
  
Levi's flight was scheduled at 4:45 A.M. They were to depart to an airport an hour and a half's drive away from Manhattan. Erwin insisted that they should get ready despite these circumstances, but Levi was either not bothered by it at all or too sleepy to comprehend what the blond was saying.  
  
“Go back to sleep, _Ervin,_ the jet's not taking off wizzout me.” said Levi, face half buried against his pillow and covered by his duvet up to his shoulders.  
  
He had a point. Erwin was standing by Levi's bed, still in his pajamas and wearing a worn shirt of his college days, hair mussed from sleep. From the clock by Levi's study, he could tell that it's already nearing twelve-thirty. Levi had a point, but Erwin's got more experience with airports to know better.  
  
“Levi,” He said with patience and a croak of a voice that has not been used for a few hours, “We need to get ready. Please, wake up.”  
  
Levi let out a groan. He grabbed his duvet and flung it over his head.  
  
“Fuck off.” said the boy in a muffled voice.  
  
Erwin ran a hand over his face. He should have had some coffee before he took on the task of getting a teenager out of bed.  
  
“Levi, please...” He grabbed the duvet and pulled it away, and in the soft lamplight, he could see that Levi's face is scrunched up in annoyance. “You're going to be late for your flight.”  
  
Levi let out another groan and sat up slowly. His eyes were still closed, hair wild as it can be. _“Fine_ you fucking... Gimme a minute.”  
  
And Erwin obliged. Levi only looked like he was slowly falling asleep once more, but after a few heartbeats, he opened his eyes a bit, grey irises almost black against the dim lighting.  
  
“Lemme sleep while you drive.” and just like that, Levi was out of bed.  
  
Erwin retreated to his bedroom and sorted himself out as well, careful to tread softly as his wife was still asleep. She had woken when he had, knowing of her husband's errand of escorting their step-son to the airport, yet considering the time, Val had easily fallen back to the comforts of their bed when Erwin had risen.  
  
It was already ten past one in the morning when Levi had descended the stairs. Erwin had already gotten dressed, taken care of his personal hygiene, and made a few sandwiches as Levi trod rather slowly to the kitchen, carrying his luggage with much difficulty.  
  
“You should have told me you were bringing that down,” Erwin said, but Levi only huffed and left his belongings next to the counter island so he could look at what the blond has been up to.  
  
“What eez zzat?” Levi pointed at the sandwiches Erwin had neatly tucked into a Ziploc bag, all the while stifling a yawn.  
  
“Breakfast,” Erwin replied, and noted that Levi's hair is a little damp. He even bothered to take a bath at this hour and weather... “Want some coffee?”  
  
“No,” Levi answered promptly, “And you can eat all the sandwiches. I'm not having them.”  
  
And that was it. Erwin sipped one last shot of caffeine, and carried Levi's bags outside to his car. Once done, he went back and headed upstairs, hastily scribbling a note for his wife, just in case if she wakes up and he's still on the road.  
  
The chill of the very early, morning air was sharp and heavy. Levi was wearing a duffel coat over another jacket, though Erwin couldn't tell what he was sporting underneath that as Levi had wrapped a silver and green-striped scarf around his neck, closing off any visual hints. His cheeks had gone pink almost instantly as he finally stepped out of the house, and with a quick hand he pulled his hood over his head as he headed over to the car.  
  
With his keys and sandwiches in tow, Erwin joined Levi inside the car, bringing the engine to life in a matter of seconds. Pausing for a minute to run his mind through the things they might have possibly forgotten, Erwin just stared ahead, the headlights of his car illuminating the stone and grass ahead while Levi fiddled with the panel on the dashboard, cranking the dial of the air conditioning to it's warmest.  
  
“No radio, no nothing else.” said Levi after he had turned on the GPS installed and punched in their destination.  
  
“Right,” Erwin nodded, and fell silent as the automated voice delivered it's first instruction. He did not even know what airport they were headed to until Levi had entered it in the GPS.  
  
And so, the drive began.  
  
It was quiet, for most of the part. Levi had fallen asleep fifteen minutes in, his duffel coat serving as a blanket. Erwin had known by now that underneath his jacket and scarf, Levi is wearing a sweater, tar black and thick. He tried not to stare too often at the slumbering teen, keeping his focus on the road, fumbling with the Ziploc for a sandwich when a good hour had passed.  
  
The airport they were headed to was considerably smaller compared to the major commercial ones, but Erwin had been there once or twice before. Security was a bit more tight in the place, as it was more of a private landing spot – so Erwin took the chance of rousing Levi before they made a detour to the FBO's building, to let the guards have a proper look.  
  
Levi looked a little surprised when he had woken up. Erwin had promptly informed him that they've arrived, and drove toward another checkpoint before their intended destination.  
  
“You should have woken me up sooner.” said Levi once they were cleared, hands flying up to fix his nonetheless tidy hair. The boy didn't do much stirring while he slept beside the driver's seat, anyway.  
  
Erwin thought he should have, too, but he could not bring himself to tell Levi that – he did not want to disturb him again the second time around, not so soon.  
  
Once the car had been parked, they got out and made their way to the building, with Erwin carrying Levi's luggage (“You should have dropped me off _at_ the building,” said Levi, hands buried in his coat pockets, cheeks alight from the cold, “That's what drivers do.”) and Levi walking briskly beside him, wrapped in his winter wear. They were ushered inside cordially and, before Erwin could head toward the front desk, Levi had grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“This is as far as you go, old man,” Levi was still pink-cheeked and cold-handed when he spoke. “Go home. I can handle this.”  
  
Erwin paused, and stared at him. “But–”  
  
“I know how this goes, alright – who do you think I am?” Levi said with a bit more irritation that he'd intended, so he managed his words softly, the next. “I've done this a dozen times.”  
  
“But still–”  
  
“Don't be a stubborn little shit, now,” Levi squeezed Erwin's wrist, and spoke rather subdued. Erwin realized that some of the personnel were starting to stare at them. “That's my job.”  
  
Erwin debated about it in his head for a minute more, before succumbing to Levi's request. “Well – alright. Fine. _But_ – don't forget to call me when you land, okay? Or at least text me.”  
  
Levi merely rolled his eyes. “You're such a dad, Erwin.”  
  
And then, the kiss came. For a moment Erwin thought Levi would do it on the lips (he felt a great rush of dread and excitement at this), but the teen only pecked him on the cheek. A gesture of departure. Erwin closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Levi withdraw, sinking back on his heels.  
  
“See you.” Levi said softly, like he only wanted Erwin to hear.  
  
“Take care of yourself.” Erwin replied, and briefly thought that Levi looked rather lonely standing there beside his luggage.  
  
He was about to suggest staying despite their earlier agreement, but Levi had already turned away, being entertained by one of the staff. So, Erwin took this as a signal to leave, without as much as a look back.  
  
When Erwin made it to the car, he fished out his phone from his pocket, unable to help himself. To his surprise, there's already a text message ready for him to view – from Levi.  
  
_Drive safely,_ it said. _  
  
_ Erwin could not help but smile.  
  
_I'll see you on December, Levi –_ came his reply. _  
  
_ A moment, and then–  
  
_I already want to go back... Talk to you in a few hours.  
_  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
There's a gentle hand on his shoulder, and when Levi opened his eyes, he had already arrived at Nevada.  
  
Moblit smiled at him nervously, yet talked to him kindly. He was a fidgety sort of person, and in the span of their short flight, Levi noticed that the man observed him, but often did not want to meet his eyes. Perhaps it is because Moblit finds him intimidating – or maybe he fears that Levi had taken after his father, who liked to fire anyone under his service if they smiled a second too late.  
  
The thought had him with mixed feelings. He did not have time to think about it more however, as the time to descend had already come.  
  
It is just as cold in Nevada as it was in Manhattan. Levi could not help but squint through the glare of the sun as he reached the exit of the plane, and began his way down the steps, with Moblit behind him. When he had gotten accustomed to the brightness, Levi quickly took note of the car parked a few feet away from the jet, and instantly recognized the person standing beside it.  
  
“Had a good trip?” was the first thing that Hanji said when Levi reached them. Hanji wore a big smile on their face, familiar and warm, and Levi replied to this with a kiss on the cheek when he had reached them.  
  
“It was manageable.” Levi shrugged, and let Hanji pull him into a brief hug. “Moblit's unsubtle staring was charming, though.”  
  
Beside him, Moblit turned a bright shade of red.  
  
Hanji caught his eye, and they shared a look. “Ah. Well, I'm sure you can forgive Moblit – he hasn't seen you in a while.”  
  
Levi looked back at Moblit. “I will – just as long as he'll look me in the eye the next time he offers me snacks.”  
  
Moblit hurried to say something, but he only stumbled over his words. Levi nearly smiled, and winked at the embarrassed secretary.  
  
“Come on, then, let's get inside the car, we're gonna freeze our asses out here.”  
  
And so, they did.  
  
After all the necessary checks and protocol, they were on their way in a few minutes time. Moblit sat beside the driver, and Levi shared the backseat with Hanji, who had a nice, hot cup of tea ready for him. Levi sipped at the drink sparingly while he let the lawyer ramble on about their past week, feeling more at ease now that he had seen a friendlier face in this place.  
  
“– oh, it's driving me nuts, your Aunt 'Etta won't stop calling me, telling me what to serve at Thanksgiving – like _her_ pumpkin pie was any better!” Hanji gave a derisive sort of laugh. “If I knew better, she only _bought_ the pie she brought last year.”  
  
That was the only moment when the thoughts of his family ever touched Levi's brain that day. “What do you mean she's telling you what to serve?” A moment, and then, “ _You're_ hosting the dinner?”  
  
At the question, Hanji seemed to deflate. “Well, yes – it's my turn, this year.”  
  
Levi gave him a quizzical look. “You're not going to do it in some random venue, are you?”  
  
“Oh, don't be preposterous,” Hanji waved their hand in dismissal, “It's going to be in – er, my house.”  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything more. He did not know that Hanji bought a house here in Nevada. Then again, why wouldn't they? Their bank account can handle the load, and since all the work is in Las Vegas, purchasing a permanent place to live in, preferably somewhere close, is logical.  
  
But as soon as their car cruised it's way into Washoe County, and into Incline Village, Levi started to suspect things.  
  
“Are we near?” asked Levi simply.  
  
“Um,” Hanji pressed their lips together, apprehensive. They did not bother finishing their reply.  
  
Levi did not like that answer. He did not like that answer _at all_ , especially when they passed by a couple of mansions that he remembered so very clearly.  
  
“Hanji,” Levi glared at the street sign that indicated the name of the one they just turned and headed to, “Where is this house you're staying at, exactly?”  
  
“Well,” Hanji began, “You see...”  
  
But the reply needn't come, because Levi already saw the walls. Long and creamy white, they're topped with elegantly curved black metalwork spikes and at the base, thorny rose bushes were abundant, following the seemingly endless barrier. The wall started at a street corner, and ended at another, covering an entire block – which Levi knew that it would. He also knew that the main gate was at another street, as is the second one.  
  
“Explain,” Levi demanded, just as their car turned to another street, headed to the main gate. “And do not lie to me.”  
  
Hanji resigned to sigh. “I'm sorry, Levi... I didn't _actually_ sell your father's house like you told me to–” Levi's eyes narrowed, so they quickly continued, “– I mean, I _did_ sell the one in Las Vegas; the one where you and Kenny and Val used to live in–” Levi opened his mouth, “– but not _this_ one, I mean, this _is_ your great-great-grandfather's house, and has been the home of the Ackermans for a long time and – it isn't a good move to sell it like it's nothing, like it doesn't hold any importance–”  
  
“It _doesn't_ hold any importance, not to me!” Levi spat out in his indignation.  
  
“Not _yet_.” Hanji said pointedly. “You have to understand that I did this _not_ because of sentiment–”  
  
“Sentiment? You just implied that I didn't _care_ enough about it!”  
  
“–but because it was a tactic. Think about it – this is the monument of your family's success. The oldest monument, perhaps. Do you think your relatives will be pleased to know you've just put it on sale?”  
  
Levi scoffed. “Oh, they'll be pleased alright – they'll be the first ones lining up to buy it.”  
  
Hanji gave him a stern look. “That might be true, but that's not _how_ they're going to say it. They'll call you're ungrateful, and tell people that you don't have any respect. Meanwhile, if one of them managed to buy it off of you, they'll boast about keeping the house that your grandfather and those before him built. What would that make you – _you,_ who inherited the house itself in the first place?”  
  
Levi did not say anything, and merely glared at the other.  
  
“Raging through things isn't a winner's move.”Hanji explained patiently, “If you want to win, you better get a hold of that temper of yours.”  
  
Moblit was pretending not to hear anything that they were saying, now seemingly interested on a random spot on the car window. The driver only stared ahead, stoic and silent, maneuvering the car past the main gates once it was opened for them.  
  
“ _Fine_.” Levi tore his gaze away from Hanji, huffing out his excess anger. “The house stays.”  
  
The car proceeded smoothly on the driveway, following the landscaped path toward the mansion. Before the grand house, there is a large, circular fountain, sparking and elegant in the sunlight. The driver turned along the curve toward the entrance of the mansion, and skillfully stopped when the passenger's side was directly parallel to the front door.  
  
Levi stepped out of the car once the door was opened for him by Moblit. Looking up, he studied the home of his childhood, and felt nothing but dislike for it.  
  
The mansion is just like what Hanji had described it – the Ackerman family's monument of success. Three floors high and covered the area of about three Smith mansions, the manor stands on the land Levi's forefathers had bought in the early 1800's when they migrated from Germany. The once small, wooden house that Callisto Ackerman I owned had now been remodeled and rebuilt over the years to what it is now – a grand house with enough rooms to accommodate all of their clan members, and more.  
  
Levi was greeted by a thin-faced woman upon entering the foyer. She was wearing a yellow colored scrub-suit with a white apron over it, which made her paler than she is.  
  
“Good morning, Master Ackerman.” she greeted nervously, brown eyes directed at Levi's feet. Her voice seemed to echo loudly in the place, and that seemed to scare her, as if worried that she had spoken too loudly.  
  
Levi stared at her simply, a frown pulling at his lips. As of late, it seemed like a lot of people were scared of him. “Just 'Levi' would be fine.”  
  
The woman gave a curt nod, and dared to glimpse at Levi. “Had a good flight, sir?”  
  
“It was alright – I'd like to sleep soon, though.” Levi shrugged casually, and waited for Hanji and Moblit to catch up, gaze wandering around the home he hadn't seen in years.  
  
The white and grey walls seemed cold and uninviting, just as always. The staircase leading up had steps made of white marble – just like the floor – and it's railing had the same elegant black metal work. The chandelier was unlit, and matched the monochromatic scheme of the house – black as coal, and as were the lamps, and other various metal fixtures. All the doors were made of dark wood, the window sills black.  
  
“Ah, Sally,” Hanji finally came, with Moblit a few steps behind them. “Can you please serve breakfast at the drawing room?”  
  
The thin-faced woman – Sally – gave a small nod. “For three?”  
  
“No, just for me and Levi – Moblit would prefer to sleep, I think.” Hanji said, sparing a glance at Moblit, who smiled approvingly.  
  
_“I'd_ like to sleep,” Levi shot Hanji a look. “Why does Moblit get to sleep, but not me?”  
  
Moblit let out a little chuckle. “See you in a few hours.” He gave Levi a small pat on the shoulder and a look at his boss, before heading to the stairs.  
  
“Sally – breakfast, please.” Hanji repeated, and Sally the maid turned, and headed to do just that.  
  
“We need to talk,” When she was out of earshot, Hanji finally continued. “And it can't wait. I bet your Uncle Richard is already on the way – somebody probably has told him you've booked a flight and will land today.”  
  
Levi only sighed, hand coming up to rub at his closed eyes tiredly. “Make it quick.”  
  
Hanji led him to the drawing room, through the door adjacent to the sweeping staircase. Levi removed his coat and sat down on the white-gold, french-inspired furniture, and remembered how his father used to entertain his guests in this very room, years ago.  
  
“So,” When they had settled down, Hanji began, hands clasped together. “Have you read those documents I brought you last time?”  
  
“Boring as it was – yes, I have.” Levi crossed his legs and heaved a sigh.  
  
“Did you read it _carefully?_ ”  
  
Levi inhaled deeply, as if he's trying his best not to haul the vase filled with lilies on the coffee table at Hanji's face.  
  
Hanji must have caught the building irritation on his face. “Well – that's good. I'm sure you've realized by now why I was so insistent on it.  
  
“We've come to the point in time where you are about to participate in the game. You're still in high school, so clearly you're not about to go and do any big moves, for now... But we could announce your willing involvement among your competitors.”  
  
The sudden tense atmosphere was broken when Sally came in the drawing room with a trolley full with plates of food and drink. Hanji paused momentarily, and let the maid lay out their breakfast on the coffee table – freshly baked croissants, golden toasted loaves, scrambled eggs, German sausages, pork and beans, numerous slices of sweet and spiced ham, and a variety of spreads. For refreshment, Sally had brought a large cup of cappuccino for Hanji, and a pot of English breakfast tea for Levi.  
  
“Thank you, dear.” Hanji said in passing, and the maid smiled in response and pushed the trolley out of the room before sliding the double doors shut behind her.  
  
“Thanksgiving dinner have always been a special event for your family,” Hanji continued as she helped herself with some eggs and sausages. “And it's not because you're all so fond of each other – but because this is perhaps the only time that all the major stockholders come to one place to discuss business outside of a formal meeting.  
  
“If you really have read those documents (“I _did_ read them!” said Levi grumpily,) you now have some sort of grasp on how much power your aunts and uncles have in the company – and additionally, what kind of power _you_ have. If Moblit did his job, you must have also read a list of their properties and investments – and, as an added bonus, a bit of a background on each of them as well. Where they live now. What they do in their free time. Who's their new wife or husband. You've been out of touch for quite a while – and if you want to know your enemy, you have to gather as much information on them as you can – hence why I've been so insistent on those papers.  
  
“Now that you have a base on things, take your time in observing them. Pay attention to them – all five of them. What would they say? What are their plans and prospects? Note of their mannerisms, how they react to each other, how they respond to you. I won't stop you from talking how you always do – but be very careful on what you choose to share... But never talk less than what's enough, or they'll get suspicious. Don't make yourself unlikable, either – you're the underdog, and even with the amount of stocks that's in your name, you still need to have a few friends among them.”  
  
Levi looked at Hanji with mixed disgust and annoyance. “Do I really have to?”  
  
“One or two will do,” Hanji nodded in affirmation, “When the dinner's over and you've had your fill of your assumptions, think well and hard about who you'd want to associate with in the future.”  
  
Levi had poured himself some tea by then, and had sipped sparingly. “Speaking of associations – I talked to Mikasa, like you told me to. She outright refused me.”  
  
Hanji gave a sigh and loaded her plate with some toast. “A shame. Mikasa is smart, quick-minded, and, I daresay, ruthless... Qualities that would have made a great player and ally. Then again, it's still too early to say so – she might change her mind.”  
  
“What makes you think that she will?” Levi drawled with a roll of the eyes, “She _hates_ our family more than I do.”  
  
“ _You_ didn't express any interest before – but look at you now.” Hanji had began cutting up her food, only shaking her head. “I think she'll come around.”  
  
Levi had his doubts, but left it at that.  
  
“Moving on,” Hanji continued, “About the actual announcement... I haven't really informed them that you'd be coming, so it'd be a complete surprise to them when they see you at Thanksgiving – unless Richard had caught your scent, but I doubt he'll share this information to his brothers and sisters. I gotta hand it to him though – he's made some really good friends, your uncle. Valuable friends, valuable connections...” A moment of pondering, and then, “Speaking of connections, we also must build on yours–”  
  
_“Hanji,”_ Levi had brought his cup of tea down on the table. “I don't think we have discuss that just yet.”  
  
Sunlight had flooded the drawing room plentifully, but the air remained cool and comfortable because of the air conditioning. It made Levi think of a bed, of nice, soft pillows, and hours upon hours of sleep, undisturbed till the afternoon – but seeing the manic glint in Hanji's eye, he assumed he won't even be getting near to a bedroom if he let them go on.  
  
“What do you mean we don't have to talk about it just yet?” Hanji had already cut all of the sausages on their plate, but they hardly had a bite. “It's crucial that we–”  
  
“I'm sure that it's very important,” Levi said in a tone that bordered on annoyance, “But I really, _really_ want to sleep soon. Preferably now, actually. And anyway, you've already told me the important bits – you can tell me the rest when I wake up.”  
  
“But we haven't even talked about _how_ we're gonna break the news to them!” Hanji piped up, nearly rising from their seat and toppling the plate and it's contents, which lay on their lap.  
  
“We'll talk about it _later_ ,” Levi punctuated his last word and rose, taking his coat with him. “I'm too tired for this shit.”  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Hanji settled back down, a frown pulling at their plump lips. “Oh, _alright._ But we'll talk later, for sure.”  
  
Levi left the drawing room after Hanji bade them a 'good night's rest', and headed up the sweeping staircase.  
  
  


…  
  
  
  
It was muscle memory – the kind of thing you do when you're tired, and your brain can't be bothered to think about anything else but _get the job done._

  
To Levi, the 'job' was sleeping.  
  
That was why, to his mild surprise, he found himself in his old room – the one on the second floor's east side, the last room to the right, next to the library. He actually hadn't asked if this was the room he was supposed to stay in – then again, what room would serve him better?  
  
His bedroom certainly was not the same as it used to be. The walls had been repainted, all furniture replaced – everything rearranged, things added and bedecked. Levi found himself standing by the doorway, eyes scanning all over the place, overriding his urge to head straight to the bed and collapse. His old room was gone. Replaced. Forgotten. Then again, what was he expecting? It had been three years since.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Levi let himself advance, finally. Sunlight had spilled generously inside, so through squinted eyes, he placed his coat on one of the chairs and approached the windows, drawing the curtains together to block out the light.  
  
Automatically, he moved toward the en suite next, and to his relief, he saw that his luggage had been deposited just beside the door of his walk-in closet, next to the bathroom. Seems like someone had the foresight to place those here. Walking toward it, he opened his bag and haphazardly pulled out some sleeping clothes, uncaring at the moment of the disarray of the rest.  
  
With his clothes in tow, Levi padded into the bathroom, but in the end, he only washed his face and brushed his teeth. He reckons he'll have plenty of time to have a nice, long bath, when he wakes up.  
  
Now in his pajamas, Levi dragged himself out of the bathroom and through the dim of his room, stifling a yawn. Time to sleep, finally...  
  
_Don't forget to call me when you land, okay?_   
  
Levi paused like he had stepped on something sharp.  
  
_Erwin_ . He nearly forgot.  
  
Quickly heading toward the chair where he left his coat, Levi took his phone from one of the pockets and unlocked it, thankful to see that the battery hasn't drained just yet. Scrolling through his contacts, he searched for his step-father's name, and when he found it, he gave it a tap and held his device to his ear.  
  
Levi had already made it to his bed and buried himself underneath his duvet when Erwin picked up the call.  
  
_'Hello?'  
  
_ “Took you long enough.” Levi said with a bit of a croak, his eyes closing shut.  
  
_'Are you in the airport now?'_ Erwin's voice is just as smooth over the phone as it is in real life. _'Have you landed?'_   
  
“I'm in a bed.” Levi turned to his side, holding his phone loosely with his left hand. “ _My_ bed. In my room, at my old house. About to sleep.” A pause. “I just wanted to let you know I didn't die in a plane crash or something.”  
  
_'That's good to hear.'_ Erwin sounded like he was close to laughing, words devoid of sarcasm. _'I'm glad you're alright.'_   
  
Levi's lips twitched like he was about smile, carried away by the blond's voice. “What are you doing right now?”  
  
_'Talking with a few friends._ ' came the reply.  
  
“About what?” Stunted by his sleepiness, Levi could not help but be a little nosy.  
  
There was a pause, on Erwin's side. _'Nothing important.'_   
  
“Hmm.” Levi let out a slow exhale. “Don't let your friends hear that.”  
  
Erwin let out a small laugh.  
  
_'You should sleep, Levi.'_   
  
“I might.” Levi said, despite knowing that he's really close to falling asleep. “Keep talking.”  
  
_'Want me to read you a bedtime story?'_   
  
Levi scoffed softly. “You're lucky I'm tired, Smith.”  
  
Erwin laughed again. ' _You said you wanted me to keep talking.'_   
  
“Don't be an ass.”  
  
_'I wasn't trying to be.'_   
  
“You're already one – right in this moment.”  
  
Erwin let out a sigh, and it sounded like he did it while he was smiling. _'Go to sleep, Levi.'  
  
_ Levi stirred on his bed. “Text me when I wake up.” His voice had gotten softer and foggier. “Text me tomorrow, and the next day, on Thanksgiving...”  
  
_'I will,'_ Erwin said, even if it was obvious that he did not know when Levi would wake up. ' _I'll send you lots.'_   
  
“When I wake up...” Levi trailed off, and forgot that he was holding his phone to his ear, forgot that Erwin was still on the other line, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Erwin terminated the call after a full minute of waiting, where he only ended up listening to Levi's even breaths.  
  
“Erwin?” From the conference room, Mike emerged with his eyebrow raised slightly. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Erwin turned to his best friend with a smile. “Yes – sorry for the interruption.”  
  
Mike only nodded, and stared for a moment at the phone in his CEO's hand. “It's not a problem.”  
  
Erwin naturally noticed, and on impulse, he pocketed his phone. “Let's get back to it, then.”  
  
And with that, the both of them went back to the meeting.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Levi woke to warmth and comfort, and a rapping at his door.  
  
To leave his bed is agony. In the darkness he cannot tell time or place – only the feel of the feather-soft cushion underneath him. The succeeding knocks when he still did not respond helped him out of his dream and to his feet, and as he regained his consciousness slowly, Levi developed the sense to turn on the bedside lamp as he sat.  
  
“ _Un instant_ ,” He let out a long sigh, his palms coming to protect his closed eyes from the glare of the otherwise mellow light of the lamp. Levi's world spun for a fleeting moment, thankful that the knocking ceased so he could right himself.  
  
When he finally got to the door, he found out that the cause of his untimely waking was Sally – pale, thin-faced Sally, who had her flaxen hair tied tight into a bun. She had been pushing a trolley filled with food – scones, butter croissants, biscuits, eclairs, and other confections, along with some savory treats and ample of spreads. And of course, there was a pot of tea, and milk and sugar cubes to accompany it.  
  
“I'm sorry if I've disturbed you,” said the maid quickly, when she saw that Levi had opened the door with a frown and squinted eyes. “Should I come back later?”  
  
Levi glared at her trolley (though he wasn't completely angry at her – or the trolley – but annoyed more than anything because it's so damned _bright_ .) “What time is it?”  
  
“A quarter past three,” Sally was still wearing her yellow colored scrubs and her apron. If the sun wasn't _brighter_ , Levi would have squinted at her clothes instead. “Hanji said you like having tea in the afternoon so... But if this is not a good time–”  
  
“It's _fine_ ,” Levi cut her off, moving to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I'm already awake anyway. Next time though, if I don't respond five minutes after you knocked, don't knock again and come back in another time – unless it's really important.”  
  
Sally became paper-white. “Yes, of course. I – I'm sorry...”  
  
Levi turned to look at her properly for a good minute.  
  
“You're new, aren't you?”  
  
Sally nearly flinched, and that was all Levi needed.  
  
“Listen,” Levi then moved to open his door wide, “I'm not gonna fire you or anything because you woke me up. I won't do it even if you did it again. But I _will_ get cranky, and probably snap at you like I'm about to fire you.”  
  
Sally nodded, but did not look remotely reassured.  
  
Levi noticed this, and pressed his lips together. “The bottom line is: I'm an asshole, but I won't be the asshole who's gonna fire you just because you knocked too enthusiastically at my door and ended up waking me.” A pause. “And for the record, Sally, I like waking up in my own terms.”  
  
Sally nodded again, and pushed the cart inside when Levi stepped back. She halted when she had came close to the small dining table there, and laid out the food in the dimly lit room, like she's scared to do anything else (like turn on more lamps or push the curtains back to let the afternoon light in) but her current task.  
  
“Please let me know if you want anything more, sir.” said Sally meekly when she was done, not meeting Levi's eyes as she spoke to him.  
  
Levi felt a rush of odd nostalgia, because this was exactly how their housekeepers spoke to his father when he was still alive – and he did not like it, not one bit. “Actually, I have a request,” He prompted, “I'd like you to be my personal maid for the rest of my stay here. That means you won't do anything else for anybody while I'm around. You'll be the one to serve my food, clean my room, do my laundry. From his moment on, the only person who you'll be taking any kind of order from is me.”  
  
Sally only nodded curtly.  
  
“I'm placing my trust on you, so don't let me down... Or else I'll do more than fire you.” This was better for the both of them – protection for Levi, as he knew that some of his uncles and aunts will bribe the maids Hanji had employed to spy on him, and a favor in turn for Sally, as Levi was sure she wouldn't last a full day in service of his relatives.  
  
“You can count on me, sir.” Sally said softly still, looking at Levi only briefly.  
  
“Just 'Levi' would be fine.” Levi let out a sigh, and sat on one of the chairs by the dining table. “Don't you feel weird, calling a sixteen year old 'sir'? _I_ sure as hell do.”  
  
For the first time that day, Levi saw the maid smile – just a tiny one.  
  
Levi replied to her with a smile of his own, which was just as tiny, and that was that.  
  
Sally left Levi to his devices after she moved to draw the curtains away from each other, letting the light in. Levi dined on the afternoon tea banquet, feeling like it was more of a late breakfast than a snack. When he had finished, he left his meal where it had been laid and padded back to bed, wanting to lie around a bit more before anything else.  
  
And that was when he saw his phone, half-hidden under one of his pillows. He might have slept on it at some point, and Levi was thankful he didn't manage to crush it somehow in his sleep.  
  
Having settled back to bed, Levi took the thin device in his hands. Upon closer inspection, he found out that he had received two texts – all from Erwin.  
  
  
_Awake yet? I've been in two meetings today, which were both uninteresting. It also painfully reminded me that I have a lot of work to do, which is not fun. I hope you enjoy your weekends more than me._   
  
_Val's dragging me off to shop for Thanksgiving after work. We're having some friends over for it, so she's extra picky about things. I want to tell her I'm only good at the eating part of the dinner, but I doubt she'll like to hear that. What about you? What are you up to? Still asleep? :-)  
  
  
_ Levi stared _hard_ at the last text.  
  
  
_First of all, I cannot believe you just sent me a smiley with a nose on it. You're SUCH and old man, Erwin. Secondly, don't bring up Val in any of our conversations, if you can. I already have to see her seven times a week, so please, fucking spare me.  
  
Anyway, I just woke up. I don't think I'm gonna have a better thanksgiving compared to you, even if I'm not gonna be the one to suffer through your wife's thanksgiving shopping, which is saying something. _   
  
  
When his reply had been sent, Levi placed his phone at his side table, and moved to turn off his lamp, which had warmed over the hours. Sitting back near the center of the bed, he stayed quiet for a moment, contemplative. The blond actually kept his word, which was completely gullible of him.  
  
“What an idiot.” Levi thought aloud and laid back down the bed, but found himself smiling just a bit at that stupid smiley.  
  
It was then when his phone gave two soft buzzes, which indicated that he had received another text.  
  
Scrambling toward the bedside table, Levi grabbed his phone to look at the message he received.  
  
  
_What's wrong with the smiley? :-( I think the nose gives it a touch more realistic. And what do you mean about that?_   
  
  
Levi pointedly ignored the last bit, and narrowed his eyes at the sad face.  
  
  
_You just think so because you have a long and large nose._   
  
  
Snorting at his own jape, Levi laid down on his stomach, and waited for Erwin to reply.  
  
But when it did come, the smile on his face melted right off.  
  
  
_Don't ignore my question by making jokes about my perfectly sized nose, Levi.  
  
  
I'll make jokes about anything if I want to, and that includes your long and large nose. And, I've chosen not to answer it, so stop asking.  
  
  
_ Levi waited for a reply, but after five minutes, nothing came. Mildly offended, the boy pushed himself off the bed and left his phone there, heading to the bathroom. He was due to take a bath anyway, and a long one too.  
  
But a soft buzzing filled the air once more before he could make it to the door. Tutting, Levi went back for his phone and carried it with him as he viewed the late text.  
  
  
_Is this about your relatives?  
_   
  
Levi did not bother to close the door behind him as he entered the spacious bathroom. Sitting on the edge of his luxurious tub, he stared at the words, thumbs hovering over the screen of his phone.  
  
  
_I don't want to talk about it.  
  
  
_ With a rather forceful tap, Levi sent his reply, and realized too late that he just indirectly admitted that it was indeed about his relatives.  
  
Instead of prying like Levi expected him to, Erwin merely sent back: _Okay._   
  
Levi was thankful for it.  
  
  
_I'm gonna take a bath now. Talk to you later.  
  
_   
With a sigh, Levi placed his phone by the sink, and set out on making his bubble bath. In the end, he picked the one that's green-tea and cucumber scented, opting for a clean and fresh smell. After a quick but thorough shower, the heir settled back in his tub, surrounded by deliciously warm water and blanketed by bubbles, and let himself be lulled by the silence into serenity.  
  
…Except he could not find his peace. The water had already gone cold and the bubbles had all popped save from a few little ones, yet there he still lay submerged neck-deep, arms atop the edges of the tub and eyes unfocused on his ceiling. The game will start for him at the end of the month, and once he shows his face to his uncles and aunts and cousins, there will be no turning back.  
  
Suddenly, Levi found it hard to breathe, like he's drowning.  
  
The sensation made him scramble to stand up. The water around him clung to his body for less than a split second before splashing all over the place, spilling over the tub in waves. His heart thumped wildly in his chest – but Levi couldn't tell if his brain was tricked into thinking that he nearly drowned because of the water around him, or because he simply feared the thought of being a part of his family again.  
  
With cold, unfeeling hands he reached down to pull the plug on the drain, his blood still rushing hot and fast in his veins. Trying to calm himself, he promptly began to rinse with fresh water, and stepped out of the tub.  
  
The ritualistic, monotonous task of patting himself dry and dressing up was not enough to completely subdue this heavy and throbbing pressure in his chest. It never went away, even as he stepped out of the bathroom, his hands trembling and tingling while he fetched his phone, gripping it tight like he's afraid he'll drop it.  
  
Thinking a distraction would do him good, Levi thought of Erwin, of texting him, or perhaps calling him. He always seemed to know what to do in any kind of situation – like he's always _sure,_ always the man with the plan. Erwin would know what to say to him.  
  
Then, he caught himself.  
  
His thumb twitched over the neat letters of Erwin's name on the screen of his phone, bemused. How easy it was for him to come to this, to call for the pawn he plays around his fingers. So easy and so quick, that it was almost frightening – like he knew no other person that could help him. Like there was no one better than Erwin.  
  
Well, that simply would not do.  
  
Breathing in deep, Levi closed his eyes and pocketed his phone. He'll manage on his own.  
  
(He _always_ does.)  
  
It takes a long time to calm his heart rate to an acceptable speed – but when Levi does, he goes out to find Hanji.  
  
It is time.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
They finished talking late in the night, and when Levi retired to bed, he could not sleep.  
  
But when he does fall into slumber, a gentle hand shakes him awake.  
  
“Levi.”  
  
He feels like it's only been a second – like he merely blinked. The only thing that gave away the passing of time was the brightness of his room.  
  
“Wake up, Levi.”  
  
It was Hanji he saw when he opened his eyes.  
  
“Richard is here.” They said softly, but the tone in their voice was rather grave.  
  
Levi closed his eyes again, and exhaled long. It is far too early, far too soon...  
  
“Remember what we talked about last night,” Hanji squeezed his arm, and in a moment, they were gone.  
  
“I _know_ .” Levi said long after is door had opened and clicked closed, and rose with a start.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
There is laughter in the main dining room even before Levi enters it.  
  
The voice coming out of it sounded like it's prone to coughing fits if the laughter stretched on for more than a few seconds. Levi remembered that voice well – remembered when it used to tell stories in a casually boasting way over the same dining table when he was little, remembered when it used to passively throw insults at his father's choice of wife–  
  
Levi opened the double doors with a flourish, and for a moment, everything stopped – like it should. His gaze flitted over the long, handsome table by the twin fireplaces, and surely, he saw his uncle there, situated in one of the seats together with his family, and of course, Hanji.  
  
Richard Ackerman is a stocky, burly sort of man, much unlike his elder brother, Kenny, who was born to tower high over everyone and wear sleek suits. He would have had cheekbones that could cut a man, like most of his siblings, but the fat that accumulated on his cheeks made his face rather round – to which he counteracts by keeping a beard. The dark hair on his head hadn't started to recede and remained thick despite his age – another trait common to most Ackermans, as is the shit-eating grin he dons.  
  
“Levi!” Richard – or Uncle Dick, as Levi liked to call him (both as an insult and a joke), stood up from his seat and opened his arms wide. “Why, I was beginning to think my _favorite_ nephew wasn't going to show up!”  
  
Levi bit back the urge to sneer. “You know I like waking up in my own time, uncle.” With even, unhurried steps, he approached the table, and shook hands with Richard when the man came to meet him halfway.  
  
“Still the same, aren't you? Com'ere,” And his Uncle Dick bent down slightly to give Levi a bone-crushing hug. “It's been years, hasn't it? _Years._ Jesus, look at you.” Pulling away, he held his nephew in arm's length. “You haven't gotten taller much, I must say–” He let out a hearty laugh, “But you've _certainly_ _grown up_ , haven't you?” Richard said meaningfully. “Why, you wouldn't be here if you haven't, would you?”  
  
Then, he laughed again. “Well, come and kiss your auntie – good god, we haven't seen you in years–”  
  
Levi turned toward the direction of his uncle's sweeping hand, and there a woman stood, smiling pleasantly at him, with teeth as white as the pearls around her neck.  
  
Joanne Ackerman was the sort of woman who's prone to get fat easily if she does not watch what she ate – but otherwise, she stays as voluptuous as sin. Her medium blonde hair curled toward the end, and preferred to always keep it short. Unlike her husband who had the narrow, grey eyes of an Ackerman, she had round and bright eyes, green flecked with brown and gold – which was her only redeeming feature, Levi thought.  
  
Aunt Joanne – or just Aunt Jo – gave Levi a brief look from head to toe before kissing him on the cheek, her full lips giving a loud smack. Levi kept his face impassive, and kissed his aunt's cheek in turn politely.  
  
“My, how you've _grown_ !” By now, Levi was familiar that this was his Aunt Jo's way of saying that he hasn't really grown much taller at all. The woman laughed not entirely innocent when she pulled away, her heavy bosom jiggling slightly. “You're nearly as tall as Farlan!”  
  
Levi could feel Hanji's eyes on him, but did not budge to meet it. They need not to worry – he won't turn nasty with just a simple insult to his stature. “A few inches shorter, but yeah, _nearly_ as tall,” He said dryly with a nonchalant shrug, which made Joanne laugh shrilly once more.  
  
“Ignore them, Levi – you know how they are,” Came the third voice, with the same blond hair as Aunt Jo's but grey eyes like his father's. Farlan Ackerman stood from his seat and approached Levi with his right hand outstretched, towering over Levi by a few inches. “There's more important aspects in growing up than just height, am I right? Been a long time, cousin.”  
  
Levi wondered if Farlan's words held a double meaning (it probably did.) “I guess height is not the only thing that changed about you.” He said before he could help himself, and shook his cousin's hand firmly.  
  
This made Farlan laugh. Levi hasn't heard him laugh since he was six – or seen him, for that matter. Farlan was only two years older than him, but even when they were children, he had always been the one who's wiser, calmer, and a few inches taller than Levi – which ultimately made Richard and Joanne think that their son was better than their nephew in all other aspects, fairness be damned.  
  
“Spoken like a true man!” Uncle Dick gave a loud laugh and slapped his son on the shoulder.  
  
Farlan only rolled his eyes, and it made Levi remember how they used to do it together whenever they got scolded for doing something petty, back when they were still kids.  
  
“Alright!” It was in this time that Hanji chose to speak. They had their hands clasped together, eyes bright behind their glasses like they're scheming something intrepid. “Now that we've said our 'hellos' and shaken hands, shall we proceed to eat? Levi, please take a seat – we've kept our guests from their lunch for too long.”  
  
Levi parted from his relatives and took the seat right beside Hanji, on the other side of the long table. Hanji sat in line with Richard, so in turn, Levi sat facing his cousin, who was situated in between his parents.  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched Levi all the while. Levi could feel the heat of it, like he's put under a magnifying glass thrice over while the sun glared from above. Not wanting to give anything away, he managed his best practiced smile, and waited for the food to be served as Hanji gave the command to their maids.  
  
“So, Levi,” Uncle Dick was not fooling around. Their luncheon feast of grilled steak, mashed potatoes, and a variety of side dishes had only been laid out as he began again, not even leaving a moment wasted. “What have you been up to recently? It came to me as a shock, actually, when I learned that you decided to come back home from Paris.”  
  
Hanji and Aunt Jo were the ones who served themselves portions of the food first. Levi did not answer immediately, and let Hanji finish loading her plate with steaming, buttery mashed potatoes before taking the large, ceramic bowl from her.  
  
“Were you, Uncle?” said Levi, as he took the serving spoon of the bowl, “I don't remember ever telling _you_ that I intended to come back.”  
  
There was a second's of a pause before Richard grinned. Beside him, Farlan's eyes shot toward his father, then to Levi, before fleeting over to the platter of steaks, as if using the initiative to serve himself some of it as an excuse to look away. Levi knew the reason behind his cousin's stares – Uncle Dick loved to laugh at everything, even over something that isn't remotely funny. It's a sort of an impulsive urge, like a mannerism – so when Richard _does_ stop laughing, one can bet that he's turned his attention fully at one particular thing.  
  
“Come now, Levi,” Uncle Dick gave him a patronizing look. “Did you really think I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you? We're _family_ ! We're supposed to look after each other, _naturally._ ”  
  
Levi held back the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“You should have told _us_ you were coming home, sweetheart, instead of telling... _Miss Ross_ .” Interjected Aunt Jo with a sort of disguised disgust in her tone, as she stabbed a piece of steak from the platter and carried it carefully to her plate. “Honestly, I'm a little offended that you didn't bother to.”  
  
“Valentine is my most immediate relative. She's my step-mother after all, so I thought it was only right to tell her first.” Levi twisted the truth easily, remembering how his grandmother meddled with his plans of arriving unannounced before. “And it's Missus Smith, now. She remarried.”  
  
“ _We're_ your most immediate relatives,” Aunt Jo corrected, completely ignoring what Levi said about Val. “And why didn't you bother telling us _later_ on? You should have come and lived with us, not _her_ .”  
  
“In fact,” Uncle Dick followed up, “You _should_ live with us from now on. You'll like it in California – sunny, splendid place – and you can go to school with Isabel. Isn't it easier to adjust when you know someone from school?”  
  
“I'm not entirely friendless, Uncle.” Levi replied, having finished serving himself some of the potatoes. “Mikasa also came back, with me – but you already know that, don't you? _Surely,_ you've been keeping an eye out for her, too.”  
  
Hanji was now eating silently, their fork and knife clattering minimally as they moved. Levi knew they were acting the part of the observer and the support he can rely on if ever he needed it, as he took his first steps into their life-long game. Still, despite taking on the role of a seemingly subservient host, Hanji could not hide the smile developing on their face at Levi's words.  
  
“Why, of course I do!” Richard sputtered out too quickly, because the truth is he couldn't spare two shits to think about Mikasa Ackerman. “She's my little brother's little girl – how can I _not_ watch over her?”  
  
“Why don't you ask her too if she wants to stay with you?” Levi continued with hidden relish. “We can _both_ stay in your house in California. I think it's a great idea – I hate the autumn months because of the cold, and Mikasa hates it because her parents died during this time. It's perfect, isn't it?” He then paused, and audaciously smiled. “Should I go ahead and call her, then?”  
  
Richard looked like someone who was slowly choking. Joanne appeared alarmed, as if the thought of having Mikasa in her home was equivalent to loosing a rabid dog into her living room, free to wreak havoc over her prized furniture. Farlan, on the other hand, merely stared at Levi, like he could not quite believe the words pouring out of his mouth.  
  
“...It's just a joke.” Levi said with a smirk when he got his desired effect. “I can say – on Mikasa's behalf as well – that we're both doing fine in Manhattan, so don't worry. We're staying there.”  
  
Uncle Dick let out a great laugh, slapping the table so hard with his hand that the cutlery near to him shook by the sheer force of the strike. Aunt Jo automatically mimicked her husband, laughing shrilly as she slightly covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
“Just like your father, you are,” Richard jutted out his index finger and wiggled it at Levi's direction, a big smile on his face. “Always the joker – funny man, Kenny was.”  
  
_And you didn't get half of his jokes,_ Levi thought, but smiled back at his uncle nonetheless. “Anyway, since we're on the subject of talking about cousins: Uncle – where _is_ Isabel?”  
  
A hush came over the Ackermans on the other side of the table.  
  
“Didn't she used to wish, every year, that Levi would come to Thanksgiving dinner?” Hanji casually added, cutting up the tender steak as they spoke. “It's a shame that she's not present today, when Levi finally does. She would have been ecstatic.”  
  
Levi remembered Isabel well. He could clearly picture her in his mind – scrawny, small-faced little girl with medium blonde hair in pigtails, and large, vivid green eyes filled with laughter. The three of them used to play together in this very house – Levi, Farlan, and Isabel – running around in their silly make-believe adventures and getting scolded left and right afterwards.  
  
“She's sick,” It was Richard who spoke for the three of them. “Got the cold – she might have even gotten the flu.”  
  
“My poor baby...” Aunt Jo sniffed, but beside her, Farlan clenched his jaw and began cutting up his steak rather enthusiastically. “The doctor advised against travel so she could rest. We wouldn't want her to get worse, so we decided on letting her stay at home.”  
  
Levi thought that was very odd – Farlan and Isabel were as close as siblings could go, and if Farlan's little sister's health is not as good, he'd be showing his worry all over his face.  
  
But currently, there is none of it – only a set jaw, and eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. _They're lying,_ Levi thought, but voiced it not.  
  
“That's unfortunate, but there's always next year,” Hanji said before taking a big mouthful of mashed potatoes and the steak they had cut.  
  
Richard smiled easily, but said nothing, and finally moved to serve himself some of the food. Joanne looked like she hadn't heard what Hanji said, and was busy cutting her steak into even, bite-sized pieces. The odd one out is Farlan – who had actually frowned and grabbed his glass and drank so he could hide it.  
  
They ate in relative silence, for most of the part. Hanji entertained them by asking about the actual Thanksgiving dinner. The topics were only about the food, but not about the business which will be discussed later on. Levi knew it was a delaying tactic – his uncle had been dropping hints and prompts about wanting to discuss it with him, but Hanji is having none of that.  
  
When Hanji has run out of options to turn to, Levi decided to skip dessert so he could escape. His uncle had no time to object – he immediately excused himself at the first chance available, and called for Sally, when he had gotten away from the main dining room.  
  
“Get me the driver,” He was heading back to his room while talking to the flaxen-haired maid. “I'm going out.”  
  
Sally gave a nod. “What should I tell them if they asked for you?”  
  
“Tell them you don't know.” Levi said. “And don't let anyone get inside my room.”  
  
“You're leaving?”  
  
They were only a few steps away from Levi's room when Farlan caught up with them.  
  
Levi sent Sally a look and a nod, urging her to get on her way. It is only when the maid heeded the request that he did actually regard his cousin. “Yeah.”  
  
“Avoiding my dad?” Farlan approached him with a smile on his face.  
  
“What gave you that idea?” Levi replied with a smile of his own, and moved to open the door to his room.  
  
“Just a hunch,” The blond gave a shrug and smiled wider, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Can I talk to you?”  
  
“It depends. Are you here to talk about business?”  
  
Farlan laughed. It sounded very disimillar to his father's. “No, no... I just want to catch up.”  
  
Levi stared at him for a moment, before sweeping his hand toward his room.  
  
Farlan took this as an invitation, and entered. Levi followed suit, and led his cousin to the small receiving area of his bedroom after he closed the door.  
  
“Your room looks so much different,” Farlan remarked once he was seated, head turning from side to side, looking around. “I think this is the first time I've been here in a long time.”  
  
Levi settled opposite him. “You never use it, when you guys come here every Thanksgiving?”  
  
“No.” Farlan shook his head. “It's _your_ room. It's been yours for so long. My dad said it was Uncle Kenny's room when they were children, before you had it – so that kind of... y'know, settled it. It's off-limits.”  
  
Levi hummed, and said nothing more.  
  
Farlan took the initiative, when his cousin didn't. “So – catching up.”  
  
Levi crossed his legs and laid against the backrest. Since they're doing this anyway, he might as well seize the opportunity. “Isabel isn't really sick, is she?”  
  
Farlan looked caught off guard for only a moment. “I guess that straightforward part about you hasn't changed.”  
  
“And _you_ still wear your heart on your sleeve,” Levi nearly smiled. “Just like your sister.”  
  
“I like to think I've gotten better at keeping a pokerface.” Farlan replied with another smile.  
  
“Well, you're _completely_ wrong.” said Levi, which made his cousin laugh once more. “Why didn't she come?”  
  
Farlan's smile faded out quickly. The blond seemed to be pondering, like he's reluctant to answer his cousin. “Dad didn't _want_ her to come.”  
  
Levi pursed his lips. “She did something that Uncle Dick didn't like, didn't she.” He said it more like a statement than a question.  
  
Farlan's lips twitched. “You know, my Dad doesn't like it when you call him that.”  
  
“That's precisely _why_ I call him that.” Levi rolled his eyes, and which made Farlan chuckle. “What did she do?”  
  
A minute passed. Farlan stared at Levi like he's scanning him, searching for anything that would make him regret telling him. “She dyed her hair red.”  
  
Levi raised a thin eyebrow. “That's not exactly rebellious.”  
  
“Hers isn't a natural shade,” Farlan explained, “And she formed a band.”  
  
Levi still had his eyebrows raised. “She's in a band?”  
  
“A _rock_ band. She plays the drums.” Farlan nodded. “Her band is called 'No Regrets'.”  
  
This time, it was Levi who laughed.  
  
“You can imagine how they reacted to that.” The blond sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“I think it's clever.” Levi shrugged, a smile still finding home on his lips.  
  
“I think so too,” Farlan admitted, “But our parents aren't very amused at her cleverness. Izzy has also started skipping classes at her school, and since she's missing out in a lot of her lessons, her grades aren't really... Well, getting any higher, to meet our Dad's standards. Mom is more tolerant about that, but she doesn't like that Iz made a band.” A sigh. “Sometimes, I think that she's only doing all of this to piss our parents off. They're a bit controlling, if you've noticed.”  
  
“At least she's having fun.” Levi pursed his lips, taking on a defensive tone.  
  
“Oh, she is. I'm a little jealous, actually.” Farlan broke into another smile. “I wish _I_ was in a band.”  
  
“Then why don't you do it?” Levi snorted. “I'd love to see you get scolded, for once.”  
  
“Someone has to be the 'responsible' one. Y'know, take on the family business and stuff. Or, as I like to call it, 'the burden'. I'd rather be the one who'll get forced into it.”  
  
Levi thought that was very selfless. Then again, it was Farlan.  
  
“What about you?” Farlan asked casually. “What made you come back?”  
  
Levi paused, biting the inside of his cheek. “I'll tell you. But I'll mind if you tell Uncle Richard.”  
  
Farlan simply stared back at his cousin, and looked like he's afraid to blink. Levi gazed back, critical.  
  
“But... _Of course_ . You already know the answer, don't you?” He tested, narrowing his eyes slightly. _Did you really think I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you?_ Richard had always been good at making friends – powerful, influencial friends... “And for the record, Farlan – your pokerface really is goddamned terrible.”  
  
Farlan instantly turned away, avoiding Levi's eyes, as if burned. “I'm sorry for what happened to your grandmother.”  
  
Levi scoffed. The fucker didn't even deny it. “Did you send her flowers too, like you guys did when my mother died? After all, she's as good as dead, isn't she?” He could not help but be scathing toward his cousin. “Or did you actually visit her, unlike what you did when Mikasa's parents died?”  
  
Farlan pursed his lips in a manner much like how Levi does it. “My Dad isn't the only one who's keeping tabs on you. Aunt 'Etta and Aunt Kendra does too.”  
  
“ _Keeping tabs_ . I couldn't have put it any better. So in the end, you _are_ your father's son.” Not once did he divert his eyes away from the blond, meaning to express as much scorn as he possibly could. “Tell me, have you guys decided on who's going to warm up to me first? Was it Uncle Dick? Is that why you're here? I gotta hand it to him – sending my favorite cousin to 'catch up' with me... Too bad though. I'm not very sentimental _._ ”  
  
Farlan finally had a reason to meet Levi's eyes. For a while, he did not speak, but when he finally did, his voice was very controlled. “I remember you Levi – or at least, who you used to be. You were quiet, but when you talked, you were sweet. Honest. And you smiled often. I remember you very clearly, Levi – and back then, you had nothing simillar with Uncle Kenny.” He paused. “But looking at you now, I can't even tell the difference.”  
  
Levi did his all not to shout. “Get. _Out._ ”  
  
Farlan exhaled sharply, rose abruptly, and headed to the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Hanji doesn't consider himself a very hard-to-please person. He knows how to appreciate the little things, the simple things – but the things that could _excite_ him – why, that is another story.  
  
He likes the thrill of the game. Winning is wonderful, but the rush and anticipation one gets before the game starts – it's arguably just as fulfilling as triumph itself. It's partly what he looks forward to every time he plays – so that is why tonight, his hands feel tingly all to the tips of his fingers, and his lips are threatening to part wide to form a grin so manic that it should be illegal.  
  
But before Hanji could get _too_ excited – or before anything else, really – let us meet the players.  
  
In the main drawing room of the mansion, there are a total of fourteen people – though only five are to be given special interest. This is not said because the other nine are unimportant – everyone has their own part to play and job to do, but these five are the ones who make moves.  
  
First and foremost, there is Richard Ackerman, who was already introduced. Born second of seven, Richard is the current Chairman of the Board of Directors of the Callisto Group of Companies. With him is his wife, Joanne Ackerman nee Bishop, whose family owns a well-known chain of supermarkets, and their firstborn, Farlan. Absent is their youngest child, Isabel, who they claim to be down with the flu (which is a complete lie, as we already know.)  
  
The plump, flat-chested, cheerful woman talking boastfully of her recent vacation to Richard is Henrietta Grant, fifth of Callisto Ackerman III's children. Etta is a shareholder and a director of the board, a position she shares with his siblings and a few other investors. Her husband, Maximo Grant, a millionaire who manages an airline based in Switzerland (which is doing rather badly these days), is also is a stockholder of the company. Together with them are their three children: Nataniel, and his twin younger sisters, Margoret and Matilda.  
  
Secluded from the group is Caesar Ackerman, a man who looks a lot like his elder brother Kenny and possess twice as much greed. Like Etta, he is also a member of the Board, though curiously, not once was he elected as Chairman in the past decade. Naturally, he was kept company by his wife, Leda Ackerman-Price, a strict, very frugal woman with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. Unlike Maximo Grant, Leda isn't a shareholder in the company – in fact, she doesn't do anything at all for a living, having quit her job in a certain bank after she married Caesar. Huddled close to them are their children, Alexander and Catalina, who often talked in hushed whispers with each other.  
  
The two ladies who are already talking business with each other are Claudia, the second eldest, and Kendra, the youngest (which we have already met previously as well, if you can remember) of the Ackerman siblings. Both are tall, lean, and golden-skinned, but Kendra has a lot of moles and dark freckles on her shoulders and arms and Claudia has a colder look about her, even when she's smiling.  
  
Position-wise, Claudia ranks only next to Richard, and bears the position of Chief Excecutive Officer in the company, while Kendra is the Chief Finanancial Officer. They both do not have children and remain unmarried, though Claudia once got divorced after she had miscarried her first child, whilst Kendra currently in a relationship.  
  
Now, there are more players in the game – distant relatives and other stockholders who do not bear the surname Ackerman, but these five are the most influential in the company, and hence, that is why they are the main players.  
  
“It's already past seven, Hanji. When is Levi coming back?” It was Kendra who spoke, snapping Hanji out of his silent observations.  
  
“I don't know,” answered Hanji truthfully. Levi had left after that lunch they had when Richard had arrived, and never came back since. _I'll be there for Thanksgiving,_ was the only text Hanji received when he asked why the boy hadn't returned, and despite having objections about this, he relented on saying anything else. “But he'll be here, for sure.”  
  
Beside Kendra, Claudia smirked. “Well, we possbly can't sit around here all night just to wait for my dear nephew, can we? If he'll come, he'll come. Let's head to the dining room.”  
  
It was not a request. Most of them moved to leave, though notably, Etta had an irked expression on her face briefly. Kendra kept her thoughts to herself, but she stared for a while at Hanji, as if waiting for him to demur.  
  
The lot of them then made their way toward the main dining hall, with Richard and his wife leading the way. Hanji bore in mind to inform their housekeepers once they've settled in their seats, but before he could do anything else, they had reached their destination. Richard moved to open the double doors, and paused, when a particular sight was revealed to him.  
  
The grandeur of the hall was revealed to them – twin fireplaces roaring in rising heat, and the black chandeliers glowing golden, the light of it reflecting off the walls and setting the room in a pleasant atmosphere. The handsome, long table was decorated with bouquets of Baby's Breath, ample and white, and silverware had been set out on the table, pristine and glistening under the soft light.  
  
But it wasn't the majesty of the room that made the Ackermans pause and _look_ – it was Levi. Levi in his supercilious air, beautiful small face turned to his family like a cat who had seen something particularly uninteresting. On the seat by the endcap he throned himself, and reclined there wearing classic black in which he looked absolutely regal and dashing in.  
  
“Aren't you all going to take a seat?” He asked simply, crossing his legs and gesturing a little with his hand toward the empty chairs. “And I thought Thanksgiving dinner was such an important occasion.”  
  
Everyone looked at Levi with varying degrees of shock. To an outside observer, this sight wouldn't have been out of the ordinary – but to the Ackermans, assuming the endcap seat is rather symbolic. For the this is only reserved for the head of the family, and always have been, and to situate oneself to it would mean – _well_ ...  
  
To say the least, Hanji was having the hardest time not to grin manically.  
  
_Finally_ .  
  
It has begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've written excessively _again_ , so I've decided to end this promptly. There's so much shit I've planned for this chapter actually (I intended to write the entire course of the Ackerman's Thanksgiving dinner and the Smiths) but darn. That word count is making the program I use crash, so. I'll wrap it up on the next chapter. It's been too long of a wait and I'm tired, so I've given up.
> 
> This one doesn't contain much eruris, I know, but the plot requires to have things written, and this is one of them. 
> 
> I mean to get the next update out within the month of December to tune it with the holidays, as it is a Christmas chapter. It's gonna be bigger than this one, and I'm _super_ pumped to write it, so hopefully I'll manage and get it done before the holiday season ends.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! And again, [come find me on tumblr. :)](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com)


	14. Poinsettia Part I

From a distance, Levi looked like every other teen – a hoodie over his head and his coat over it, skinny jeans hugging his slender legs, and one hand preoccupied with his phone.  
  
Erwin would have mistaken him as just another face in the crowd if he hadn't been paying attention more closely. Despite him dressing like his peers, Levi isn't _just_ a teenager, not to Erwin. Levi is a lover. The Levi in his thoughts is regal, defined, meticulous in his preferences – and certainly not a boy in a gray hoodie who likes to text while he walks.  
  
Sometimes, it is easy to forget about everything else, to paint him this way. But amidst of all his coquettish seduction and mature seeming, he is just sixteen.  
  
Levi went along with the stream of the other arriving passengers in the airport, still preoccupied with his phone. Erwin watched him for a minute, looking at that pinched expression on his face, until he felt a buzzing in his pocket. A text. From Levi, likely. Briefly he wondered, why did the boy stop sending him messages since Saturday, and only decided to text him now, when he had come home?  
  
Deciding not to answer the text, Erwin made his way through the incoming flocks of strangers, forgetting about his thoughts for the moment.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Despite the background noise of the airport, Levi caught the greeting. The boy looked up from his phone almost immediately when Erwin was just a few steps away.  
  
“Hey,” Levi replied, pocketing his phone. His cheeks are dusted lightly with pink, the tips of his ears the same. “Sorry for the abrupt change of airports. I couldn't go private. Hanji's using the jet.”  
  
Erwin just stared at him again, studying him. The thoughts and questions in his head came back with the force of a boomerang, and it took his all to keep everything in. “Welcome home.”  
  
Levi looked surprised when he heard the words – even more so when Erwin wrapped his arms around him and hugged him like the blond hadn't seen him in a decade.  
  
Levi mumbled something through the material of Erwin's jacket, and when his step-father pulled away, his face had evened out in color. “You're fucking embarrassing.”  
  
That made Erwin smile. “Did you enjoy your Thanksgiving break?”  
  
Levi wrinkled his nose and grabbed his luggage. He then made a noncommittal noise. “The food was good.”  
  
“I'd expect,” Erwin said with a small laugh, and took Levi's luggage from him. They boy let him. “Come on – let's go home.”  
  
Together, they walked side-by-side, with Levi keeping close to the blond until Erwin decided to drape his arm around his young lover's shoulders. At this prompt, the Ackerman heir immediately leaned against Erwin, so he was tucked against his step-father's side snugly.  
  
“I thought you were against public displays of sin?” Levi said in a hushed voice when an old couple they passed by gave them a curious look.  
  
“We're not actually doing anything sinful,” Erwin replied, “We're just walking. Innocently.”  
  
“Right,” There was a mocking tone in his voice, but Levi left it at that.  
  
The airport is busier, the crowds thicker. The Thanksgiving season is finally over, which meant the moment has finally come for the management to paint the airport in Christmas colors and adorn it with decorations. Even the shops inside had put up their own trees and wreaths, cords of blinking, colorful lights hung above and about certain places. Erwin had wasted his time taking in this transformation when he was still waiting, and even with the predictable color schemes, he still found it beautiful.  
  
Even as they made their way out of the airport, Erwin could not help but look around, for the nth time. Levi was not so keen though, and appeared uninterested in the sights and sounds of the Christmas displays and decorations.  
  
“Is Val at home?” The both of them had reached Erwin's car when Levi broke his silence.  
  
“Yes,” Erwin just finished loading the luggage in the trunk as he answered. “She's on leave till tomorrow.”  
  
_“Great,”_ Levi harrumphed, opening the car door on the passenger's side and sliding on to the seat in one, fluid motion.  
  
Erwin slammed the trunk shut and went over the driver's side, his keys jangling in his hand. The thoughts about Levi's silence over Thanksgiving came back again, and the urge to ask him had grown more insistingly. Taking his place on Levi's side, Erwin closed the car door with a loud snap and turned on the engine, pondering on when and how he's going to ask Levi why he hadn't sent as much as a text to him these past two days.  
  
Then again, shouldn't he be doing something else? Over Thanksgiving, Mike had pestered him wisely, pushing him to make a decision about his two ongoing relationships swift and soon. Erwin had strayed away from this, wanting to have a longer time to think over things, but his best friend had emphasized that he simply did not have time to spare. _The longer you stall, the worse it will be for everybod_ y, Mike had said, and Erwin could not deny that it was true... But he could not give an outright answer now, not yet. The complexity of the situation and the mixed feelings Erwin harbors are, honestly, too much for him to process with the little time presented.  
  
“Hey,” Levi prodded him harshly on the ribs with his index finger, which made Erwin jump. “You're blanking out.”  
  
“Sorry,” Erwin nearly shook his head on impulse. How long had he been out of it? In an attempt to appear nonchalant, he hastily switched the gears in reverse, and maneuvered his car out of the parking space.  
  
Levi watched him all the while, a curious look that bordered on judging etched on his face. Erwin tried to ignore this, and guided the car out of the twisty turns of the cramped parking lot of the airport as quickly as he could.  
  
“Are you thinking about making a move on me?”  
  
Erwin slammed his foot on the brakes, which made his car come to an abrupt halt.  
  
_“What?”_ Was all he could say, turning his head at the boy with surprise.  
  
Levi's expression turned from curious to devious in a second. “Don't play dumb, old man. I know we haven't done _anything_ since Halloween. I can't even remember the last time we kissed.” With a dramatic sigh, the boy crossed his leg over the other, looking away. “To be honest, your self-control is _astounding._ ”  
  
Erwin had to gape at Levi for a few seconds. Whatever his thoughts were, it definitely wasn't about this. “Levi, I–”  
  
“We could do something before we go home,” The Ackerman heir suggested mildly, “You can make a small detour, take me to a motel and get us a room for a few hours...” He turned his head ever so slightly toward Erwin, just enough so he could glance at him. _“...Only_ if you want to, of course.”  
  
Erwin would have stared at Levi for a few more seconds if not for the car that honked at them. Realizing that he had made unnecessary traffic in the forever full parking lot, the blond steered the car out of the vicinity as carefully and as fast as he could.  
  
It was almost as if he was being baited. _Only if you want to_. The probability is laid out, the prize dangled an inch from Erwin's hands – all he had to do was make the choice.  
  
“We don't need a motel room for that.” Erwin replied simply, regaining his composure. Why, two can play the game. “Your room will suffice.”  
  
Beside him, Levi regarded him with a growing smirk. “Are you sure? Your wife is at home.”  
  
“So she is.” Erwin's chest tightened with the mention of Valentine, and maneuvered the car to the main thoroughfare. “But it doesn't matter.”  
  
In his peripheral vision, Erwin saw Levi shrug. “You're the boss.” He said casually, and shifted in his seat to take off his coat, but when the blond stole a momentary glance, the boy looked quite excited.  
  
He didn't know if he should be amused or terrified at the fact that Levi is right out hinting that he wanted to do something intimate with him again. Was he being played at, or are these bold suggestions just a plain manifestation of Levi's teenage sexual frustration?  
  
_Probably the latter,_ Erwin thought with a sigh, choosing to keep his eyes on the road rather than steal glances at his young lover. Well, either way, the situation is rather problematic.  
  
Owing to the holidays, Manhattan suffered less than the usual traffic on weekdays, so the pair of them had gone home relatively quickly. Levi had not spoken throughout the ride, much less when they had arrived at the Smith's, only greeting Valentine with a stiff kiss on the cheek and a nod.  
  
“Everythin' alright, baby?” Val inquired softly when Levi had gone upstairs without as much as a look back. She greeted Erwin with a kiss too – but it is on the lips.  
  
“Nothing to worry about. Levi's a little tired, that's all.” Erwin smiled easily, his heartbeat starting to quicken. “I'm just gonna bring his things upstairs, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Val smiled back knowingly. “Ask him if he's hungry – you two can have lunch together.”  
  
Erwin smiled and nodded, and took a hold of Levi's luggage, carrying it toward the stairs, his heart thundering. In the background he could hear a clatter of plates and cutlery, telling him that his wife had gone and prepared the table for them – but he's hardly hungry. He doubted that even if he was, his body would chose to forget the urge due to his growing restlessness.  
  
Playing along Levi's taunts probably was a bad idea, that, he realized now. Why was it so easy to be irrational around the boy? He should have said no, kept his mouth shut, or suggested otherwise. From the beginning, even before any of this started, he should have paused and turned away the moment Levi crossed the line.  
  
But Erwin chose otherwise, and here he is now – stuck in the mess of it all.  
  
(Though, it is easy to overlook the consequences, the scandal. After all, what could compare to the elation of having Levi Ackerman?)  
  
“Are we doing this or what?” The moment Erwin opened the door after two knocks, he found Levi by his bed, shedding his layered clothing. “Hurry the fuck up and lock the door.”  
  
Erwin stepped into the room, placed the luggage down, and closed the door. The lock turned smoothly with a turn of his fingers.  
  
Levi had removed his hoodie prior, revealing that he was wearing a T-shirt underneath it. His hair had been mussed from his undressing, eyes dark even in the ample light – and from where he stood he looked at Erwin sultrily, hungrily. The way he seemed so unabashed in his intentions would be enough to make anyone blush – but Erwin's blood seemed to rush down instead, under Levi's eyes.  
  
Shit. He _really_ had it bad.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin cleared his throat in an attempt to brush off the suddenly thick tension, attempting to perhaps ease themselves away from doing anything vulgar. This actually was a perfect time to bring up the topic of why Levi had stayed quiet over the Thanksgiving Holiday, but before Erwin could even begin his attempt, his lover had already advanced, closing in the distance between the two of them.  
  
“Shut up,” Levi said with a voice above a whisper, “And give us ten minutes.”  
  
He then grabbed the front of Erwin's turtleneck, and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
Their lips smacked wetly, crassly. Levi was so eager for the kiss that he jumped to cling to Erwin, lean legs wrapped around his older lover's waist so he could hold himself up. Instinctively, Erwin moved to grab the teen, his arm around Levi's torso, the other under his ass, supporting him, adjusting his position so they could kiss without interruption.  
  
Where they meet, it felt electric. Erwin was hot underneath his clothes, especially where Levi's front rubbed against his abdomen. He wanted to touch him everywhere, expose him like he had last Halloween – but in the meantime he let himself be drowned by the feeling of Levi's warm fingers cradling his face, the other five tightening at his hair. Erwin remembered the taste and the smell of him, uniquely and exclusively Levi – and how his blood sang of desire for his boy.  
  
“Don't make a sound,” Levi bit Erwin's lower lip playfully, ending their sloppy make out, before pressing fleeting kisses from the corner of his mouth, to his jaw, and down to his neck. “I'm gonna suck you off.”  
  
Erwin cursed when Levi settled back on his feet, sinking down and down until he's on his knees. His hands came up to the blond's belt, undoing it quickly, before pulling his fly down to expose dark gray boxers.  
  
Levi let out a soft noise that sounded like a whine.  
  
Erwin wanted to groan and bury himself six feet underground when Levi mouthed against his bulge, finding himself growing hard and growing guilty very fast. He wanted to run away, when Levi pressed his tongue against the material of his boxers, his dick throbbing in need.  
  
But he also wanted to stay because _fuck_ – Levi looked _gorgeous_ , right there, kneeling. Erwin wanted to see how Levi's lips would wrap around his girth, watch how those pink cheeks would hollow out when Levi finally sucks on his dick.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin sighed, his chest falling. “Fuck. _Oh_ , fuck.”  
  
The teen smirked ever so slightly, breath hot against the damp spot on the fabric of Erwin's underwear. “Want me to suck your cock now, Daddy?”  
  
Erwin would have bit his inner cheek bloody if he didn't have the self-control. “Levi–”  
  
A clear, repetitive noise burst from the bed, startling them both. Erwin didn't register the sound at first, but Levi whipped his head quickly toward the source and growled, standing up.  
  
“I _fucking_ swear, whoever this is–”  
  
It was a phone – Levi's, to be exact. Erwin watched the teen yank his coat from his bed and violently thrust his hand into one of it's pockets, extracting the ringing device.  
  
One look is all it took, and all of the anger and frustration on Levi's face melted away.  
  
“You have to leave,” He said.  
  
Erwin looked bewildered. He expected an outburst, not this.  
  
Levi headed back to where the blond stood, phone clutched in his right hand. “Be in your office later tonight, okay?” He stood on his tip toes, and pulled Erwin down with his free hand so they could kiss briefly. “I'll make it up to you there.”  
  
Still a little dumbfounded, Erwin could only nod, zip up his pants, smarten himself, and walk away.  
  
Out in the hallway, he stood still for a few seconds, hands cold and dick throbbing.  
  
“Right,” He sighed, heading straight to his room's en suite.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Once the door closed behind Erwin, Levi immediately turned back to his phone, his temper spiking.  
  
“ _This better be important_ ,” He said in his mother tongue, when he swiped the screen to accept the call.  
  
' _Ah,_ ' replied the voice at the other end of the line, ' _Is this a bad time to call?_ '  
  
Levi felt warm all over, his arousal and anger mixing perfectly. “ _It fucking is._ ” He hissed, before taking a moment to exhale and let out a bit of his frustration. “ _Where did you get my number, Petra?_ ”  
  
' _So you still saved my number, then? By the way, it was really nice of you, changing your number like that and not telling any of your friends. Really thoughtful, doing it right after you left Paris._ ' said the girl named Petra in the sweetest, most venomous voice that had Levi feeling guilty despite his own annoyance.  
  
Levi began again, trying his best to stomp out his guilt, defiant. She _did_ rob him of a great chance to get some. “ _Please don't tell me you called just to catch up_.”  
  
_'Maybe I wouldn't have asked Hanji for your number and called you if you haven't been ignoring me online.'_ Petra replied, scolding. ' _I can't even stalk you. You hardly even post anything new – and you normally don't shut up, especially on Twitter._ ' She continued, talking in rapid French. ' _I even had to ask Eren and Mikasa, just so I know you're not dead._ '  
  
“ _You asked Mikasa about me?_ ” Levi asked incredulously, and scoffed right after. “ _You must be really desperate._ ”  
  
' _Maybe I am,_ ' answered Petra, ' _Are you coming home for the Holidays?_ '  
  
“ _What?_ ” Levi walked toward his bed absentmindedly, sitting by the edge of it. “ _I – I don't know._ ”  
  
' _What do you mean you don't know?_ '  
  
“ _I think I don't want to be in Paris for now._ ”  
  
There was a pause, and then, ' _What happened between you and Eren?_ '  
  
Levi had to scoff again. “ _You're on a fucking roll, Petra._ ”  
  
' _What? We're catching up._ '  
  
“ _I don't want to talk about it_.”  
  
' _Like how you don't want to talk about your grandmother?_ '  
  
Levi's heart lurched.  
  
There was a soft sigh at the other end. ' _I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it that way, but – it gets a little frustrating for me, y'know? You're always so secretive and you don't even bother keeping in touch... I'm not going to lie, I'm angry at you – you're a jerk through and through – but I also worry about you._ We _worry about you.'_ Another pause. _'We both know that reason you gave for leaving Paris was a lie. And now this? Why did you keep this as a secret, Levi?_ '  
  
“ _Was it Hanji who told you?_ ”  
  
_'I found out for myself. I planned to visit your gran a few weeks after you left, but her flat was empty. I thought she had gone out. On my way down, one of her neighbors saw me, and I asked them if they've seen your grandma. They said she was moved to some nursing home that very morning._ '  
  
Suddenly, Levi found it hard to speak, his throat bone dry.  
  
' _Please, Levi... I'm always here for you. You don't have to hide, to keep every problem a secret. I will listen. We'll all listen._ '  
  
Levi licked his lips, which has gone as dry as his throat. “ _I – I don't want to talk about it. Not here_.”  
  
' _Then come home_ ,' Petra pleaded, ' _Come home for your birthday._ '  
  
“ _I'll think about it_.” Levi said quickly, and eager to end the conversation, he ended the call abruptly.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It ached where her fists collided with the punching bag, but by now, Annie knows that it's just a part of her routine.  
  
Sweat ran down from her forehead to her neck as she stood on one foot, leaning to the side to give her kick momentum. The bag absorbed the hit, swaying mildly as she recovered and gave it another quick punch. If she was hitting a person, they would have been out cold by now.  
  
Stopping to rest, Annie panted, watching the red punching bag with undeserved loathing. She hated using this for her daily morning routine. A sparring partner would be much better – responsive, unpredictable. Hitting an inanimate object is just boring.  
  
Speaking of sparring partners... Annie closed her mouth, breathing in sharply through her nose as she relaxed from her fighting stance.  
  
She completely forgot that she was supposed to talk to Eren on Skype this morning.  
  
Heading away from the matted flooring, Annie abandoned the punching bag and strode over to one of the benches, and sat beside her bag, rummaging through one of it's pockets. When she found what she was looking for – her phone – she quickly went through her contacts, and called the brunet.  
  
Eren picked up fast – just three rings before an annoyed voice saying (in heavily French-accented English) ' _Where the hell have you been?_ ' flooded Annie's ear.  
  
“Hello, Eren,” said Annie, grabbing a towel from inside her bag. “What time is it over there?”  
  
' _Time for you to fucking apologize_ ,' Eren reverted to French properly by now. ' _I've been waiting for you to go online for three hours now._ '  
  
“ _I forgot_ ,” Annie admitted honestly, abandoning English as well, as she wiped the sweat off the sides of her face. “ _I headed to the ring after I had coffee._ ”  
  
' _So your routine is more important than me, is that it?_ ' snapped Eren irritably.  
  
“ _Sorry_ ,” But she wasn't really sorry. “ _What are you doing now?_ ”  
  
' _Having lunch_ ,' Eren responded gruffly. ' _It's past twelve over here. Have you been sparring with someone? Was it Reiner?_ '  
  
“ _No_ ,” Annie settled the towel on her thigh, and adjusted the phone against her ear. “ _I haven't sparred with anyone since you left._ ” Finding partners was tough, especially considering her small stature and sex. Eren's height suited her nicely – and he didn't give a shit about giving her a bruise or two, unlike most guys.  
  
Eren fell silent for a few seconds. ' _Oh,'_ He prompted, his anger apparently replaced with smugness. _'Miss me?_ '  
  
“ _I do,”_ Annie said without pause. “ _I especially miss kicking your ass_.”  
  
' _You just had to go and ruin it.'_ Eren sighed dramatically. _'Wait a bit,_ ' There were sounds of shuffling and thudding, where he paused for a few seconds, before continuing. ' _Had to move away from my incredibly delicious lunch – which you have interrupted me from eating, by the way – because Mikasa just threatened to chuck my phone out of the window._ '  
  
“ _Tell her to stop being a jealous baby._ ” Annie said tonelessly.  
  
' _What?_ ' There were more sounds over Eren's side, and then – a whooshing noise. Wind. He might have gone outside, to the balcony. ' _She's not jealous. She's probably just annoyed that I'm talking on the phone over lunch_.'  
  
Annie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, it's very hard to believe how dense Eren was. “ _Anyway – holidays. Have you booked a flight?_ ”  
  
' _Not yet,_ ' Eren's voice became jollier. ' _But we're planning to get one on the 22_ _nd_ _. If we can't get any, maybe on the 23_ _rd_ _._ '  
  
“ _You better hurry. You're going along the Christmas rush_.” Annie offered wisely.  
  
' _We'll manage_ ,' replied Eren, and eagerly he continued, ' _And – hey. I was thinking, y'know, as it's Christmas – I mean, you already know every year, my family– '  
  
“I'm not spending another Christmas celebrating your boyfriend's birthday.” _ It was rather tiring, in Annie's opinion, and she'd rather not fake another round of 'best wishes' for Levi Ackerman. Favors out of friendship can only go so far. “ _Rather – your_ ex- _boyfriend. Shouldn't you stop celebrating that asshole's birthday? He's not relevant to your life any longer._ ”  
  
Only stunned silence came from Eren's side, for a few seconds. ' _I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas with me – like – like when we were kids. With your dad too, of course. I'm – I'm gonna ask Reiner and Bert too. We can all be together, just like old times._ '  
  
Annie did not even pause for thought. “ _If I come, you won't cry to me about Levi, would you?_ ”  
  
' _I – what_?' Eren sounded a little scandalized. ' _Why would I cry?_ '  
  
“ _Well, for starters_ ,” Annie went on, “ _You're a crybaby_ –”  
  
' _I'm not a crybaby_!'  
  
“ _I mean, I know you won't dump your feelings on Mikasa – she hates Levi too much to be sympathetic to you – so it's bound that it'd be me that takes your emotional load, isn't it? It's no use trying to deny it – your dramatic posts on Facebook is a telltale sign that you're soon to burst from heartbreak_ –”  
  
_'Oh my god Annie–'_  
  
_“Honestly, I'd rather have a stress-free Christmas for once, no offense, Eren, so–”_  
  
_'How can I not be offended by that? I'm your best friend!'_  
  
_“Now I know what you're doing... You're abusing your position in my life.”_  
  
_'What the fuck – oh my god, I can't fucking believe you just said–'_  
  
Eren spluttered and stuttered all over his sentences in his anger and frustration, which amused Annie to no end. It was so easy to poke fun at the boy, even if it's rather sadistic of her.  
  
“ _I'm just messing with you, Eren. Calm down._ ”  
  
Eren cursed multiple times before settling down.  
  
_'You are such a bitch, you know that, don't you? I'm gonna kick your ass the moment I get back there.'  
  
“I look forward to you failing.”  
  
_ Eren groaned in response. He couldn't see it, but Annie smiled just a tad.  
  
_'Are you done torturing me? Because I'm really... Fuck, Annie, I'm serious here, okay. Don't make me regret telling you all of this.'  
  
_ Annie paused for thought this time. “ _Do you really want me to go?_ ”  
  
' _Yeah_ ,' Eren answered in a relatively smaller voice, ' _I need – it probably will sound bad, but – I need a distraction.'  
  
_ There seems to be a bit of hesitation on the brunet's part, as he paused quite lengthily. _'Cause you know how it has been, every Christmas, every year... Always been me and_ him – _and I don't want to fall into that routine anymore. I want to get out of that thinking, but I can't help it sometimes, y'know? It's been so long for me, even before he and I were a thing – and you know – you_ know _how much I–'  
  
_ “ _I know,_ ” Annie said softly, sighing. “ _I know, Eren_.”  
  
At the other end, the reply was also a gush of breath, sounding stressed and strained. ' _I'm making an effort because he's seems alright and I'm stuck here pretending that I'm okay too, like nothing had ever happened – but I'm not okay. I want to forget, like he has. I want to move on._ '  
  
_It's not a matter of forgetting,_ _in Levi's case – he just never loved you that much in the beginning,_ Annie wanted to say, but never did, because she thought it would be too cruel, even for her.  
  
' _So? Are you gonna help me? Because I'm fucking baring my shit here, alright, and you're just being an asshole to me like always._ '  
  
“ _I'm sorry_ ,” Annie finally replied, “ _I am. I want to say as well that I'm proud of you, for this decision_.” It's been years, just as Eren had said. Years of utter devotion, blinded by love and idolization. “ _I'll help you, Eren.”_  
  
' _So you'll stay with us on Christmas?_ ' asked Eren, his eagerness peeking a bit through his tone.  
  
Annie took a moment to think. “ _I won't. As much as I want to help you, I'd rather not suffer the Holidays with your sister around. Plus, I have a much_ better _idea._ ” Another pause. _“Why don't you ask one of the friends you've made there instead, for a change?”_  
  
Eren seemed to not have considered this prior. ' _Well... I mean, I could, but – I don't know? I just... I feel like I'll be causing them trouble, if I did. I don't want them to feel like I'm using them, or something.'_  
  
_“Is that right... But you never thought of that when you asked me._ ”  
  
' _I – that's not what I – it's different with you!'_ struggled Eren. ' _You're really on a row today, Annie.'  
  
“I have a valid point.” _ Annie transfered the phone, holding it against her other ear. “ _Anyway – to my idea. Ready to hear it out?”_  
  
_'But who am I going to invite over Christmas?'_  
  
Annie felt the great need to roll her eyes. “ _We'll talk about that later. Now, listen.”_  
  
And for the next few minutes, Eren did.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Levi never came to him that night.  
  
He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed, but at the same time, the overwhelming relief he felt as he retired from his office was enough to wash away the sexual frustration that had built earlier in the day.  
  
Erwin went ahead with his usual night routine feeling calmer – and with it sleep came easier, unlike most nights when he often found it hard to slumber next to his wife. That did not erase the fact that he was still cheating on Valentine regardless, and this brought him troubling dreams instead, perhaps for the price of him sleeping earlier than usual.  
  
When he woke from the nightmare, his alarm clock was beeping relentlessly on his bedside table. Val already had arisen, their bathroom lit and slightly noisy from the redhead's morning routine.  
  
“Mornin' Darling,” The woman called softly from the en suite shortly after Erwin had pushed himself to a sitting position and turned the alarm off.  
  
“G'morning,” replied Erwin in a groggy voice. He yawned widely and got out of bed, waddling a little as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. After he had flushed, he washed his hands and stared at his wife in the mirror. “I'm gonna get some coffee. Want some?”  
  
“Mmhmm, maybe later.” said Valentine, humming as she prepped herself. “I think Rita's cooking some sausages. I can smell it from here.”  
  
Erwin only yawned once again, hand coming up to his hair to tame his bedhead, and headed downstairs next.  
  
Just as what Valentine said, Rita was frying a couple of juicy German frankfurters when he arrived at the kitchen. Judging from the bowl filled with whisked eggs beside the stove, she's also planning to cook some omelets. The aroma of the food hit Erwin's senses full on, enticing him enough to make his stomach growl, so when he made it by the counter island, he hoped to perhaps steal a sausage or two.  
  
“Should be ready in a few minutes,” said Rita after she greeted Erwin good morning and slapped his hand away from taking a frank. “Coffee's over there.”  
  
Already brewed and steaming, Erwin grabbed for a cup and poured himself some of the liquid caffeine, just like he intended in the beginning.  
  
“Can you check on Levi for me? I woke him up half an hour ago but I think he just fell asleep right after.” Turning away from the frying pan, Rita gave the blond a look. “You might as well do something useful, if you have the time to play thief.”  
  
Erwin nearly choked on his coffee upon hearing the request. “Yes, ma'am.”  
  
And so, off he went, leaving his cup behind on the counter. Like the obedient child that he once was, Erwin trekked up the stairs and headed straight to Levi's room, rapping on the door to plead entrance.  
  
“Levi?” The memory of yesterday flooded Erwin's mind even before he ascended the stairs. What would he say? Ask Levi why he didn't show up? “Levi, I'm coming in.”  
  
With a turn of the knob, Erwin was let inside the spacious albeit dimmed room. Like his own, the main light source was the en suite bathroom, where Levi poked his head from, hair damp and wild.  
  
“Morning,” greeted the teen promptly, and retreated back inside the bathroom. After two seconds, the overwhelming sound of a hair blower erupted in the air.  
  
Erwin padded right inside after closing the door behind him. “Rita thought you were still asleep.”  
  
Levi spared him a look and turned off his blower. He was already wearing his school uniform, though his tie is loose around his collar. “ _I_ thought you were civilized enough to wash your face first in the morning.” A pause and narrowed eyes on the blond. “You haven't even gargled, have you?”  
  
Erwin had to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. It's way too early for him to endure the sharpness of Levi's tongue.  
  
“I had coffee, if that amounts to anything.”  
  
He scoffed, placed the blower down beside the sink, and approached Erwin. “It doesn't.”  
  
To his surprise, Levi reached up and grabbed him gently at the nape, and steered him down to meet his lips.  
  
Levi kissed him open-mouthed. His lips were moist – and wet soon enough, as Erwin returned the favor with a probing tongue. Their lips smacked softly in the stillness of the room, and in an instant, Erwin had completely forgotten his inhibitions.  
  
“You taste terrible,” remarked Levi, standing on his tiptoes so he could plant soft, successive kisses on Erwin's lips.  
  
Erwin indulged him and pulled his lover closer by the waist, feeling more awake now. Coffee cannot ever compare to this.  
  
“You didn't show up last night,” He could not help but voice out, and regretted it at once.  
  
“I'll make it up to you next time,” Levi answered, pulling away. His hand slipped from it's position on Erwin's nape, and settled on the center of the blond's chest. “I wasn't in the mood, after that call.”  
  
_Still no apology, huh._ “Who called you?”  
  
Levi merely shrugged, stepped away from him, and went for his blower once more. “Where are you spending Christmas?”  
  
The abruptness of the question and topic made Erwin's eyebrows rise. “Isn't it too early for that?”  
  
“Are you having guests over? Your parents? In-laws?” Unperturbed, Levi pointedly ignored Erwin's question.  
  
“I don't have anything planned yet,” admitted Erwin. “Do you?” Thinking about it, he should have – Levi has his grandmother back in Paris, his only family. “Are you coming home to spend Christmas with your grandma? Was she the one who called you?”  
  
Levi stilled in his actions, his blower aimed at the side of his head. “Yes,” He answered finally after a brief pause. “She was the one who called me. She–” He looked back at Erwin once more, hand still around the blower handle, “She said she's going to Italy, to visit her sister. Probably spend Christmas there, too.”  
  
“Oh,” Erwin nodded, “That's nice. Are you joining her when Holiday break comes?”  
  
Levi shrugged once more, eyes lowering. “I don't know.”  
  
“It'd be a nice change,” Erwin moved to lean against the sink counter, watching Levi as he finally placed the blower down. “You've spent too much time with your father's relatives lately.”  
  
“It doesn't mean I want to spend time with my mother's,” The snark in Levi's voice had returned. “They're too noisy and there's always too much red wine and tomato sauce. I like my peace and quiet, thank you.”  
  
“That's not a nice thing to say.” But despite that, Erwin found himself smiling.  
  
“Yeah, well, the truth's not always nice.” Levi combed his hair with his fingers, looking at himself in the mirror as he did so. “Anyway – if I'm not going to Italy, can I stay here with you?”  
  
“Of course,” Erwin answered immediately, “'Course you can.”  
  
“Okay.” When Levi was satisfied at how his hair looked, he tidied up, placing his blower back in one of the drawers. “Any chance your wife has to go away on the Holidays?”  
  
That made Erwin laugh. “I think there's a very slim chance that she will.”  
  
“A shame,” Once done, Levi resumed his place in front of Erwin, hands reaching up to cup his lover's cheeks. “I was planning to do something kinky for you this Christmas.”  
  
“Please, don't tease me,” Erwin sighed out, which made Levi smile just a little, before standing on his tip-toes so they could kiss again.  
  
“I was thinking maybe we could do something with chocolate syrup,” Unrelenting, Levi murmured his words against Erwin's lips. “And whipped cream...”  
  
Erwin pulled a few inches away and stared at his younger lover. “That reminds me of Eren.”  
  
“What?” Levi sank to his feet in a second, confused.  
  
“The whipped cream,” Erwin clarified, “The first time I saw him again after our first meeting years ago – I saw him take a can of whipped cream inside our fridge. And then, you came down the stairs without your pants on, your neck littered with hickeys, and you went off on complaining about him taking too long–”  
  
Raising a hand to silence the blond, Levi narrowed his eyes minutely. “Is this going anywhere?”  
  
Erwin gave a vague sort of noise. “I just remembered it, actually.”  
  
An exasperated sigh. Levi actually took the effort of raising his hand so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. “You really do have a way of breaking the fucking mood, don't you.”  
  
Erwin broke into a smile. “I take it that he likes sweets? That's adorable.”  
  
Levi returned the gesture with a sarcastic smile. “He likes licking it off me _better._ ”  
  
This fucking kid really likes having the last word.  
  
“Ha... _Alright_.” Instead of voicing out the bit of jealousy chewing at his heart, Erwin answered with a chuckle. “Come down if you're done – we're having breakfast.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Under the weak light of the morning, Eren could not help but find Levi beautiful.  
  
As usual, he walks alone, a thick, dark scarf wrapped around his neck, and an additional jacket atop his uniform. He makes his way toward the gates in quick, long strides, hair swept by the chilled air, cheeks aglow. The bag slung on his shoulder is kept close by a fist, knuckles white because of his grip. Levi holds himself in a sure, no-fucks-given way that it makes his faults – even the obvious ones – completely irrelevant.  
  
Eren observes him like he's watching a movie, attention rapt and tunnel-visioned. His eyes are turned to no one else but him. His muse. His love.  
  
_No,_ he reminded himself. Time to move on.  
  
“Hey,” Levi returns the greeting, once Eren approaches him with a smile and a 'good morning'.  
  
For a moment, his heart flutters at the sound of his voice, betraying him. So, he began again, swallowing down his feelings. “Had a good Thanksgiving?”  
  
Levi gave a shrug, walking alongside him now. “It was fine, I guess. Did Rob cook a whole turkey for you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Eren grinned, remembering. “But it was a little bland.”  
  
“That's British cooking for you,” said Levi, without second-thought.  
  
Eren would have defended his kind-faced butler if he wasn't feeling so anxious. He nearly tripped up the steps when they made it inside the school building, his heart plummeting down to the pit of his stomach only to catapult to his throat.  
  
“Anyway,” He pushed himself to get the words out, “Have you decided if you're coming home to Paris for Christmas break?”  
  
Levi did not look at him when he answered. “No.”  
  
“Oh,” Eren licked his dry lips, swallowing just as dryly. “Have you talked to your gran about it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Levi headed to the stairs, his gaze still straight ahead.  
  
“Right.” The tightness in his throat only seemed to increase with every short answer, still following Levi as he ascended the stairs. “Well, I – Mikasa and I, like I said before – we're coming home. Rob's buying the tickets today. And an extra one, for – for a friend.”  
  
“A _friend_ ,” Levi parroted, pausing when he reached the landing. Finally, he looked back at Eren.  
  
“You know how it is with my family,” There was no need to explain, but Eren still found the need to. “We always invite people over for Christmas, and I – I invited Armin.” In his hurry to get it out, he nearly bit his tongue while talking. “Well, actually – I still haven't asked him, but I mean to. Today.”  
  
“Oh.” Levi parted his lips once more to speak, but closed it once again, as if he changed his mind.  
  
“Yeah,” Eren looked at him closely, noting everything. “I'll ask him if he'd want to stay until the New Years, too.” When Levi said nothing in response, he continued. “If you're coming back to Paris for Christmas – well, tell me, okay?”  
  
There was a moment's of a pause. Levi seemed as keen on observing Eren as the other was to him. “Okay.”  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Eren merely nodded, his heart palpitating. “Right – anyway – I'm gonna go ahead and find Armin now. See you later, then?”  
  
“See you,” Levi responded in turn, but Eren had the distinct feeling they won't be spending much time together today – or the rest of their days, for that matter.  
  
The thought made him want to cry.  
  
With that casual good-bye out of the way, they parted ways, with Levi continuing to trek up the stairs to their floor, unaffected. Eren just stood there by the landing, watching him go, until he was shoved to the side by an offending hand, completely breaking his melancholic moment.  
  
“If you wanna stand and stare at nothing all day, do it somewhere else. Unlike you, people actually have to go somewhere and do something productive in their lives,” came the snide comment from none other than Jean Kirschtein, frowning disapprovingly at the brunet as he finally made it to the landing, just beside Eren.  
  
“ _Jean_ ,” Marco pushed at his friend's shoulder gently, frowning just as disapprovingly as he followed the blond up the stairs. “Please, don't.”  
  
Eren just stared at Jean like he's seeing him for the first time. Not long after, Sasha and Connie came up the stairs, with Armin and Mikasa tailing behind. These past few days, his step-sister actually preferred waiting for her new friends to arrive, other than going ahead with him like always. It probably was some sort of mutiny for his still on-going affection for her cousin.  
  
She doesn't have to do that anymore now, though.  
  
“Sorry,” It surprised him to say it, much more so than it surprised Jean.  
  
If he looked like he was ready to throw punches at Eren a few seconds earlier, Jean certainly did not look that now. “Uh,” He began lamely, unsure what to say, but thankfully, Marco butted in to save the day.  
  
“Eren! Would you like to come over to our dorm room later and hang out? I'm baking double-chocolate chip cookies this afternoon.” Marco prompted brightly, a smile on his angelic face. “And video games. I've got plenty! Do you play horror games? I've got an extensive collection.”  
  
While Jean only looked dumbly at his best-friend, Connie's face brightened up considerably. “ _Now_ you're talking. Been a while too – and I gotta tell you, Eren, man, you _don't_ wanna miss Marco's double-chocolate chip cookies. Also – _the_ collection. You a fan of Resi, Eren?”  
  
“So that's how it is, isn't it?” Sasha stomped her feet, clearly upset. “You guys are just gonna have fun without us?” She stared at them accusingly, her fists balled. “Marco! How can you do this to me?”  
  
“Sasha, you don't even _like_ horror games,” Connie rolled his eyes at the brunette, which earned him a well-deserved glare in return.  
  
“But I like double-chocolate chip cookies!” Sasha gave another loud stomp. “ _Mikasa_! Back me up!”  
  
Mikasa looked unconcerned. “I don't have a sweet tooth and I don't care much for video games, so I don't mind being 'left out'.”  
  
To put it simply: Sasha was beyond betrayed.  
  
“I'm gonna save some cookies for you and Mikasa tomorrow, Sasha, don't worry.” Marco offered. “And we'll all hang out some other time, all of us, yeah?”  
  
“Still not fair,” Sasha insisted stubbornly.  
  
“If you want, _we_ can hang out,” said Mikasa, surprisingly.  
  
Sasha completely threw her tantrum out of the window and took the new offer without hesitation. “Can we do it in your place? I wanna meet your butler. That _bento_ you packed last time was _fantastic._ ”  
  
It was Jean's turn to look beyond betrayed.  
  
“Anyway,” Marco took the reigns once more and steered the conversation. “So. Eren. Are you fine with that? Or do you have other plans for later?”  
  
Eren had stayed completely silent for nearly the entire length of the conversation, only playing the part of the spectator – like Armin had. “Yeah,” He gave a nod. “I'll go.”  
  
“Wonderful!” chirped Marco, grinning happily. “Let's meet up by the gates after class, yeah?”  
  
So that was that. Despite Jean's complaints, the lot of them continued their path up the stairs, chatting away, excited for their respective meet-ups. Like before, Eren watched them go, still rooted to the spot, unable to bring himself to join in on the fun. How could he, anyway, now that he feels so empty?  
  
“Coming?”  
  
Then, there was light. Armin lagged a few steps behind, watching him with worry.  
  
Eren's heart stayed lulled, calmer, but it's pain is almost physical.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Descending once more, Armin stood in front of the brunet, his eyebrows scrunched.  
  
Instead of baring his feelings, Eren just shook his head. There is a time and a place for everything. “Armin,” He began, “There's something I want to ask you.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It never bothered him to be alone before, but watching Eren now – _now_ , it kind of does.  
  
He understands _why_ and he feels guilty because of it – guilty because he's selfish. Guilty because Levi wants Eren to look at _no other_ but him, like he did for years. Just because he broke up with him doesn't mean that he'd want Eren to _want_ someone else.  
  
And he knew in himself that it was all over – he feels no spark, no fluttering wings in his stomach when he thinks of Eren. All he craves for is his attention, his devotion – something he _knows_ does not deserve, not when he cannot return his feelings in equal measure any longer.  
  
The thought made him feel terrible.  
  
In the weak light of the afternoon, Levi watches Eren walk out of the main gate of Trost High with his new crowd and he wonders – has he finally decided to move on?  
  
Looking at the smile spreading on his lips, perhaps, he has.  
  
(Levi tries to feel happy for Eren, but he feels lonely instead.)  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?”  
  
Submerged in his thoughts, Levi almost forgot about his step-mother's driver, Mr. Reed.  
  
“No.” Right. He was supposed to get inside the Benz, and go home. Sliding inside the passenger's side, he tore his gaze away from his past lover. “Let's go.”  
  
With a crisp snap, the car door was slammed shut, with Mr. Reed hurrying over to the driver's side. Levi doesn't notice when they start moving, and only regains his sense of direction when they're already inside Appleroad Village. Like always, the driver maneuvers the Benz with experienced ease into the Smith mansion's parking space, and opens the car door for Levi after.  
  
Almost mechanically, Levi steps out of the car, bag in tow, and heads straight into the house.  
  
He finds it quiet and empty. Their housekeeper, Rita, had left a note by the fridge when Levi roamed around to investigate. _Be back in an hour,_ _I've gone out to buy groceries_ , it said. He spotted a bowl of what looked like rice and a viand of mixed vegetables and chicken covered in cling wrap with another note on it when Levi opened the refrigerator, but he didn't bother reading it.  
  
Grabbing the ceramic bowl, he discarded the cling wrap and placed it inside the microwave. Setting it for a minute, Levi moved to rest his bag on the counter island, and rummaged inside the drawers for some cutlery. In his peripheral vision, he saw Valentine's Benz moving out into the driveway once more, and when the microwave stopped it's incessant beeping, Mr. Reed and the car was gone, off to fetch Mrs. Smith from work.  
  
Now, he was truly alone.  
  
Dinner was served steaming on the counter table. Levi ate it fast, burning his tongue, but he could not bring himself to slow down. Washing it all down with a glass of cool water, Levi was done in fifteen minutes, and cleaned up after himself before heading upstairs to his room.  
  
The mansion never had been this quiet before.  
  
The room he arrived in is well-kept and tidy, the bed sheets fresh and cool. Levi let himself fall against it, school bag forgotten on the foot of the bed, and lied still for a few minutes.  
  
He would have fallen asleep then, too tired to even change clothes, uncaring about the homework waiting in his bag, but the ringing in his pocket blows the sand right off his eyes. His phone vibrates rhythmically against the material of his uniform, and when Levi takes it out to see who's calling, he felt his temper spike.  
  
“You gave her my number,” He answered the call and spoke without greeting. “You had _no_ right.”  
  
_'Good afternoon to you too,'_ said Hanji on the other side.  
  
“Drop the bullshit, Hanji,” Levi exhaled sharply through his nose, his anger unreasonable but he couldn't quite bring himself to give a fuck.  
  
_'Petra is your closest friend, isn't she?'_ asked Hanji, tone even. _'It would be rude to refuse her.'  
  
_ “You think you can just give away my number to anyone who asks for it?”  
  
' _Only to the people who matter._ ' Hanji replied smoothly. ' _She said you seemed reluctant to go home to Paris. Why is that? You rarely refuse her when she asks something from you._ '  
  
Levi went silent for a few seconds. “You _used_ her.”  
  
_'I know you're not as uptight with Petra as you are with everybody else. And besides, I didn't really “use” her if she was willing to cooperate. She wanted to know for herself, too – wanted you to come home. To see you. To talk.'  
  
Excuses. _ Levi only scoffed.  
  
_'So tell me... What brings this change of heart? Only two months ago you regretted moving away, and now you can't even answer that simple question.'_  
  
Suddenly, it was so hard to get the words out of his mouth again. Levi swallowed thickly, his throat muscles tensing up as if he was about to choke.  
  
At the pause, Hanji sighed. _'Levi, the nursing home is asking me if there's someone who'd be able to come to their Christmas Program, to accompany your grandmother.'_ When Levi did not respond after a minute, Hanji chose to continue. _'I was hoping that you would come home and visit her.'  
_  
More silence. Levi closed his eyes for a moment and remembered his grandmother's face, lined and kind. The memory filled him with an odd feeling of dread.  
  
_'It would mean a lot, if you came.'_ Hanji's tone came softer now. _'She rarely gets visitors.'  
  
_ “Would it?” Levi answered before he could think better of it. “I'm sure she hardly remembers who she is, now.”  
  
Hanji's returned silence, however brief, was the confirmation to his statement. _'It's the thought that counts. Come home to Paris for Christmas, Levi.'  
  
_ Instead of voicing out the sarcastic replies that threatened to spill out of his mouth, Levi bit his tongue and swallowed it all down. “I'll think about it.”  
  
_'You shouldn't,'_ said Hanji rather ruthlessly, _'_ Yes _should have been your immediate answer.'  
  
_ The guilt that stung him only proved that they were right. With shame flooding him, Levi hurried to end the call, cold fingers nearly flinging the thin device away from his ear.  
  
With a slight tremor, Levi brought his hands to his forehead and sighed, feeling clammy.  
  
What an emotionally exhausting day.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
He doesn't see Levi when he comes home.  
  
Rita said the boy had been asleep, when she checked on him. Quite early at that – Erwin arrived at home just in time for dinner, barely ten past seven in the evening. Levi must be tired.  
  
Erwin went along with his routine, as usual. Supper with the wife. A brief chat about what happened in their day. For a fleeting moment he thought about his conversation with Levi that morning, about the Christmas Holidays, but he didn't bring it up to Valentine – at least, not yet. His wife seemed preoccupied about some argument with the printing office, so he let her have some space.  
  
After dinner, Val excused herself and headed straight to the bathroom. Erwin guessed she'd be having one of her stress-releasing baths again, and decided not to disturb her. After all, he had his own things to do.  
  
A quick shower and a change of clothes ate up twenty minutes of his time. He could hear his wife singing in their bathroom as he gathered his laptop and bag, the redhead only about to indulge in her bubble bath after he'd gone from the shower.  
  
Erwin went to his office on the third floor and passed by Rita at the stairs, who went to gather Levi's clothes from his hamper. Their housekeeper bade him good night and reminded him to sleep early, which Erwin returned in kind with a smile. It was nice and comforting to have her around.  
  
Once inside his chilly study, Erwin immediately went to his task, reviewing some proposals and would-be contracts. He took his time, as always – meticulous to the extreme, careful at the slightest. Everyone admired his dedication, and he'd give no less than his best for those who relied on him.  
  
Hours pass. Erwin checked the clock for the first time since he started working and was not at all surprised that it was well past midnight. _Typical_ , he thought to himself. The sigh that came out of him only served to remind him of the tension that had added on his shoulders and neck, his muscles complaining about their lengthy stationary position.  
  
Closing his eyes for a minute, Erwin pressed his fingers against his face, taking a break from staring at his laptop. He probably should go to bed.  
  
“Erwin?”  
  
Startled, the blond jumped a bit, his swivel chair inching back at his sudden movement.  
  
“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin breathed and lowered his hands, recognizing him. “I thought you were asleep.”  
  
The boy was wearing a baggy cotton T-shirt and pajama bottoms that was an inch or two too long for him. “I was,” He answered croakily, hair obviously tamed only by his fingers. “I just woke up. You still have work to do?”  
  
Erwin watched him enter his office, walking past the open glass door, but as soon as he had stepped inside he went ahead and closed it. “No, I'm done for the day.”  
  
A small nod was the only reply. Levi began fiddling with the Venetian blinds on the door, turning them so they'd be hidden from sight. He did this to all the blinds in the room, and when he was done, he locked all the entrances.  
  
“Levi?” Erwin swallowed, nervous that this might turn into something inappropriate, but when Levi approached him, all he did was sit on his lap and snuggle against his neck.  
  
“What's wrong?” In their proximity, he could smell Levi's shampoo, feel the warmth radiating through his clothes. Erwin felt obligated to wrap an arm around Levi's waist, protective. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Not really.” Levi answered in a voice that only Erwin could hear.  
  
This made the blond frown slightly. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Levi went silent for a few minutes, hiding his face against the crook of Erwin's neck.  
  
“I think I'm a coward.”  
  
Erwin rubbed his hand against Levi's back, encouraging. “We all have our moments of indecision.”  
  
Levi straightened up, chewing the inside of his cheek. His eyebrows were drawn slightly. “I–” Then, a shake of the head. “I thought I would be better than this.”  
  
Erwin studied his face for a moment, thoughtful. “It takes an incredible amount of will to be brave, and twice as much to admit one's cowardice.  
  
“Sometimes, we can't help but be weak to a variety of things – but that's normal, that's what makes us human. You shouldn't be ashamed that you're scared, or uncertain – or anything else that makes you feel depreciated, for that matter. What's important is that you've acknowledged it, and choose to move forward, to correct your misgivings and mistakes. You're already past the hardest step. You'll make it through the end.”  
  
A roll of the eyes. Levi's reaction was instantaneous and predictable. “You make it sound so easy.”  
  
“Making it sound harder wouldn't be encouraging.” Erwin cracked a smile.  
  
“Touché.” Levi returned the smile, only for a moment. “How do I know if I made the right choice?”  
  
“You don't. The same goes if you choose differently.” said Erwin, “You just have to choose what you think is best, and make the most of your decision.”  
  
“Right,” said Levi with a nod, pressing his lips together. The crease between his eyebrows had deepened.  
  
Erwin looked at him closely. So many secrets, even now. “Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?”  
  
Instead of answering him directly, Levi replied by kissing him chastely on the cheek. “I think I want to come home to Paris for Christmas.”  
  
The statement caught him off guard. “Of – of course. That's great, Levi.”  
  
Levi brought a hand up to cup his lover's jaw and kissed him sweetly on the lips, this time. His hand was cold and sweaty, Erwin noted. “Thank you.” Another kiss – longer, this time. When Levi broke off, he lingered for a few heartbeats against him.  
  
“Good night.” He said softly, biting his lower lip as he pushed himself off of Erwin's lap.  
  
“Good night,” Erwin replied in kind and watched Levi go, and wished he'd offered to come with him before he had gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie's talking about Resident Evil, by the way. 
> 
> Who took a 3 month break from this fucking trash? ME.  
> Who will take another 3 months to write the next chapter? PROBABLY ME ALSO.  
> I'm going to be very busy very soon, so my free time would be limited. I'll try my best, though - I've been looking forward to writing this fucking Christmas chapter since last fucking Christmas. Goddamn.
> 
> Anyway, if you're tired of waiting for this trash to update, I write short eruri fics/drabbles on Tumblr, (I'm lycoryss there) under the tag [/numbers](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com/tagged/numbers).  
> Shameless promotion? Fuck yeah. Visit my shit and talk eruri to me.  
> Thanks!


	15. Poinsettia Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is: I'm out of the Snk fandom now. Chapter 84 fucked me up. 
> 
> I have said that I've got Scarlet all planned out, so if I won't get around to writing the rest of the chapters, I might as well publish the outlines I made. I know it's a very small consolation for those of you who actually waited for this shit to update but. It's the least I could do. 
> 
> I did write half of chapter 15, so please enjoy it in it's unfinished state. The rest of the chapters will be in outline form.

She thinks she'll be angry, or indifferent, or even cold – to him. Petra thinks she'll be many things when she sees Levi for the first time in months, but when the moment comes, she outright surprises herself.  
  
Levi is getting pinker by the minute as he watched her sob against the material of her handkerchief. He stood stiffly at the arrival bay of the airport, their union earning a few looks from the other plane passengers.  
  
Petra doesn't – couldn't – say anything, for the moment. She thought their situation probably looked like a scene straight out of some TV show, but she can't bring herself to stop crying, despite herself.  
  
 _“Fine–”_ After a long moment of her hiccoughing, Levi finally starts, “I'm sorry.” He said it like it had been wretched out of him, though unwilling as he was, he still looked rather guilty.  
  
The answer made her laugh a bit – typical of Levi, that part of him never changed – but Petra only managed a choked sound before she rushed toward him, reached out and hugged him. She had always forgiven easily, no matter the heartbreak or hurt.  
  
Levi repeated his apology more quietly, more privately, in her arms. His advantage of being a few centimeters taller than her allowed Petra to nuzzle against him perfectly, to feel the warmth of him, the familiar weight of his embrace. Her heart swelled with an odd sense of nostalgia and a brand of happiness she was well acquainted with – and at that moment, she realized just how much she missed the company of her best friend.  
  
“ _Don't do that ever again,_ ” She muttered in their mother tongue, cheeks tear-stained and nose runny.  
  
Levi did not respond with words – just a tiny nod, the side of his face tousling Petra's strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
Composing herself, Petra forced herself to pull away after a moment, sniffing and hiccoughing every now and then. “ _Sorry for crying._ ”  
  
With a shrug, Levi lifted his hand to wipe the wetness away from her cheeks. “ _I know you've always been a crybaby – it's no surprise to me._ ”  
  
Petra made a disbelieving sound and swatted his helping hand away out of playful spite. That made Levi smile, though brief.  
  
“ _Come on, then_ ,” Recovering, the blonde wiped the last remaining tear-streak from her face and sniffed deeply, putting her hands on her hips as she looked behind Levi to locate his luggage. “ _Let's –_ those _are your things? You didn't pack much, I'm surprised – I expected a whole bunch of stuff, I mean, you've always been picky about the clothes you wore – especially on winter–”_ She spoke in fast French, and would have been uninterrupted if not for Levi.  
  
 _“Petra,”_ Levi shifted his eyes from her and back again, as if he's uncertain, “ _I forgot to tell you – I – brought someone._ ”  
  
Petra stared at him like she hasn't quite understood yet what he said. _“What? Who?”  
  
_ Letting the question go unanswered verbally, Levi allowed his gaze to move from her to the left – which she followed immediately.  
  
And surely, a few paces away from them, Petra saw a tall, blond man standing by a very full luggage cart. He waved at the two of them, a friendly smile on his face.  
  
Petra's face burned instantly. She painfully recalled how she had been crying like a kid a few moments before. _“Why didn't you tell me earlier!”_  
  
 _“What are you getting worked up for?”_ Levi frowned at her and crossed his arms. _“I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't really have the chance. You started sobbing the moment you saw me – and you saw me instantly, from like, a mile away.”  
  
“This is embarrassing,” _Petra smiled good-naturedly back at the blond, waving her own hand in return. _“I made a fool out of myself – in front of him!”_ A pause. _“Who is he, anyway?_ ” _  
  
_Levi rolled his eyes. _“His name's Erwin Smith. He's Val's new husband.”  
  
“Ah,” _said Petra, nodding. Then, after a moment, _“Damn. Look at those cheekbones.”  
  
_ Levi threw her a nasty, disapproving look. _“He's m–”_ He paused as if he caught himself, and continued. _“He's married.”  
  
“Doesn't mean I can't look,” _Petra replied cheekily and nudged him on the arm. _“Come on then, introduce me.”  
  
_ Begrudgingly and a little grumpily, Levi led her to where Erwin stood, dragging his bag with him. Petra stayed close, a pleasant smile on her pretty face as the pair of them made their way toward the blond man.  
  
“Good morning,” When Erwin smiled, his eyes brightened up and crinkled at the corners slightly.   
  
“Good morning,” Petra returned in kind in English with a slight accent, reaching out a hand for him to shake. “I'm Petra Ral – it's so nice to meet you.”  
  
Erwin shook her hand firmly but lax enough for it to be comfortable. “I'm Erwin – Erwin Smith. I'm – I suppose Levi has told you, I'm – his step-dad.” He met Levi's eyes briefly after this, but flitted it back to Petra's honey-brown ones.  
  
Levi just snorted. Petra threw him a funny look.  
  
“Erwin and the wife will be spending the Holidays with me. Val should've come with us sooner but... She's a little busy at the moment.”  
  
“Oh,” said Petra, who did not expect this at all, “Well, that's lovely, I'm sure my mum would be delighted to have you over–”  
  
“Actually,” Levi treaded gently, as if he's almost afraid to offend the blonde, “I meant to spend it in my apartment at _Saint-Germain-des-Prés_ _._ ”  
  
“But hasn't it been for rent again, after your grandmother–” _left for the nursing home_ , she wanted to say, but Levi gave her such a formidable warning look that Petra's words died in her throat. “What I mean to was – after your grandmother wanted to move to another _arrondissement_ _?”  
_

Levi looked momentarily thankful for her going along with his lie. “I managed to change her mind, so it's fine.” He answered dismissively, turning away. “Please tell your mother I appreciate the invitation... I'll be visiting, I promise.”  
  
Petra smiled easily, but for a brief second, when she chanced a glance at Erwin Smith, he did not look too convinced. “Well then, shall we go? I've got a driver waiting for us. I'm sure you'd want to rest soon – you've 'ad a long flight.”  
  
“Yes,” said Levi, “Right. Let's go.”  
  
And that was the prompt. The three of them ploughed their way through the thick crowd of passengers, a mass of bodies going along the Christmas rush – it was December, the Holidays. Then again, Orly Airport had always been busy, always congested with people from all over the world, whether it be for business or simply travel.  
  
Once they've gotten outside, Levi could not help but wince – the cold winter wind welcomed him all too eagerly, sending chilly drafts as they walked. Petra did not fail to notice that – his dear friend had always been weak to the cold, but she also noticed, quite curiously, that Levi seemed to gravitate toward his step-father, wanting to be closer, as if seeking warmth.  
  
Petra made a hasty call to her driver, and, within minutes, a sleek, bronze car arrived near the taxi bay. The driver got out of the car and helped Erwin load the luggage into the trunk, while Levi and Petra both got inside, one on the backseat and the other by the side of the driver, respectively.  
  
“You haven't told him about your gran,” Petra took advantage of their momentary solitude and spoke in a soft voice – in French as well – so the chance of being overheard was slim.  
  
“He doesn't need to know,” replied Levi curtly, glancing at the back to see whether Erwin and the driver were finished with their task yet. “And I want to keep it that way. You understand, don't you?”  
  
Not really, Petra wanted to say, but did not argue. “Levi, about your grandmother–”  
  
“Not now,” Levi almost snapped, “I'll call you. We'll talk about it, then.”  
  
Petra was about to protest, but the car door had already opened – it was too late. Erwin Smith slid right beside Levi, smiling at Petra as he caught her eye. Their driver also assumed his position, and after a gear change and a heartbeat, they were off.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Paris was beautiful at sunrise, but it's traffic was downright terrible.  
  
Still, Erwin thought, they arrived at Saint-Germain-des-Prés just an hour and a half less than what the driver had predicted. Arrondissement 6e has a lot of old, beautiful buildings – the sort you only see in postcards and travel magazines. The streets are cobbled and a little shiny against the light, and food specialty shops are abound, tightly crammed together with designer boutiques.   
  
They had passed a lot of old buildings and a handful of new ones on their way, but by far, Apartment Perle is the most visually pleasing of all – and this is where they stopped. The building glowed golden orange in the morning sun, becoming more elegant as it was highlighted with black metal work and high arches. Windows which stood as tall as a man were abundant, and doors of dark wood were carved, complimented with bronze knockers and knobs.  
  
Levi got out first, his gaze persistent on the apartment building. He strode right up the steps before either of them could get out of the car, and rang one of the doorbells – perhaps to call the landlord or landlady.  
  
Once Erwin and the driver have unloaded the luggage on the sidewalk, Levi returned to them.  
  
“Thank you for the ride,” Levi said both to Petra and the driver.  
  
“You're welcome. If you need anything, call me. Visit mum near Christmas, would you?” Petra paused for a heartbeat, before smiling once again. “We miss you.”  
  
Levi muttered something in French that made Petra laugh, her cheeks glowing pink – they had shared a private joke. Then, they embraced and kissed each other on the cheek, and parted.  
  
“See you soon,” Petra Ral said, and then turned to Erwin. “You too, Mr. Smith – you and Levi are always welcome at our 'ouse.”  
  
Erwin could not help but smile back. Petra's words simply radiated honesty. “Please, take care on your way.”  
  
Petra smiled wider, and Erwin thought he had never met anyone who was so effortlessly dazzling.  
  
With the bronze car gone with lovely miss Ral, Erwin was left once again with Levi – and of course, the many bags of theirs left on the sidewalk.  
  
Levi had climbed the steps once again to ring the doorbell – thrice, this time, getting impatient – and muttered something in French under his breath.  
  
“You know,” Erwin began conversationally, “I'm glad you landed yourself such a great friend as Petra.”  
  
Levi gave Erwin a sideways glare. “What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
He hadn't meant to be rude or anything, but Levi's personality is rather difficult to deal with, in all honesty. “I'm just saying you're lucky. She's really sweet.”  
  
But the Ackerman heir caught on quickly, and surveyed Erwin with narrowed eyes. “And I'm a brat with a nasty temper and a foul mouth. Yeah, I get it – I don't deserve her, even as a friend.” He then turned back to the doorbell and jabbed his finger harshly against the button. “What the fuck is that old bat doing in her flat? Why's she talking so damn long to answer?”  
  
“I didn't say that,” Erwin sighed and approached the boy consolingly. “I–” With a quick bit of thinking and remembering, the blond paused. “Was she the girlfriend you were talking about before? The one who fenced?”  
  
Levi looked mildly surprised when his step-father mentioned this. “You remembered that? I suppose you're not that old as I thought.”  
  
Erwin gave him a look and resisted on rolling his eyes. “You said she was ginger. Or is that the other one?”  
  
“Can't a girl dye her hair? Jesus.” Levi humphed and attacked the doorbell with his finger once more. “And there's no other one. Petra's my first and last girlfriend.”  
  
A nod. Erwin remembered that Levi found out about his preferences shortly after that. “It's nice that you've stayed friends after the two of you broke up.”  
  
“Yeah.” Levi tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently, still waiting for the landlady to buzz them in. “Yeah, it was. She's a fucking saint, for having me as a friend.”  
  
It was rather self-depreciating of Levi to say so, Erwin thought. “Don't say that. You're a great friend, too.”  
  
Levi scoffed. “Did you see what her reaction was when she first saw me? Fucking bawled her eyes out. And I couldn't even–” For a moment, he looked angry at himself, but refrained from ranting on and merely huffed out indignantly. “Where is the fucking landlady? I'm freezing my ass out here!”  
  
Before he could abuse the doorbell with a bronze number 4 at the top of it once again, there was a beep and the intercom speaker by the door crackled – it was active. A groggy voice came out of it and said something Erwin didn't understand.  
  
However, Levi picked it up and pressed the button on the intercom so he could be heard, replied in French and sounded very much irritated. A few seconds later, a buzzing sound came from the door, and Levi went and pushed it open.  
  
“Come on,” He beckoned for Erwin, and the blond immediately set off to carry their luggagge.  
  
With a bit of difficulty, the both of them shuffled inside, their hands full with their bags. The massive, metal-framed darkwood door shut behind them with an echoing click, and Erwin was left to marvel at the sight inside Apartment Perle.  
  
The entirety of the inside was slightly dim, with a wide and winding staircase that reached to the very top of the building. An old-fashioned lift was also at the middle, as if retrofitted to exist at the empty space between the stairs. The floor was checker-patterned, obviously dated but polished with a handsome shine, and the lamps that littered the walls emitted a soft, golden light.  
  
There was a loud echoing sound – that of a door opening – which made Levi look up. Somewhere on the second floor a person emerged, and was now descending the steps hurriedly. Erwin saw something long hitting the metal railing – some sort of cloth, swishing at the person's movement.  
  
It did not take them long to see Apartment Perle's landlady, and instantly, Erwin realized why Levi was calling her an old bat earlier.  
  
Madame Delia is a middle-aged, dumpy sort of woman who had a very prominent hooked nose and thin, penciled eyebrows. She came down the stairs squinting at the both of them through her glasses, her hair suspended in curlers and looking like she was unceremoniously torn away from her time at the salon. She wore a silk robe over her purple nightdress, and wrapped around her arms and shoulders was a very big, very dark shoal pattered with purple lilies. Upon getting closer, the suffocating smell of roses spread through the air.  
  
“Pardon me,” She croaked, her English heavily accented, “I was asleep.”  
  
Judging from the blended eye shadow and lipstick on her face, Erwin thought she must have woken up like that if she were to be believed.  
  
Levi had the manners to hold his tongue, and simply demanded for the keys to his apartment. Madame Delia gathered her enormous shoal tightly against her person, took a key from her robe's pocket, and handed it over to the teen with a veiny, perfectly manicured hand. She said something to Levi in French, and Erwin thought the woman had a rather raspy voice, like someone who had smoked for a long time.  
  
 _“Merci,”_ said Levi as soon as he received the bronze key and turned away, tagged his bag along and headed to the elevator. Madame Delia was in the middle of talking and faltered in her speech when he ignored her – obviously, Levi did not want to answer or elaborate on what the woman had been saying.  
  
“Come on, Smith,” Ordered Levi sternly, and Erwin was left to smile at Madame Delia and mutter some sort of apology before hurrying after his step-son.  
  
“What are you getting cranky for?” When their luggage had been loaded on the elevator with them, Erwin frowned at the boy, disappointed at his rudeness.  
  
“None of your business,” answered Levi, his hand on his hip as he glowered at the button panel of the elevator. “It's not important.” He then jabbed the number 4, and the elevator jolted to life.  
  
Erwin wanted to say something against that, but he had the foreboding that if he persisted, he'll just probably end up arguing with the boy.  
  
The elevator stopped with a jolt as they landed on the fourth floor. Levi dragged his belongings out of the lift toward the door with a shiny bronze 7 on it, and promptly unlocked it. Erwin followed suit, having a bit of difficulty with the other bags, but Levi helped him as soon as he had gotten his inside.  
  
With a flick of the switch, Unit number 7 lit up with a warm, golden glow. The stark, white walls were adorned with many photographs, but had been placed tastefully, like the few paintings littering the hall. There was a beige vase by the foyer that had wilted roses in it, and around it were more photographs in gilded frames. Like the rest of the building, the wooden floor looked old but was well kept, though Erwin thought the floor of Levi's apartment had not been polished lately.  
  
Despite the crisp color of the apartment, it had a cozy aura that made you think of cold rainy days under warm, comfortable blankets. Levi made a beeline for the windows and yanked them apart, flooding the place with sunlight – and under the natural lighting, Unit number 7 looked even more homey.  
  
“Take off your shoes,” Levi reminded not unkindly, turning to the dining area to part the curtains. Erwin was about to point out that Levi was still wearing his, but found that the boy had already took them off while Erwin was busy looking around.  
  
Now walking around in his socks, Erwin gathered as much luggage as he could and wandered inside the spacey apartment, eyes raking in every detail. He noted a lot of vases and a lot of wilted roses. Levi's grandmother must have been fond of them. He continued on to find three bedrooms – one, which belonged to Levi, the middle, a spare room, and the third one, which he judged must have been for the old lady. Erwin did not have the chance to snoop inside, as Levi suddenly was behind him, pointing at his room.   
  
“You can put my things in there,” the boy said, before walking to the nearest window and letting in the light. “You and Val can stay at the one next to mine.”  
  
Erwin nodded once and placed Levi's things by his bedroom's door, and entered the spare. He dumped them beside a tall lamp and came back to the hall.  
  
“It's a bit dusty,” Levi commented as Erwin came to view, “I should have told Hanji to call someone to tidy up before we came... But at least there's clean sheets in the drawers – well, I hope.”  
  
Erwin watched Levi wrinkle his nose as the teen dragged his finger against the edge of a window. The tip of his index finger had darkened with dirt. “Are you hungry?”  
  
“A bit,” Levi admitted, looking back at Erwin. “Not that we'd find food here... We could order something, but I think I can hold it off for a while. I wanna sleep first.”  
  
“I think I'll stay up for a bit for breakfast. I could order some for you when you wake up.” Erwin could feel his stomach rumbling at the thought of food.  
  
“Don't bother,” Levi waved a hand dismissively. “I don't want to eat cold food.” Then, he turned to his room and headed straight to it. “Don't wake me for anything.” And after that, Levi closed the door behind him.  
  
If Erwin didn't know Levi, he'd probably be a little offended at his words. Instead, he felt a bit sorry for the boy. Levi was weak to jet-lag and became irritable after. He also hated having his sleep (Erwin was tempted to say 'nap time') interrupted.  
  
Free to his own devices, Erwin finally had the chance to take in his surroundings. Walking around the entirety of the apartment, he supposed they did have to do a bit of cleaning – the place looked like it had not been lived for a while, and the amount of dust that had collected in the place might be enough to set off Val's allergies.  
  
Coming to the kitchen, Erwin headed straight to the fridge and recoiled in disgust – the stench that came out of it smelled like rotting eggs and slightly of garbage. Upon closer inspection, he found that there's plenty of stocked fruits and vegetables that had wilted and rotted, and a carton of eggs that had been unopened. There's a few Tupperware containers with food in them that had already amassed a variety of mold colonies. Erwin didn't even bother opening the jug of milk by the door.  
  
This was a bit odd. Perhaps, in Levi's grandmother's age, she simply forgot she had stocked goods inside her refridgerator before she left for Italy.  
  
Seeing that nearly all the contents inside the fridge were inedible (except for the chocolates stowed away at the back), Erwin threw them out in the bin and opened the doors to let the smell escape. He made a mental note to clean the kitchen first, before anything else.  
  
With no other alternative, Erwin went in search for the landline phone, and found it in the living room. He was wondering where and what he should order when the realization of him being in Paris and not knowing how to speak French belatedly hit him. He didn't even know the exact address of the apartment itself.  
  
Erwin sighed just as his stomach gave a rumble. He could order online or go out, but found that he didn't have much energy to get his ass moving for those tasks.  
  
Well, at least there's chocolates.  
  
After a bit of rummaging in the cupboards, Erwin was delighted to find a tin of unopened Danish biscuits which wasn't moldy at the slightest, and a small plastic pouch of what looked like a cocoa powder drink. Heating up some water, he served himself a healthy amount of the cocoa, and munched on the biscuits and chocolates on the dining area, feeling a bit like a child.  
  
He'd never expected he'd land himself in Paris for Christmas – no less, with Levi. It wasn't long ago when Levi had confided in him about his sudden decision of coming home to his motherland for the Holidays. It had, to Erwin's introspection, something to do with the boy's current problems, which he never had divulged entirely with Erwin, and Erwin was not fool enough to push his luck and pry. Levi is a private person, and he respected that.  
  
It was easy enough to convince Val to come with them – thoughtful of her, and rather considerate, too. When Erwin brought it up to her she seemed rather sad, and in her eyes he saw something like pity. Erwin felt like his wife knew something he didn't, but even if he wanted to ask, it seemed improper for him to, like nosing into somebody else's dark secret.  
  
What was harder for him is to convince Levi to actually let them come with the boy. Erwin didn't want to leave him alone, especially after that heartfelt confession. Levi was troubled with something, and he could do with some company. And besides, Christmas is a time for family. Erwin only thought it would be proper for them to be together.  
  
Levi had been adamant at first, insisting he'll be fine staying over his friend's house, that he didn't need Erwin there. Honestly, Erwin had given up entirely after a few attempts – but the teen seemed to have a change of heart near the start of his Holiday break and told Erwin he could come (and made it sound like he was very reluctant to, even if Erwin had stopped badgering him about it a week ago.)  
  
Levi was a bit moody when Erwin said he can't come without Valentine, but he didn't argue as he hadn't seen the redhead for a while. Val was awfully busy with her company's upcoming Christmas issue.  
  
“You better find time for us,” Levi said in a sulky tone a few days before they flew to Paris. Val had just texted Erwin that she was stuck in traffic, and asked them to have dinner without her. “I'm not sitting in my own apartment watching the two of you do old-married-couple stuff.”  
  
Again, Erwin was painfully reminded of his sin, but the guilt punished him less than he remembered. It was surprising how he began to care less and less as time went by.  
  
Luckily enough, it turned out that Erwin needn't to make such an effort – Valentine didn't come with them, and instead settled on catching a flight on Christmas itself to Paris. There seemed to have been an enormous problem with the printing house their company was tied with, and being one of the editors, it was her job to make sure their issue was timely produced.  
  
“I'm really sorry I couldn't come with you two,” She said just before he and Levi had departed to the airport, “I'm sorry I can't even see you off – oh, _damn,”_ Her phone began ringing now, and she fumbled inside her bag to reach it, “I have to go now, darling – but I'll make it up to the both of you, I promise. I'll be there on Christmas, definitely. Take care on your flight!”  
  
Erwin kissed her good-bye and watched her go, feeling guilty for betraying her trust – but the ache lessened when Levi pulled him into a kiss a few minutes after Val had gone. Thank God he let Rita take an early leave.  
  
His intentions had been innocent, at the beginning. Erwin just wanted Levi to have someone to lean on if he needs it, somebody to be there for the sake of it. Now he can't stop thinking about the freedom the both of them are going to have now that they're on foreign land – somewhere that nobody knows who they were to each other.  
  
Internally cringing at this dangerous thoughts, Erwin finished his cocoa fast and placed the cookie tin and chocolates in the fridge.   
  
He really needed his conscience back.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
 _A long, empty corridor. A warm hand against a small one. Levi sees it, the dim fluorescent lights and the bleak, white walls. He feels the hand holding his – a broad palm and slender fingers which belonged to a tall man with a gaunt face and haunted eyes. His father. He wondered how long Kenny Ackerman had looked like that._  
  
 _His footsteps echo in the hall as they walk. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Levi had to walk faster to keep up to his father's long strides._  
  
 _They arrive at the end of the path. A man is waiting for them there, nearly as tall as Kenny and just as gaunt. He glances down at Levi briefly and then he says something to Kenny. Then, he sweeps his hand toward the double doors behind him._  
  
 _Levi's father moves forward into the room, and Levi follows._  
  
 _Inside, the walls are bleaker but the lights are brighter, harsher. Levi squints and looks around. There are plenty of metal things, and the air smelled stale and sharp. They walk further inside, and the gaunt-faced man leads them to a metal bed._  
  
 _There is something atop the metal bed. It looked like a person. Levi couldn't be sure, because it was covered in some black, plastic material._  
  
 _The gaunt-faced man moved to the other side and did something Levi couldn't see. There was a zipping noise. Levi watched as the man parted the black plastic and stepped back._  
  
 _Kenny Ackerman bent down to pick Levi up. He was so small then – he couldn't see what was inside the plastic until his father lifted him to his height._  
  
 _It was his mother. She was sleeping but not breathing. Levi looked at her, looked until his vision blurred. His eyes stung from being kept open for far too long but he didn't dare blink._  
  
 _He wished he could look at her forever._  
  
 _When his father started walking away, he chased the sight of her. He craned his neck so he could see her face still, looked even when they are already past the doors. Levi stared and stared as his father carried him through the hall, the vision of the morgue becoming littler and littler with every step._  
  
 _“Go back, please.”_ Levi said. He opened his eyes and saw his arm, his hand, reaching out. He thought the air in his lungs got stuck halfway out his throat, and when he tried to breathe, he choked.  
  
The familiar ceiling of his room materialized in his eyes after he blinked hard, lit up by the small sliver of light escaping from the curtains. It was just a dream.  
  
Just a dream – but still, he couldn't stop taking in large gulps of air to calm himself. It had been years, he knew, and felt ridiculous when he remembered that he still manages to be reminded what happened today by his own damned subconscious, no less.  
  
Furiously wiping the tears from his eyes, Levi willed himself to get up, to get over himself.  
  
He wasn't a child anymore.  
  
He might have underestimated how dusty it was in Unit number 7 until he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Levi was just stepping out of his pants till he saw the soles of his feet. They were covered in soot.  
  
Good god. And the sheets he slept on were brand new and fresh, too.  
  
After a bit of time of rushed yet rigorous bathing, Levi rummaged around his room to find the slippers he usually wore inside the apartment. Once dressed, he padded out of his bedroom feeling comfortable, his toes tingling against the fluffy material of his slippers.  
  
Right. To work, then.  
  
It was easy, falling into the cycle of it. He swept the floor, then mopped it with soapy water. Did it again with a rinsed mop. When all the dark wood had been cleaned, Levi brought the vacuum out. After a fair amount of time dragging the noisy machine around over everything a vacuum can clean, he set them aside and replaced the curtains, the pillow covers, the bed covers, the sheets. Then, he dusted off everything.  
  
The living room and his bedroom was easy, the bathrooms alright, but the kitchen posed a bit more of a challenge.  
  
There was a bit of mold growing on one side of the fridge, when he had opened it. It smelled like a dump, too – but it didn't have anything inside it, aside from a tin of Danish biscuits and a box of chocolates.  
  
Probably Erwin, Levi thought. He forgot the idiot didn't know how to speak French. So much for ordering out.  
  
Well, he might as well eat while he's at it, and have something to warm his stomach. Taking the tin, Levi went over to the counter and placed it down, and headed to one of the cupboards to rummage for some tea. Groping around on his tiptoes, he snagged a square metal box and brought it down.  
  
Chamomile tea, the label said. Levi can almost smell it, can almost feel the steam fanning at his mouth, enticing him to take a sip. The memory of the taste fills his mouth and takes him back to the times when Paris had been harassed by one particularly bad-tempered storm in autumn when he was a child, the one with dark ominous clouds and cruel thunder roaring close enough to make the glass on his windows shake softly.  
  
And she was there. Hushing him with a kind smile, a cuppa in hand, sweetened with honey and even sweeter with her arm hugging him close, as if her embrace could protect him from the occasional thunderclap.  
  
Levi felt so weak all of a sudden he might have collapsed.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Levi managed and went over to the bin and chucked the tin of chamomile tea into the trash.  
  
“Later, I promise.” He said quietly. Then, he turned away, calmer now.  
  
Right – back to cleaning.  
  
(When he finishes, he orders some food for Erwin to wake up to – and when Erwin wakes, he is gone to keep his promise.)  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
She paused, standing under the shade of an oak tree, a bouquet of lilies in one hand.  
  
The graveyard is deserted and quiet – except for her, and that familiar silhouette from a far, that is. It wasn't really surprising, as Petra doubted anybody would come here at this time of year – especially on Christmas Eve.   
  
Steadily, she resumed her pace and returned to the path leading to the person standing so stiffly a few meters away.  
  
The tombstone she came to is white marble and carved beautifully, with flowers and vines and words bearing the name of the person buried beneath. Our love is not lost, only everlasting. A bouquet of asphodels lay just under the inscription, swaying slightly by the winter breeze.  
  
Petra leaned down to lay her lillies just beside the other bouquet, and gave a moment of mourning for Sofia Ackerman.  
  
\------------------------------

 

I stopped right here.   
  
Anyway, from here till the end, I'll be continuing it with the outline I've followed so far.

 

  * After a moment of grief, Petra mentions Levi's grandma. She asks Levi if it would be alright if they visited her – they should visit her. It is Christmas Eve, a time for family, after all.

  * Levi hesitates, and fears the meeting – but he relents. They travel to the nursing home together and they meet Amelie, Levi's grandmother.

  * Amelie doesn't remember Levi, of course, but Levi tries to converse with her, despite his shock. He misses his grandmother terribly. Amelie asks about her daughter, lost in her thoughts.

  * Levi tries to steer away their conversation about his mum, but Amelie keeps on asking the same question. Levi, out of spite, says she is dead, that today was the day she died.

  * Amelie doesn't seem to understand this, and recounts the times when her daughter used to get into trouble. She recounts this fondly with a hint of disapproval.

  * Levi realizes just how much his grandma's Alzheimer's has progressed. He realizes he has lost her forever, and feels very much alone and guilty for being angry at her.

  * Depressed, Levi flees despite Petra's pleas. He intends to return to Apartment Perle, but he gets a call from Eren.

  * Eren asks if they could meet somewhere – and he suggests the Eiffel Tower. (I don't know why I thought of this, it just seemed so dramatic to me lol)

  * Levi agrees, eager for a distraction.

  * When they meet, Eren gives Levi his birthday and Christmas gift. Levi is a little touched at the gesture, but it becomes clear to him that Eren wasn't there just to deliver a gift.

  * Eren greets Levi a Happy Birthday and a Merry Christmas, but also, he says good-bye.

  * “I loved and wanted you, endlessly. I have always thought that I will never tire of it – of you – but everything ends, as you say... So I suppose, this is ours. This must be it. Because if I don't say good-bye now... The sound of your voice alone... I am weak. So please, do it too. Say good-bye to me and promise that you'll never look back.”

  * It doesn't sink in at first, so Levi says his 'good-bye' and Eren smiles and feels like he's been set free.

  * Eren leaves and never looks back. Levi does, and watches him go.

  * It only hits him when he's back in Apartment Perle, that Eren just broke up with him – for real. (Levi has broken off their relationship previously, but Eren never acknowledged it until now.) Levi has never loved Eren the way Eren had loved him, but he still has residual feelings for him, still cared for him and considered him his friend, and this abandonment strikes Levi hard. This is the last straw. He feels entirely abandoned.

  * Levi comes home to Erwin – and a Christmas feast. Erwin actually took his time to prepare dinner while Levi was away, and buy some gifts – and a fucking Christmas tree. To how he managed through Paris without the knowledge of speaking French, he doesn't know.

  * Erwin is embarrassed (he cooked an entire turkey that could feed a family of seven. It's tasteless, but at least it's thoroughly cooked) and interprets Levi's lack of comment as irritation. He tries to strike up a conversation with him but Levi is not responding.

  * Levi sees through the haze of his self-pity and loneliness and opts for an easy remedy – Erwin.

  * Erwin is startled for a moment when Levi kisses him, and thinks that Levi is only taking advantage of their time together to get some but when Levi turns desperate and over-eager, he suspects something is wrong.

  * There is some confused struggling and pushing for a good few minutes – Levi is stubborn and wants to forget – but when Erwin persists and holds Levi still and asks what's going on, what's the matter, Levi breaks.

  * He cries. Weeps and slumps against Erwin half-naked from trying to seduce him. Levi is pitiful and miserable and Erwin just holds him, supports him for the first few minutes of Levi's wails before carrying him to the couch so he could hold him properly, like his arms could protect him from whatever has dared to hurt Levi.

  * Levi agonizes for a long, long time. It is Christmas Day and nearing morning when he stops. Their Christmas dinner had gone cold and untouched. He has cried himself to the point that his eyelids had gotten swollen. He is drained from the effort of crying. Weak because of it. Erwin tries to part from him to get a glass of water but Levi does not let him go.

  * It starts when the first morning light paints the sky violet and a brighter blue. Levi tells Erwin that yesterday – December 24, was the day his mother died.

  * He recounts his experience from when he was a child – that his mother had terminal brain cancer, that it had been long since he last saw his mother because he had been living in America with his father. And when they finally had the chance to go back to Paris for Christmas, he comes to the morgue instead. Her mother had a seizure while going through a magazine – and with her already weak state, she succumbed to death.

  * Levi also tells Erwin about his grandma – the truth behind her absence. She had sent him back to the US because her dementia was worsening and she did not want to have Levi suffer the experience of losing someone you love while they're still alive. He tells him Amelie is living in a nursing home now, and does not remember who he is – or herself.

  * Erwin feels deeply sorry for Levi and consoles him, tells him that he is there for him – that he has friends who loves him. It is hard to cope now, but Levi only needs to keep going. There will be better days. Levi does not say anything to this.

  * Erwin suggests they go an visit Amelie. It is Christmas morning, and it would be proper to be with your family on the holidays.

  * Levi hesitates, fearing the interaction. Erwin tells him Amelie is a slave of her own memory, and is lost most of the time in the jumble of her thoughts. It would do her good to have the company of those who love her.

  * Levi does not want to see his grandma again, fearing for the pain he will feel, but he feels guilty for thinking of himself first. Eventually, though, he agrees, mustering enough courage for his grandma.

  * Descriptions of the nursing home is established at the end sequence. Third person, without the all knowing voice for the narrative. A short woman with salt-and-pepper hair smiles at a distance, recounting a fond memory of her daughter. Beside her, an equally short boy holds her hand and listens dutifully, while a blond man approaches them with two cups of tea in hand.

 




 

 

 


	16. Cherry

 

  * named for the fact that this is the chapter where Erwin and Levi finally do the nasty

  * Levi made Erwin swear to keep his grandma's condition a secret.

  * There's a weird tension of some sort between them now, like some wall has been broken. Levi is a little awkward because he couldn't believe he let his guard down in front of Erwin. Erwin feels more empathy toward Levi and his actions, and his affections for him grows a bit more.

  * Valentine did not make it in time for Christmas. She calls her husband and tells him she will be cancelling her plans of coming to Paris because she needs to sort her company's shit out before anything else.

  * Erwin tells her they will try to catch a plane back to Manhattan asap. When they checked, the only available flight was on the 28th.

  * Erwin buys the tickets, but since their departure is a few days away, they enjoy their time in Paris for a bit.

  * Levi shows him around Paris. They go out on a sort of a date?? But it's awkward and stiff at times because Levi always catches himself when he relaxes in Erwin's company.

  * Erwin notices this but he doesn't say anything about it in fear of embarrassing Levi.

  * After visiting Amelie a couple more times and apologizing to Petra, Levi readies to leave when the date of their flight nears. Erwin also does the same.

  * When they are back home, Erwin discovers Val is haggard and tired but still, the first thing she does is go to work and fix the trouble with the printing house.

  * Levi and Erwin are left in the glass mansion. There is still a lingering tension between them.

  * Levi breaks it first and thanks Erwin for being there, for listening, for _staying_. This is very important to him, but he does not express it outright.

  * Erwin reminds him of his promise that he will always be there if Levi needed it, and is glad Levi shared his troubles with him and considered him someone worthy of seeing him in such state.

  * Levi kisses him on the cheek in gratitude. They part, and lock eyes. The tension dissolves when they both close the gap and kiss as if magnetized with each other.

  * They barely managed to keep their hands off each other till they get to Erwin's bed. Erwin only briefly hesitates as he sees the bed that he and his wife share, but Levi is pulling him toward it, eyes half-lidded and lips kissed red. Probably more elaboration on this part to explain the transition from hesitance to willingness

  * They fuck with Levi riding Erwin. Levi holds the control at how hard they fuck. Erwin is mesmerized at how beautiful Levi is, watches him roll his hips and sigh and go slack-mouthed with every thrust and stroke. When Levi tenses and arches his back and comes, Erwin runs his hand from Levi's abdomen to his chest, a hand over it as if he wanted to feel just how hard Levi's heart is beating.

  * After this, they sleep, and then Levi wakes Erwin so they could fuck in his room. No need for elaboration here. Probably a sequence will do. They do it in Levi's room next, then in the kitchen when Erwin insists on eating (but he eats Levi's ass on the counter instead, HA) then in the shower (where Levi finally blows Erwin). They rest in between fucks because Erwin can't keep up because he's an old man lol. Essentially they fuck all day and they do it last in Erwin's office on the third floor.

  * When they do the do in the office, Erwin hears a car coming into their garage.

  * Valentine comes home from work exhausted, and sees Levi and Erwin in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She goes on about her day, recounting it, and Erwin plays the role of a dutiful husband, but before anything else, he and Levi share a knowing look.




 


	17. Rose

 

  * So named because this is where Levi actually feels a little something for Erwin. The beginnings of love... Wow I am a genius

  * February comes (again, look at the opportunity I took. February, love, Rose... GOD help me punch myself in the mouth) and things develop more and more. Levi loses his will to spite Valentine by sleeping with Erwin more and more.

  * Just all around fluff I haven't gotten around into elaborating... So I need to think about how I'm going to write it in actuality

  * They go on DA DATE (this is how I actually wrote it...) textbook cheesefest that I have no idea on how to write

  * general awkwardness needs to happen here, with Levi getting embarrassed but happy – which is important at this point – while he's out on a fucking date with hot dad smith

  * they almost get caught by Nana and Mike who eats in the same fucking place as them. Classic trope insert here

  * they get away, but Mike thinks he saw Erwin leave...

  * after this, Mike questions Erwin about his affair. Erwin is very uncomfortable because of this, remembering his date with Levi – because he hasn't felt that happy and giddy in months and he's like ??? holy shit am I really falling in love with a teenager. Somebody please arrest me

  * Mike gives him the smackdown of his life. **Total obliteration**. Harsh and cruel and brutal words. Erwin deserves it, but he feels that he does not care. This surprises him and shocks him because when did he stop caring?

  * Levi feels less pain at the thought that Eren had gone back to Paris before the start of their classes post-Christmas and New Year (meaning he transferred back to his old school. This is his way of moving on. Mikasa also came with him.). He feels as if there's no pain at all. I should have inserted this before anything else... Anyway, at the beginning in here or in Cherry there should be a transition for this, for the start of the year.




 


	18. Rosier Still

 

  * Skiing Holiday on winter break with Nana and Mike.

  * A lot of contemplation on Erwin's part here. A LOT.

  * Also, more eruris. Levi hates the cold and resents Erwin for dragging him there, but Erwin compensates by being sweet to him.

  * There is a moment where Levi and Erwin kiss – don't know yet where to put this – and Mike catches them in the act. He doesn't make his presence known and does not say anything about it UNTIL they come home

  * **Smackdown 2.0** – _confrontation of the century featuring Erwin and Mike_

  * Mike is _really_ angry. Threatening-to-sue-Erwin kind of angry. “He is a kid, Erwin... How could you have thought that this is okay?”

  * Erwin is left feeling confused because he feels like his affections toward Levi has strengthened but he does feel remorse for betraying the trust of his wife and many other things.




 


	19. Punch (Pink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially my notes get shorter and shorter because I build things up as I go so. Not much information here, sorry.

 

 

  * The opening scene is Valentine and a private investigator in a cafe.

  * There is more eruri sex in here. A few more dates. Also a lot of Mike being angry at Erwin.

  * Levi is completely comfortable with Erwin here. Proper transition is needed please remember

  * PROM SEASON (I forgot why I got so excited here)




 

 


	20. Candy

 

  * the “old man” chapter

  * Levi and Peter's history expanded

  * Remember to be SUBTLE show not tell

  * Peter was a business partner of Kenny's. The first sequence is showing them talking, and Levi overhearing. They get introduced.

  * Peter likes coming over to have dinner with the Ackerman fam. Kenny likes to have him over because Pete's a good business partner.

  * Innocent interactions between Levi and Peter. Levi actually likes Peter better than Kenny at some point. Peter is kind and loves making stupid puns to make Levi laugh and roll his eyes. He also likes to give Levi strawberry lollipops from the cafe he frequents close to his penthouse apartment in Australia. Write with some phallic symbolism and a hint of sexual undertone

  * Hanji is suspicious of Peter, but written with subtleness.

  * Then, Levi's mother dies.

  * Peter comes over to comfort Levi both sincerely and with hidden intention.

  * A scene where Peter pulls Levi to his lap and comforts him. There is desire which is very much conflicted in Peter's actions. (look at how eloquent I am...) Levi notices his wandering hand, the slightly labored breathing, the boner poking against his thighs.

  * Hanji tells Levi to be careful around people and warns him plenty about Peter.

  * Levi gets it. He remembers the scene where Peter comforts him and sort of feels him up a bit at the same time and understands why. He's a smart kid, but devious all the same, because instead of being scared, he thinks this discovery will be beneficial for him. He feels sad as well because of this discovery but only for a fleeting moment because his need to patch up the loneliness in his heart (with Peter's attention) is too great.

  * Levi craves attention. Attention he does not get from his father, attention which he used to get from his now dead mother. Hanji is almost too busy to accompany him. All he's got his Peter.

  * Peter is ashamed of his actions previously, but Levi plays it off like he hasn't noticed. He is scared Peter will stop paying him the attention he needs, so he starts to tease Peter so he wouldn't leave. Write with subtlety

  * Levi is showing his true deviousness as he uses Peter like a puppet. He teases Peter with physical closeness – all innocent. No groping. Peter notices, _gets_ Levi's little game and revels in this. But despite himself, even if he is a raging pedophile, he could not bring himself to do anything condemning to Levi. He thinks Levi is too pure to tarnish with his hands.

  * Then, Kenny finally catches Peter. Levi is sitting on his lap again, and it takes Kenny 0.2 seconds to get what's going on.

  * Kenny is angry af and tells Peter to disappear from his sight or else he will have him kidnapped, tortured, and killed. He only does not pursue a lawsuit because of the shame it will bring upon their family and his son's reputation.

  * Write some kind of transition to an end to this then cut to the present.

  * Peter sends an invitation to Levi and Erwin and Val when summer comes. He owns a resort.

  * The ending scene is Val and Erwin reading it and they talk about going.

  * Erwin catches Levi's eye. An understanding passes between them.

  * “Sure. The Carribbean sounds fun... Don't you think?” Levi – with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye – turns to Valentine and then to Erwin. Erwin doesn't want to give it meaning, but when it comes to Levi, things aren't always so simple.




 


	21. Cola

 

  * Anthem: Cola by Lana del Rey (seriously this was my fucking inspiration for this chapter)

  * SUMMER SEDUCTION WOAHHHH WOAHHHH YEEEEEAAAA (to the tune of Cola)

  * Erwin is ~intensely~ jealous and frustrated both sexually and mentally at Levi

  * Levi is a little shit and teases Erwin mercilessly

  * “Are you trying to arouse me with those clothes?”  
“Why?” A cock of the head to the left. Levi is the epitome of false innocence as he looks at Erwin. “Are you aroused?”  
“No.” was Erwin's firm answer.  
“Mhmm,” shrugged Levi, a devious smile spreading on his lips. “Too bad.”

  * Peter is entertained af even if he is no longer the object of Levi's teasing. He's mostly entertained bc he knows Erwin is suffering. What a bastard

  * Peter and Erwin one on one

  * “You know, Erwin – from the very beginning, this thing with Levi – it wasn't a game, to me. But it is, to him.”

  * Peter doesn't spell it out for him that it was Levi who toyed with him and not the other way around, and Erwin is a little confused, but he ponders on Peter's words for a long while.

  * Levi reveals indirectly that he only accepted the invitation because he wanted to make Erwin jealous. He's very smitten and taken with Erwin at this point. Remember to work on transition

  * Erwin on the other hand, starts to doubt Levi because of Peter's words. He suspects that Levi is only toying with him like he had with Peter, but is still confused because he has seen Levi's honesty many times before.




 


	22. Cardinal

 

  * Of importance. (As in – the meaning of Cardinal. It's a shade of red as well, like all of the chapters' names, and I named it that because this chapter was to be the turning point of the story.)

  * Opening sequence – Hanji reviewing some surveilance things regarding Levi. Can't decide yet if video or pics or something else. They've been spying on Levi for a while because of their suspicion a long while back, and have had an inkling to Levi's intentions.

  * They feel that it is time to intervene for Levi's good. To them Levi is just digging his own grave. Hanji arranges an appointment with Erwin and flat out tells him that Levi is only “using” him to punish Valentine out of spite for her.

  * Hanji does not elaborate why Levi is so vengeful, but warns Erwin nonetheless.

  * Erwin is shocked and thinks about this.

  * Levi comes to terms with his feelings for Erwin. He was a bit in denial back in Punch, REMEMBER add that in

  * he had planned to seduce Erwin in revenge for his mother's grief before but he decides against it now. He just wants to be happy, for now.

  * He plans on waiting till he's 18 so he and Erwin could be legal and thinks about how he's going to ask Erwin to divorce Val

  * Erwin – after a lot of fucking elaboration, comes to the conclusion that he has fucked up big time




 


	23. Red (A Story About You, Part II)

 

  * The story of Valentine.

  * I've pictured Val as a typical beauty who had a rich father and hence was quite popular in high school. Her mother died in childbirth. She was privilaged, pampered, but unattended and quite often, unloved by her only parent. She has an older brother who is smart and accomplished and their dad favored this dude. Dad didn't dote on her as much, because all the things she'd done, her older brother has already done before her – and better. She was just the pretty daughter, despite doing her best in school to get good grades.

  * Dad was very bitter about his wife dying, and it does not help that Val looks a lot like mum. He sort of blames Val for “killing” his wife. Add this trope subtly

  * This treatment follows with her other relationships with men. Before anything else, all they see is her pretty face and her body. Quite some extreme objectification here. This damages her view on her self-worth and her once over all happy and outgoing personality as she matured.

  * This leaves her resentful and spiteful for a while. She rebels against her father and pursues journalism/communication arts – against her father's wishes – and excels at it. She runs away from home. More elaboration

  * She side-lines as a model as she works in a magazine publishing company. This goes well for her. Finally, after some years and support from her friends, she regains the full strength of her confidence.

  * She's a bit sucessful in the modelling business but she feels objectified at some point once again. Elaboration needed

  * She wants to stop this side-line business so she could focus on her job, but since she needs some cash to support herself, she accepts one last offer

  * Kenny takes notice of her this time. Val models for an ad for Callisto

  * They are introduced to each other by Val's manager and Val is sort of enraptured with Kenny – especially his blunt and dark sense of humor. She's got a weird taste for jokes, this girl

  * She thinks the last time they meet is there and then, but Callisto gets featured in the magazine company she works for and Kenny, who had been invited for an interviews, saw her while heading out

  * they talk continually for a while, as good friends. Val is a bit of a party girl and loves going out with her friends, so Kenny invites her to a lot of gatherings and gives her favors and special passes through high-end clubs and shit. He and Val are kind of party animal buddies so Kenny gets why she likes going out so much

  * Kenny does not actually have ulterior motives. He hasn't gone out in a while because of some marriage troubles. He's rather down, and he only hangs out with Val to alleviate his grief. The idiot really loves his wife, but Val doesn't know Kenny is married just yet. She develops quite an attraction to Kenny.

  * Kenny then asks her to become the 'muse' of Callisto LV and of course she says yes. There is that party, mentioned back in Red part 1 where the girls meet and here Val is trying her best to hide her envy when she sees Sofia, Kenny's wife, and Levi, the cute and shy son. She thinks she sees the perfect family, royalty in a way at how the world looks at them admiringly. She longs for that kind of 'ending' – because Kenny was the perfect man to her, funny and fun and generous with his affections.

  * Valentine, who has been hiding her love for Kenny, still keeps her contact with the guy despite her feelings. She never acted on it. This is her weakness – she is a fool for love. Gives too much and asks little to none in return. A slight parallel to Levi and Eren's relationship

  * When the news of Sofia having cancer broke, Kenny told Val that he'd be out of the country for a while to spend some time with his wife, but there's some kind of problem in their company (financial, maybe stocks dropping? Research this) that needs tending ASAP so Kenny ended up getting so busy he rarely had time for anything other than work

  * When Sofia died, Kenny fell into the pit of depression and sought out solace from Val. He felt guilty for a long, long time, for not spending time with his wife, for the things unsaid. He became a chronic alcoholic

  * Kenny and Val develop a deeper relationship after a while. Write with more elaboration and transition

  * Kenny still hasn't gotten over Sofia's death even after he married Val. He drinks so frequently that he and Val fight over it. Val knows Kenny still loves Sofia, and she feels that she is competing for the attention and love of her husband with a dead woman.

  * After a Super Mega Fight feat. Val shouting at Kenny and saying that he is pathetic for pining over a dead woman, Kenny drinks himself to death.

  * Skip to Val and the Ackermans in Kenny's Funeral. The regrets does not stop in this chapter

  * Skip to present time, where Erwin comes home to their house, up to their bedroom. Val seems to be packing her clothes. Erwin greets her, but all she replies is: “Of all the people I suspected your lover would be... I did not expect it to be Levi.”




 


	24. Rust

 

  * Erwin and Val do not have an argument. Erwin admits to his adultery guiltily. Val does not cry, but she's. Kind of dead inside at this point. She does not even ask why Erwin did it.

  * She tells Erwin she's talked about this with Hanji. The divorce papers are already being prepared.

  * She drags her luggage outside their bedroom and leaves it in the hall. She does not say goodbye to Erwin, and Erwin does not have a chance to say anything back. He does not deserve to say anything, dammit. Write in a punishing, ruthless way

  * Val knocks at Levi's door. Levi opens it, and Val asks if she could talk with him for just a bit.

  * Val tells him straight out that she hated Sofia because Kenny had never loved her as much as he loved his first wife. Sofia was always the one person Kenny gravitated back to.

  * Val mirthlessly recounts how a person with the same, small, pretty face thwarted her and stole the love of her life from her hands _twice_ (Sofia with Kenny, Levi with Erwin) _–_ which makes Levi realize that Val already knows about his affair with Erwin.

  * Then she leaves. Just straight up drives the hell out of there.

  * Levi rushes to the master bedroom and finds Erwin there, just sitting on the bed, spacing out.

  * They just stay like that for a while, before Levi musters up the courage to say that he's in love with Erwin, that he wants to be serious about this thing that they're doing. That he's willing to wait if Erwin doesn't want to be with him yet (since he's a minor) and all that jazz

  * Erwin says no. He remembers Hanji's words, and tells Levi that he had made a mistake. They both did. Erwin knows he is weak and also VERY wrong. He can't bear to continue this thing with Levi anymore. He tells Levi that he is too young and immature still and that he confuses his feelings of lust for love and stuff like that. elaborate

  * Levi of course is heartbroken by this. He tells Erwin that he knows what he wants, that it doesn't mean that he's young that he does not know what falling in love with a person is like.

  * Ending scene: “I'm going out for dinner – and when I get back, you won't be here.”  
“Don't,” Levi says (he barely can keep himself from crying from this)  
Erwin leaves.




 


	25. Amaranth

 

  * titled because amaranth is a flower that means “unfading” which also happens to be a shade of red.

  * After the events of chapter 24, Erwin resigns from work. Takes a break for 4 or 5 years because he feels like he does not deserve to be in a position of respect with the things he has done. He probably did another job for the meantime, maybe formed a small company of his own and did some freelance shit, but i'm undecided on what it was. A lot of self-reflection done by this old man here

  * He gets convinced by his old dad smith to return though, because taking a break that long is just stupid. Come on Erwin get it together son

  * Erwin agrees to come back. He's got a few more weeks before his timely return though, so he does a bit more reflection. Erwin goes on a cruise because he's a rich mofo

  * He thinks he's punished himself quite enough, and that he was being a bit ridiculous for distancing himself away. He already had made ammends to his friends and even talked to Val at one point. More reflection here and elaboration

  * He's standing by a balcony (?) over looking the ocean while being all wistful and shit and a woman approaches him. She makes small talk. She's pretty and nice and Erwin lets himself have a conversation with her when – DUN DUN DUN – he catches a glimpse of Levi in the background. He thinks he's hallucinating but nope. It's really Levi that's standing a few paces from them

  * Erwin thinks he has more self-control now, but nope. He apologizes to the woman and heads straight to Levi.

  * Levi isn't surprised to see Erwin there. He's casual around him. All grown up. No more teasing remarks, no more childishness. Erwin is part amazed and fascinated and happy of course

  * they talk and catch up, like old friends. Levi tells Erwin he's taking a vacation because he's going to be taking a master's degree in business administration in a few weeks and he wants some time to himself to chill before college hell (again)

  * Erwin remembers seeing Levi in a few business magazines. He's more involved in the family business now.

  * Elaborate on the conversations. Levi is more mature and quiet, and Erwin is still magnetized, the old fool

  * They have dinner, a few drinks. More talking. A kind of heart to heart. It's too late when Erwin realizes that Levi has lead him back to his room, but he does not stop it. He wants it – he knows he had feelings for Levi before. Now, he stops suppressing it.

  * They do the do. Erwin tells Levi he is amazed how they met each other again, of how all the shit that happened in the past lead them to this moment, etc.

  * Levi laughs at him.

  * "You think this is destiny? You think we just happened to meet here, purely by chance?"

  * "I told you, all those years ago... I know what I want.”

  * In actuality, Levi had Erwin stalked so he they could meet again like this. Levi admits his feelings for Erwin never went away, and that if Erwin is willing, Levi wants for them to start over and date as proper adults. No games, no lies, no hidden intentions. Erwin agrees.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> Give [my other works](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=893104&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=spiderlillium) (some of which I actually finished) a try, if you liked this one!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be writing another series but damn it man. Damn it.
> 
> Here's some pics to help you visualize Erwin's house:
> 
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/f6497b55ec306a9468a07e28701d84a7/tumblr_naqw43bHG21scd02wo1_500.jpg ---(back of the house i think)
> 
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/3647de4005d9cfd5059c0b01f585229e/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo1_1280.jpg --- (bathroom)
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/d459374017f9900bd70ef727a61a0633/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo2_1280.jpg ---(Erwin and Val's bedroom)
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/80c406823090c47a6fd79b9f24f6ad2b/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo3_1280.jpg ---(over all appearance of the house I guess. at the front.)
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/b0ace0aabc105b68ad455453f83a00c0/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo4_1280.jpg ---(kitchen and dining area + the pool outside minus the lake)
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/dab8778c116c572849b1601d37b1df23/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo5_1280.jpg ---(Levi's bedroom minus the scenery)
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/b0ced0555569f6f0a036668509ddef87/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo6_1280.jpg ---(living area minus the lake)
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/00e4804dc52f8ea9fe02368f4f30022a/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo7_1280.jpg ---(pool + facade of the house where the dining area and stuff is. this is the front of the house too)
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/e2ec1b2bed580f4b0e1b9b5548a54188/tumblr_ns1ei2Mvga1scd02wo8_1280.jpg ---(stairs.)


End file.
